The Queens
by Lady Blackwater
Summary: My job was to protect the most beautiful women in La Push. The only rule I had to follow was 'look but don't touch.' Good thing I don't play by the rules and neither do the girls. BLACKWATER
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I'm starting a new story. /:**

Any seventeen year old boy would love to be in my position.

To get the opportunity to be surrounded by seven gorgeous women who could make any man get on his knees and beg. Seven gorgeous women who were independent and tough yet still maintained to be feminine. Seven, gorgeous, talented women who had me hard as a rock without even having to be seen yet.

_The Queens _is what the men of La Push called them.

Men from across the country travel miles and miles just to see them. Women were insanely jealous and forbid their boyfriends and husbands from even thinking about stepping a foot inside _The Coven: _the bar in which _The Queens _performed.

Word spread across town that these girls were extraordinary and majestic beyond human imagination and it was all true.

"Girls!" Carlisle-smooth guy-called out when he led me to the backroom of the bar- their dressing room that was huge and dim lit with animal printed furniture and vanities that had light bulbs that spelled out the name of each girl. The scent is what really drove me crazy: the smell of wine, lotions and fruits. It was the ideal scent of a woman.

After years of hearing about them and fantasizing, I was finally before them, looking at them for the first time. They were everything that everyone said they were. Heaven on Earth.

"Girls, this is Jacob Black," Carlisle's smile was broad and genuine as he patted me on the back and showed me off to the twelve beautiful eyes that examined me. "He's your new bodyguard."

His words seemed to drown out as I took in each and every one of them.

The redhead was tiny in height but her curves made up for it. She looked my age and had a youthful quality about her that made me feel as if she was the weakest but her sly smile proved me wrong. She had these warm chocolate-not exactly brown eyes as did the equally tiny angel that leaned on her shoulder.

She had thick brunette hair that cascaded passed her black lace bra that held her pale breasts perfectly. She had matching boy shorts that hugged her waist and ass, making me wonder what how smooth she was underneath. She seemed shy and had a makeup free face that was focused on me just like the blonde beside her.

The blonde had a mean look to her. She was pale as well but her eyes were actually blue, almost violet. She reminded me of a Barbie with her model like body that had zero flaws. She was taller then the other two which intimidated me because she was looking me in the eye. I was usually attracted to shorter girls because I loved tossing their asses around but having this girl look me in the eye seemed like a challenge and I accepted. With a light bite of her bottom lip, I stared at her for a few more seconds before looking onto the fourth and final pale girl that was before me.

Her hair was actually much shorter then the other girls with a pixie cut that was snug against her pretty face. She had deep eyes that told a story of loss and hurt but they had a glint to them. She wasn't as voluptuous and curvy as the other girls but she was definitely thinner. She reminded me of a fairy, tiny and graceful looking. She was as tall as the redhead.

Then my eyes were met with twins who were identical in every way. Waist length jet black hair, subtle grey eyes, pert noses, full lips and everything down was just as beautiful. They were tall just like the blonde and they had an innocence about them that I immediately picked up on. The two of them were dressed in matching red hot pants and strapless bras that were shining with glitter. They looked me over a few more times before one whispered to the other and they giggled in unison.

"Wow, Carlisle," the blonde approached me, her heels clicking with every step and I didn't notice till now that her silk, thigh length robe was see-through. I stiffened when her manicured fingers ran across my cheek ever so gently and she picked up on my nervousness. She grinned. "He's cute."

I just about lost it when the other girls came just as close as she did, staring me down with great interest and wonder. They were making me shake in nervousness when their hands begin to feel against my face, chest and shoulders. They were way too friendly and I loved it. All the rumors were true about these girls making men weak.

"Um, aren't there supposed to be_ seven_ of you?" My voice had returned somehow.

The blonde rolled her eyes and smirked a little. "You'll meet _her_ soon but you should get to know _us _first."

Carlisle smiled at them all proudly and went down the line.

"This my friend, is Nessie," he was referring to the redhead and as her name rolled off his tongue, she winked at me and played with the hem of my t-shirt.

"Hi," she says and I think I've fallen in love. My cheeks are burning when he moves onto the brunette beside her.

"This is Bella. Beauty isn't she?" he introduces and she gives me the once over before holding out her hand for me to shake it. I do so and the feel of her fingers make me want to cum on the spot. She notices I'm shy and smirks as if to taunt me. It works.

"And here we have Rosalie," Carlisle says as she makes herself known by leaning down to kiss my cheek. I hide my gasp but she still seems to notice and kisses me again.

"I can't get over how cute he is," she gushes as if I'm not even there and the other girls giggle at her. "We're going to have so much fun with him."

They seem to agree cus they nod their heads and continue to marvel at my body. Carlisle rolls his eyes and protests.

"Down, kitty," he's speaking to Rosalie. "You know the rules."

She shrugs him off, her eyes never leaving mine. Rules?

"Jacob, this is Alice," he continues and Alice simply stares at me before I make the first move and say hello. She responds with a nod and her eyes dart back towards my chest.

"You'll have to excuse her, she's a bit quiet," Rosalie says on her behalf and Carlisle introduces the twins.

"This is Rachel," his hand hovers over the head of the one on his left. "And this is Rebecca," he gestured towards the right one and they seem amused by my expression.

"Before you ask, yes we are twins but we're not related," Rebecca says and they all join in a laugh at the possible inside joke. I had much to catch up on.

Carlisle peeks his head out the entrance of the dressing room and looks down the hall near the bar area. He then glances at his watch and nods.

"Okay girls. Showtime is in an hour so start getting ready. And when _she_ comes out, please introduce her to Jacob. Make him feel welcome, okay?"

They all nod and promise before the six angels rush to give him a big kiss. I'm amazed at how close they are to their employer. And who was this _she_ everyone kept talking about?

"I told you, Carlisle. We'll take care of him," Rosalie's tone makes me wanna put my dick right in her mouth and just drill it. But that's not what I'm being payed to do.

He shoots her a warning look before turning to me and sighing. "Tonight just sit back and watch the show. It's only your first day."

Well that's a relief. My nerves settled when the girls skipped passed me and back around the corner they appeared from just minutes ago. I made it a goal to get around that corner at least once.

He wishes them a good luck and exits, leaving me by myself in a room full of vanities.

Or so I thought.

They were suddenly back around that corner, surrounding me with adoring and examining eyes. I feel my body being pulled down into a chair and without hesitation, I sit and the one named Nessie is suddenly on my lap. I prayed my boner would stay down.

"So Jacob Black," she sing-songs and Rosalie comes behind her to stare at me.

"Where'r you from?" they ask and await my answer.

"Los Angeles," I respond and they snicker.

"City boy," Bella smirks at me again and comes down to my face. "What brings you to La Push?"

I can't really come up with a less complicated answer because it was a really long story and the view of Bella's cleavage peeping out of her bra was distracting me from even speaking.

"Well, um...I wanted to see if the legend about _The Queens _was true," I reply slyly and she seems impressed. Rosalie's fingers were snaking through my hair as if to familiarize herself with me.

"And what legend might that be?" she asks me and they seem truly interested in my answer.

I think before I speak. "That you are the most gorgeous group of girls any bastard could even lay their eyes on."

"Aw," the twins chime in and one of them kisses my cheek. "Now aren't you sweet?" Rebecca chirps and makes her way to the vanity with her name on it.

They all do the same and begin putting on makeup which was shocking because they were already so beautiful. They make chatter among themselves and I take a good look at them all.

So these were the girls that nearly all of the men in La Push would die for? These were the girls who I ran away from home to see? These were the girls that Carlisle was paying me one hundred something dollars an hour to protect? I though the pay was a bit high but now I see why. These chicks were precious. And who was..._she_?

Why did Carlisle trust me to take care of them when we only met a few hours ago? What were the rules that he had mentioned earlier? How long had these girls been working here? Were any of them married? Kids?

Was I to call them performers or strippers? I guess I'd have to see the show to find out.

And what did Rosalie mean by 'have fun with me?' What happens behind closed doors and when the bar is closed?

"Who are you?" the voice snaps me out of my daydream and I'm immediately met with not a queen, but a goddess. The other girls all stop their chatter and tried their hardest to hide their laughter. My skin starts to burn of embarrassment and a deep down desire in me wants to throw her on the ground and use her to my advantages.

This girl-no, woman- is obviously annoyed with me but I'm too taken back by her beauty to even care why.

"Um, ugh...um...er, you're um..." I'm stammering and she rolls those show stopping hazel eyes.

"You're at my vanity," she points to the mirror behind me and on reaction, I turn and sure enough, there was makeup, jewelry, and accessories all over. My eyes shoot up and the lights read _'Leah.' _

I turned back to her and she was standing over me, arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry." I apologize and she blinks as if I haven't spoken.

So instead of sitting there and looking like a jackass, I bounced up with confidence but am immediately red in the face when I realize all the blood has rushed to my crotch.

The room is filled with the adorable laughter of six amused girls and the hazel eyed one is still staring at me, annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw, cheer up kid."

The woman's voice is what brings me out of my lewd thoughts. "Huh?"

"Don't feel bad. You're not the first guy to be taken back by Leah like that," Rosalie leans against the wall and glances down at me. I shift awkwardly in the leopard printed fainting couch, trying to get as comfortable as possible. My cheeks grew red and burned at the mention of that girl with the hazel eyes.

I bite my lip trying to figure out what to say but I end up staying silent as I watch the other six girls put makeup on and curl their hair. My nose scrunches at the smell of their products and Rosalie just giggles.

"You're really quiet."

My eyes meet hers and I finally see that she's put on a black leotard and some knee-high tights. Her breasts fit great in the bust area of the leotard and as hard as it is not to stare, I do. She takes my silence as a response and sits on the edge of the couch.

"Okay, this must be a lot to take in, huh?"

I nod.

"Yeah, you get used to it. That is if you make it passed Christmas."

My ears shot up. "What's that mean?"

"I mean not a lot of our bodyguards last too long."

Aw, jeez. "Why's that?"

"They can't handle us." She winks and I grin involuntarily.

She slides onto the couch and she's in my lap for a quick second but manages to end up in the seat beside me. "I kinda have this feeling that you're gonna be with us for a while. So we might as well get to know each other now," her lips are bright red and they remind me of an apple, tempting me to just bite.

"S-sure."

"Great," her manicured index finger began to rub against my ear and onto my earlobe. It tickled and something told me she knew how nervous she made me. There was a word for women like her: tease.

"So what do you wanna know?" She asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. Exactly what am I supposed to do?"

Her expression goes perplexed as she stares at me. "Carlisle didn't clear it with you?"

Actually he just tested my reflexes and asked me how old I was. Next thing I know, I'm a fucking bodyguard. "Not really."

She shook her head and grumbled while moving a single curl out her face that escaped her bun. "Well it's pretty self-explanatory. You guard our bodies."

"From?"

"Anything. We have to perform almost every night in front of a bunch horny and sexually frustrated middle-aged pathetic men in outfits that you'd expect a circus monkey to wear. Someone's bound to get some ideas." The way she says it makes me think she's experienced something of the kind before.

"Alright, so I basically just gotta go all Road House on 'em and make 'em leave?"

She laughs. "You just have to protect us on and off stage. We've had a fair share of wackos sneak back here." Rosalie smiles at me flashing me her pretty teeth.

"How was your last few bodyguards?"

She scoffs and removes the hair from her face again. "Let's just say Carlisle's judgement wasn't as sharp as it is now."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. It's in the past now and we're all okay."

Before either of us could say anything else, Bella skips passed us into what looked like a dressing room and yells to Rosalie. "Torturing him already with our sob story already, Rose?"

She rolls her eyes and stretches over my lap to stick her head into the room. I don't catch what she says cus all my attention is on her thick waist over my crotch. I take these moments to marvel at her ass and perfect thighs.

After a second or two, she sits back Indian style beside me. "Ignore her."

"What'd she mean by that?"

She pinched my arm playfully and laughs. "It's nothing. Beauty Queen can be a little stupid sometimes."

"Who?"

She stares at me some more for a second before catching onto what I meant. "Oh, my bad. You don't know about the nicknames."

"Nicknames?" On some odd and kinky level, I found that kinda hot.

"Yeah, they're kinda our stage names. I go by Drama Queen," she gestures to herself.

"Why?"

She removes the curl again so I put it back for her this time and I can't tell if it's her makeup or her blush that is making her cheeks red. "Not for the reason you think. I moved to the west to become an actress. Didn't exactly work out for me but I still know how to put on a great show."

I arch my brow, feeling a little flirty. "I'd love to see your act sometime."

Rosalie catches my drift and in the most sultry way possible, she blinks and lowers her voice to a whisper. "You just might get to."

Our faces are close but before I can even feel the beginning of a kiss, she pulls back and points over to the others girls who were still at their vanities, half closed and chatting.

"Alice goes by Dancing Queen," she says and I watch as the tiny girl grows frustrated with fixing a bow in her short hair. "She's does all our choreography. She went to a dancing and ballet school up in Alaska for a few years before Carlisle hired her. She's been here about three years and don't let her figure fool you cus that bitch can _move._"

The pixie like girl finally has the bow how she wants it. Satisfied, she gets up from her chair and goes through the same door Bella did a few minutes ago.

Rosalie sticks her head back in and they exchange words for a few minutes before returning back to her seat, laughing. The two girls hold a funny conversation while Rosalie continues.

"Nessie is Prom Queen. It's cus she's the youngest-only seventeen-and she was bullied really bad at her old high school. All she ever wanted to be was crowned prom queen and rise above her peers. Look at her now, huh," she points to her and the redhead is slipping on a pair of black knee-high stilletto boots that make her shorts legs look longer.

"Why was she bullied?" I ask, confused as to who would make fun of a girl who looked like her.

"Cus she's beautiful. People are just jealous."

"Hmph."

"Yeah, that's what I said," she agrees and stretches to see around that corner to refer to the "twins" who are gazing at each other with huge smiles on both of their faces. Rachel-I think-makes eye contact with me for a second, says something to Rebecca then laughs when Rebecca turns to look at me. They laugh and I'm left with a heat across my neck and ears.

"We call the twins Drag Queens but not for the reason you think."

I don't realize I've tensed until she laughs at me. "Calm down, it's not even like that. They're girls, I swear."

I exhale. "Why do you call them that?"

"Cus they used to be drag racers. Before they came to Carlisle, they ran a race track up on the east coast for a good few years and they had stolen car parts and stuff. They were making good money until they got caught and ran from the law, changing their names, identities, everything. It was just coincidental that they look alike so they became known as Rachel and Rebecca Lahote, the singing sister duo."

They worked with cars? Holy fuck, I was working with criminals. "You're positive they're not related?"

"Well as far as we know anyway. They're hella talented and usually keep to themselves."

My eyes shoot up to them and Rebecca is doing something to Rachel's bangs. They giggle in unison and my dick twitches.

"And then there's Bella," as she says her name, the brunette skips merrily out the dressing room holding a white bra that looked like it was studded with diamonds. It flashed in the light of all the mirrors as she stopped in front of us.

"You talking shit already, Rosie?" Bella gives me and Rosalie a sly grin that's playful yet sexy.

"It's not shit talking if it's the truth."

They hold deep sensual eye contact with each other for a few seconds until Bella shakes her head and laughs. "Bitch," she snarls under her breath and makes her way back to her makeup, swishing her hips. Rosalie snickers and I'm surprised. How can they talk to each other that way? Aren't they supposed to be friends?

"Love you, too!" she calls after her. "Slut.", she adds.

I must have looked flabbergasted cus again she finds amusement in my facial expressions. "Relax."

She said that like it was _easy._ If she were a virgin seventeen year old boy who was currently surrounded by seven glamorous and vivacious women, I doubt she'd be able to_ relax. _

"We call Bella Beauty Queen cus she went to cosmetology school and even did some work for some celebrities in Los Angeles before Carlisle found her. She's a wizard with color. She cooks up our makeup in this little kitchen we have in the back and she taught us how to do almost everything we know. It's quite amazing, actually. She's very talented."

I turn to watch the sensual brunette apply a fake eyelash with ease while Nessie struggled with hers for a few tries before getting it just right. Impressive, I think as Bella holds her hand steady while putting on eyeliner. I give women props for being so good at cooking, cleaning, and loving all the while looking so beautiful and making it look easy. I could never_ ever_ put an ounce of makeup on without sticking myself in the eye.

"And that just leaves _her._"

I follow Rosalie's hand as it directs in the hazel eyed one's direction.

I gulp.

"That's Leah. We call her Queen Bee."

"Why?"

"She's been here longer than any of us. She's probably more talented than all us put together," there isn't a hint of jealousy in her tone; it's more admiration.

"Really?" I watch closely as Leah-in just a black bra and underwear-circles her chair slowly while reading off a sheet of what looked like music. I couldn't hear her singing over the music that is blasting from the front room and bar. By the annoyed eye roll she just does, I can tell she misses a beat so she just sits in her chair to begin her hair.

"Yup. She founded the Queens seven years ago and through the rotation of girls that have been through here, she's been here the longest hence why she's the Queen Bee."

Seven years? "How old is she?"

"Twenty-three."

Since she was sixteen, huh? Damn, she was basically a veteran. "Wow."

"I know right. She's really protective of us all. We're a family here and she has a low tolerance for anyone else. You should've seen the rumble that went on with our last bodyguard."

My admiration for her grew stronger.

"But don't worry. She's all bark and sometimes-if you're lucky-no bite. I got your back, alright?" She pokes my cheek and catches sight of her watch.

"Aw, I gotta finish getting ready," she hops off the sofa and I don't realize how close she was to my face before seeing her over top of me. "You're never seen a _The Queens_ show have you?"

I shake my head. "That's why I'm here."

She grins wide from ear to ear and nods. "Then you're in for a good time."

And with that, she struts away with her heels clicking, creating a rhythm. I'm gonna have to keep my eye on Rosalie the Drama Queen.

"Okay,_ listen._"

My eyes are suddenly off of Rosalie's ass and they darted towards familiar hazel ones. The perfume she wore made me shiver in delight but I didn't have time to really pay attention to it cus the hazel eye's owner was growling in my face. We had a deep contact going on and it was almost scary how her stare dared me to look away.

"I don't know you and quite frankly, I don't wanna know you."

Oh.

"I don't know how and why Carlisle hired you but since you're here, we need to get some shit straight. I'm not gonna let some city boy come in and fuck everything up. I love these girls. They're my family; my sisters practically. It's your job to protect them and if you let anything happen to them, I swear to God I will have you scurrying like a puppy with his tail between his legs right back up to L.A. Hurt them, I hurt you. That's not a threat, it's a _promise._ Got it?"

I blink and manage to barely nod.

She gives me a mocking smile and leans back up to her normal height, eying me like she's a wolf who's just finished its meal. "No pressure," she adds before swirling on her heels and going into the dressing room.

I'm in love.

* * *

I don't say much of anything else as I watch them put together finishing touches on their hair and makeup. Well mainly cus I was too scared to speak and I'm still in shock of the fact I'm in a dressing room full of half-naked girls.

Leah leads them off in harmonies while they all sip tea and warm up their voices. I'm taken back by the glorious sound they make together. If that's how they are in practise, imagine how they'll be in the real show.

As showtime nears, they all huddle for a prayer and before they start, Rosalie gestures me over to join.

I'm almost scared to but her warm smile is what pulls me in. I've made a friend. I loop hands with Rosalie and a hesitant Alice and they all just stare at me.

"What?" the blonde barks, annoyed and squeezes my hand. They all put their heads back down and Leah begins the prayer.

"God up in Heaven, we may not be saints nor are we the nicest girls but we ask that you watch over us tonight and protect us from any assholes that try to-"

I snort and she stops.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, protect us from any assholes that try to harm us tonight in case that someone else _can't_."

She takes a pause and I don't have to open my eyes to see them staring at me.

"Protect us and may we please have a good and successful show. As the Sex Pistols said, God save the queens. Amen."

"Amen!" they all cheer and clap to perk themselves up.

As the six of them return to the dressing room, I try to figure out what to do next. Rosalie takes my hand into hers and leads me to the entrance of the room, back down where the bar was.

"Enjoy the show," she smiles and leads me through the door. Once I'm through the threshold, I don't realize how heavenly and glorious it smelled in there. I take slow steps towards the bar to remain unknown while examining everyone in the audience.

They were all men as expected. Drunk men, to be more specific. Drunk and impatient men, actually.

I pop a squat in a random bar stool and wait.

The lights have already dimmed and my eyes are towards the huge stage that is surrounded by light bulbs that looked just like the ones in their dressing room.

Melodic humming begins with bright pink mist surrounding the edge of the stage and the men begin to whoop recklessly. I grow nervous.

The red curtain is pulled back slowly and the lights go out. The whooping gets louder and I try to figure out if there's at least one decent guy in here.

The scene on stage is six vanities just like in the dressing rooms. The silhouettes of the girls appears and I can make out who is who by their figures. There are seven stripper poles center stage all gold and glistening against the stage lights that are slowly flashing back and forth. The marque above them reads The Queens.

The humming continues through the speakers and this is something like a concert.

_"Creole Lady Marmalade..."_ they sing in unison and the music starts ten seconds, making me jump.

The six of them in their all black Moulin Rouge themed costumes begin to do classy yet sensual sashays on the stripper poles.

Lord, please forgive me cus I'm going to hell for half the shit I'm thinking about doing to them backstage.

My eyes nearly bug outside my head when Alice starts off the first verse with a soft and angelic voice.

_"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the street_

_She said "hello, hey Joe. You wanna give it a go? Oh..."_

The jibberish French of the song seems to make perfect sense when they belted out the lyrics, moving and shaking their bodies accordingly to the beat and each other. How in the hell do they stay in sync with each other without even thinking? And in heels too?

Rosalie struts down the runway with her glittery microphone headset glinting in the lights. Her verse begins and I swear I wanna make love to her.

_"He sat in the boudoir while she freshened up._

_Boy drank all that Magnolia wine._

_Her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah..."_

They do what they do effortlessly and me and all the other men in the bar are cheering and slamming their hands on the tables. The girls eat it up and tease the men.

"They're amazing, aren't they?" Carlisle voice suddenly enters my ears as his hand clasped down on my shoulder. He takes a seat and orders himself a drink, offers me one but I decline.

"Yeah, they are."

Carlisle's smirk is wide as he watches his girls perform. "These girls are my world, Jacob. I'm really trusting you with them."

Just as Leah put it,_ no pressure._

Rachel and all her ass-tastic glory begins her part and delivers without a flaw.

_"We come through with the money in the garter bags_

_Let 'em know we both that cake straight out the gate_

_We're independent women, some mistakes us for whores_

_I'm saying why spend mine when I can spend yours?_

_Disagree well that's you and I'm sorry._

_I'mma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_Wearing high heels shoes, getting love from the dudes_

_Seven badass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sista go sista, better get that dough sistas._

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_by the case the meaning of expensive taste._

_ You wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya_

_Mocha Chocalate_

_Creole Lady Marmalade."_

The music slows while the six girls turn towards the center of the stage, on their knees bowing.

_"Marmalade...Lady Marmalade..."_

They are praising a white glowing light that is doing subtle little hums which is making the audience go crazy.

Carlisle's smile is wide. "And here comes my star."

The hums grow into mind blowing notes with a voice that'll put Christina herself to shame. My jaw drops when Leah in an all white lingerie set and head piece steps into the spotlight, singing with the talent of an angel. Rosalie wasn't kidding.

The men are on their feet cheering and screaming for her.

_"Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey!_

_Color of cafe au lait alright._

_Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried." _

The other six join in with the tempo precious pole dancing and I'm on my feet whooping not before long.

_"More...more...more..."_

Rosalie takes the spotlight for a few seconds.

_"Now he's back home doing nine to five..."_

Alice re-claims the crowd's attention with a few hip gyrations. Rosalie wasn't kidding about her body either.

_"Living the gray flannel life..."_

Leah's voice is overpowering.

_"When he turns down to sleep, memories creep. More...more...more..."_

The climatic note of the song makes the building shake and I have goosebumps.

They finish off the song with the few last notes and dance moves they did earlier in the performance. The music fades out and the song is over but the applause is still going.

While the lights are down, the silhouettes of the girls scurry to the back. I make my way to congratulate them but Carlisle holds me by shoulder.

"Now now. Show's far from over."

"Really?"

He nods and gulps down his drink. "Guess I should've cleared some details with you earlier, huh?" he chuckles at more himself then me.

Yeah, that would've been helpful.

"I guess with the excitement of finally finding a bodyguard for them, I forgot to run somethings over with you. I apologize for that."

I do a once over everyone to test my judgement. They all seemed to be just snooty businessmen in loosened ties and undone shirts. They seemed safe enough.

"It's fine."

"Okay, the basics. We're open on Thursdays through Sundays, that's including all major holidays. Hours are from ten at night to 3 in the morning. The girls perform from midnight to two AM. Your job is to keep them safe, on and off stage. Am I going too fast for you?"

I shake my head and wait for the stage to light up again. He continues.

"Payday is the first Friday of every month. I'm not a salary reduction kinda guy. You mess up or one of the girls gets hurt, you're _gone._ Understood?"

"Yeah, I understand." His voice goes hard at the mention of one of them getting hurt.

"Basically just get a good look at everyone. They're not allowed to interact, touch, take pictures or record a thing."

"Why no pictures?"

"So it doesn't distract the girls and that there's mystery. No one knows just how good_ my_ Queens are till they've seen 'em for themselves."

He was smart.

"Treat these girls how'd you want someone to treat your sister," he explained.

I look at him then back to the men who have calmed down. "I don't have a sister."

He rolls his eyes. "Fine. Your balls then. You've got balls, right?"

I'm red in the face while I try to hide my chuckle. "Yeah, I got balls."

"Good. Any questions?"

I think back on everything he's said and come up with one. "What were the rules you were warning Rosalie about earlier?"

It's his turn to chuckle but it's lifeless. "I have one simple rule and it's absolutely crucial. As long as you're under this room and breathing air in my bar, just follow this one rule and we'll have no problems."

I gulp. "Okay?"

He glances at the stage then meets me at the eyes.

"Look I know the girls are absolutely irresistible, trust me I do. I understand that you're only seventeen years old and you have. . ._needs._"

"Uh-huh."

"For the good of everyone, look but _don't touch._ And I don't mean like hugging and stuff I mean. . ._touching._"

"I wasn't planning on it," I lie.

He doesn't believe me. "Sure you weren't and neither was the one before you."

"Mind if I ask why that's a rule?"

"Not _a_ rule,_ the_ rule. I don't like mixing work with pleasure. It gets messy."

I think about that. "Isn't this whole idea a mix of work and pleasure?"

He smiles and his eyes are in the direction of the stage. "Essentially."

I nod. Carlisle had his own logic and I liked it. It was in none of my business to find out if he himself had broken the 'look but don't touch' rule but I was still curious.

The bass drops over the speakers and the men begin their uproar again. The mist is everywhere again while the curtain pulls back to reveal that the vanities are gone with a microphone in their place. The Bond type music escalates into some soft piano. The stage lights dim and turn bluish, with only shadows lurking. The spotlight fixes itself on center stage.

My breath is taken right out my mouth when Rosalie slowly walks out, wearing a full length blue strapless dress that matches her eyes perfectly. Her hair is up in the neat bun again and she takes one good look at the crowd before beginning to sing.

_"You said I was the most exotic flower. Holding me tight in our final hour..."_

The men whistle and one throws a rose at her feet.

I'm consumed by the blonde's voice while Carlisle just looks proud as he leans backwards in his stool.

"Before I left, it seemed like Rosie took a liking to you."

"Yeah."

"You should feel special."

"I do. But don't worry. I won't break the rule."

"If the rule didn't apply, would you sleep with Rosalie?"

Should an employer ask such personal, blunt and tricky questions? "I barely know her."

He cocks his brow at me in confusion. "So that's a no?"

No. "Yeah." For now anyway.

"Whatever you say, Jacob."

Rosalie is circling the center pole slowly, maneuvering her curves against it, making the men holler and whistle.

_"One for the money._

_Two for the show_

_I love you, honey._

_I'm ready, I'm ready to go._

_How did you get that way?_

_I don't know._

_You screwed up and brilliant,_

_look like a million dollar man..._

_So why is my heart broke?" _

A chill went down my spine as she did a seductive slide against the pole. The lights turned and flashed around the stage, illuminating her presence.

"Damn," I mutter and Carlisle orders another drink.

"So how do you like the girls so far?"

My mind drifts back to how easy-going and comfortable they all seemed around me. How they were perfectly fine with scurrying around half naked with a male they barely even knew in the room. They must've been used to it.

"Best looking girls I'll ever see."

Rosalie's blue dress is suddenly sliding off her body to the floor and revealing an even darker blue leotard covered in glitter and diamonds. Her heels must be ten inches tall.

I clap. "Wow."

He nods. "Wow is right. But don't get things twisted. These girls aren't strippers. They're hard workers. I love spoiling them."

"Why?"

"In a way, I see them as the daughters I never had nor wanted. My seven little angels who I love to death. Society gave up on them and they might've given up on themselves but I didn't."

Rosalie lets her hair out of its bun and swished her curls around like she did in the first act. It looks soft even from where I'm standing.

"Would you ever consider adding an eighth girl?"

"Seven is enough for me to handle. I was on the fence about hiring Nessie considering she's only a minor but she's here. She's their baby and they protect her like a little sister so look out especially for her."

They pertaining to the other six girls obviously.

Rosalie's tall figure writhes all around the center pole as she finishes the song with grace.

_"One for the money._

_Two for the show_

_I love you, honey._

_I'm ready, I'm ready to go_

_How did you get that way?_

_I don't know._

_You screwed up and brilliant, _

_look like a million dollar man..._

_So why is my heart broke?"_

She keeps her somber expression up even with the bar and main audience section up on their feet clapping. She repeats the last few lyrics once more before ending with an angelic pose against the pole and the microphone back in place. The song fades as do the stage lights.

"When will Nessie be eighteen?" I want to take back my question as soon as I realized how impatient and sexual it sounded. I groan but he just pats my back.

"Don't worry, I know what you meant."

I blush.

"Nessie's birthday is quite soon actually. Next month on the eleventh. But if you're wondering, all the other girls are twenty and over."

Instead of leaving the stage, Rosalie comes out of her pose and another song-one I don't recognize-begins.

The heavy bass and snare of a hip hop song begins with sound effects of a cash register begins and I can't help tapping my fingers to the mix. It was easy to step to.

_"Twenty of them wrapped up tight in silk..."_

Rosalie handles the first verse by herself then is assisted by the other six girls. Their outfits are all associated with money somehow, maybe to match the lyrics of the song. They all look gorgeous and at one point, there is a dance break down consisting of hip and ass shaking so of course, I'm staring.

The two hours fly with ease. After a heartfelt solo from Alice, a duet from Rachel and Rebecca, and another song from all seven of them, it was time for them to retire for the night.

The men are too wasted to appreciate the end of the show. Majority of them leave but a select few stay and some come in, complaining about how they missed the show.

Having seen it for the first time, I was impressed; blown away actually. The Queens _do not_ disappoint.

Carlisle disappears back to his office and I make my way to the dressing room, making sure I'm unseen and not followed.

When I near the entrance and the whiff of their combined perfumes hits me, I slow down. Should I knock? Do I just barge in? What if one of them was naked? I didn't wanna seem rude and-

"Come on," Rosalie has opened the door and has me by my hand. I step through with red cheeks to see there is a party going on.

Leah is in someone else's mirror, removing her fake lashes while Bella uses a knife to pop off the cork to a bottle of champagne. The fuzz explodes from the bottle and their eyes are twinkling with excitement.

"So Jacob," Bella smiles at me and begins pouring the drink into wine glasses. "What'd you think of the show?"

"Why does it matter what he thinks? He's just gonna tell us what we wanna hear," Leah suddenly says, annoyed and her eyes not leaving the mirror.

I sneer. How was she supposed to respect me if I don't even step up to her? I had to be true to about what I told Carlisle; I had balls.

"C'mon Lee," Rebecca begins with her arms around Rachel's waist but I stop her.

"No, it's fine. I actually enjoyed the show quite a lot."

Leah scoffs. "Told you," she mumbles under her breath and persists to remove the rest of her makeup.

"Except maybe Leah's solo in the beginning could've used a little work. I wasn't feeling it."

Alice is discreet with her snicker while the other five give "oohs" and mocking laughter, trying not to look at Leah who's eyeing me through the mirror. I shrug and she grumbles something else that I don't care to figure out what.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You're gonna fit in just right," Bella is giggling and a warmth goes through me. She hands me a glass and I take it politely.

"To our new bodyguard," she announces and raises her glass. "To Jacob."

"To Jacob," they cheer in unison and chug their drinks while I watch in amazement.

Leah's eyes meet mine for a split second before my drink is taken from me and downed with ease.

I'm content with watching them get undressed, removing their makeup and hair extensions. They're just as beautiful without all the material things. Not before long, it's closing time. I hop off the couch and begin to make my way to wherever. I have no home so I'll just be roaming the streets-like I have been for the past three weeks-till it was time for the next show.

"Hey! Where'r you going?" Nessie calls to me when I pass her on my way out the door. She's caught the attention of all the others and I'm on the spot. I'm red for the thousandth time that day.

"I'm going home."

Nessie twirls her red curls in between her index. "You can't leave now."

Her pale fingers are linking through mine and my eyes descend down her body. She has on a pair of denim shorts and a leopard print bra.

"Why?"

Alice blinks her eyes slowly and turns to face me from her mirror. "We wanna give you a proper _Queens_ welcome."

Look but don't touch. Look but don't_ touch._ Look but don't_- fuck__._

"I c-can't."

"Why?" Nessie presses her body against mine, her nearly bare chest touching mine, subtly. Our fingers tighten.

"He's probably got a girlfriend waiting for him at home," Leah-the only one who's not on my junk right now- mutters from her spot on the couch.

"Do you?" Bella asks and they all tense.

"No."

They ease and Nessie leads me towards the corner that's been taunting me all night. "We just wanna show you upstairs," she whispers and all of them, even Leah follows.

**A/N Who can name all three songs used in this chapter? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Around that corner was a dance room.

The walls were painted red with black trim and a mirror that ran all around the room. There were stripper poles instead of balance bars in the middle of the huge room and they were all glistening gold just like the ones on the stage. Huge stereos were set up in every corner of the room.

Nessie turned on the light and took hold of the closest pole. "This is where we rehearse," she swings around on it whilst keeping eye contact with me.  
Her body flies effortlessly around the metal and she dips, her shorts riding dangerously high on her thighs.

"All the magic happens here," Rosalie joins her and does some tricks on a pole as well. My pants tighten.

Leah sneers and circles a pole to the farthest part of the room. I watch her for a few seconds as the others go to a pole but she smirks.

"In your dreams," she mutters and rolls her eyes.

I shrug. Dammit, she's cute.

"Come on, there's more," Bella takes my hand this time with a mischievous smile and leads us to a door on the other side of the room. The lights flick out as we exit and the only thing I can hear is the sound of their heels clicking and my heart about to pump right out my chest.

Through the door is a square room that has crimson carpet and a leather sofa on one side and a recording control panel and booth on the other. It's a studio. There are gold records for the Spice Girls, The Runaways and basically any all girl band hung on every in of the walls with. This rooms smells of their perfumes as well.

"This is our recording studio," One of the twins announces as her fingers nonchalantly trace my waist. "More magic happens here."

"I didn't know you guys sing. Well I mean, I know you sing. I didn't know you guys like actually _sing._"

They all look at me offended while Leah is on the sofa, leaning on Alice's shoulder and snickering.

"I mean not that you guys can't sing-" Just shut your mouth, Jacob.

"We get it," Bella saves me from further embarrassment and goes to sit in Rosalie's-who's toying with the controls-lap. "You wanna hear something?"

"No!" Leah exclaims suddenly, her head popping up. "No, he can't hear anything. No one can."

"Calm down, Lee. It's almost finished anyway," Rosalie presses play and the room begins to vibrate from the high volume. She turns it down and they all watch for my reaction. It's a fast beat but not pop song fast. It's soothing, almost jazzy, religious and kinda dark. The tempo matches the soprano voice singing sweetly while the background vocals play behind the track. Just a guess but the soprano was Nessie.

_"You can see me drinking cherry coke, __sweet serial killer._

_I left a love note. _

_Said you know I love the thrill of the rush._

_You know I love the thrill of the rush. . ." _

"I like it," I say honestly when she stops it.

"Of course you do," Leah has relaxed with her head on Alice again.

Before I can even retaliate, Bella pops up from Rosalie's lap and has my hand again. "C'mon."

They all follow behind and the tiny brunette leans closer to me. "You'll get used to her," she whispers.

I hope so.

We cross through the dance room again over to a door on the opposing side of the recording studio.

Through that door is a spiraled staircase made of marble that looks like its on it way up to heaven. It's a short staircase but with all this happening to me in just one night, it seems like it's taking forever to get up.

There is yet another door at the top that has is hot pink _The Queens _painted on it in black Italics. I notice the door hanger is bedazzled when it hits against the wood of the door as it opens.

Three walls are high covered in red and white zebra print; the trim is neon green. The baby blue carpet is vacuumed with huge wool rugs in front of each bed.

There is a distracting diamond chandelier dangling smack dab in the middle of the ceiling, aligning the three queen sized beds on each side of the room. My mind is absolutely blown at the colors, prints and patterns on their bedsheets and pillows. Each of their names are painted over their respective beds and their nightstands are covered in perfumes and accessories. It's every teen girls dream.

Two white doors are on the edge corner of the room, one reading 'closet' on the front and the other says 'bathroom.'

When I turn to the fourth wall, my jaw is on the floor.

Instead of facing a red zebra, I'm face to face with a black and white mural of Marilyn Monroe with a quote of hers, painted neatly beside her in red.

_"I am good, but not an angel. I do sin, but I am not the devil. I am just a small girl in a big world trying to find someone to love." _

_-Marilyn Monroe_

"Whoa," I mumble and get lost in the huge painting, noticing the seventy something inch flat screen TV hanging on the wall some minutes later.

"You like?" Nessie asks me as she plops on her bed.

"Yeah, that's. . ._whoa,_" I repeat and turn back to them. They all have matching smirks and I return them when I notice something.

"Why are there only six beds?" This room was spacious enough for a seventh queen sized bed.

At the mention of that, Rachel and Rebecca giggle and I see they're in a bed of their own. _Rach & Becca_ is painted on the wall and they announce at the same time, "We like to share."

"Y-you guys live here?"

"No, we just stay here when all the good street corners are taken," Leah snarls sarcastically as she begins to remove her bra through her shirt. She tosses it in a nearby hamper.

"Carlisle likes to keep us close by," Rosalie interjects, eying Leah from across the room.

"Oh," I say and wonder what I'm supposed to do next. If Leah wasn't a party pooper, she was definitely an expert at making things awkward. She continues on getting undressed, ignoring us all.

"Jacob, how 'bout we give you thatwelcome, huh?" Bella decides to speak and the six girls without the stick up their asses perk up and jump off their beds in excitement. I feel special again as Bella opens her nightstand drawer and retrieves a red silk scarf.

A single brow of mine is high at attention as the material is being woven and undone between Bella's slender fingers. A chill goes down my spine when the twins take both of my hands and begin to pull me towards the door, Bella and Alice leading the way and Nessie and Rosalie in the back. They've created a formation without even thinking about it; incredible.

Before exiting through the threshold, I sneak a look at Leah who pretends not to watch us as she flips through channels on the TV.

The door slams behind us and the seven of us make our merry way down the stairs. My stomach has butterflies when I feel either Nessie or Rosalie's cool fingers caress me through my T-shirt.

"Jacob, we don't want you to worry about Leah," Rachel squeezes my hands and pulls it towards her waist. I felt her goosebumps and she shivers. "Don't let her get you all down, okay? She can be fun but it's rare."

They agree and Alice swivels on her heels to walk backwards and talk to speak to me. "Don't get us wrong, she's amazing. She'll warm up sooner or later. Just give her time."

I nod and think about how she moved tonight. I'm hypnotized by her stare till she turns back around, letting me finally notice that we were walking through the dance room. I'm lead back around the corner and into their dressing room. I'm ready for my welcome but we're still moving. I can barely tell where we're going cus it's dark but after going through what felt like a kitchen commercial door, we stop.

Rosalie flicks on the lights and I take in my surroundings. We're in a kitchen. And not a housewife type of kitchen but one you'd see in a restaurant. The floors are black and white tile and it smells of cleaning products.

"You guys are gonna cook?" I wonder but they just laugh. My vision goes dark and I feel silk over my eyes and the bridge of my nose. I can't see a thing.

"Only if we can make you the meal," I recognize Rosalie's voice as her fingers-well rather just fingers- creep up my shirt, sending a chill down my whole body. The edge of my mouth curves when my body is lightly being pushed against a wall.

"Now Jacob," I hear.

"Yes?"

There's a pause as I hear a fridge being opened. "Do you like whipped cream?"

I nod and the same fingers go to remove my shirt. It flies off with ease and I hope my heart isn't loud enough for them to hear. Here I was shirtless and blindfolded and being asked about whipped cream surrounded by these angels who'd I'd allow to do whatever to me, mainly cus I had no power over myself nor my emotions. Was I about to lose my virginity to six girls on a checkered tile kitchen floor?

"Good."

My whole body goes to mush but then I tense when Carlisle's voice echoes in my head: "Look but _don't touch._"

"I c-can't," my inner saint declines.

"Aw, why?" I hear Bella coo and that's when the fingers begin to crawl and torture me with their touch. Jesus, this girls were so soft. I reach out and suddenly have an ass cheek in my head. A giggle from I don't know who fills my ears and my dick is high at attention. My hands go upwards and grab the hips towards me. I feel long hair against my chest and the scent is fruity.

"Look but don't touch," I simply say but make no attempt to get away.

"We just wanna have a little fun, Jacob."

By this point I'm yearning to be inside anyone; anything that's tight and wet.

That yearning is semi taken care of when the sound of my belt buckle being fondled with echoes through out the kitchen. I moan aloud when my penis is exposed clear through my boxers, the chill of the room making it even harder.

"Holy shit," one them mutter. "Jacob, you know your dick is huge right?" They sound surprised and almost intimidated.

I shake my head and lean against the counter, awaiting for them to do something, _anything. _"N-no."

I'm in sweet euphoria when my waist tickles as my boxers are being pulled from my hips. I'm ass naked now and it didn't seem fair that I couldn't even see them. I'm dying.

"Damn, Jacob. You're even hotter than we thought," Nessie finally says and I feel soft lips against my stubble. There are teeth gnawing on my earlobe and it sends a rush through my torso.

"F-fuck," I stutter and nearly bust right there when the light chill of whipped cream surfaces over my shaft. Seconds later, lips are surrounding the width of me, taking majority of me in with a whipping tongue that is determined to get every last drop of cream.

"Holy fu-" I am about to yelp but am silenced by the soft lips that were on my ears a second ago. She deepens the kiss, our tongues mixing and exchanging flavors. My hands wander from up her ass to the small of her back and onto her bra. I unhook it to the best of my ability till she giggles and removes it for me.

The warmth of whoever's mouth disappears and more whipped cream covers my dick. The owner's tongue flicks at the slit, sending me into a whole 'nother place of sweet desires. My body is alive at this moment and all I wanna do is remove this blind fold and fuck them all senseless.

My young mind wanders into a fantasy land as the vibration of her humming runs all through my lower half. I grit my teeth when I feel my first orgasm coming around the corner. My hips have a mind of their own as they begin to pump into the girl's mouth. I don't realize how hard and fast I'm going till she cries of surrender.

"Fuck, Jacob," she whispers, her hot breath making my dick twitch. I grin and breasts are shoved into my face and the animal in me, nips against the skin. My penis feels a breeze and I take this opportunity to try and insert myself into the owner of the breasts in my face. Before I can, more whipped cream is applied and I can tell a different girl's lips are on me now. She caressed and handles ever inch like it's her job and I appreciate the slow and delicate time she takes to make this as enjoyable as possible. Every last centimeter of my penis is covered in excess whipped cream and saliva. I'm about to lose it.

While I thrust harder, my jaw clenches and my brow furrows in anticipation. My ass cheeks clinch.

"I'm about to cum," I say mindlessly as the breast's owner straddles me against the counters. Her underwear are missing when she begins the slow grind against my abdomen. The juice is trickling down her thighs and onto my stomach. I growl and take it into my action to reach forward and finger the nub between her thighs. An involuntary groan comes from my throat when the arousal is released into my nose.

"Fuck," she moans and goes down harder onto my flicking index. "Jacob, you're gonna make me cum."

I'd never heard nor will I probably ever hear those words again so I savor it. My fingers are deep inside of her and sure enough, it does feel like a warm apple pie. I let her bounce on my fingers then begin to curl my index, searching for her g-spot.

"Cum for me, baby," I beg when I can't hold out anymore. "Cum for m-me. . ."

My seed releases inside the warm and secure mouth of the fourth women to give me a blowjob tonight and we all sing a moan in unison. Their moans fill my ears and my penis twitches, causing me to cum _again_.

My breathing is returning slowly back to normal when I come down from the high of my first non-self given orgasm. The girl climbs off of me and her heels touch the floor. She wobbles but I catch her.

"Damn," is all I can come up with. I go to remove my blind fold but am stopped.

"Not yet." One of them protests.

"There's more?" I question and blush.

They giggle and have me by my hands again. We're upstairs in not time and I don't even care about where my pants are at the moment. All I know is that I'm still blindfolded laying on someone's soft bed with my dick drilling someone's pretty little mouth.

There are hands all over me again and the only thing to make this even more perfect would be if I wasn't breaking the rule. As said before, The Queens don't disappoint and I slept peacefully with a group of angels on my arms.

* * *

The bass is what got me up that morning- well afternoon was a more proper word to use.

The bass of whatever song coming from the dance room is what was making the floor shake. I sit up and rub my eyes to see that all the beds are empty and made. Out of curiosity, I look at the wall above me.

_Rosalie,_ it reads.

I smirk and think about last night. I only hope the girls enjoyed themselves as much as I did.

Now where are my clothes?

I unravel myself out the sheets and stretch, my morning wood saying its good morning.

"Well hello to you too, buddy," I mumble and turn to find a fresh batch of clothes on her nightstand.

There's a note laying beside it:

_Thx for last night. ;) Hope these fit._

_-The Queens_

There was a red kissy mark beside their name.

The clothes look about my size when I hold them up to my body. After getting a whiff of myself, I decide I'm in desperate need of a shower. I grab the clothes and make my way over to the white door that read 'bathroom.'

"Morning, Ms. Monroe, " I say goofily to the mural before entering.

And of course, it's a wonderland of color in here with the mint green tile floors and light orange walls. There are huge ,pink and fluffy rugs in front of the two sinks that are set in marble. I glance at the walk in shower that can most likely fit all seven girls in here at once.

Carlisle wasn't kidding about spoiling them. I could only imagine how he pays for anything.

I grab a towel from under the sink and a matching wash cloth then try to figure out how to work the shower. Once I get it working, I realize there's no soap but body wash; feminine body wash that will make me smell like a meadow in the spring. Fuck it, it'll beat smelling terrible.

For as long as I'd been away from home, I've been in and out of hotels all along the west coast-on my dad's money obviously. I didn't wanna keep roaming; I had to find a place. Eh, I'd just ask Carlisle for some suggestions.

Well would you look at that? Billy said I'd never make it by myself but in three weeks time, I had a job. I only wished he were here for me to rub it in his face.

I scoff and decide not to think about him. I rinse my body, turn the shower off and begin to dry myself off. The mirrors are fogged so I draw a heart on one of them. I'm at lost for a toothbrush so I squeeze some of theirs onto my finger and brush the ghetto way.

I'd usually object to wearing another man's underpants but since all mine are in my suitcase at my hotel across town, I decide they'll do for now.  
The clothes fit just fine, except for the pants that are too short for me. I button up the shirt and fix the slacks as best as possible.

After making sure I don't look like a buffoon, I put on some socks and find my sneakers at the edge of Rosalie's bed.

The same bass that woke me up starts back up again as I bounce down the stairs to talk to Carlisle. The door is already open so I take a step through the threshold into the dressing room.

The bass was exploding from the speakers and I slowed down to remain unknown.

In heels as tall as skyscrapers, the girls were in a circle, rounding a single stripper pole and staring at themselves in the mirror.

_"The prettiest in crowd you had ever seen_

_Ribbons in our hair and our eyes gleamed mean_

_A freshman generation of degenerate beauty queens._

_And you know something?"_

They break the circle with a twirl and flock back to a pole. Their bodies move so perfectly.

There's a few spins before they're back in their circle formation but quickly break apart in time for the chorus.

Instead of finishing the song, Alice grabs a remote from her cleavage and points it in the air. The music stops just when we lock eyes. She smiles and the others follow her direction.

"Hi, Jacob," they harmonize and wave, except Leah who looks disappointed.

"Queens," I greet them and come through the threshold, glowing redder then anything I'd bet.

"You sleep good?" Rosalie asks.

"I did."

"Good," she said and her heels click against the wooden floor as she approaches me. "Hungry?"

At the mention of food, I realize I had pussy juice, whipped cream and lipstick for dinner last night.

"Starving."

"Good, me too! Leggo," one twin stops twirling her pole, grabs the other's hand and they make their way out the door. Bella, Alice and Nessie loop arms, leaving Leah there with a confused look.

"Um, excuse me! Were we not rehearsing a new dance or?" She calls at us.

Rosalie stops walking and turns her head to say, "You're welcome to join us."

I wish I didn't feel bad for getting in Leah's way. It wasn't intentional but I couldn't help I was hungry.

We enter the kitchen a few minutes later where déjà vu came through me. Last time I was in this room, I had an orgasm.

They disperse from each other and go into separate sections of the kitchen, all chatting to each other to a language I don't speak very well: female.

"Jacob, what do you want to eat?" Rosalie asks from the huge refrigerator. I don't realize I was just standing there till she turns to look back at me. I stride over to her and stop behind so my hands end up on her waist. She giggles and I take a look inside the fridge. It's stocked.

"Can I eat you?" I growl into her ear and she hisses in delight while guiding my hands from her waist over the curve of her ass. I squeeze and she moans.

"How 'bout a sandwich for now?"

My stomach growls. "Okay."

She grabs the ingredients from the fridge and kicks it closed. There's already something frying in a pan.

They ignore me for a minute while talking among themselves about dancing, new outfits, and even some insecurities. I enjoy this moment as I watch Rosalie cut the crust off the bread.

Is one of them gonna bring up last night?

"So just out of curiosity, Jacob where were you going last night before we stopped you?" One of the twins- I'm still trying to figure out a way to tell them apart- asks from her spot on top of the counter. There's a bowl of soup beside her.

I shrug. "My hotel." Well that's where I would've been going if I hadn't misplaced my room key.

She cringes and stirs her soap with her finger. "You can't stay in a hotel."

"Why?"

"It's not necessary."

"Then where else would I stay?" Rosalie feeds me a piece of ham and her fingers taste like whipped cream.

"Why don't you stay here?" The blonde licks her fingers as she speaks. My ears perk up and I'm almost quick to hop on the idea. But then I remember I'm a gentlemen.

"Are you sure? I mean I barely know you girls. W-would you be comfortable with-"

"Did we not suck your cock last night? I think we're more than comfortable with you living here." Rosalie bursts.

I jump. They _did_ remember. It _wasn't_ a dream.

"Um..." I mutter and she laughs.

"Sorry. We talked about it and we would really love it if you stayed here with us. We'd feel safer."

That special feeling comes back. I eye them as they await my answer.

"Really? And you're _all_ okay with it?" I put emphasis on the all to represent Little Miss Sourpuss upstairs.

"After much convincing, we got her to agree," Rosalie answers and cuts the finished product in half before pushing the plate over to me. My stomach moans at the sight of the ham sandwich. It looks good.

I didn't wanna live here if it made anyone feel out of place. But if they were all okay with it, I guess it's better then randomly sleeping on park benches.

"Um...okay," I finally say after taking my first bite of the sandwich. They all sigh in relief while I try to hide my excitement.

"Awesome," Rosalie claps twice. "So after we finish eating, how bout we go see Carlisle, huh?"

I'm chewing so I just nod.

Well, this should be interesting.

**A/N Congrats to anyone who guess the songs in the last chapter! Can anyone guess the songs in _this_ chapter?  
**

**Okay, so my goal with my stories is so that when you read them, you never look at the Twilight characters the same. Like when you watch the movies or read the books, I want you to think about that one story that Lady Blackwater wrote and be like "Oh, Leah is actually a world famous rockstar," or "Jacob and Leah have a child," etc. And if I can do that for my readers, I've done my job. :D Thanks for reading and I will update Born To Die...eventually.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Come in," Carlisle's voice projects from inside his office when Nessie knocks. She opens the door and Carlisle's lying back in his chair, feet propped up in his desk. He looks like your everyday pimp with the cigar hanging out his mouth.

His smile grows wide as we all file into his office. I'm suddenly nervous and stay in my place while the women take random seats on his desk and spare chairs.

"Hello, girls. Jacob, you're just the man I wanted to see," he greets us and gestures me to take a seat. I sink in the leather chair and my eyes widened. Usually when someone says that, I associate it with trouble. What if he knew about last night? Did Leah snitch? Was I about to lose my job? Would the girls lose theirs? I'm sweating now.

"Really?"

He nods his head and places the cigar in an ashtray. "Uh huh. But before I go into that, what have you come to me for today?" He sounds too jolly to be angry about me breaking the rule.

"Well, Carlisle it's actually more of _our_ idea," Alice turns her body around to face him as she sits on his desk.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she bats her lashes at him. "The girls and I were discussing it last night and we realized that we've never really felt too safe till Jacob got here."

Really? I haven't done anything yet.

"Uh huh," Carlisle lets that sink in while Alice's eyes draw him in, hypnotizing him just like she did to me. She has a talent.

"And we were maybe thinking that you pretty _pretty please_-" her hands is suddenly caressing his, keeping his attention. "Maybe let Jacob stay with us?"

His eyebrows fly up as his eyes shoot over to me but swiftly back to Alice's. "Stay with you? Like-"

"Like an official living arrangement so that if _anything_ were to happen,-" she strokes his thumb and he bites his lip. "He'll be close by and we'd feel really safe."

Carlisle's expression is quite subtle when I'd expected him to be uneasy and surprised about such an idea. "You ladies must be mind readers cus that's actually why I wanted to see Jacob about. How would you like to have your own little spot here?"

I'm shocked. "Y-you want me to stay here?"

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised? You staying somewhere else these days?"

He knows I'm not. We discussed it when he hired me yesterday. He was playing with me.

"It's just that I haven't been here too long and-"

"Oh, nonsense. If the girls want you here, don't you wanna stay?"

I shake my head yes. "Yeah but-"

"Jacob, as my employee I want you to be as comfortable as possible. Think of this as. . . a favor. You're taking care of my girls so in return, I give you a place to stay. Seem fair?"

"Well when you put it like that."

His face is cheerful. "Great. I'll set you up something but you girls did clear it with Leah right?"

Rosalie chuckles. "Yeah, we took care of it."

"Good," Carlisle claps. "I'll see to it that I'll get something set up. In the meantime, do you mind sleeping on the girl's dressing room couch till then?"

I hated that awkwardly shaped ouch. "No."

"You're a good sport. And now onto your wardrobe."

My wardrobe. Well technically it was his wardrobe. "What about it?"

He puts his feet down and stands. "Stand up."

I do as told and am suddenly feeling awkward when he's looking me up and down as if to check me out. He circles me like a vulture does his dead prey and the girls chuckle at my confused expression.

"Just as I thought," he finally announces.

"What?"

"My clothes look good on _me,_" he touches his chest. "Not you."

Well I don't like your clothes anyway. "Um, thanks?"

"It's all that could fit him," Alice explains, doing the same inspection thing as Carlisle but it's a turn on.

"I see. We'll have to some shopping for you today."

"Shopping?"

"If you're gonna be a bodyguard, you can't dress like you're about to make a business deal. You have more of a biker, bad boy look to you."

I hope that's a good thing. "Okay then?"

He stares at me for a few more seconds, the room silent as The Queens follow his gaze. I'm suddenly very uncomfortable.

When you really think about it, I sounded like a free loader. All I've done is break his rule-on my first night-and mouth fuck his employees and he's already hooking me up with a room and new clothes? I hadn't even done any real work yet but he's so generous! Guilt washed over me.

Why did they like me so much? I wasn't even that appealing! I wish I hadn't done what I did last night and I wish they weren't so nice.

Carlisle sends us out and I decide to watch the girls rehearse to keep my mind off of somethings. It doesn't work when they're all happy and laughing about the recent events. My mood immediately gets happier though when I pull up a chair to my own personal _Queens_ show as if last night wasn't glorious enough. They're all in tight, little shorts that hug their hips and asses perfectly while half tops and sports bras cover their chests. You'd think I'd be used to my half-naked environment by now but I don't think that will ever happen.

"Glad you guys are back from your field trip," Leah cheers sarcastically as she removes her heels and replace them with black leather army boots that she probably got from their room while we were gone. "Go upstairs and get your boots. We're gonna do 'Dirty,' " her tone is serious but the others are still smiling.

"Someone's bossy," Nessie teases and they all disappear through the door. Their heels click loudly while their chatter and giggles echo.

Now it's the Queen Bee and I.

I gulp and lean back in my chair while she stretches. The room is loudly silent except for the squeak of her boots against the floor. For once she's not grimacing.

"So I guess you live here now, huh?" she finally says and this is the first time she has said anything to me without a frown on her face or a hint of hate in her tone. I don't believe how sweet she sounds without that groan she does after everything she says to me.

"Yup."

She doesn't say anything else. Neither do I.

The other girls return soon after with their boots squeaking as well. They all get in position at a pole and wait for Leah's command. She grabs the little tiny remote that controls the music off of a stereo and fiddles with it.

"Okay, let's do this one time and then go to What Makes Us Girls," she orders like a drill sargeant, snapping them out of their giggles. She starts the music and they all go into a different mode when the floor shakes like this morning. I lean back farther into the chair and put my heads behind my head, ready to enjoy the show with a front row seat.

I'm more than familiar with Christina Aguilera's 'Dirrty'-I had my first grind dance to that song at a homecoming dance in middle school- but instead of the pop singer's icon voice on the track, I recognize Leah's voice instead.

The beat kicks in and their bodies begin to twerk around like their lives depended on it. If I tried half of those moves, I'd break a leg. As if I can't get anymore impressed, they do tricks with not only their own bodies, but each other's. At one point, Bella's hand is rubbing against Leah's ass and Rosalie's torso was making contact with one of the twin's back.

Come the dance break down, they're on the floor with their legs in the air, twisting and grooving around the poles going as fast as the beat would allow. They're moving so quickly that I can actually feel them burning calories. It's no mystery how they stay in such amazing shape.

Towards the end of the song, Rosalie's steps drifts forward to the front, passed Leah. Still keeping rhythm, she gives the blonde a confused look but she ignores it. I watch the two but am immediately taken out of my own thoughts when two long legs set themselves on either side of mine. My lap suddenly meets Rosalie's hips going in every which direction with one arm around my neck and the other creeping up my shirt.

Her hair lightly flows against my cheek when she leans forward and grinds onto my crotch with every beat of the song. My brain blocks everything out and focuses on just her slick and sensual movements. She kept the eye contact until her body arches backwards, revealing her sweat slick midriff and hip bones that I imagine kissing. A nerve in me causes me to run my fingers over her skin, digging my fingernails into her flesh. She stays arched for a few more seconds before coming back up, swinging her left leg passed my face to meet her right. I'm lost in her whole essence as she about faces me to have that ass of hers rubbing delightfully against my waist and abdomen. My fingers make their way to the small of her back, squeezing her hips in place as she wiggled around. Her hair whipped around as she popped her back, sending me to another world just like last night.

She leans towards me, making her spine settle in between my pecs. Her face cheeks rub mine as do her as cheeks. I can't help pumping my erection against her so she'll grind harder. When she does, my eyes look over the view of her body pressed one mine; our skin is hot against the other's.

I don't know if the song ends or not because I'm too busy getting lost in her blue eyes. She has on no mascara but her lashes are thick and dark. She blinks and they tickle my cheek.

"A-hem."

She takes her sweet time looking up at annoyed Leah who has her hands on her wide hips. The others are hiding giggles as they removes their boots.

"You done?"

Her heat disappears from my skin when she removes herself from my lap. "Just another welcome," she smirks.

"As if sucking him off weren't welcome enough."

"Jealous?" Bella chimes in this time and laughs.

Leah's annoyed expression goes to angry as she removes her boots too. She avoids glaring at me as I sit there with a boner and a grin, totally unashamed.

* * *

I wondered what people thought of our ensemble as we strolled through the mall; one snazzy dressed, middle-aged man, seven beautiful girls and a huge tan guy wearing high water white pants.

We got stares from almost everyone-well the girls did anyway. Majority of those stares were from men; older teen, married. None of them had the guts to come up and say hi but come to think of it, I don't think I would've either. They just stood by and whistled while the girls ignored it. And for some odd reason, I wanted to pop every single one of them in the face.

Finding clothes that fit me was a challenge. I'm huge in height and according to Rosalie, I had "steroid muscles." But after searching for the longest time, we found a stray store at the end of the mall that had dark clothing and no customers. It was a silent store but with the girls in the dressing room with me, giggling and commenting on my body, we made quite some noise. Leah and her stuck up self stood outside the dressing room with Carlisle, probably sneering at the situation.

We left that store with several bags worth of black pants and shirts, a pair of boots and sneakers, and this black leather jacket that perfectly fit my "biker bad boy" image.

In Carlisle's eyes, it wasn't appropriate to be in a mall and not get his girls anything before leaving. So we spend at least an hour going to twenty something different stores-where Carlisle insist I get something more but I decline- picking out outfits, shoes and jewelry that the girls could wear on stage.

I don't even realize we'd been in there for so long until we leave and it's an hour till showtime.

"How do I look?"

They all stop what they're doing at their vanities to turn and look at me as I round that corner. I feel so professional in my black jeans, leather boots and V-neck that clung very tightly to my torso.

"Like a bodyguard," Bella says first and turns back to her mirror.

"Let's just hope you can play the part," Alice teases while using those captivating eyes to make me blush.

I wait for Leah's snide comment but when I glance over at her mirror, she's not even paying attention. I prefer her that way.

Fifteen minutes before showtime, they go into the dance room to run the routine over once more before getting on stage. I'm tempted to watch again but decide to do what I'm paid to do and go to the bar.

The main section of the bar is even more crowded than last night and it's cus it's Saturday. Just as Carlisle had advised, I scan them all. Majority of them were young, in their teens and the other few were a tad older. But not a single female was in sight.

How should I go about being a bodyguard? Just be chill and unexpecting Swayze style like in Road House or typical bodyguard, standing in the corner, arms crossed with a grimace? I didn't wanna ruin my element of surprise but I didn't wanna look like some punk ass in all black either. Did I look intimidating? Was I really prepared to fight someone if they stepped out of line? What if they pulled out a knife on me? Or worse? Oh my goodness, I could die tonight.

Calm down, Jacob. You're_ not_ gonna die...at least not tonight anyway.

The curtains pull back and I stop shaking when the music eases in.

As the tempo picks up, the seven of them strut out in those boots and begin the dance they did in rehearsal with zero flaws.

Leah's singing makes the crowd go insane like she's working a concert. She reminds me of Leah Larusso-not cus they have the same first name- but cus of their stage presence and ability to work an audience without even breaking a sweat. I pay special attention to her midriff and how it curves around in tune with her hips and legs. This chick is blessed with the body of a goddess and I bet even God Himself had to wipe His mouth of drool when He saw His creation.

I gave big props to the dude who wifes her up. She didn't seem like the type of woman who could be tamed. She seemed free and independent in every sense of the words. I don't even know what I felt for her. Did I like her? Well I didn't know. Did I have a crush on her? To be honest, I kinda had a thing for Rosalie. She wasn't the type of girl I could see being my girlfriend but a close and flirty friend who likes to fool around sometime.

That sounded so degrading and I regretted thinking it.

I shake my head and watch them. I've never seen so much hair whipping around at the same time nor have I ever seen so much skin. I get this was a sexual song but why did they have to wear such short, ripped shorts and tiny tops? I was started to only enjoy the nudity if it was private for only my eyes to see.

The songs ends on a sweet note and the men are on their feet, clapping and throwing money at the stage. I growl. They're not strippers.

The girls don't even make attempts to pick up the money cus they're ladies . They just walk off stage like bosses and get ready for the next song.

During the transition, I decide to walk around the main area to get used to being around such rowdy behavior. No one even acknowledges me.

Yeah, that's right. Don't look me in the eyes.

My ears can't help picking up the opinions that the men have to say.

"That blonde bitch is sexy," one older gentlemen says to his buddy.

"I like the little redhead," he replies and they laugh. I'm disgusted. These are ancient ass men who belong in a nursing home or married in an old cottage somewhere. Not here practically drooling over women who are babies compared to them.

But boys will be boys, no matter what age.

"I wanna fuck that little brunette," I overhear.

"Which one?"

"The pale one. I'd wreck her."

"Shit man, fuck that. Those twins are fucking hot."

"Are you kidding?" A third guy comes in. "The bitch up front is amazing."

I stiffen.

_"Treat them how you'd treat your sister," _Carlisle had said.

I wouldn't let my sister get called a bitch. I hated that word. The Queens were far from bitches and I wondered why did males use that word. Are "girl," "chick" or "honey," too difficult of words to use?

They do another dance-where the comments get even more disgusting and unbearable to listen to-then the show slows down when they perform the song from this morning, their heels back in place.

The men have gotten less gross and actually have nice things to say like "beautiful singing" or "amazing choreography."

Rosalie performs her solo from last night and it's even more phenomenal a second time around. They go into the money song like yesterday and after a short intermission, they return with an interpretive pole dance to a fast pop instrumental.

In the midst of the dance, I take notice of something far out of the ordinary. There are only six girls visible.

Where's Rosalie?

Stupidly, I look in the crowd of men but of course there's nothing but testosterone down here. My hands begin to shake nervously so I look to the stage to make sure I just didn't overlook her.

She's nowhere to be seen.

My throat suddenly goes extremely dry and a cold sweat surfaces across my forehead and neck.

"Stop it!" a desperate yet familiar voice calls from the far right of the stage and I instantly recognize it.

My head shoots in the direction of the voice and I relax when I see Rosalie, as far away from the edge as possible, hiding in the mist, still keeping up with the dance.

"Fucking stop!" she pleads over the stereo and her words are being used against something at the edge of the stage.

She back away even farther, looking scared now. "Get the fuck away from me!"

As if it were an instinct, I rushed over and as I got nearer, I see she's speaking to a big, bulky and pale guy who's swinging his arms about near the edge of the stage to grab her.

Nervously, she keeps dancing, eyeing the crowd and playing it off like it's normal.

She's searching for me.

But then she disappears, making me stop.

"What the fuck," I mutter to myself and it's getting hotter by the second. Where the fuck did she go?!

There's a low yelp. "Stop! Let me go!"

I begin to run now.

I'm just in time to see Rosalie's ankle being yanked forward towards the bulky male, her ass sliding against the smooth surface of the stage.

"Let me go!" she wiggles her foot and tries to jerk it but he has it in a vice grip, smirking at her with his eyes dancing wildly.

"C'mere, you little cunt!"

Fuck, he's _drunk._

Here goes nothing.

My fist is suddenly flying towards his face. The hardness of the bone in my fist cracks against his nose with such power that he has no choice but to release Rosalie's ankle and reach for something to support him.

Holy fuck, I just punched someone.

He doesn't fall over but he stumbles and a group around him are all whooping, just as drunk as he is.

I have a few short seconds before he's re-balanced and looks at me, blood trickling from his nostrils.

"You son of a bitch!" He cries out with a wild look in his eyes. I expect him to swing so I put my arms up, ready to block him. Adrenaline runs its course from my head to my chest and into my legs.

I finally feel fear when he sluggishly grabs a nearby beer bottle and smashes it against his table. He points it at me and the lights from the stage glint off the glass.

"Fuck," I mutter.

"You think you're some big tough guy? Come and do something! I dare you, kid!"

That's when the music dies and I feel everyone staring at us. The lights don't come on but he starts talking even more trash.

"Fucking pansy ass. You won't do anything! You're just some little punk trying to get some pussy backstage. Don't get mad cus the blonde one-"

Before he could even hope to finish that statement, The Karate Kid in me kicked the bottle out his hand, stunning him. In his state of shock, I get him on the floor with another blow to the face. He falls instantly where his boys are whooping and hollering stupidly over his loss. They're too drunk to try to fight me so they just look to me.

I can't think of a good bodyguard catchphrase on the spot so I just growl, "Get out."

They get the idea, pick up their fallen friend and make a dash for the exit. They cause a great commotion about it but at least they're gone.

Did I just do that?

"Rosalie, you okay?" I check and lean against the stage and she's sitting there, stunned. Her mouth is open in shock as are the other girls.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she nods her head. "I kinda fell on my ass but I'll be good."

I sigh in relief and then it finally sets in that I just had my first bar fight...sorta. I actually punched someone. They tried to harm one of the girls and I...I didn't let him.

I was a bodyguard.

"You guys okay?" I ask the other six and my eyes hurt from the hot stage lights. All nod except for Leah who is just staring down at me with great focus as if she's trying to read me.

I stare back for a few seconds with a sheepish yet smug expression before she breaks our contact and exits the stage. The rest of them follow without a word.

Nessie and Alice finish the show with an amazing cover of Mariah Carey's_ We Belong Together_ with Leah on piano which shocked me. They played instruments. They might as well been a band.

When two AM comes around, I'm in the dressing room to see if Rosalie was alright. Instead of being greeted with a traumatized group of girls, they're all smiling and yes, even Leah's little frown decides to take a break.

"Oof," the wind is knocked out of me when the tall blonde rushes into me for a hug. Her face is buried in my chest as her arms hold me tight.

"Oh my goodness, Jacob! That was ahh-mazing! You totally kicked that guy's ass! It was like...amazing!" She's saying while I re-cap. Yeah, it was pretty amazing.

I hug her back and she squeezes.

"Um...thanks, I guess."

She pulls back from the hug and I kinda melt when her violet eyes meet mine. They're not as hypnotizing as Alice's but they're very bright.

Her grin is coy as she connects our hands and our fingers actually intertwine. "You wanna come upstairs?"

I bite my bottom lip before glancing at the others-more Leah. When I see she's actually beaming a little to herself in the mirror, I nod. She's in a good mood.

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

That boner I had from earlier had returned when the seven of them excused themselves to take a shower. Notice how I said shower and not shower_s_.

While they were in there, I heard the usual giggle and laugh and at some points, it got silent. All I was left to do was imagine.

They were in that bathroom for at least fifteen minutes giving me time to get comfortable in Rosalie's bed. The sheets were so soft and smelled just like her: fruity.

I stare at Marilyn till that door finally opens and they file out with dripping hair and pajamas on. One of the twins goes into a mini fridge beside the closet and grabs a bottle of red wine.

They plop down beside me but Rosalie takes a seat in my lap. I don't mind it cus her fruity scent is potent.

"My hero," she purrs and sinks into me. "You were incredible tonight."

"Oh, stop," my cheeks redden.

"No, really. I honestly didn't think you had it in you."

Bella goes to the bathroom to do her knife trick with the bottle of wine. I can hear the fuzz hitting the sink.

"Why?"

"Cus you're so sweet. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"I used to play football and wrestle in high school. I also have a couple older brothers so it was either learn to fight or get murdered."

Bella returns, drinking the red wine out of the bottle. "You have brothers? How many?"

"Two. Embry, he's twenty-three and Quil, he's twenty-one."

I miss them.

"Interesting names. Where'd you say you were from again?" Nessie asks when Bella passes her the bottle.

"Los Angeles."

The redhead nods and licks her lips of the wine. "If you're from the paradise with gold paved streets, then why are you in La Push?"

I tense and Rosalie feels it. She tries to get up but I don't let her.

I really didn't wanna have to explain it to these girls, to _anyone_ actually. Carlisle had asked me the same question and I was reluctant to answer. It's not that I didn't want them knowing my business, I had nothing to hide. I just didn't like talking about it. I hadn't talked about it to anyone but myself.

"Look, I'm sorry for asking. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Nessie says after my silence is taken as a response.

"Oh no, it's fine. I just wanna get my thoughts together."

They relax and pass the bottle around, the drink lands on one of the twins before I begin.

"I'm gonna tell you guys a story. It's about this kid who ran away from home cus he hated home."

They stare at me. They were listening.

"Imagine a rich family living up in Los Angeles; mansion on a hill, a pool, tennis court, everything. There's the dad who brings home all the bacon from his successful law firm. There's his beautiful wife who stays at home and tends to the house. Then there's their three sons. They're good boys, rarely get into trouble and have good grades. Seems like a picture perfect family, huh?"

They don't say anything.

"Well keep that picture but now imagine that the beautiful wife has bruises all along her sides and legs because her successful husband beats her like a savage. He doesn't hit her face cus he thinks she's too pretty."

Rosalie begins to scratch the hairs on my arms and surprisingly, it keeps me from starting to cry.

"The wife puts up with it for years until one day, she decides she's had enough so in the middle of the night, she gets a duffel she's packed and before she has the chance to leave, her husband wakes up and begs her to stay. She says no and her husband starts hitting her right there."

Leah's eyes are to the ground as she takes a swig of the wine. She has goosebumps.

"The three sons have pretended for so long that they don't notice it but that night, they rush in to their parent's bedroom and stop him before he kills his wife. The third son has never seen his mother cry. He's heard but never seen."

My eyes water but I fight it.

"So that night the eldest son takes his mother to his grandmother's house while the other two sons try to calm their father down. He eventually gets back to sleep and things are as normal as they can be without their mother around for the next few weeks. She calls and as badly as her husband wants to speak to her, she says no. She tells the oldest son to tell his father that she wants a divorce."

Their faces are sad and pitiful. Leah drinks again, not meeting my eyes.

"So it's fall now and the older brothers have left for college. The third brother spends most of his time with his mother at his grandmother's house till one day when his mother leaves to go sign divorce papers and she doesn't come back."

I gulp and feel a lump in my throat forming. I swallow it down and continue.

"She gets into a car accident and dies on the way to the hospital. The autopsy showed the other driver had alcohol in his system which made the third brother vow to never drink."

At that statement, Leah wipes her mouth and sets the bottle on Rosalie's nightstand.

"The other two brothers come back home for the funeral and they stay in their old house for a few weeks to mourn but then they go back to college, leaving the third brother alone with his guilt stricken father. They don't talk much but his dad begins to drink the pain away. He becomes an alcoholic and it gets pretty bad."

Rosalie's scratches turn to rubs and I don't even realize I'm combing at the ends of her hair till I look down to hide my eyes.

"The dad is so drunk all the time that he forgets about his son's graduation from high school. He's not there at the ceremony to see his son accept the diploma that he promised his mother he'd get. So the son goes home only to find his dad passed out on the kitchen floor and a gun beside him."

Nessie sucks in a breath while Bella shivers beside her. Leah finally looks up.

"The son spends his graduation in a hospital. The dad tried to kill himself and fucked up his nervous system so now he has to be in a wheelchair. They hire a nurse.

"For a year, the dad blames his son for the death of his mother until finally, he's had enough. The son runs away from home and roams the whole west coast, hopping in and out of hotels until he comes across this bar in Washington."

My heartbeat picks up.

"He goes into that bar in hopes of just seeing a few pretty girls put on a good show until the owner pulls him to the side, takes him into his office and they talk. The owner asks the son if he wants a job and since he's running out of the money he stole from his dad, he accepts. He finds out he's a bodyguard and meets seven of the most gorgeous girls he's ever met."

There's a simultaneous blush on their cheeks.

"And as of right now, the third brother is content with where he is."

They're silent for a few minutes, letting the story I just told sink it. How does someone respond to a story like that? You don't actually.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make things so heavy. I just thought you guys should know at least that much if I'm gonna be here."

"The third son," Leah suddenly says, playing with her wet curls. "What does he think about those seven girls?"

They wait for my answer with anxious expressions.

"He thinks those girls are funny, adorable and absolutely precious. He's proud to be their bodyguard."

Leah nods and I see a little smile form on her face.

"Aw," Rosalie says and tilts her head back.. I look down and her white teeth are gleaming in her smile. She's so beautiful. "That's really sweet. You mean that?"

"Of course. Why do you guys act like you've never gotten a compliment before?"

"Cus we don't get them too often."

I cock my brow. "You're kidding."

"No, we're not. Carlisle doesn't want us talking to his customers so we never get to really know. You hear things right? Tell us what they say."

"I'd rather not."

"Why?" A twin asks.

"Some of it's not worth repeating."

"That bad, huh?"

I roll my eyes. "It's not even like that. Just some of the things they say and how they say it is kinda mind bottling."

They nod and then Rosalie suddenly jumps up from my lap.

"Speaking of bottles, we should play."

"Play what?" Nessie asks as she picks at her manicured fingernails.

"Spin The Bottle."

The moment those words leave her mouth, my heart beat picks up again. Last time I played Spin The Bottle was middle school at one of my brother's friend's parties. My first kiss was with a high school girl and I'll never forget how soft her lips were.

How would this game even work out? There's one me but seven of them. The chances of the bottle landing on me were slim considering the majority was girls and-

Oh. This was supposed to be kinky.

"I'm game," I say but they already have the half empty wine bottle with its cork on and sitting in the middle of the floor while Rosalie turns on some music and dims the chandelier.

"Alright, I'll go first," the blonde announces but Leah sucks her teeth.

"Why do you go first?"

"Cus I thought of playing."

That's such an elementary answer. I'm shaking of anticipation as to how bisexual it was about to get in here. In the passed two days, I've gotten my first blowjob, orgasm, fingered a pussy, slept in a bed full of women, and received a lap dance.

And now I was about to watch these girls tongue each other.

I'm a whore.

Rosalie flipped her hair behind her shoulder and spun the wine bottle. The liquid inside splashed around a few times as it just became a spinning blur till slowing down and landing on Bella, who was sitting right next to her.

"Oh, God. They'll be at this for hours," Nessie rolled her eyes and groaned.

No problem with me.

"Shut up," Rosalie smirks as she places both her hands on either side of the brunette's face. "Come here," she growls before pulling Bella's face towards her and connecting them.

Rosalie's red lips massage against Bella's pink ones slowly at first but with every stroke of the cheek, Bella eased into her and began to play in her hair. They pause and I think they're done but Rosalie's tongue slyly slips passed Bella's lips and their noses nudge.

I'm staring without blinking for a few seconds before one of the twin's tan arms splits between their lips, separating them.

"You're supposed to kiss, not eat each other's faces off. Give someone else a chance," she rolls her eyes but Bella and Rosalie are giggling with delight.

I just witnessed the most glorious lesbian kiss I'll probably ever see in my entire life. My chest feels like it's about to burst open.

"My turn," Bella wipes some saliva from the edge of her mouth and spins.

It takes longer for the bottle to stop but it eventually lands on Alice. Their kiss isn't as heated as the first but it's still hot. Alice spins and gets Nessie. Nessie spins and gets Rosalie. Rosalie spins then gets a twin.

I'm just sitting then wondering how in the hell I have yet to kiss any of them. I know there's only me but the chances couldn't have been that slim.

But honestly I was perfectly fine watching them make out because I could only imagine which one of their lips sucked me off.

Then I notice that Leah hasn't been kissed either. She's just sitting there watching Rosalie and one of the twins swap spit with an anxious look on her face. I wondered if she's as turned on by this as me.

Probably not. I'm a hormonal seventeen year old and she's been here much longer than me. She's probably done tons, maybe hundreds games of Spin The Bottle, watching girls kiss and probably more.

They pull apart but come back in for a quick peck and the twin giggles as she does her turn.

As if on cue, the bottle lands on Leah.

The twin leads forward and Leah is actually grinning when she opens her mouth and places a wet kiss on her lips. They reconnect and connect over and over with their tongues twisting around the others. Leah is the dominant one and Rachel or Rebecca moans.

They disconnect for good and lean back into their spots on the carpet.

I tense and my hopes are way up when Leah spins. She put some much force on it that it spins for a minute it seems until it finally slows down and stops.

All eyes are on me. I look back at them with my heart pumping in my ears.

"I guess you get to kiss your little boyfriend after all, huh Leah?" Alice teases and I'm immediately staring at the wine bottle

The cork was sure enough pointed in my direction, with the liquid inside still slightly sloshing around. My attention then goes to Leah, who's right across from me. She's actually..._smiling_. Not an ecstatic happy smile but more of a devilish smirk.

"Shut up," Rosalie snarls at Alice but she ignores her. I'm still stunned.

I don't know who's gonna make the first move but judging by the deep hold Leah's eyes have on mine, she will.

She's on her hands and knees, crawling towards me slowly like a tigress. Her nails dig into the carpet and once she's within kissing distance of me, she puts her legs on either side of mine like Rosalie did earlier in rehearsal.

She flips her hair to one side of her neck and her fingers are suddenly through my hair.

I let her red nails scratch my scalp which turns me to mush. My need for her grows with each passing second.

She licks her lips once and purses them before bringing them down to mine.

The first thing I taste is the wine. It actually tastes good and I want more. She presses into my lap then wraps her arms around my neck. On reaction, my greedy hands travel to her hips where my fingers dig into her flesh.

Her lips are soft. They're warm. They're plump. They're juicy. They're working their way over mine in such a dominant way that I feel I need to let her have control. Our noses nudge a few times but that doesn't stop her from leaning forward and massaging her tongue over mine.

Then I taste the wine mixed with mint. It's a heavenly mix. Her arms tighten around my neck and I have the strange need to lay her down but not to fuck her- just rest with her, massage her, whisper the sweetest things in her ear. I wanna keep kissing her. I wanna know her. I wanna be able to kiss her like this at anytime.

Never in all my seventeen years thought I'd have a majestically beautiful woman like her in my lap, kissing me and tightening her arms to have as close hold as possible.

Goosebumps surface across my arms and without meaning to, I moan. She does too and the vibrations stimulate the kiss even further.

"Okay, time to come up for air."

I'm brought back down to Earth when our lips part at the sound of an annoyed Rosalie.

She stays in my lap for a while, staring at me with her eyes dripping low as if she'd fall right asleep. She blinks and the color swiftly changes to a deep brown then back to hazel.

"Okay, it's bedtime. We gotta show tomorrow," Rosalie says and grabs the bottle while the rest of them hop up and yawn, going to their respective beds.

We're still in our position. Neither of us wants to move.

"I'll be d-downstairs," I say but can't seem to move. She nods and after a few seconds finally unravels her legs from around mine. She gets up and is met with Rosalie's grimace.

Leah's plump lips go from a pout back to that smirk as the two girls glared at each other.

"Really?" the blond says first.

"Just another welcome," Leah sing-songs and skips over to her bed on the other side of the room.

I don't know what they're talking about but all I want is to kiss her again. I actually wanna do more but i wanna get to know her first.

As I make my way to the door to leave, Rosalie's fingers are suddenly through mine, leading me towards her bed.

"You don't mind if I keep you to myself, do you?"

My cheeks heat up. "Of course not."

For the first time in my life, I cuddle something over then a stuffed animal. Now I know what the hype was about; it was amazing to have a girl cling to you for comfort.

While Rosalie slept, I couldn't help staring into the blackness of the room and thinking about whether or not Leah was asleep or not. If she was, what was she dreaming about. If she wasn't, was she thinking about our kiss?

Who am I kidding? It was just a game.

* * *

I awake at one in the afternoon.

My tummy grumbles.

Getting up, I see that the beds are all made and empty just like yesterday. But I don't hear any music coming from the dance room.

I run downstairs to grab a new pair of pants and shirt for my shower.

The dance room is empty.

Well that's weird. I check the recording studio but no Queens in sight.

Alright then they must be in the kitchen, just where I was heading anyway.

I jog upstairs to the kitchen yet it's empty.

Where the hell could they be?

Before I go running around this building on a wild Queens chase, I'll need food. My stomach grumbles again just at the sight of it in the fridge.

Just as I find a snack, my vision darkens and goes completely black. The hands smell like fruit.

"Hungry?" she asks.

I smirk. "Yup."

"Good."

The hands are gone and when I turn, I'm attacked.

Crushing her lips against mine, Rosalie pulls me towards her and it takes me a minute to figure out what was happening.

My hands find her waist and I bring her closer, sniffing in the fruity scent as much as possible.

Her taste is sweet. She wraps her arms around my neck and she arches back for me to ravish on her neck. My hands now settle against her ass and I squeeze, pulling her closer. I bite into her neck and she moans. Her nipples are hard against my chest.

Our hips collide harshly, both of us in the need for some type of friction.

We've drifted onto a nearby counter and I reminisce on my first night here.

She's lifted herself onto the counter not once letting any space between us. I go back to her lips and she begins to buck against the tent in my jeans.

"Jacob, please undress me," her voice was echoing with desperation. The sound of my belt being jingled with brought me back to sense.

Look but_ don't touch._

I groan. This beyond ordinary woman was prepared to have sex with me and I was thinking about Carlisle?

Did I want sex or did I wanna keep my job?

This was wrong, too. I didn't even know her last name. This was someone's daughter and I'm about to defile and disgrace her under horny circumstances without even knowing her.

My mom wouldn't be proud.

Fuck you, conscience.

"Wait," I stop kissing to remove her arms from around my neck. "Rosalie, wait..."

"I have a condom," she states and has those red lips nibbling at my earlobe.

And fuck you too human nature for making women so damn irresistable.

"No, that's not it," I pull away all together, leaving her on the counter perplexed.

She narrows her brows. "What?"

I rub my face and sigh.

"I mean you think I'm pretty, right?"

"I think you're gorgeous."

She nods in understandment and runs a hand through her hair. I finally take notice of her lack of brasseire under her tank top.

"And you think I'm hot, right?"

"Hell yeah."

"Then what's wrong?"

I lean against the stove behind me. "It's not physical attraction, trust me. It's just how I was raised and the household I grew up in. I have more respect for women. It wouldn't feel right to have sex with you if that's all I can give you without a relationship."

She sucks in a breath. "Oh."

"And I didn't want my first time to be...this way," I finish, hoping I haven't hurt her feelings. "I just wanna get to know you a little bit better."

She nods again then hops off the counter. Her cheeks are flushed. "Oh. Way to make me feel like a slut."

My eyes widen. "I'm sorry! I didn't wanna make-"

She puts her hand up. "It's my fault. I guess I was a little out of line there. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

She bites her lip and fixes her shorts. "You're such a gentlemen."

"You sound like you don't come by a lot of those."

She scoffs and dryly laughs as she makes me way back over to the fridge. "You saw what happened last night. That guy was far from a gentlemen."

She gets the carton of orange juice and pours me and her a cup.

"Has that kinda thing happened before?"

She nods and sips the juice. "Too many times. Hence why we've gone through so many damn bodyguards."

"What do you mean?"

"In the past, some of our bodyguards have gotten too drunk to protect himself let alone us. You're the first guy we've seen that actually does what he's supposed to."

"Oh," I drink the juice and the pulp tickles my tongue. "Glad I could be of service."

"You're also the first bodyguard that isn't an uptight ass. We've never let any of the other ones come into our room before."

My eyes brighten and that feeling comes back. "Never?"

"Never."

"Why me then?"

She reaches into the fridge and grabs milk, eggs and butter. "Cus you don't look like you could hurt any of us even if you tried."

"Looks can be decieving."

She stops and takes a good hard look at me. "Would you hurt us, Jacob?"

"Of course not."

"Let's keep in that way," she flips her hair the side and scoots around me to turn the stove on. "I hope you like pancakes."

I switch over to leaning on the counter. "I do."

"Good cus those bitches sent me in here to make some," she snickers and takes a pan from under the counter adjacent to her.

"So you didn't come in here to fuck me?" The way it came out seemed rude.

She turns to look at me with an open mouth smile. "Actually, you being in here was a bonus. It was my oppurtunity to see if it was true."

"What's true?"

She fixes the heat on the stove and sprays the pan with nonstick spray. "Leah said you were a good kisser. I wanted to see for myself."

I freeze. "Leah said that?"

"Yup."

It was hard to tell the difference between the butterflies in my stomach and blush on my cheeks. "Where is she?"

"She's on the roof. We're all up there."

"The roof?"

"Yeah, we got our own little set up going on up there."

"I thought you guys would be rehearsing."

She shakes her head. "God rests on Sundays so why don't The Queens?"

"Then why do you do shows on Sundays?"

"Our Sunday shows aren't as raunchy."

"Hmmm." I say in understanding.

She turns back around and puts her hand out. "Can we forget about earlier and just be_ friends_?"

"Sure," I agree and take her hand into mine. I slowly pull her forward and she looks up at me in wonder.

"So is it true?"

"Huh?" Her minty breath hits my face.

"Am I a good kisser?"

Her open mouth smile turns into a sexy lip bite. "You'd like to know, wouldn't you?"

And with that statement, I just marvel at how great of mood I was in now.

**A/N Y'all are on me about this Blackwater business like white on rice. Yes, I do realize that you guys HATE the relationship between Rosalie and Jacob but THERE WILL BE BLACKWATER. I PROMISE. Check out all my other stories and you will see that I ALWAYS deliver so do not worry! Anyway, just a show of hands here but who would like a Black Leather sequel? I'm asking cus it seems like one of those stories that doesn't need one but I just wanna know what you guys think. Also, I haven't forgotten about BTD. It's still in the oven, I'm just having too much fun with this story right now.**

**But yeah, that's pretty much it. Read, review, blah blah blah...**


	6. Chapter 6

My first month here flies by.

I've slept in Rosalie's bed every night and I won't deny that we have had a little fun with cuddling and kissing at night, despite agreeing we'd just be friends. I couldn't help I was attracted to her and vice versa.

As far as being a bodyguard goes, I love my job. I love defending the girls when some jerk gets out of line and my favorite part was throwing them out and yelling, "And don't come back!"

And I guess the pay was pretty good, too.

In the passed month, I've been encountered with gangs and drug addicts and surprisingly enough, I had no fear. Doing it in the Queen's honor made me proud and as the famous quotes goes, "I laugh in the face of danger." And maybe I was doing it for my mother as well. She was beaten and harmed and I refused to let it happen to anyone else.

Leah and I haven't spoken since our steamy kiss but instead of shooting daggers and frowning at me, she actually looks at me like she respects me; like I'm worth her time. I wouldn't go as far to say she smiles at me but I'm content with the few glances she gives me.

I've finally figured out a way to differ the twins as well. Rachel has a third piercing in her ears while Rebecca does not. I still didn't believe they weren't related but if they insisted they weren't, then they weren't.

Carlisle was still trying to find space for me but I insisted he take his time cus I was perfectly fine with sleeping in Rosalie's bed.

But not to get it confused, I haven't spent all my time looking up their skirts. I've actually made progress in terms of getting to know them. I've learned that Alice is a vegetarian, Nessie has a fear of reptiles, Bella is from Phoenix, Arizona, the twins are Catholic and Rosalie has a tattoo of a red rose on her left breast-I don't know how I missed it.

And that leaves Leah. As I said before, we haven't spoken. I wasn't too sure if she still hated me and I honestly shouldn't care but it would be nice to just know_ one_ thing about her.

Carlisle has taken the girls out for the day and I'm shocked he doesn't demand me to go. I get some free time now; maybe I could go out and put my paycheck in an account so I could start saving up for-

My thoughts are cut short when I hear soft piano playing coming from the recording studio as I jog down the stairs.

I stop and press my ear to the door. The piano picks up and a voice starts to sing.

_"Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance._

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back..."_

That voice was so familiar.

I open the door quietly and poke my head in.

The piano is coming from inside the booth as is the voice.

It was Leah.

Her fingers fly gracefully across the keys and she's fully focused on her flow, with her eyes shut and muscles relaxed. She looks so peaceful even as the beat picks up.

_"Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, oh._

_If I had just one more day I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous It's so out of line To try and turn back time..."_

I shut the door behind me as softly as possible and take a seat on the couch, listening and enjoying each note that rung out her mouth. My ears were pleased and her soprano made me shiver and sent a chill down my spine and onto my feet.

How has someone not picked her up yet? She was amazing; her albums would sell like hotcakes. She had everything there was to have to be a performer; sex appeal, talent, sass.

The piano fades sadly along with her final note and she takes a final breath before opening her eyes.

I wait for her to yell at me when our eyes meet. But she doesn't.

She simply gets up from the piano seat, exits the booth and presses a button on the controls.

"I thought you'd be out with Carlisle and the girls."

"I could say the same about you."

She runs a hand through her recently straightened hair and nods before doing some work on the control panel.

This silence is so dramatic so I say something. "That was beautiful. Did you write it?"

She turns back to me and there's a crimson color under the russet of her cheeks. "Um, it's not my best work."

"It's good. You're a great player."

"Thanks. You play anything?"

I shake my head. "Where'd you learn?"

"I taught myself."

"Impressive."

She sits at the chair set in front of the panel and there's another silence.

Why was I so awkward?

"Look, I'm sorry about your mother," she suddenly says. "If I had known half of what you told us, I never would've been such a bitch on your first day."

My eyebrows rise. That was bold. She chooses now, a month later, to apologize?

"Why would you have had to known?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you have to know I had a terrible life to have been nice to me?"

She opens her mouth then closes it. She re-opens it.

"I have this odd defense mechanism where I think if I act like a bitch, I won't get hurt. I saw you and just felt the need to protect my girls. I'm really sorry I judged you."

"It's okay. But you shouldn't be so defensive. Not everyone in the world wants to hurt you."

She bites the inside of her cheek. "Just the way you handled that dude with Rosalie that night...I hate to admit it but it was quite amazing."

"Just doing my job."

"Yeah, that's the amazing part."

"Why?"

She twiddles with the ends of her hair. "Your girlfriend didn't tell you, huh?"

I shake my head. "Tell me what?"

"The reason I was so opposed to you being here is cus the bodyguards we've had in the past have done the exact opposite of what they're supposed to."

"Like?" I ask, fearful of the answer.

She thinks for a second. "Like getting so drunk that he tries to rape Nessie."

My eyes are halfway out my head

"Shocking, I know," she says sadly. "Those girls adore you, Jacob. And I really am sorry."

I'm still in great shock. I get as to why she felt the need to act like a bitch now. Rape Nessie? That's heavy.

"It's fine. I get it."

She nods then turns completely around to face me. She has on a Marilyn Monroe t-shirt. She catches me staring.

"You like?"

I look up at her. "Huh?"

"Marilyn Monroe, you like her?"

I wasn't familiar with her work. Honestly the only thing I know about her is that she was beyond beautiful and had an affair with President Kennedy. In a girl's world, she was an icon.

"She's beautiful."

Her teeth show in a quirky smile. "You know I painted that mural in our bedroom."

Again, I was shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm proud of it. You like it?"

"It's amazing."

The short pause in our exchange makes me realize that we're actually having a decent conversation.

"That's your thing, huh?"

"S'cuse me?"

"Blondes. You like blondes?"

I shrug. "I don't really have preferences."

She swirls around in the chair. "Really?"

It's true. When it came to women, I wasn't too picky. I did like it when a girl had pretty eyes though. I nod.

"There's gotta be something you like."

I was a virgin so basically anything with a vagina is hot. "I'm not really picky."

"So Rosalie..."

"What about her?"

Her tone went shy. "You like her?"

I didn't exactly know what she meant. "Yeah."

"Are you and her like...a thing?"

If by thing she means cuddle buddy,l then yes. "Not sure what you mean."

She keeps her focus on me before turning back to the controls and shaking her head. "Nevermind."

Theres another silence but she breaks it.

"You know she really likes you."

"Likes me?"

"Like she has a really big crush on you."

My eyes widen again. "Really?"

She shakes her head yes.

I let another silence go by before speaking. "What are your preferences, Leah?"

She swirls back around to face me. "Superheroes."

"Superheroes? Like-"

"I've been reading comic books for years. I love superheroes."

She was a comic book nerd? My brothers and I read a lot of them growing up and we were constantly teased about it. That made her ten times hotter. "Who's your favorite?"

An uncontrollable grin creeps her way onto her face. "I gotta thing for Captain America."

Quil adores Cap while I'm more of a Batman person.

So now I knew something about Leah. She likes comic books and idolizes Captain America. Never in a million years would I have thought a fox like her could be associated with such nerdy activities. My imagination ran wild with pictures of the two of us in our Captain and Batman t-shirts watching the movies, reading the comics and having heated discussions about who was better.

But until that happens, I'll just have to be content with the little information I wanted from her. Mission accomplished: Leah loves Captain America.

Before leaving for the bank, we take a listen to her song one time and she actually thanks me for the job I've done.

Well if and when that nerdy fantasy came true, I take her apology and thank you as a beginning of a very sexually frustrated friendship.

* * *

Another rule-more like tradition at The Coven was that performances were canceled on birthdays.

Today was Nessie's eighteenth and instead of rehearsing, they're on the rooftop, attempting to absorb as much sun that La Push could give while music played from a boom box and they twerked their bodies to the beat.

Honestly, it was a relief that I didn't have to kick anyone's ass tonight. I missed relaxation.

Those few hours we spent on their rooftop drinking and dancing seemed to fly by cus before we knew it, the sky was navy blue with stars scattered everywhere. It was getting quite cold so Nessie decided she wanted to go back inside only to have been surprised with a huge vanilla cake with pink icing.

Eighteen candles glowed bright in the dim-lit room as me, Carlisle and the girls sang her happy birthday. Well the girls sang while Carlisle and I did an awkward little hum to avoid being embarrassed.

"Make a wish, Ness," Alice hugged the redhead from behind as she ducked down, moved her hair of her face and blew on the candles. They clapped and cheered while placing kisses on her pale cheeks.

Carlisle brightened the light of the chandelier and pulled a rectangular, velvet gift box from his jacket pocket. The bow is pink.

"Happy birthday, Nessie. A special gift for a special girl," he says and hands her the box. Her eyes light up in excitement when she opens it and is presented with a silver necklace that spells out her name in cursive with gems along each letter. She gasps and covers her mouth in shock.

"Oh, Carlisle," she sings. "It's beautiful."

She turns around, hands him the box and moves her hair to one side so he can put it on. I felt as if I could've died of embarrassment when she received the rest of her gifts.

Couture heels, name brand clothes, expensive perfume, etc. I felt pretty lame with my present.

"Oh, c'mon, Jacob. I didn't even expect a gift at all," she flicked her lashes at me as her finger swirled around in the icing. She brought her finger up to her mouth and caressed her tongue against it. The icing disappeared. "Pretty please?"

My knees shook but I handed her the gift bag anyway. She took it from me and kissed my cheek before setting in on a nearby bed and discarding of the tissue paper. My heart was pounding harder for some reason when she got to the very interior of the bag.

There was a box similar to the one Carlisle had but it was bigger. She popped it open with one hand while the other flew over her mouth again with a gasp.

Her eyes glisten at the sight of the tiara that was encrusted with different gems and stones. She stared at her name that was spelled out in between the gems and I swear I saw hearts in her eyes. The other girls gasp as well, staring at the gift while Nessie tried to find words.

"Um, Rosalie told me how much you always wanted to be a prom queen s-so. . ."

My cheeks were still on fire, especially when I glanced at Carlisle who was scrutinizing me with a look of complete wonder.

"Oh, Jacob! It's beautiful! I love it," she cheered and took the tiara out the box. With sheer excitement, she bounced in front of me and handed me her present. It took me a while to figure out she wanted me to put it on her.

Carefully, I placed the tiara on her crown and made sure the comb's teeth stayed in her curls. She looked into a mirror on a nightstand.

"Aw, it's gorgeous. Isn't it gorgeous?" she was speaking more to herself but we all answered anyway.

Seeing that Nessie was satisfied made my paycheck seem useless. I nod and a wave of pride washes over me.

"Well, wasn't that nice of you," Carlisle whispers to me as the other girls tag along on the tiara love fest.

I shrug. "I guess."

"You're not what I thought you were, Mr. Black. You're a blessing."

"Thanks," I say but blessing was a big word.

He nods. "You really care for them, huh?"

Yes, I do. "Treat them how I'd treat my sister."

Carlisle chuckles at me but begins to speak to the girls.

"Okay, ladies. I'm an old man and old men need to sleep. So have fun tonight but remember you've got a show tomorrow. I'll see you all in the morning," he announces with a yawn afterwards.

The Queens rush over to kiss him the way they usually do and he gives Nessie a hug before kissing her forehead.

"Happy birthday, baby," he says before waving goodbye and exiting.

They wait for his footsteps to fade and a door slam till they turn to me.

"What?"

"I don't get a birthday kiss?" Nessie asks, stalking towards me, that tiara shining against the light of the chandelier.

"He won't do it. He follows the rule," Rosalie says and dips her finger in some icing.

"Just one little kiss," she pleads and her hands are running along my arms. Her skin is warm. "I just wanna thank you for my amazing gift."

I would've said seeing her happy was thanks enough but clichés weren't appropriate at a horny time like this. So I shrug and dip low to meet my lips to hers.

The icing flavor plays around on my tongue when we mix. I groan and have my hands locked around her hips, bringing her closer. She eases into me and her hands go from my forearms to my biceps and over my shoulders. Her delicate touch encouraged me to be gentle instead of how I was with Rosalie.

We come apart for a second and she bites my bottom lip while her Hershey kisses for eyes make my knees begin to shake again.

"I stand corrected," Rosalie grumbles and takes more icing. Before she turns to tend to her cake, I give her one more peck which makes the other girls holler and whistle.

Biting my own lip shyly, I let her take me by the hand and lead us to the birthday cake that read, "You're legal," in pink icing. She taps her nails against the table to the beat of the music that has begun to play.

"You like cake, right?" She asks me.

"Yeah."

"You want a piece?"

"Sure. You wanna cut it?"

She snickers. "Who said anything about cutting it?"

Confused, I watch her for a minute.

"On birthdays, we kinda have this game we play," she steps forward and licks more frosting off her hand.

I look to the other girls but they just stare at me, amused. If I didn't know any better, this was gonna get really sexual.

"A game?"

"Mhmm. Strip trivia."

Told you. "Strip trivia? How do you play?"

She steps forward, the soft skin of her legs brushing against my shins.

"Well basically, we ask you a question and if you get it wrong, you take a little something off. If you get it right, I strip."

Sounds easy. "What's that gotta do with cake?"

"The winner gets to eat cake off of whoever's naked first."

I honestly wondered how these girls came up with these little activities.

"You guys play this one birthdays?"

"Or just for fun," she answers, running her hands across my arms again. I shivered at the thought of them eating cake off of each other. My penis twitches but my dignity kept it from rising through my shorts.

"Okay, sounds fun. Especially when I lick your body clean. "

She giggles at me. "Yeah, okay. We'll see, Black. Rosalie, the cards."

At the sound of her name, she pulls a thick stack of notecards with a rubber band around them out her nightstand. She threw the rubber band to the side and sunk her head lower between Bella's legs.

"Okay, you guys ready?"

"Ready Freddy," Nessie smiles but I just arch my brow.

"Let's do this."

"This is gon' be good," Rachel whispers and readjusted herself in Rebecca's lap.

It should be. It was a win-win situation kinda game.

"Okay, first question is for Jacob."

Oh boy. "Wait!"

"What?" The blonde looks up from the cards.

"What kinda trivia is this?"

"Scared?" Nessie teased. I roll my eyes.

"No. Just curious."

"It's just questions we came up with ourselves."

_Fuck._ "Oh."

"Ready?" Rosalie looks back at the card.

No. "Go ahead."

"First question: When is Marilyn Monroe's birthday?"

How the fuck was I supposed to know? Judging by that question alone, I knew I was screwed. On reaction, I turned to the mural but of course that didn't help me.

"Ugh...ya know. The day she was born..."

"_Err_!" Rosalie imitated a game show buzzer then giggled. "Wrong. The answer was June 1st, 1926. Strip."

I groaned and removed my hoodie. I tossed it behind me and Rosalie asked the next question.

"What is the name of the dark lord that tries to kill Harry Potter in the Harry Potter series?"

How is it that she gets an easy ass question like that but my brain actually has to work?

"That's easy. Voldemort. Take it off, Black." The smirk on Nessie's face makes me frustrated in ways it was hard to begin to explain.

I remove my sneakers. "You're not gonna win."

"Said the loser. Next question, Rosie."

"Alright," she switches the cards around and reads. " _'This town deserves a better class of criminal… and I'm gonna give it to them. Tell your men they work for me now. This is my city,'_ is the quote from who and what movie?"

My excitement was through the roof!

"That quote is by The Joker in _The Dark __Knight_-" my favorite movie ever. "Strip for me."

Nessie removes her shorts. "You got lucky."

"Tonight I will," I joke but her stare was serious. I tried not to get cocky but it was hard not to when I finally got a question right.

My eyes drift to Leah's for some reason and my confidence had a nice boost when I saw her smiling back at me.

* * *

Instead of this being extremely sexual, it was actually competitive.

Nessie was just as determined and cocky as I was.

We were down to the winning point. Nessie was losing; she'd removed her undergarments without taking her shirt off and this last question was her fate. I was in my boxer and socks, praying this final question would be gracious to me.

"Winning question. Don't screw it up, Jacob," Bella says and plays in Rosalie's hair. I shrug and a light breeze tickles against my abdomen. I look at Leah again and she's reading the question over Rosalie's shoulder. Her eyes widen and her cheeks flush along with a Cheshire Cat grin spreading over her face. She looks to me and winks. I'm almost as red as her.

"Okay, this is it. Last question," the blonde gives Leah a sly smile. "Who is _Marvel_'s comic book character Steve Rogers alter ego?"

Bless the nerd gods for me reading all those comic books as a child. I win. "Captain America."

Nessie's thin lips and narrowed eyebrows scream "fuck you," when she pulls the hem of her shirt over her head, revealing her fully nude, pale, creamy, curvy, tiny, delicious and legal body.

I'm too distracted by my win to fully take notice that I was staring at my first naked girl. When I stopped my victory dance, it all settled in.

Holy_ shit._

You'd think that by the outfits they wear on stage that them fully nude wouldn't be a big deal. Well you'd think wrong.

Nessie had a slim build but her stomach was tight in muscle and tiny around the waist. Her center was smooth and shaven, free of any hair. Her breasts were tiny and white, perfectly rounded with pink erect nipples. She blinked at me, waiting for a move but I just take a few seconds to get a mental image of her cus who knows when I'd see a nude woman again.

"So," she snaps me out of it and I take notice of the other six girls snickering as I struggled to not throw her on a bed and do more then I knew how to.

"You win. Eat my cake," she orders and steps towards me. My initial thought was to laugh immaturely but I was far too proud at this moment. I imagined my first naked woman would be from a magazine or even the internet-given my brothers and I grew up unallowed to use computers except for school-not an actual girl that I could physically feel.

My sweet tooth took over and dipped its finger into the frosting to smear the sweet treat over Nessie's collarbone. She shivers when I duck low to run my tongue against her sugary skin. I moan against her necklace and my hands grip the curve of her hips to get us back into the position we were in earlier.

"Well we'll just give you two some privacy," Rosalie announces, jumping off the bed, clearly uncomfortable.

"But I wanna wat-" Bella begins but Rosalie's growl cuts her off.

"Come on," she insists and they all follow, groaning in protest. Leah lingers in the doorway and is the last to leave. Once we hear the door shut, our teenage minds go wild.

It was different playing around with Nessie then Rosalie. With Rosalie, I could be as rough as I wanted but Nessie's innocent look made me wanna be gentle with her. She had a little freak in her though.

The vanilla of the cake was just as sweet as her bare skin. Every curve and crease on her was perfection and I was grateful my tongue had the pleasure of having a taste. To my great surprise, we controlled ourselves no matter how hard or wet either of us were.

Did oral sex count?

I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't go anywhere near her pussy. We were horny teenagers in one room alone half naked and you expect us not to at least do something?

I had never eaten anyone out before now; not even with Rosalie as much as we play around. The heat and scent of her mound mixed with the taste of the frosting drove me crazy. I had to. I _needed_ to.

Being a virgin, I was nervous and afraid to fuck something up but judging by the constant moans for more and nails digging into my scalp, forcing me to go lower, I'd say I did okay. My whole body was on fire with shyness when she screamed through her orgasm.

The gentlemen in me-if I even have any left-objected to a blowjob because 1) it was Nessie's birthday and I should be pleasuring her and 2) I was afraid of going too far and expecting more. So multiple orgasms, one messy bed and half a cake later, we were out.

It wasn't till the girls returned and saw us in her bed, naked and tied around each other did I feel like I'd sinned. I pretended to be asleep but listened to their conversation.

"You think they did it?" Bella asks.

There was a pause and I feel their eyes on me.

"The proof's right there. Of course they did," Alice says, almost happily.

"I don't think so," Rosalie laughs. "He's not that type of guy."

"And what type would that be?"

"A gentlemen."

"A gentlemen would've told her to to put her clothes back on."

I hear Rosalie snarl. "Trust me. I just know. I don't think they did it."

"Okay, did you not hear them screaming up here?" A twin points out. "Carlisle probably heard them. I think they did it."

At the mention of Carlisle, I remember the rule..._fuck._

"I think they did, too. What else could they've been doing?" Bella adds with an amused giggle.

"Ugh, whatever. Leah, what do you think?"

There's another pause. My heart beats thumps into Nessie's ears.

"They didn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just like Rosie said, he's _not_ that type of guy."

"Oh really?" The other twin teases.

"Yes, really. And if they did, who cares? Cut the guy some slack. He's a seventeen year old virgin who read comic books all through high school. How much ass do you honestly think he got?"

She had a point there.

"And besides, do you see his boxers anywhere on the floor?"

Another pause. "No."

"Exactly. Case closed: they _didn't_ do it. Now let's go to sleep cus we're going hard in rehearsal in the morning."

Their debate continued quietly, from bed to bed. I really stopped paying attention after the assumption that I was gay came up because now they were being ridiculous. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

I awoke and it was fifteen minutes till Nessie's birthday would be over.

My stomach was growling and I'd had enough of that cake so very carefully without waking the birthday girl, I slid out of bed and threw my clothes back on.

I jogged to the kitchen in hopes of cooking something without waking anyone. I wish Rosalie was up to  
make me a sandwich.

Whilst attempting to figure out how long to put in this TV dinner for, I come to a realization.

I tongue fucked a girl tonight. I made her have an orgasm and I made her scream. I used my tongue to make her squeal and squirm.

How it happened wasn't neccesarily ideal but it still happened.

I've received a blow job and I wasn't even eighteen yet. It was hard to tell if this was a bad or good thing. Good in the sense of it happening but bad in how.

I cover my face and groan I had betrayed Carlisle _again._ Jeez, what was gonna happen next?

"Something wrong?"

I remove my hands from my face and see that the birthday girl has re-dressed as well. She is holding her cake in one hand while the other opens the huge fridge. She puts the dessert inside and shuts it.

"Just thinking," I reply. "What are you doing up?"

"I got a little hungry. Great minds think alike, huh?"

I grin as she fixes her tiara and goes to the freezer. "So did you have fun tonight playing Strip Trivia?"

My grin gets bigger. "I should be asking you, birthday girl."

She pulls out a TV dinner as well and stands back up. "I did actually."

"Good," I say genuinely. "The girls think we um..._did it_."

She stops in her tracks to look at me but begins laughing. "Do they?"

"Yeah, I kinda heard them talking."

Instead of bashfully hiding her face like I did, she skips around the kitchen to where I was standing. "Oh, those girls."

"You're not mad?"

"Naw, I'd think we'd done it too if I was in their situation. They're funny."

I was envious of the relationship they shared.

" But honestly and no offence, I don't think you would've."

My eyebrow rose. "Why?"

She took the dinner out the box and threw it away. "You're not that type of guy."

Clearly. "What do you guys mean by that? "

"You're too sweet to take advantage like that and go all the way. You have a conscience that won't let you have a one night stand," she explains.

"Oh," I say not knowing if I should be offended or flattered. I mumble something about being a pussy with Rosalie under my breath but she catches it.

"Rosalie?"

"Huh?"

She stares at me for a second then perplexed, she scratches her head. "Did Rosalie come onto you?"

I nod, embarrassed.

"Oh my goodness, she actually did it!" she cheers and I think she's talking to herself.

"What are you talking about?"

"She actually made a move. She's actually tried to sleep with you?"

"Yes but what-"

"We had this bet that she wouldn't but she did."

"Wait, you knew she would do that?"

She shrugs. "I guess so. Did you guys do it?"

I shake my head no. "I don't have the conscience to do so. Wouldn't Rosalie get mad that I told you?"

"She shouldn't. We really don't have any secrets around here...except for the ones we keep from Carlisle," she winks.

I find that hard to believe. Everyone has secrets. "I doubt that. You must have something."

She shakes her head and puts both of our dinners in then presses start. "Nope. I bet you do."

Well, not really. My life was quite boring. I didn't have many friends so what was there to tell? I shake my head.

"Oh, c'mon. You can't be that holy. Not even one, little, dirty secret?"

Her brown eyes were excited and wild with anticipation. "I won't tell," she says.

I dug deep to find a secret worth telling. Honestly I had none except for the ones were keeping from Carlisle. I shake my head again.

"Fine. I'll tell you mine," she plays with her necklace. "Not even the girls know this but..."

I wait but she builds the suspense to mess with me.

"I'm a virgin."

Wow; that was a secret. I must've showed great excitement and shock cus her white skin was pink now. I never would've guessed. I would've believed she was a lesbian before I believed she was a virgin.

"Are you serious?"

"Hard to believe, huh?"

"Little bit."

She brushes it off. "Well, it's true. Just haven't found the right one."

I can kinda relate. "Same. I've never really had a girlfriend to do so."

She perks up. "You're a virgin?"

"I thought you knew that."

Nessie looks to the ground at her feet. "No, I didn't. I expected girls to be all over you."

"I've never had a girlfriend."

Her head snaps up. "Never?"

"Ever."

She nods and picks at her fingernails. "Would you ever believe I've never had a boyfriend?"

Now that was bullshit. How was that even possible? "Ever?"

Her head goes side to side with a sad smile. "No."

We stare at each other for a few moment, just listening to the hum of the microwave.

"But you're so pretty," I take a step towards her and she's in my arms again. She rests her head against my chest and we hug a little before she disagrees.

"I'm not."

"If you weren't I wouldn't have eaten your pussy," it comes out more direct then intended but she laughs anyway.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," her voice is shaking. She turns and looks at the clock hanging over the entrance. "Ten minutes of my birthday left. Can I have one last kiss?"

That sounded innocent enough. She puts her head back and purses her lips while I lean over to peck her. After pulling away, she presses her body into mine more and we're close enough for me to tell that she has on no bra under her shirt. Without even thinking anything of it, our lips are locked together again but this time it's more urgent. Her skin against mine makes me moan into the kiss and she pulls me down to her just like earlier; she needs this.

As the kiss escalates, she finds herself on the counter with my lips going from her lips to her collarbone and down.


	7. Chapter 7

"Please Jacob," she pleads and tightens her arms around my neck as if she were clinging on for dear life.

Our brown eyes meet.

"Nessie," I whisper and her fingernails dig deeper into the flesh of my back. "We can't. I c-can't..."

She gulps and brings her face closer to mine, breathing harder then she was before.

"I-it's my birthday."

"Not for much longer."

She presses her bare chest against mine. "Please. We'll be done before my birthdays over...just please."

This was so wrong. We were wrong. We were breaking rules but I honestly didn't care as much as her. I was a hypocrite for doing what I was about to do.

She whimpers when my tip slightly grazes her wet slit. The blood rushed from my pelvis to my chest and back .

I lean lower and meet her lips to mute her scream when I ease myself in. Her nails go even deeper and she begins scratching instead of pinching. My skin melts against hers.

The hum of her lips makes me shiver along with the deep arch her back does against my touch. She groans when I release her lips.

Her face is scrunched in pain and her skin has gone whiter then the tile on the floor which we lay. Guilt washes over me when a single tear escapes her eyes.

"Nessie," I shift inside of her but she grips my hips to stop me from moving. She's strong. "I'm sorry. We can stop if it hurts."

She shakes her head and rubs her palms against my hip bones. "Of course it hurts. _M-move_."

I blink and bite my lip to keep from bursting. I'm engulfed in her center, those moist, vaginal walls sucking me in and contracting against my length.

"J-Jesus," she gasps when I go deeper, almost all the way in. My hips go slow until her heels are digging into my ass cheeks. She sucks her teeth and settles back onto the floor.

"M-m-move, Jacob."

I pull my hips out and watch her face as I slowly go back in. Her inner thigh rubs against mine and we've already created a rhythm.

My eyes don't leave hers once she opens them. There are tears at the corners of them and when I wipe them away, she holds my hand around hers. I thrust faster this time, careful to not hurt her. She extends her calves wider so I can sink and once I do, she bites her lip.

"Are you okay?"

"Go faster."

I bottom out and a throaty growl echoes through the kitchen. I find out it's from me.

Our bottom halves begin to collide harder and faster, almost desperately. This feeling has never been brought out before. I felt powerful, dominant, in control. I wanted to bend her over. I wanted to thrust the pain away till she was clawing, biting, and licking at ever inch of skin that surfaced my tall body.

Like a dog, I begin to pant cus the air coming through my nose into my lungs isn't enough.

"Ugh..." she moans and arches again, sending me over an edge. "Jacob,_ hold me_."

On command, I pull back to balance us both on my knees, never pulling out of her tight hole.

My arms link around her back, encasing us closer with our chests sliding against the others. We're sweating but it's a cold sweat. A cold, guilty, bitter-sweet sweat that drips from our chests to our hips and onto our legs. She smells of cake icing.

I pump into her harder, letting the sound of my balls slapping against her pussy be a motivation to go faster. My face is in the crook of her neck, that's slick with sweat running over her necklace and collarbone. The lights of the kitchen shine against her milky skin.

She squeaks and pulls my hair. This feels too right. "Jacob?" she says.

My teeth grit when my scrotum tightens along with my lower stomach muscles. "Y-yes, baby?"

She locks her legs around my waist. "Wh-what does an orgasm f-feel like?"

I pull her closer. "I don't fucking know. W-we're about to-"

She screams into my shoulders and I empty myself into her. A wave of pleasure washes over me and Nessie's screaming subsides to a soft cry.

We stay in this position for a few minutes, just listening to each other's attempts to get their breathing back to normal. The microwave is still going off.

I run my fingers through her hair and kiss her neck; it's red. I inspect it and realize there's a mark there. I bit her without even knowing.

I reposition to be sitting on my ass and she's in my lap. Her eyes are closed and her red baby hairs are sticking to her face from the sweat.

She's so beautiful.

"Nessie?"

"Hmm?"

My hands caress her sides as she finally shuts her mouth.

"Are you okay?"

Her thighs are spread across my lap in different directions and I bet she's grateful that she's flexible.

She nods. "What time is it?"

I look at the clock then back to her face. "12:01. Why?"

"I wanted to know if we made it. We didn't." She begins to laugh.

I do too.

September 12th, 2012 at 12:01 AM, I, Jacob Black, lost my virginity to a cute redhead named Nessie, a dancer, on the kitchen floor of a bar in La Push, Washington.

My virginity was gone over the course of eleven minutes. There was no romance, no love, no comfy bed with a million pillows, no candles, no slow music and barely any foreplay.

And for some reason, I was content with that.

I let that thought run through my head for a minute or two until she opened her eyes.

"You wanna go back to my bed?"

I was sleepy now. "Sure."

It takes her a while to gather the strength to stand by herself. She stumbles and grabs my arms for support. I end up carrying her bridal style with our clothes laying in her lap all the way up those stairs.

We sneak back into the room and they were all sound asleep. I set Nessie on her bed and pull my shorts back on. I give her my T-shirt and before dozing off to sleep, she thanks me.

"For what?"

She snickers. "Turning a princess into a queen."

We close our eyes with my body snuggled around hers and our hands intertwined. I imagined this is how my first time would be but instead I'd be holding my girlfriend instead of this fantasy of a women who was more like me then I knew.

* * *

My body jolts forward and off the bed.

My heart stops.

My eyes spring open but I can't see anything. Everything's a blur.

My ears are ringing. It's the sound of my heart pumping in my chest and the blood rushing through out my body.

What wakes me up is a scream but not of pleasure. It's distress.

I get myself upright and balance just in time to gather my surroundings. I look down; blue carpet.

I look up to see a silver pistol in the hands of huge figure in all black with his face covered with a ski mask. The pistol is shining against the light in the chandelier-like Nessie's tiara- and it's pointed at the Queens, who were huddling in the farthest corner of the room, near the mural. They were all whiter then their normal complexion as death stares them im the face.

Without even thinking, I jump in front of them and wish I were at least wearing a shirt.

"Ah, fuck! Not you!" The figure shouts under his ski mask.

I shrug. "You want them, you gotta get through me."

The moment those words left my mouth, I knew I was gonna die soon. September 12th, 2012 at three something in the morning, I was going to be shot square in the chest and die on the bedroom floor of the same bar I lost my virginity in.

He stamps his foot angrily and it shakes the floor, making the girls whimper and move farther into that corner. I stretch my arms out to my sides as if to shield them.

"I want Rosalie! _Give me Rosalie!_" he flails the gun in their direction and then back to me.

"What the fuck?" One of them whispers to another.

Rosalie? He knew her name? How? "Why Rosalie?" I wonder out of curiosity.

"None your fucking business!"

"As long as I'm alive, it is my business."

That line wasn't the best cus he retaliated with, "You won't be alive for long."

I feared for the girls more then myself. I grew up in an abusive home; I've had my fair share of death threats and near death experiences.

I shake my head but my life doesn't flash yet.

"You can't have her."

He growls. "If I don't have her in the next three fucking seconds, I'm gonna start wasting the rest of the _bitches_."

Then that's when it triggers; my anger. That word irked me in ways I couldn't truly understand.

Remembering a move from wrestling, I suspend my leg into the air and aim for his gun. It flies out his hand and once he's caught off guard, I swing again and get his face.

The material of the ski mask rips from the blow and half his face is revealed.

I recognize him. The pale and bulky, brunette who was tugging at Rosalie's feet my second day here. He came back?

He_ knew_ her?

His growl is low in his throat when he lunges for the gun but I attack and go for his torso.

He was a lot bigger then me but I was faster. I wasn't sure if my punches and tricks were doing any good but it was slowing him down.

I find the breath to tell the girls to run but I'm distracted for a split second by a pair of hazel eyes that look saddened and worried. She stares and I've never seen her so upset. I wanna rush and tell her it's gonna be okay but that's quickly the last thing on my mind when my body is being thrown into another dimension.

I hit the wall and in this dizzy state, I glance into Marilyn Monroe's huge and crystal blue eye. Just as I turn to defeat Rosalie's attacker, there's a gun shot.

My ears keep ringing from the blood pumping, adrenaline, screams and the echo of the shot.

I immediately cringe and look up at the pale man. The pistol is in my direction.

Out of great shock, my knees give out and I'm on the blue carpet, bleeding to death. I failed The Queens who were screaming in horror and shock. The only shriek I didn't hear was Leah's.

Wait.

I_ can hear_.

I'm_ not_ dead. He missed!

My body feels fine. I feel no pain. He missed.

I glance up to see them crawling backwards as he stalks forward, the gun pointed right at Rosalie.

"If you don't want your friends to get hurt, I suggest you come with me Rosie," he says.

Rosalie, between tears, shakes her head and sighs, "Emmett, why are you doing this?"

"If I can't have you no one can, you dumb _bitch_!"

With as much power as my one leg had, I swoop at his calves and knock him out of balance. He shouts and falls to the ground, firing the gun again. The bullet goes through the wall while the girls duck and cover.

With all the ninja in me, I straddle his neck with my thighs and choke hold till his eyelids flutter and close in unconsciousness.

He stops his struggle and I pray I haven't killed him.

The room is silent for a second while I catch my breath. I turn to look at them and I see seven deer in headlights.

Our contact isn't broken till the door slams open and Carlisle rushes in.

"Are you guys okay? I heard gunshots! Holy fuck, Jacob!"

He takes in the scene and runs a hand through his hair. He looks from the girls to me back to the girls then the pistol.

"Gracious, Jacob did you kill him?"

I shrug as if he's asked me what's the date.

"Are you girls okay?" he refers to The Queens but they don't speak. They just nod.

"Good, I'll call the cops to get this jackass out of here."

I sat on Alice's bed with an ice pack to my forehead. It ached from being slammed into the wall.

I never thought cops were useful. They're around but people still do stupid shit. Only true difference between a cop and a man with a gun is that one guy carries a badge.

Rosalie's face is ghost white-paler then usual- as a cop with a ridiculously well groomed mustache' asks her questions. She looks scared beyond all reason and I could see why. She thought she was about to die.

What did he want from her?_ How_ did he know her? How'd he even get in? What would've happened if I hadn't woken up in time?

I sigh and rub some sleep from my eyes. So much in one night. . .

There are a pair of legs in front of me when I look up. They're pale. Her brown eyes are red at the whites with bags under them.

Bella and I stare at each other for a few seconds before her hand flashes by my face and a sharp sting hits my cheek.

I cringe at the contact. Not exactly the kinda "thank you" I was expecting.

"Do not ever scare us like that again," she points to me with a shaking finger. "Ever."

I don't get what she means at first.

"I'm sorry."

She sighs and crosses her arms. I felt the need to hug her so I bounce up and encase the tiny girl in my huge arms. She hesitates for a while but soon has her arms linked around me and her face in my chest.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"Just doing my job."

She doesn't let me go for a second and I don't want her to.

It takes a few minutes before I feel numerous sets of arms link around my body in a huge group hug. The four brunettes and the redhead all have their faces deep in my back and chest, keeping me encased in a snug circle.

That special feeling returns. I finally felt welcome, despite the blowjob and lap dance I received my first few days here. It may sound cheesy but a nice big hug seemed more heartwarming then some of the lewd escapades I've had with these girls.

At the thought of it, I look back over at Rosalie and she's leaning on Leah's shoulder as Leah now talks to the cop.

The mustache' cop points towards me and the two girls follow his gesture. Mine and Leah's eyes meet.

She turns back to the cop and says something but I can't read her lips. I'm nervous all of a sudden but the cop just nods and by the next few minutes, him and his team are out of here.

I find myself crawling back into Nessie's bed with the usual six of them cuddling around me. None of us say a word cus words weren't needed.

* * *

A near death experience wasn't enough to bring them down. As if nothing had happened, they were back to their usual bubbly and cute selves by the next day at rehearsal. Nessie was sore and could barely dance. They had to start the dance over several times and I felt terrible.

Should I feel guilty?

I was a hypocrite and I broke Carlisle's rule again. I had to get my shit together before I make any more moves.

Where did this leave mine and Nessie's relationship? I really wanted to stay a friend-a friend that did her the great favor of taking her virginity.

But it felt so right yet so wrong. It felt right the way we moved and how we lost it to the other. It felt right how she was still wearing my shirt and her tiara stayed in between her curls.

I wonder if the other girls could tell what was up with Nessie. I heard that woman can detect that kinda thing.

In between moves, she gave me a look-a shy look like she was embarrassed or apologetic. It was cute but I'm worried for her.

But my true worry was Rosalie who'd secluded herself to sitting atop a speaker when Leah called for a break.  
She was blankly staring at the ground, toying with a water bottle cap when I strolled over and nudged her thigh.

"You okay?" I ask but it's a stupid question.

She nods but then sighs and shakes her head.

"I know it's not my business but last night..."

"Yes?"

"How'd you know that guy?"

She screws the cap off and takes a drink. After swallowing, she rolls her eyes. "My ex-boyfriend. Emmett is his name. He found me."

"Found you?"

"I ran from him and he found me," she replies, annoyed.

"Oh." I'm still curious. "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

She thinks about it for second.

"Well, we met in high school. We were engaged at one point but things just got so crazy. Some infedelity was involved and I walked out. We were on again off again for a few months till I came back to him. Drugs came into play and we got caught up in a dirty game. The cops found us and he risked his life for me to be free. He swore he'd find me but at that point, I wasn't even sure if we were in love anymore."

She pauses and watches Leah and Bella do splits.

"I left him in jail to rot. He found me and wants his revenge," she snickers at an inside joke.

Although her story was vague, I painted a pretty good picture. "Do you love him?"

She smiles at continues looking at the floor. "Of course I do. I'll love him forever and always."

My scratch my head and she catches onto my confusion.

"I know it seems ridiculous but I can't help it. I'm a fucking idiot. I'm sorry though. I should've told you that night you first kicked him out."

"Do the girls know?"

She removes hair from her face. "They do now. I just never thought he'd actually find me. I put you in some serious danger."

Instead of getting angry, I can only hunched my shoulders in a casual shrug. "It's my job."

"You're so sweet," she comes down to peck my cheek. "And not to desperately change the subject, but last night um...the girls and I were talking. Did you and Nessie, um..."

She makes a hole with two fingers on one hand and pokes her index through it with the other to simulate a penis and vagina.

I panic. "Um..."

"I mean I don't care if you did. I'm just curious."

I run a hand through my hair. "Does eating out count?"

"Naw, I mean did you give her the D?" she giggles and does a few hipthrusts.

I honestly don't know how to answer. I didn't wanna tell me and Nessie's business because it just seemed too intimate of an experience to just tell everyone about.

"I don't kiss and tell," I say and she pinches my arm.

"Oh, come on!"

I zip my lips and throw away the key.

She pouts. "Fine, I'll just ask Nessie then."

Before I can respond, Carlisle strides in looking as nice as ever. The girls cease their stretches and greet him.

"Hello ladies and Jacob," he says and jingles some change in his pockets. "I have great news. You're never gonna believe this. This is gonna take The Queens to a whole 'nother level," he sounds like a little boy.

At his statement, they all look at each other in a mix of confusion and excitement.

"What is it?" Leah finally asks when the anticipation is too much.

"I was just on the phone with General Jasper Whitlock, general of the US Army," he announces and we all freeze. Questions as to how that conversation even got started ran through my head.

"He's invited The Queens to perform for the_ "Salute To The Troops"_ ceremony in San Diego, California."

My eyes grow wide while they all jump to their feet.

"You mean they want us to perform for like...soldiers?" Leah asks for confirmation and Carlisle nods.

"Yup," he pops the p and they all gather in for a jumping/ hugging type thing with them all cheering in joy.

I smile too. This was gonna do wonders for The Queens; maybe proffessional wonders. Who knows what would happen when they step foot into California, paradise with paved gold streets as Nessie put it.

"So, when is it?! When do we leave?!"  
Rosalie begins asking frantically, still jumping.

Carlisle grins and rubs his chin. "This weekend. I hope it's not too short notice."

They continue their dance/ jump for a few more minutes. Their excitement echoes off the red walls as they cheer louder, pumping their fists with happiness.

I've never seen such wide smiles. I don't even pay attention to Carlisle's explanation of the deets cus I'm so distracted by their sudden change in luck.

**A/N Don't gimme that look I know all you Blackwater fans are giving me right now. I got y'all, dont' worry. Be patient. **


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday quickly approaches and Nessie's soreness subsides. I still didn't know how I should face her. I didn't feel treating her like she was a friend was appropriate given the recent events.

One thing I did know for sure was that I was a whore. My sleep took place in Nessie's bed nowadays. I was a dog and I couldn't help thinking that Rosalie and Nessie were mad at each other.

Or maybe Rosalie just didn't care. I couldn't wait till Carlisle got my room together then I wouldn't have to worry about whose bed I slept in at night.

It was different sleeping in her bed. She just liked being held versus being fingered and played with like Rosalie. There was a lil' freak behind that pretty face of hers. I was actually surprised we haven't gone all the way.

Was how I hold Nessie the way a boyfriend holds his girlfriend at night? With her face in his chest, her breath tickling his pecs and his hands running up and down her back with his face in her hair?

If so, then I wanted a girlfriend ASAP.

Embry always told me to enjoy being single but I've been single all my life. I wanted someone to hold at night and run their fingers along my chest, creating little patterns on my skin.

I wanted a commitment.

But until then, I'd have to settle for this.

I sigh into Nessie's face and she scoots closer to kiss me.

"What's wrong?" she whispers into the blackness of the room.

I kiss her back. "I'm just excited."

"For?"

"Tomorrow."

She kisses me again but harder this time. "Ready to go back to California?"

I shake my head. "_Hell_ no."

She chuckles. "I am. I've never been. What's it like?"

"Hot, sunny, humid. The sights are nice but the people aren't."

"We're used to people being not nice. You'll have our backs right?"

I nod and ease into another kiss, this time savoring the taste of her lips as my tongue ran over her mouth. She moaned and fisted my hair, that is growing out of its usual fohawk style. I'm gonna need a hair cut soon.

"How do your legs feel?" I ask.

"Fine. I'm not sore anymore and I can dance again."

She made it sound like I destroyed her. "I'm sorry."

She kisses my cheek. "Please don't be. I'm fine and I enjoyed myself. Did you?"

"Yeah, I did but I feel like such an ass."

"Why?"

"Cus I'm not even your boyfriend. There's no commitment."

She sighs and wraps her arms around my back. Her chest pushes against mine and the material of her camisole tickles.

"That's what you told Rosalie," it comes out more as a statement then question.

I don't answer her, uncomfortable.

"Look, I'm not mad at you."

"Awesome," I say sarcastically and she just pouts.

"Don't get an attitude. Just please don't feel bad. We think you're an awesome guy, alright?"

I didn't know if _we_ applied to _all_ of them.

"Even Leah?" I ask and she cuddles closer.

"Leah's a little harder to get close to. That is if you're male anyway."

I grunt in frustration. "Why doesn't she like me?"

"I didn't say that. She thinks you're a good kisser."

I knew that already. "You can still hate someone even if you think they're a good kisser."

"She doesn't _hate_ you. To be honest, I don't what she thinks of you. Her opinions don't really come out that much. She kinda keeps them to herself."

_Great._

"In reality, she's actually kinda quiet. Bossy but quiet. Why do you care?"

"I don't," that was a lie. I cared very much and had no clue why. "Enough talking. Let's get some sleep," I finally say when I realize we have a flight in the morning.

* * *

The sky was still dark when I awoke at five o' clock in the morning. I was last to wake up and I was instantly stunned to see all seven of them bustling around, packing last minutes things like flat irons and perfumes. Of course they looked perfect, as if they wake up with makeup on and their hair looking as great as it does. Even their wardrobe is on point and we were just going to the airport. I felt bummy compared to them in a pair of sweatpants Carlisle bought me.

They weren't wide awake but they were still aware of their surroundings unlike me. I was still sleepy.

You'd think with Carlisle's money, he ride around in something more glamorous but the nine of us had to squeeze into a minivan.

Leah looks over whatever space in the van left and frowns at the lack of. She rolls her eyes at them and without even thinking about it, she swings her body forward into the passenger seat and lands in my lap.

I blush.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asks, scrolling through her iPod as if this is the most normal thing ever. I don't know where to put my hands so I just dig them into my pockets.

"N-no," I mumble and try to ignore the snickers. I pray to Jesus that my morning wood wouldn't come back because she was wearing yoga pants and everyone knows what yoga pants and a nice ass does to people.

She readjusts herself and I don't know if she realizes that it's almost an instinct for me to try to grind back. I bite my lip from my groan as she shuts the passenger door.

Carlisle starts the engine and Leah unintentionally whips her ponytail right in my face. I wanted to run my fingers through each silky strand and tug on each lock.

"Isn't that illegal?" Rosalie asks, the only one not laughing.

Leah shrugs and puts her earphones in. "I'd rather be here than the trunk."

That statement makes that all too familiar special feeling in the pit of my stomach return. It won't last long though.

When we actually started moving, Leah turned for a seatbelt but I already had it on. She thought for a second and leaned towards me so her back lay against the torso.

Her ponytail brushed my cheeks and I wish she had worn a turtle neck and jacket instead of the white, thin, cotton V-neck that gave me a clear view of the surface of her breasts.

Jesus, they were _big._ Not too big but just the rise size to-

"Aye," she whispers and pulls my hands out my pockets. "Be a seatbelt for me, alright?"

I don't know what that means at first but she guides my hands around her waist and I lock my fingers together.

"Thanks," she mutters before getting comfortable and snoring within minutes.

The only thing from making this look like some odd sex scene was our clothes. We were aligned perfectly and with some protection, I could be fucking her.

I'd have her bent forward and touching the dashboard while screaming for me to go faster as I'm fucking her senseless from behind. I'd buck wildly as my fingers knead into her tan skin to scratch up every follicle of dirt, sweat and lust. She'd cry for me and once I explode inside of her, she'd snuggle to my chest and tell me-

She squirmed against me and it wasn't then did I feel it; my was right on it, grinding around in her sleep.

My fingers did an awkward little patter around her waist as I tried to quickly think of things less appealing to make it go down.

It didn't work cus she went down harder and moaned in her sleep.

My imagination went wild.

Fuck fuck fuck_ fuck_.

Oh, how I wanted to lift her shirt right up and caress her chest and stomach muscles. I wanted to put my hands between her legs and finger fuck her into oblivion. I wanted to kiss her neck, pull her hair and make her feel my breath against her nape. I wanted to be as deep as possible and have her scream my name a thousand times till her throat went sore. I wanted her to look me in the eyes and tell me she loved me, beg me to make her the mother of my kids, tell me I was the best. I wanted her in tears as she screamed that she was cumming and once she does, I wanted those arms around me to hold me closer. I wanted these wide hips of hers to jerk and milk me out. I wanted her to whisper that she'd take care of me.

I groaned and pretended to be asleep. My head rest against the window as hers did on my chest.

My grip tightened by the slightest when my erection nudged her center. I panicked and tried to reposition us but she wasn't having it. She squirmed again and through the material of both of our clothes, I felt her pussy folds.

My fake cough disguised a long and demonic-like moan that came from me as I came repeatedly into my boxer briefs.

I felt their eyes on me but I stayed "asleep."

After coming down off my high, I secured Leah in again and her hands rubbed mine aimlessly as she eased father into me.

* * *

I had gotten myself together come time to board the plane. Through security and what not I was lagging behind, absolutely embarrassed. Leah didn't mention anything of it so maybe she didn't even feel it.

It was eight by the time we got on the plane and took off. We got funny looks for reasons unknown but I guess it was something to get used to.

Planes always relaxed me. I'd found out that they made Alice a nervous wreck but she was fast asleep now. I especially loved getting the window seat to stare at the clouds but this time around, I ended up right in the middle of Leah and Nessie. Rosalie wasn't too happy about that.

Leah was fast asleep again while Nessie and I shared earbuds and listened to music. Our music tastes differed extremely but the songs entertained me through the seven hour flight.

I was still nervous about going home-sorta. What if I ran into someone I knew? What if I saw my brothers? They went to school in San Diego so the chances were high. What would I say once I saw them?

Better not jinx it.

I looked over at Leah and her arm had goosebumps. The tiny hairs stood straight up and she just looked cold. I took my hoodie off and placed it over her. She sighed and her whole body relaxed.

On my right, Nessie had fallen asleep too. A few rows behind, Rosalie, Bella and the twins were knocked out as well. Carlisle's face was in a magazine.

When I checked my watch, it was ten o' clock. They would probably just be getting up to rehearse. I wonder how well the men of Washington would take The Coven being closed for the weekend.

When we landed, it was nearing two o' clock. I'd just be getting up.

Recharged and rejuvenated, The Queens were jumping and excited to finally be in California. I couldn't wait to get out of my sweats and into a bathing suit soon.

Leah didn't even notice my jacket so she just wore it through out baggage claim. I grinned.

The US Army hooked The Queens up. There was a black stretch limo waiting outside for them and a blonde chauffeur held a sign with their names on it, smiling as soon as he saw our ensemble. His name tag read Mike and he had a goofy look to him.

"Now this is the shit I'm talkin' 'bout! God bless America!" Rosalie yelled when we got into the nice ride. She wasn't kidding; this was a nice upgrade compared to the van. It was a tight fit but at least no one was in my lap. I couldn't handle further embarrassment and I was grateful Carlisle sat up front.

On the ride over to our hotel, the girls did that usual cliché tourist thing and stuck their heads out the sunroof and windows, screaming and letting the city know of their arrival. People stared but they were the type of girls who didn't give a shit about what other people thought.

The US Grant hotel was like a castle, appropriate for kings and queens-no pun intended-with its high walls and shimmering decorations. It was bright on the outside and absolutely breathtaking on the interior.

Alice, Leah and Nessie got one room while the twins, Bella and Rosalie got one right down the hall. Carlisle and I got a suite and as much as I needed this kinda separation from the girls, I didn't like it too much.

Forty-five minutes-barely an hour-into being here, they were already in their bathing suits and short shorts, begging for me to show them around. I remind them I'm from Los Angeles but they insist. Carlisle has different plans for them.

"You mean we're meeting him today? Now?" Rosalie asks Carlisle when he comes into their suite, shocked to see I had made myself comfortable on one of their beds.

Carlisle nods. "Yes, he insists."

The girls groan a little and I'd expect them to be more excited.

"But I wanted to see the beach and Sea World and-" she goes on but he interrupts.

"We're here all weekend. We'll have plenty of time to do all that stuff before we leave."

The girls exchanged looks.

"Well, if he insists," the tall blonde throws her hands up in defeat when she gathers the generosity of General Whitlock. "Does this mean we have to dress appropriately?"

I chuckle.

"Yes, Kitty. That'd be nice."

* * *

Half an hour later, we were on a boat. I'm not sure what body of water we were on but we were on a boat- a yacht, to be more specific. The sun was out and it was a nice and familiar change from La Push's cold weather.

General Jasper Whitlock was a smooth man. He was thin yet packed some muscle, shiny brown hair with a beard to match and he had the thickest Texan accent I'd ever heard.

"The Queens have arrived!" is the first thing he says once we're all aboard ship. I'd expected to meet him at some type of military base but here I was on a yacht, similar to the one my dad bought my mom as an anniversary present.

"Pleasure to meet you, General. Carlisle Cullen," is how Carlisle introduced himself and the General's smile couldn't be broader as he looked over the seven girls with wide eyes.

Been there, done that.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," he chimes yet his eyes don't tear away from the girls. "And who do we have here?"

Carlisle runs down the line and introduces them just how he did me. I watch as General Whitlock takes in their pretty faces.

A shift in the air takes place when Carlisle reaches Alice. Jasper stares into her eyes for a few seconds before lifted her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Pleasure to meet you..._Alice_," he makes his point clear with an intense stare and it's so smooth that even I'm blushing.

"Pleasure's all mine," Alice bats her lashes and turns pink with the sun radiating behind her.

The other six girls are giggling while Carlisle turns to me.

"And this, General, is Jacob Black. He's an excellent bodyguard to these girls and we're beyond happy to have him," his smile is genuine and I shake hands with the General.

I just shook hands with a_ General._

"Oh, really?" Jasper half smiles at me. It's a handsome smile and I suddenly see why Alice was blushing. "Very nice to meet you Jacob. How long have you been working for Carlisle?"

"A month and a half."

"They treat you well?"

I glance over at them and I grin at the wink Rosalie gives me. " Yes, sir. They are."

"Good to hear so. Must be a nice job to hang around just gorgeous girls all day and get paid for it."

You don't even know the half of it.

We left the dock and began sailing by the time four o' clock rolled around. Alcohol was flowing between Carlisle and Jasper but I nor the girls didn't touch any of it. As the two men discussed the performance tomorrow night, the eight of us relaxed on the deck. It was a cheesy scene with the wind flowing freely in our hair, Ray Bans on, sailing on water bluer than Rosalie's eyes. I lay back in a lounge chair with my hands behind my head.

"Mind if I join you, big boy?"

My smirk is almost instant as I look at Rosalie through my glasses. She looks like a model with her hair being whisked with the wind, skin darkening from the sun's rays and sweet eyes. Her shades are set in between her blonde waves. She looks like she could be from California.

I pat my lap twice. "Got a spot nice and warmed up for you."

She sets her legs on either side of mine to straddle me and immediately runs her fingers over my chest. I hold her by the hips.

"Liking California yet?" I ask her and she nods.

"I can't believe you lived here. It's gorgeous here."

I shrug. "I just needed a change. I can never really stay with one thing anymore."

It's her turn to smirk. "Your track record says so. First me and now Nessie. It's only a matter of time till you break Leah down."

I frown. "Oh, come on. Don't make me sound so..._slutty_."

She caresses my cheek and that mixed with hum of the boat relaxes me further.

"It's okay. No ones judging you. Honestly if I were in your position, I'd probably do the same thing."

"Really?"

She nods and puts her shades back on. "By New Year's, I predict that you'll have been in all our beds."

New Year's was five months away. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying you're fast."

Fast? I tried to process that. What does fast even mean? Is it the guy equivalent to loose? I didn't wanna be loose.

An hour later, we sailed back to dock and Rosalie rode me the whole way. I couldn't help staring at Leah though. She seemed impatient and testy the ride back as if she was expecting something. Our eyes met a few times but never for more then a few seconds.

I wanted her in my lap again.

General Whitlock had taken quite a liking to Alice. That had been obvious enough but I never thought he'd ask her on a date so quickly. He was smooth with his words so naturally she said yes. I was amazed at how easy it seemed.

I look back over at Leah as Carlisle helps her off the yacht, back onto the dock.

I wish I could take her out. Or at least find the balls to ask her. I'd taken someones virginity yet I didn't have the balls to ask someone on a date? What a backwards world I live in.

After getting in bathing suits, Carlisle took The Queens minus Leah to the beach. I would've went if I wasn't in front of the bathroom mirror practising.

"So um..." I stare at myself and snap my fingers. "Leah, I was just wondering if maybe you and me could, ya know..._fuck_."

I turn away and flex a few times. "Okay, seriously this time. That sounds stupid. Um..."

I look back at myself. "Hey, Leah. What's up? I just wanted to take a shot in the dark here and ask you that maybe when we get back to La Push we could go out-"

No. Just..._no_.

"Fuck!" I began tugging at my hair. "Try again. Okay...Hey, Lee. I was just wondering if you and I could go out. Y'know...on a date."

Wow. That sounded almost halfway decent. Maybe if I sound innocent enough, she'd think about it before saying no.

How did Nessie sleep with me when I have absolutely no game? I couldn't even ask myself out on a date so how was I supposed to ask Leah?

I sigh and continue to stare at myself. Why should I try so hard to impress her? She was a human being just like me.

Maybe I just wasn't attractive.

I lift my shirt and inspect my abdomen. I have ripples of hard muscles all along my stomach and into my torso, creating a V.

Okay, I wasn't that bad. I rub my hands together and flex again.

"Last time...Hey, Leah. I was just maybe wondering that later you and I could go out? Like as..._friends_?"

That seemed decent enough if I wanted to be friend-zoned.

What was this sudden feeling for Leah anyway? Why did I suddenly feel like I owed her something? I know I don't but I just wanna know her a little better. She was an absolutely amazing girl and I wanted her to see I was an almost amazing guy.

There was a knock on the door and instead of Carlisle on the other side, it was Rosalie in a pair of black leggings and a multi printed bra. Her hair was half waved and half straight. The only makeup she had on were those false lashes and she looked just as beautiful as she would've with all of it on.

"Hey. Who ya talking to?" she asked and crossed her arms. Her breast bounced but not like I was staring.

"No one." I say almost immediately.

She removes a wave from her face and grins up at me. "Um, okay? Anyway, me, Carlisle, and the girls are going out for the night. Wanna come with us?"

Her offer is tempting. I had to find out if Leah was going first.

"Um...can I get back to you on that?"

She rubs my stomach with a flirty smile. "Okay, stud. Lemme know soon. We're leaving at ten."

She exits and I hear the click of the door as she leaves. I go out to make sure I was alone but Carlisle was on his side of the room, picking out a watch.

"You coming with us?" he asks, not looking up from his selection of watches.

I lean against the wall and shrug. "Don't know yet."

"You should. You never wanna party."

That's true. "I'm not the partying kinda guy."

He finally selects one and snaps it on. "I wish I was."

He examines himself in the closet mirror before changing his watch.

"We'll see," I say and head for the door, making sure I have my room key.  
My legs shake as I make my way down the hall to Leah's suite. How was I supposed to ask her if she was going out when I could barely walk? Should I have practised first?

I knocked on the door and sweat like a rapist till Nessie opens the door with black and white striped mini dress on. Her hair was half done too.

"Hey, Jake," she says and shuts the door behind me when I enter.

"You look like a sexy little Beetlejuice," I say out of nowhere as she makes her way back to the bathroom.

"Thanks," her teeth gleam in a smile as she twirls her hair and struts away, swishing her hips with every step.

How can I come up with something like that on the fly yet can't get the guts to ask my own refelction out?

Finding Leah was easy. Her scent was potent even from where I was standing. I found her sitting on the white sofa in the living room, laptop in her between her legs and earphones in. The huge window curtains were pulled back and it would've been a dark night if the city lights didn't shine as bright as stars themselves. It was quite a scene. I'd never seen anything like it in L.A.

To my surprise when she sees me, she removes the earphones and looks up from the laptop screen.

"Hey," she says and I stop in my tracks. She actually seems to be in a good mood.

"Um, hey."

"It's so pretty, isn't it?" she points to the window and I nod.

"Gorgeous," I continue to stare at her but she doesn't notice.

"So what's up?"

Here goes nothing. Breathe, dammit.

"Um...so the girls and Carlisle are going out. I was wondering if you were going too or-"

"Actually, I was just gonna stay in and watch something," she points to her laptop.

Looks like Jacob is staying in, ordering room service and watching Netflix. "Oh," I say stupidly and felt the need to extend the conversation.

"Mind if I ask what you're watching?"

A bashful little grin ran over her face. "Just this concert that's going on downtown. I'm waiting for it to start. It's broadcasting live."

"What artist?"

She bites her finger and instead of getting annoyed, she just snorts in amusement. "Don't laugh."

"I won't."

"Okay, it's um...it's Leah Larusso."

I'm surprised cus I'd never imagine her listening to rock music. I'd expected something along those lines cus they have such similarities from the hair, hazel eyes, tight body, and singing voice.

"Really?"

"You said you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm not. I'm just surprised. Didn't really think you listen to that kinda stuff."

"Yeah, I do. I've been a fan of hers since she came out. I love her work."

Finally we had some common ground.

"Same. Anyone ever tell you that you guys looks exactly alike?"

She covers her face and snorts again. "If I had a dollar for every time someone told me that."

"It's true. You guys are both insanely beautiful," I let that part slip by accident but she resists to show her appreciation.

"Thanks."

There's a silence but it's a comfortable one. She speaks first.

"So ever been to one of her concerts?"

"Yeah, I have. I went with my brothers and it was crazy cus someone mistook me for her boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Apparently we kinda look alike."

She gets up and walks towards me with light steps, bringing her face to mine. My whole body feels like it weighs a ton as she looks me over. Our lips are close but she quickly pulls back.

"I can see it. A little in the nose," she says and looks me directly in the eye. I shudder and breathe again when she backs away.

"What's a Leah Larusso concert like?"

I say the first thing I can come up with. "Orgasmic."

She chuckles.

_ I made her laugh._ That feeling has returned.

"Really?" she covers her mouth with her hand to hide her teeth.

"You never been to one of her concerts before?"

She scratches her forehead in thought. "I've never been to a concert at all."

My eyes grow wide. "You've never been to a concert?"

She shakes her head. "No."

This is a tragedy. Someone as talented and musically genius as Leah has never been to a concert?! This is a _shame._ I get an idea.

"How bout I take you to go see Leah Larusso right now?"

She eyed me in a perplexed way. "Huh?"

"Let's go to the concert so you can see it for yourself and not have to watch it on the computer and imagine."

She fidgeted. "You don't even have tickets and it starts in a half an hour."

Thank goodness for my brothers teaching me how to be a sneaky little worm. No one said anything about tickets.

"Lemme worry 'bout that. Just get ready cus you're seeing Leah Larusso tonight."

**A/N Kudos to all who know who Leah Larusso is. If you don't know and you're new to my stories, do some research. :D **


	9. Chapter 9

Alice looked amazing when the General showed up. He was in uniform and looked classy as ever. Her dress matched his suit and they were cute together. He was taking her to dinner and I wondered if I could try to squeeze food into mine and Leah's evening.

Waiting for Leah to get ready was an adrenaline rush. I showered real quick and changed into some fresher clothes; Levi's, white V-neck and leather jacket.

I slid lower and lower into the sofa as I wait for her to exit the bathroom. Rosalie decides to invite the twins and Bella to wait with me as well while Nessie impatiently pouts.

"Where'r you guys going anyway?" Rosalie asks with a grimace.

"Downtown. We're going to a concert."

She lifts her brow in confusion. "Who's playing?"

"Leah Larusso."

Nessie's head pops up. "You're going to go see Leah Larusso?! Holy shit, _I love her_! How'd you get tickets?"

I smirk. "I didn't."

"Then how are you getting in?" Bella asks, looking out that huge window.

"I have ways."

Nessie is still pouting. "Aw, lucky. Can I go?"

Before I can frown, Rachel thumps her upside the head.

"Ow!" she exclaims and turns to the twin who gives a subtle eye roll that translates to_ "Third wheel, much?"_

It clicks with the redhead. "Ohhhh... I see. It's like a date."

Rosalie scoffs. "Barely."

I don't know exactly what that means but I don't care to know when the bathroom door finally opens. Everyone turns in that direction and take in the gorgeous woman that exits the bathroom.

Leah's thick legs had leopard print, skin tight leggings set snuggly on their curves while her red toes peeped through a complicated pair of black heels that could be used as weapons.

Her top is what really drew me in. She had on a black button down blouse that flowed freely around her arms and chest, letting a red lace bra peek through the undone buttons. Instead of it being the buttoned down along her stomach, the flaps were tied in a knot hovering over her bellybutton and exposing her smooth midriff.

Her makeup was flawless as was her thick and now curled black hair.

Overall, she did a good job for only having it done in ten minutes. My jaw was still on the floor when Rosalie spoke up.

"Um, aren't those my leggings?"

Leah bashfully nods. "I didn't bring any clothes for going out. Jacob, ready to go?" Her heels click as she goes across the room to grab her phone. She stuffs it into her bra and I pop right up.

"Um, yeah. The limo should be here soon to drop us all off in a few minutes or so um..."

She smiles and checks the time. "Alright."

I can't stop staring at her outfit. "You look sexy, by the way."

She flips her hair and give an "oh stop" kinda wave. Rosalie groans behind me then jumps up.

"How bout we all wait in the lobby, huh?" she suggests and rushes for the door almost immediately. When they all exit out, I look to Leah and she returns the glare.

"You look kinda nice yourself," she states and begins turning the lights off.

Kinda nice. _Kinda fucking nice._ Great.

We got those usual looks of shock when we strolled through the lobby. Well, Carlisle and the other girls did anyway. Leah and I received "how-did-he-get-with-her" kinda looks. I don't know if I was being paranoid or what but if she wasn't paying attention, neither should I.

"Take care of her, Jacob! Remember the rule!" Carlisle shouted to us before exiting the limo to go into the night club. She laughs and waves goodbye to them.

She checked the time as we began moving again. The concert was at the House of Blues, which wasn't too far from the club or hotel.

I watch her stare out the window, taking in the city lights. She looks amazed with everything and she checks her watch every few seconds.

"You mind telling me how we're gonna get in if we don't have tickets?" she suddenly asks.

"My brothers and I used to sneak into concerts all the time."

"Sneak in?" She sounded excited.

I nod.

"Who'd you guys see?"

"Just about everyone. Sometimes just for the hell of it and we didn't know the artist. It was just fun."

She nods in understanding and scoots closer, our thigh touching. "How'r we sneaking in?"

"Well the old fashion way is to blend with a lot of people. That's what my brothers and I did."

She eyes me for a second.

"What?"

"You do realize you're the size of a tree, right? Blending in isn't exactly your strongest bet."

"Trust me, it works. You can blend in perfectly and as long as we're close, no one suspects a thing."

Her lip cowered nervously. I'd expected her to be more open to the idea.

"You swear it'll work?"

I put my pinky up. "I swear."

Hesitantly, she loops her tiniest finger around mine and I take notice that my pinky was the size of her index.

I'd only been to the House of Blues once and that was on family vacation. It was hard to belive I was back and had a girl with me.

The streets were busy; perfect. Leah and I did our best to remain perfectly unseen till the crowd began. She went for my hand and after having a mental moment of victory, I squeezed it and told her to duck a little and look down.

My eyes were on security the whole time while she watches whoever was taking tickets. The crowd thickens and she squeezes my hand tighter when we approach the doors. It seemed like an eternity till we actually got through.

My heartbeat was as fine as it could be with her holding my hand. I was a blushing mess.

She however was wide-eyed and smiling like she'd just won the lotto. Her smile was so pretty and the fact I help put it there made me feel accomplished.

The House of Blue was packed. It was hot and sweat began to drip from my forehead to my jaw.

"Hey, Jacob?"

"Hmm?"

She came in close and pecked my cheek. "Thanks."

My sheepish expression resembled that of a toddler who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. My hand was wrapped securely around Leah's though.

* * *

Leah Larusso is without a doubt the sexiest motherfucking woman I've ever laid eyes on in my entire seventeen years of life.

She wasn't Queens sexy but she wasn't pop star sexy. She was her own kinda sexy and that itself was ..._sexy._

She had a body that would've put any girl to shame and that was me being honest. She had these creamy, long, thick and tan legs with a nice pair of hips, flat stomach and amazing-beyond this world-tits. If I thought I'd do bad things to the Leah I knew personally, then I'd absolutely destroy and wreck Leah Larusso into a sexual hell that she'd need therapy to come back from.

Okay, that was a_ bit_ intense but it was kinda true.

I mean honestly who did she think she was twirling around on stage in a black leather lingerie set and knee high boots? It was easy to see where The Queens get their inspiration from.

Every few seconds or so, I'd glance over at my Leah and she'd be singing along to every single song as if she'd written it herself. She paid me no attention cus her idol was less than twenty feet away from her and there was a little girl's excitement twinkling in her honey colored eyes. She was in a state of absolute bliss with each song passing and I knew I'd finally done something right. She hadn't stopped recording on her camera phone since she started singing.

During a cover of a Joan Jett song, an article of clothing was flung on stage and by the looks of it, it was red lace and it had cups. I look down at Leah and I'm just in time to her shirt is open but covering her breast. She makes sure she aims the camera right and my eyes are drawn into her cut midriff and low riding leggings.

"Hold this," she hands me the camera and I film while she re-ties her shirt with her nipples erect through the material.

I hide my gasp and look back to the stage, where the music was still going but the rock star had stopped singing.

She'd caught the bra in her hand and glanced back at the audience who was whooping and cheering. She fondled it in her hands for a few seconds to check the size. Her face brightens under the dim lit lights. Her band continues.

"Ooh," she squeaks into the mic and puts the bra straps over her shoulders. "Just my size."

My sides are tearing with laughter along with everyone else. She hooks the bra and adjusts it over the leather one she's already wearing.

"Thanks to whoever cus I was running out anyway," she adds in cutely before picking the song up again.

Bra less and giggly, Leah tries to hide her huge smile as she fans herself from all the sweat. That sweat makes its way from her neck to the valley in between her free breasts.

"That totally just happened," she laughs as I give her back the camera. It was hot in here but it wasn't from all these people.

The song dies and the mood shifts the same way it did when General Whitlock took his first look at Alice earlier today. I felt this dramatic shift pull me closer to Leah, who'd come down off of her cloud.

She struts over to her piano and sits on top of it, swinging her feet back and forth. The mic is wrapped around her legs as she rocks back and forth. She pulls it up to her face.

"How many of you guys are on dates tonight?" she asks, breathing lightly into the mic.

I don't know if I should join in on the select cheers that ring out to answer her.

"Awesome, awesome. How many you guys gonna fuck when you leave here?"

This roar is even louder than the first. I keep my mouth shut while Leah just chortles.

"I figured as much. I remembered I tried to fuck my boyfriend on our first date. I was tired and horny and he was just like _'no, bitch. Get the fuck off of me.'_"

I laugh at however rejects someone like her.

"We did fuck eventually but he had a girlfriend at the time. I'm quite a home wrecker but it's okay cus he's mine now," she flops onto the piano seat and begins a few notes.

"I love him to death and probably will till the end of time. This song is brand new and dedicated to all the couples here tonight with the ones they love."

My fingers twitched against Leah's as she intertwines them slowly. I kept my eyes on the stage and take in the piano.

"This one's for my Jacob. I love you," she says before speeding up the piano and singing in a soprano similar to Nessie's.

_"Brown eyes, tan skin_

_Second I saw you, you pulled me right in._

_I'm a superstar and you like racecars_

_You're a dirty boy but you never take it too far._

_Looking at you brings me peace_

_And a shiver from my neck to my knees and I'm beggin' please..._

_You drive me crazy insane_

_Poison my heart, infect my brain..."_

She pauses just as I feel a chorus coming on. I find it very hard to believe that her boyfriend's name is Jacob. It seemed too coincidental.

"If you're on a date right now, I want all the ladies to look at your man for this next part."

Leah bare belly rubs against me as she leans into me a bit.

She starts the chorus.

_"Oh, boy it was something out the movies._

_The way you looked through me._

_And smiled like you knew me._

_Oh, boy it'll be us until forever._

_Till Jesus comes down and says we can't be together."_

Her fingers fly across that piano and the band kicks in with a soft guitar. She adds in some ear-gasmic melodies that bring her voice to a fading stop.

"If that didn't make you fall in love, I don't know what will," she laughs along with her audience.

"All the guys in here tonight better thank me cus after this, your woman will have no choice but to drop her panties when you get home."

There's a masculine uproar from men all around our section and even in the balcony. My Leah snickers.

"Now, guys. Look at your woman," she commands. I can't help turning my head to look at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she watches me.

_"Long hair, bad attitude_

_You put up with me when I'm thinking we're through._

_I'm stupid and you're my Judas._

_I'm in love with the money but the money don't fuck me right._

_I'm sorry for being a bad girl_

_But you still lace me with diamonds and pearls._

_I'm yours for now, always and forever._

_There's a home in heaven for us to be together."_

She stomps her foot twice against the stage before getting up from the piano and beginning the chorus again, waving her arms from side to side as the band kicks in with a fill on rock medley.

On beat, Leah and I sway our hands along with the rockstar as she aimlessly dances around in the red lace bra. She belts out the same lyrics over and over, working the crowd the same way The Queens do. After a few times, she points the mic out to us to sing it with her and a select few of us memorize it, my Leah being one of them. I don't realize I'm having the time of my life till now.

There's a guitar solo and it fades out. After moving all the hair out her face from whipping it around, the singer sits back down at the piano and does those same opening keys again.

It's a sweet melody and I look down at my Leah who finally decides to look back.

_"Oh, Jake, it was something out the movies..."_

Larusso pauses for a breath. Soft fingers wrap around mine again.

_"The way you looked through me. And smiled like you knew me..."_

My pores widen and tingle as she reaches for my face and brings it closer to hers, a look of utter bliss on her sweating and red face. Her caramel skin was glistening under the lights.

_"Jay-cub, it'll be us until forever. Till Jesus comes down..."_

More piano.

Leah's eyes shut as her red pursed lips search for mine. I find her and once my bottom lip is in her mouth, I ease into her.

"-and says we can't be together."

Our skin ignites against the other. This wasn't like our first kiss. This was better.

Her hands settle on my hips and she squeezes. My palms navigate towards her exposed stomach and sideways to those hips. Her skin is damp from sweat but I really don't care. I'm wet, too.

Her taste mixes beautifully in my mouth as the last few piano notes come to abrupt stop.

_"I'm yours for now, always and forever..."_ she hits a high note and the band kicks back in, full forces.

It gives me goosebumps as she leans into a hug. She moans and pulls away for a few seconds to direct her attention to my lips and everything down.

Our lips collide again, and we're curving around each other desperately, clawing at the others skin and tugging their hair. She moaned again and shivered against me. She was cold.

Our kiss comes to an end when we realize we're still at the concert and not a hotel room. It's an uneasy end cus she pulls away first, her bottom lip still between my teeth. She retrieves it back and instead of wiping her mouth in disgust, her thumb rubs over mine to remove her lipstick.

The only thing I can pay attention to is her as the last song of tonight's set begins to play. Her delicious skin is an apple while she looks to the ground, our hands still together.

We're so cute.

The last song is romantic. It's one of those songs where you can just kinda drift to the beat of the music and not have any rhythm. Before I know it, Leah's head was in my chest-more like my shoulder- and she's still cold.

I give her my jacket and we sway till the song ends.

"Thanks for everyone coming tonight! My name is Leah Larusso and I love every single one of you! Thanks so much and I'll see you all next time!"

The strobe lights are flashing all around and its annoying to the eyes. The last thing I see before the place goes black is Leah waving and sneaking off stage.

The regular lights return and my Leah lifts her head off my shoulder. A few glances later, she pecks me on my cheek.

"So, did you have fun?"

Like I had to ask.

The ponytail she put her hair up in swished around as she nods her head yes. "That was incredible."

"Yeah, pretty great for your first concert, huh?"

She adjust my jacket a few times to hide her nipples. "I can't believe I threw my favorite bra at Leah Larusso."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Her boob sweat is gonna mix with my boob sweat and-"

I stopped her there. "You wanna head back to the hotel now or what?"

I didn't realize how desperate and dirty it sounded till her eyebrows wiggled in uncertainty. I stopped in my tracks and face palm.

"I mean is there somewhere else you wanna go before we head back?"

She thought for a second. "Eh, none place I can think of. It's actually really late. We need to get up early."

I check my phone for the time and it's nearing one in the morning.

Yikes.

And then we walked the whole way back to the hotel. It was a long walk but it seems short when we discussed almost everything from superheroes to movies to music. This time, I learned that her favorite movie was _The Goonies._

It was crazy how much she opened up now when she would barely say two words to me back in La Push. Would our new friendship last till La Push or would she go back to ignoring me?

Throughout our walk, I was hoping her feet in the heels would begin to hurt so I could carry her piggyback. She was probably light as a feather and her skin on mine was ecstatic.

I'd seen this kinda thing in majority of teen movies. Boy walks girl home, they say goodbye on her doorstep and there's always that odd shuffle where he might kiss her or he won't.

Leah was that girl as we approached her hotel room. On the other side, I could hear the TV going. The other girls got here before we did.

She retrieved her room key from my jacket pocket. She faced me and played with her ponytail.

"Um..." she hummed and I expected a "thanks for such a good time" but instead she says: "Come in for a second."

My eyebrows rose onto my forehead. "Okay."

She opens the door and it pops right open. We step inside and the TV is at full volume in the living room with the other six Queens watching, laying in almost every position but upright on the expensive couch.

"Mommy's home!" Nessie cheers when we step in. Leah removes my jacket and places it on the couch while hiding a coy grin.

"How was the concert?" Alice-who looks absolutely dazed and content- asks while flipping through channels.

Leah shoots me a look and winks. "Amazing. Right, Jake?"

Did...did she just call me _Jake_?

"Yeah, it was awesome."

Leah disappears into the bedroom for a minute and I take a seat next to Rosalie who's laying upside down. She looks pissed.

"How close up were you guys?" She asks and begins playing with my arm hairs.

"Eh, close enough. Leah threw her bra on stage."

As a unit, they gave me a perplexed look.

"_Our_ Leah?" Bella tries to confirm and I nod.

"Leah? Pocahontas looking, Queen Bee, ten foot pole up her ass Leah?" she says to make sure and I shake my head yes.

"Hey, I heard that," Leah shouts playfully as she comes back into the living room, wearing a huge T-shirt, boy shorts and slippers. She plops into Bella's lap. "How'd you guys do? Where'd you go?"

"We went to this deadend, boring ass club. Carlisle got drunk as fuck for no reason so we came back early." Rosalie answers and sits upright to lean on my shoulder.

Leah scoffs. "Typical Carlisle. How was your date, Alice?"

At the mention of it, the pixie like woman goes happy and just shrugs. "Good."

"Just good? C'mon, Alice. Gimme the details."

I don't quite listen to what they're saying cus I'm too caught up in thinking about my own date. I'd brought down so many walls with Leah and I felt pretty damn good.

When two o' clock came around and I was getting up to leave, I pecked Leah on her cheek goodbye and she thanked me again for a great night.

After shutting the door, the twins and Bella go hopping around as a threesome throughout the halls.

When we get to her room and I kiss them goodnight, Rosalie's pale fingers looped through mine to pull me in.

"I gotta go," I tell her while she runs those hands of hers over my chest.

"Oh, come on. Just stay for a few minutes. I missed you," she bats her naturally long lashes at me and my knees go weak.

"Oh. But only for a while, okay?"

She nods and watches Bella and the twins go to their own rooms, leaving just me and her in the living room.

******A/N Hey, I write fanfics. And this is crazy. You love Blackwater. So review maybe? :D**

**Look guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated Born To Die. It might sound crazy but I _might _be starting a new story soon. Depends on how busy I am. BUT AS ALWAYS I PROMISE to update Born To Die before the end of this month. And if I don't then feel free to egg my house. **


	10. Chapter 10

It was surprisingly easy fitting me, Bella and Rosalie into one king sized bed.

However, it wasn't easy fingering Rosalie and keeping her moans to a minimum volume. She gripped my hair and pillows to substitute.

After cumming for the third time, she finally falls asleep. I didn't know how to handle Rosalie. She's a live wire and a tease and as much as she turns me on, she wasn't my type. She can look me in the eye and work me like a puppet. It drives me crazy and I love it but it wasn't all I wanted.

I wanted a girl with Nessie's height and cuteness, Alice's grace, Bella's smartass-ness , the twin's drag race background, Rosalie's libido, Leah's personality and her body as a bonus.

Now if a girl like that exist, I'd gladly take her on a date.

I checked the clock and it was three already. I had to get going so I gathered my trousers and shirt before strolling into the bathroom and reluctantly washing my hands of Rosalie's scent. My lips were stained of the pink and red mixture of Rosalie and Leah's lipsticks. The brightness of the colors brought out the rose in my cheeks.

I wash the sleep from my eyes and cracks some bones before reaching for the door.

Just as I open it, the tall blonde rushes in and I'm being aggressively thrown on the bathroom wall. The tile is cold against my bareback.

She's fast in the way she hops and her legs land on either side of my hips, her wet center soaking my briefs.

Her lips are to mine, not kissing but molesting them in a needy way. My lips have their own spasm of their own and I taste the breath mint rolling around in her mouth.

I moan and shiver while my hands do their best to hold her up. She's not exactly similar to Nessie in size, given she's a lot thicker. Voluptuous was a better word to use. She was heavier but that made her grinding feel better then being rubbed by skin and bones. The briefs I wore were useless against my hard shaft.

Just to get an idea, I open one eye and watch our reflection. Our position changes as she goes to my neck now, nibbling like I'm food. She moans when I jerk my hips forward with a grunt.

Jesus, this was _wrong._ I was a sinner but at this point I didn't fucking care. Fuck the rule. This felt too damn good.

She sets her feet on the ground and continues the kisses between little mumbles. "I'm surprised you haven't thrown me off of you yet."

I grin and guide her to her knees. "Me too."

Her fingernails lightly scratch the surface of my hip bone skin. I put my hands through her hair and she starts the removal of my underwear.

"What about the rule? Still scared of Carlisle?" She teased with the chill of the bathroom rushing over my genitals that were staring her right in the face.

Those fucking fingers of hers began to stroke it, each inch being gently touched with tenderness. She smiled up at me and watched me, knowing she was driving me as crazy always. I wanted to thrust but her hand over my hips stop me.

"Carlisle doesn't have to know." I whisper, praying her lips would be around me in the next few seconds.

"You're talking my kinda language now, babe," she giggles and I'm in that state of imagination from my first blowjob again when her wet mouth takes me in.

Fucking with Rosalie was different from with Nessie. For one, Rosalie was a fucker not a love maker. Having had sex multiple times before, she likes it rougher. Bending her over and bucking like a bronco was her style.

One thing I took great note of about fucking Rosalie was about how quiet she was. I don't know if it was so she wouldn't wake up Bella and the twins or that's just how she rolled.

Staring at myself fuck her on the sink counter was fantastic. Her huge ass jiggles with every thrust and it makes me fist it, reddening where my fingers dig into her skin. She had her arms around me in a tight hug while I entered and re-entered her as fast as my body would allow. She was leaking all over me and instead of moaning like Nessie, she was panting into my neck like she was out of breath. Her nails dug into my back like Nessie but she stayed silent.

"Yes," she'd gasp when I pick up my pace. "_Yes._"

I put my face in her neck as well, licking her up and down. She was so tight and wet and delicious...I can't think of guilt now. I can't feel like trash when I was balls deep inside of her, seconds from cumming.

"Rosie," I moan at the tightening of my balls and glance at the mirror. Her frame was shaking like she was crying so I held her closer to me and came once.

Her legs shook now as she finally lets out a light whimper. "Fuck."

I lift her off the counter and kiss along her jaw and neck with butterfly pecks. She pulls me out of her and bends over the counter, gripping the faucet with anxious hands. We're like magnets when she backs into me and I push right in.

Her breasts are two smushed mountains against the mirror as I pump harder into her, receiving a soulful melody of "yes, yes, yes." Her violet eyes stared at themselves along with the rest of her body being jerked forward. My face was kinda demented as I push. She was so wet against me there was not only the sound of my balls and hips slapping against her, but a distant squeak every time we slid together.

My eyes don't leave the mirror. I tried fighting the urge to make stupid faces but it was hard. Was this how I looked with Nessie? Did I really look this stupid?

I grit my teeth and my jaw clenches while my eyes flutter to a quick close. Reopening them, I see Rosalie's face was in the counter while she switched the water on and off, unknowingly.

"Yes, yes, yes, _yes._.." She's saying as I knead my hands into her ass cheeks. They ripple against my constant pounding and she simply keeps panting.

That worked my nerves. I go deeper and her walls keep expanding against my length and width.

"Say my name," I growl.

Her breath stops for a second then returns. "Jay-Jay-Jacob." Her legs shake again. She's close.

"Say my _fucking_ name."

"Jacob."

Not good enough. "What's my name?"

She gasps. "Jacob." Her voice rings in my ears. "_Jacob._"

I wasn't gonna last much longer. "Say it again."

"Jay...J-J-"

"Say it!"

She whines. "Harder."

I slow down when my stomach muscle begin to clinch and that ball tightening begins again. I growl.

"Say my goddamn name, _now._"

She squeaks it out.

"Louder. Scream it!"

She looks back at me and her mouth is already making an O. Got her right where I want her.

"Scream my fucking name you...you..."

I say the first word that I can think of.

"You _bitch_!"

She falls apart and cums against me as I ejaculate into her repeatedly. "Jacob!" she finally shrieks and that guilt comes after milking myself out. In the mirror, I'm cross-eyed with my jaw hanging wide open, like I would begin drooling.

I lean forward and before bursting into hysterics, I kiss the blonde's ear and apologize about my language.

"I didn't mean it. It was in the heat of the moment and-"

"Shhh..." she laughs along with me. "Your cum face is funny as hell, Jacob."

So she was watching too. I didn't even look to see hers.

"Shut up," I pull out of her and put my briefs back on. She stays there, bent over and just stares at herself. She sighs. "Thanks, man."

"No. _Thank you,_" I respond and play in her hair. She jerks away and stands up, seeing me eye to eye like normal.

I look over her naked body and her hips are bruising from how tight I had her to me. Damn.

"Goodnight, Black," she kissed me once before letting her fingers my torso. "See you in the morning."

I'm left in the bathroom by myself, trying to put together what just happened. I do my cum face again and begin laughing. I pull my pants up and button them before giggling my way back to my suite.

* * *

I woke that morning scared shitless. Mainly because it wasn't till now did I realize that I had sex with Nessie and Rosalie yet didn't wear a condom either time. Rosalie had been anticipating her time with me so she most likely planned ahead with birth control. Nessie however was a different situation. I tried to picture a pregnant Nessie and shuddered.

I honestly still couldn't believe I finally slept with Rosalie. As much as we fooled around, I'd never thought we'd actually do it. We did it damn good and I got a good laugh out of it. At least Rosalie and I had a mutually understood and established friends with benefits thing while I'm still confused about Nessie and I. I got to try somethings with Rosalie that I didn't with Nessie like dirty talk for example. I didn't like it to be honest given that I accidentally called her a bitch.

Carlisle was a hungover mess when I awoke and made my way to the bathroom. He was awake enough a little but not coherent and understandable sentences.

He was slobbering all over his pillow and instead of waking him, I hop in the shower. Leaving the shower, I caught a glimpse of my reflection and began to chuckle again. My cum face was so ugly .

Even after I left the bathroom to get dressed, Carlisle looked like he hadn't moved. His usual slick blond hair was a tangled mess. It was quite a sight him so...human when majority of the time, he seemed so perfect. If he only knew the kinda shit that went down last night...

Five minutes later, I was dressed and heading downstairs to the ballroom to watch the girls rehearse. Finding the ballroom was easy cus it was the only room blasting The Queens soundtrack.

The stage was pretty big as were the chandeliers all across the ceiling. This room was bright as hell and I could just imagine Carlisle's reaction in his hungover state.

Instead of dancing, the seven of them were lying around on the stage, conversing till they heard me walk in. Their eyes shoot up to me.

"Hey, Jacob!" Bella chirped to me and they all stay lying down except for Leah and Rosalie who sit up and begin fixing their hair and adjusting their shirts.

"Hey girls," I hop on stage with them and Leah lies on the opposite side of the stage and her smile is so broad but she tries to hide it.

"Morning Leah," I wave to her and she waves back.

"It' three in the afternoon but good morning," she says and I bashfully nod.

"Oh." I've been asleep for twelve hours? "Well rather it's a good afternoon then. "

Before she can even respond, two fruity lips silence mine in a kiss. Rosalie pulls away and whispers into my ear. "And it was even better last night, huh?"

My eyes stay on Leah's and that old annoyed look of hers returns within seconds. The other girls pay Rosalie and I no mind while she continues to stare evilly at the blonde whispering of last night's tale in my ear.

Goddammit...

She gets up and ignores my staring as best as possible as she goes through the music on the iPod dock. I didn't want her to be mad at me. Did she know that about Rosalie and I? Naw, she'd be a lot angrier.

"Can we get back to work, please?" she yells and they all get to their feet, stunned at her sudden request.

"I thought we were taking a-" Rachel begins but Leah gives her a cold look that stops her.

"Okay, let's start with 'Lady Marmalade' and go into 'What Makes Us Girls'," she demands and removes her ponytail.

"I thought we were gonna do Hundred Dollar-" Bella tries to say but the words are cut short.

"We're doing What Makes Us Girls!" She yells at the brunette and I jump. That's not bossy; it's just mean. What the hell was her problem?

I awkwardly clear my throat and hop off the stage to sit in a random chair. The music starts and memories from my first night with them come rushing back. The dance moves are just as spectacular as before and I'm surprised at how well they do without their stripper poles. I've memorized the words and mumble along with them.

Leah's intro comes soon enough and she keeps in time with the music as she usually does till the chorus, she bumps into Rosalie who must've gone two steps too far out line.

She stumbles and rolls her eyes, then looks to Rosalie who gives her an apologetic look. They finish the song within the next minute and I sense the tension in the air. I suddenly wanted to go back upstairs and sleep instead of being in the middle of drama. Carlisle saves me as he strolls in looking like he's never had a hungover in his life. He cleans up good.

He greets his girls and discusses the details of the show tonight: the troops would being arriving around five-thirty and the show would begin at six, end at eight and they'd have the rest of the night to party just like yesterday. wondered if I could take Leah somewhere tonight and have two excellent dates in a row.

That didn't seem possible considering she was sending me death glares at the moment. I frown and lean back farther into my chair, covering my face in shame.

* * *

The hours leading up to the troops arrival were fast. Seeing the huge mass of them file into the ballroom with their uniforms on made me realize how real this all was. If I'd stayed home, I never would've done half the shit I've done since being with The Queens. I shook a few hands and conversed with some of them, reassuring them of a good time. Some of them were female and I couldn't say I was shocked.

It was crazy to think of how relaxed I was. I doubted any of the troops would try to hurt one the the girls so I relaxed in the back till General Whitlock came over to me and started a simple conversation.

"How are ya, Jacob?" he asks and taps his foot to an unknown beat.

"Fantastic and you?"

He grins. "Amazing."

"Great. How was your date with Alice last night?"

He chuckles to the ground and digs his hands into his pants pockets. "As great as ever. She's a remarkable girl. So graceful and gorgeous."

I nod in agreement. "Yeah, she's a cutie, isn't she? Planning on taking her out again?"

Jasper watches the stage for a second then turns to me. "Actually yes. After tonight's show, we're going out again. Alice tells me that you had some fun with Leah, eh?" His accent is nice to listen to.

"Yeah, we're just friends."

He snickers and pats my shoulder. "Not what Alice tells me."

My eyebrows lift to my forehead in surprise. "Really? Hmph."

That was something to think about. Was my attraction to Leah that obvious?

The lights dim and the spotlight lands on center stage, where Carlisle held a microphone. His voice is in surround sound as he begins to speak.

"Before we begin the show, I just wanna thank General Whitlock for choosing The Queens. Me and my Queens greatly appreciate the opportunity to be able to perform for more than a few drunk men every night and we are more than excited to be serving the men and women that protect this country. It's an honor and we hope you enjoy our show."

Just as he exits the stage, 'Lady Marmalade' begins and the curtains pull back. Without any notes having to be sung, troops were on their feet hollering and hooting at the amount of skin exposed from the six of them.

Been there, _done that. _

It was fun to see the reactions of those who haven't seen the show before. I wondered if I had my jaw on the ground the whole time or did I manage to look less stupid.

Leah's voice shakes the room as it did the first time I heard it and I can't help getting up and clapping as well. She was just as amazing as she was the first night.

The song soon ends and they go into what was called 'What Makes Us Girls' then 'Dirrty.' Rosalie does her solo as does Alice and then they perform the song that they let me have a listen to my first night with them.

The stage lights are red while Nessie is in a long, while halter top dress and she's barefoot. She gives the crowd one look before beginning to sing in that sweet soprano of hers.

_Wish I may, wish I might_

_Find my one true love tonight._

_Do you think that he could be you?_

_If I pray really tight, get into a fake bar fight. . ._

_While I'm walking down the avenue. _

She pulls the mic away to take a breath and starts again. _  
_

_If I lay really quiet I know that what I do isn't right._

_I can't stop what I love to do._

_So I murder love in the night, watching them fall one by one._

_They fight. Do you think you'll love me too, ooh, ooh? _

The chorus comes in and Nessie's voice goes sickly menacing but it's still kinda sweet and innocent. Behind her, Rachel and Rebecca come from either side of the curtain wearing red, short sleeve uni-tards that have plunging neck lines. Their hair is in bun so it doesn't flip around as the prance like it's a ballet around Nessie.

_Baby, I'm a sociopath. _

_Sweet serial killer._

_On the warpath cause I love you just a little too much._

_I love you just a little too much (Much, much, much)._  
_  
You can see me drinking cherry coke, _

_Sweet serial killer._

_I left a love note said "you know I love the thrill of the rush." _

_You know I love the thrill of the rush. (Rush, rush, rush) _

Nessie is joined by Rosalie in an outfit similar to hers but in red. Her voice is of the angels as she begins to sing to more of the redhead in white then the audience.

_You send me right to heaven_

Sweet serial killer

_I guess I'll see him over_

Do it for the thrill of it all

Love you just a little too much, much.

_You send me right to heaven_

Sweet serial killer

_I guess I'll see him over_

Do it for the thrill of it all

Love you just a little too much, much.

I try to put the story together but it was hard for my tiny brain to put two and two together. I wasn't good at symbolizing. What I had come up with was that the red light represented hell and Nessie being in all white was an angel. The twins could possibly represent demons or what not and Rosalie was the devil herself. They way she circled Nessie was in such a taunting way as if to try and convince her to join the dark side. I had no clue what that had to do with the lyrics but they kept repeating 'serial killer' so I assumed one of them would die soon. Leah, Alice and Bella join the group in their red uni-tards, all of them surround till the youngest Queen till she caves. They circle her and her figure disappears in between the seven of them till the bridge comes and she erupts from the circle in a red uni-tard as well.

_Just have fun_

_Wanna play you like a game boy._

_Don't want one_

_What's the thrill of the same toy?_

_La la, la la la, la la,La la lie down, down, down._

They've created a ballet out of their formation and Rosalie's dress flies around as she dances along side a now devilish Nessie.

_Just have fun_

_Wanna play you like a game boy._

_Don't want one_

_What's the thrill of the same toy?_

_La la, la la la, la la,La la lie down, down, down._

The song comes it's close after a few more choruses and I'm impressed yet again. As my old saying goes: The Queens do not disappoint. I hope they wouldn't perform that song back in La Push; it was much too beautiful. Too classy.

The song shifts within the same few beats and an upbeat tempo of classical music begins. They scurry off the stage without making a single sound. I hear the fireworks within the beat and realize I've never heard _this_ one before. I get closer to the stage to see that the red lights have been joined by white and blue ones.

Hmmm. . . a patriotic performance.

The bass kicks in and in the same ballet like grace, Rachel and Rebecca return to the stage in red, full length, backless dresses and standing under the red lights. Rosalie and Nessie come in next wearing blue dresses and stepping in tune with the music till they're under the blue lights.

The music stops for a few seconds and the stage goes dark only to be brought back to life when the music starts again. Leah in a white strapless stands right in the middle of the four girls, glowing like she's the first star on the American flag. Her mouth is in a sexy pout till her eyes land on me and a subtle smile forms.

**A/N *hides in tent to avoid being hit by the rocks being thrown by the Blackwater lovers cus of the Jacob/Rosalie lemon.***


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't even know what I felt for Leah.

She was beautiful in every aspect of the word and a guy doesn't come across too many like her. She was the type of girl who walks down the street and all the guys look her way as she struts with confidence. She's the girl who other girls kill to be. She was the reason girls got plastic surgery, hair extensions and everything else; so they can be as beautiful as her. She's the ride or die girlfriend any guy could hope for.

I wanted something serious. I didn't know if I honestly wanted to commit for life but I knew I wanted her to be my better half. I wanted guys green with envy when they see us. I wanted her to be known as Jacob's girl. No one elses so don't touch.

I think we were kinda cute together. She was just a little bit shorter then me and our skin matched almost perfectly. She was just exotic and different. I wanted to show her off and have her as my own. I wanted to hold her like I held Nessie and fuck her like I did Rosalie. I wanted so much but did so little to get it.

If I was serious about Leah, I had to get serious about myself.

No. More. Sex.

That means no more cuddling and being all freaky with all the other girls no matter how fucking badly I wanted to.

I sigh and continue to watch Leah sashes' around the stage while singing like she didn't even need air. Her whole essence in this performance reminded me of a white song bird. A white song bird that would tell the world its tale. A white song bird that was so gentle and fragile. Why would I wanna hurt that songbird?

I didn't. I wanted to make her mine.

It wasn't like I was addicted to sex though. Yes, it felt good-amazing actually- but it was just wrong of me to be this way.

I wondered if Rosalie knew about Nessie and I before last night? Had Rosalie told the other girls about last night? What if Leah knew? I'd probably die of I don't what emotion but I'd die.

_Dark and lonely._

_I need somebody to hold me._

_He will do very well._

_I can tell, I can tell._

_Keep me safe in his spell._

_Tower hotel. _

If my imagination did me right, I could swear those lyrics could be about me. It's wrong to assume but I wanted them to be. After the show, I'd find the balls to ask her about it. Till then, I was sitting in the audience watching Leah act as a star on the American flag.

_I'm your national anthem._

_Boy, put your hands up._

_Give me a standing oh-vay-shee-un._

_Boy you have landed, babe in the land of_

_Sweetness and danger_

_Queen of Saigon..._

Leah was like someone I've never met before. It was like mixed signals with her. One day, she'll kiss me and look at me like she wants me. The next, she gives me death glares. I didn't know if it was cus of Rosalie but why would Leah care about what I did with her? They're friends.

Unless...

Maybe she was jealous.

It was a long shot but it was possible.

They finished the song on a sweet note with fireworks going off and the troops up out their seats, cheering. I stoop to cheer to, hoping to catch Leah's attention just so she'd look at me again.

She didn't.

Man, she must be pissed.

The curtains close after about five minutes of clapping until they open back up again and the girls are on the other side, wearing normal clothes now-well as normal as The Queens dressed anyway.

They bow once before hopping off the stage to take pictures and converse. Alice and Jasper were much too wrapped up in themselves to make sense of anyone else there.

In the midst of all the commotion, I search for Leah in hopes that we can talk. I really wanted to get these "feelings" off my chest. Maybe she'd feel the same way. You never know till you try. I guess I'd rather regret something I did then regret not knowing.

My thoughts are suddenly cut short when a warm pair of hands wrap around my arm from behind. I try to turn, expecting to see Rosalie but it's Leah.

"You wanna go somewhere?" she asks, taking me by complete surprise.

"Um...where?"

She shrugs and doesn't let my arm go. "Anywhere."

She swirls around me and leads me out of the ballroom. I look back for a quick moment to see Carlisle watching us with a look of great suspicion but an equal amount of confusion.

She was humming to herself as we stroll hand in hand up to the elevator and up to her suite.

"You don't mind if I change into something real quick, do you?" she asks and heads to her bedroom anyway.

"No," I say and try gathering my thoughts.

"I figured since we had such a good night yesterday, we could have another tonight," she rounds the corner of her room and a light flicks on.

Hmmm. So she thought about it too.

"Yeah? I kinda thought you were mad at me."

She was silent for a second. "I'm not."

I wanted to say: "Then why did you stare at me like you hate me?" but her head popped back around the corner and smiled.

"Jake, you don't have to wait out there. It's nothing you haven't seen before."

The devil was after me. It was me, her, and a fucking bed alone in a hotel room and I had to will myself not to do what I wanted to so badly.

I'm not that guy. I'm not _that guy_. I'm a gentlemen.

I stroll into the bedroom and my eyes are met with Leah in her underwear and bra, squatting on the floor, searching through her suitcase. All I had to do was toss her on the bed and-

"So where's this anywhere you wanna go to?" I take a seat on the edge of the bed closest to her.

She shrugs. "I don't know. I just wanna do something fun before we leave." She pulls out a shirt and holds it to her torso then tosses it back into the suitcase.

"Oh," I say.

She puts another shirt to her chest then tries it on. The shirt fits nicely around her taut torso as she models it in the closet mirror.

"How does it look?"

"Sexy," I say, honestly.

She gets off the ground and stands in front of me, my eyes meeting her belly button first before scaling upward. She runs her fingers through my hair, that was reaching down my neck now.

"You're so fucking cute," she says.

My eye go wide and I gulp when she dips in front of me to meet her lips to mine. She settles into my lap and presses into my body with hers.

Theres a desperate cling in her hold on my shirt's collar. It's electric how she rubs her lips over mine and forces her taste on me. I enjoy as she moves her head at different angles to get as much of me as possible.

We topple over and her center lands over my growing hard on. I resist her for a second till her kisses grew more intense.

C'mon, Jacob. Remember what you promised yourself.

No. More. Sex.

Not even if the sex was gonna take you to the moon and back.

When she begins to fondle with my belt, I brought myself back to sense. This wasn't Rosalie, my fuck buddy. This was Leah. It's different with her. I felt like I'd be taking advantage.

"Leah..._no_," I object between kisses.

She stops but stays on my chest, staring at me with her eyebrows scrunched and mouth a gap in confusion.

"What?"

"I don't think I can do this."

She blinks and rises from me. "You're serious?"

I nod.

She removes herself from atop of me and sits on the edge of the bed, confusion clear on her face. "Why?"

I sit back up and fix my shirt. It's cus we weren't supposed to and one of us would get hurt when I go back and fuck around with Rosalie. It wasn't right.

"The rule."

She scoffs and shakes her head. "Bullshit. What's the real reason?"

I sigh. "I just can't."

She bounces off the bed to face me. "Oh, but you would with Rosalie?"

"Why'r you comparing yourself to her?"

She crosses her arms. "Do you like her?"

"Do I like her? Well, yeah. She's pretty and fun and..." I trail off when she begins to frown. "She's my friend. Why do you ask?"

She turn towards the mirror and began fixing the shirt. "Last time I check, you don't finger fuck your friends."

I snicker. "Are you jealous?"

Her face flashes anger when she swirls back around to look at me. "Jealous? Of _her_? You're fucking kidding me right?"

"Then why do you care so much?"

"I don't! I'm just looking out for my friends."

"Has she said anything about it? Why'r you getting so worked up about Rosalie for?"

She taps her foot. "I'm not. Just..."

She crosses her arms and looks to the ground in shame. "Why can you mess around with Rosalie but not me? I mean I know she's pretty and stuff but aren't I? I mean...I thought you kinda liked me."

Um, no. I fucking love you.

I began to caress her arms in comfort. "I do...alot," I confess. "But it's different with you."

"How?"

"Cus I don't think of you as a little fuck around buddy who's always as horny as me. If I were to have sex with you, I'd have to give you more. A r-r-relationship."

I stuttered over the fact that I sounded like a broken record spouting this bullshit to these girls.

I meant it this time. I _can't_ have sex with Leah. I want to so fucking badly but I had to resist her. As badly as I wanted to run my fingers over ever curve, kiss her temple as I lean over her from behind, tug at her shiny, raven colored hair and do so much more, I knew I couldn't. I shouldn't.

She wanted it too but goddamnit, I couldn't. She wasn't even my girlfriend and I knew I couldn't be faithful to her. Not with all these temptations anyway.

"A relationship," she repeated. "Haven't been in one of those for a while."

She steps closer and fills in the space between us. "So you like me?"

I nod. "A lot."

"Well..." she says and picks at a freckle on my arm. "Thanks."

She suddenly went shy. Did she just say thanks?

"Um, you're welcome."

She shrugs.

I put a lock of hair behind her ear. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

She just shakes her head and leans into me. "I don't know."

Great.

Before I could respond, the suite door clicks open and she gives me a look before letting me go to see who strolled in. I follow.

"Aw, did we interrupt something?" Bella teases while the five of them file into the room and take a seat in front of the TV.

Leah plays in her hair while keeping the eye contact with me. "Actually no. Jake and I were just about to leave."

Rosalie whips her head around in shock. "You guys are going out _again_?"

Leah nods and has created a braid in Bella's hair. "Yup."

"Where?"

She winks at me. "Just out."

I grin sheepishly while Rosalie grimaces and the other five exchange whispers of tonight's possible events. This didn't play out how I hoped. I tell her I like her and she says thanks. At least she knows now.

It's was better then nothing.

I shouldn't expect her to like me back given I'm slowly fucking my way through her friends.

* * *

I wasn't gonna lie.

We ended up having a great night.

Leah was recognized as Leah Larusso in the streets by various tourist and after a while we played along with it. It was wrong impersonating a rockstar and getting people to believe they'd met their favorite celebrity but the temptation was hard.

We spent the hours trolling, crashing weddings, frolicking on the beach, eating, dancing, etc. At about three in the morning, we took our making out back to the hotel room and kept it under just enough control to stop when needed. Waking up in her bed fully clothed made me feel proud in some sorts and I realized I wasn't a complete animal.

The digital clock read two PM when we awoke which meant we had about an hour till our flight back to Washington. As much as I didn't want to, I had to pack my suitcase. Carlisle was up and gathering his belongings when I returned.

"Where you been all night?" he questioned me when I went to brush my teeth.

I let the water run over my toothbrush. "I went out with Leah and we fell asleep in her suite."

"You went out with Leah _again_?"

Why did he sound so surprised? "Yeah."

"Hmph," he carefully places his watches in the suitcase. "Seems like she's finally come around, huh?"

You have no idea. "Yeah."

He sighs. "You do remember the rule though?"

"Yes, Carlisle. I know. It was just a date, nothing more."

He was silent for a few seconds. "I mean it, Jacob. Temptation's a bitch."

Don't I know it. "I've been on my best behavior."

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about."

That made me chuckle. He knew his girls but he didn't _know_ his girls.

After packing my toothbrush and paste, I gathered the rest of my things in the single suitcase I packed and thought about going back to Leah's room. It probably wasn't the best decision since Carlisle was still talking to be about the girls and how he tries to take as much care of them as possible and how they're all he has. Listening to him, I felt bad at how I treated them so disrespectfully. Or at least I thought I did.

The drive to the airport wasn't as awkward as the first one. Mainly cus there was more room this time and instead of in my lap, Leah was sitting beside me with her fingers looped around mine and her head on my shoulder. Bella, the twins and Nessie were discussing when Alice would see Jasper again while Rosalie had her jaw clenched as she stares out the window with her black sunglasses on. She's wrapped up in a blanket that she took from the plane on our flight here and after a while, she pulled the blanket over her head.

Jeez, what was wrong with her?

On the plane, I wanted to question her about it but she had fallen asleep before I could. I didn't want her to be mad at me. I had to wonder for seven hours till we got off the plane and she ignored me all together.

Well, alright then.

"Home sweet fucking home," Bella cheers when they enter back into their own bedroom. "Aw, I've missed you, Marilyn."

The mural continues to smile back at them.

Whilst unpacking their clothes and accessories, Leah guides me to her bed and pulls out a white hoodie jacket with black print all over it. She hands it to me and smiles.

"This is yours."

I take note of its larger size and recognize it. This is the jacket I gave her on the plane. "Um, thanks."

"I meant to give it to you yesterday but um. . .it smelled really good so. . ."

I take it from her but give it right back. "Keep it."

"Really? Why?"

I take it back again and unzip it to put it over her shoulders. "Cus it looks good on you."

She blushes. "Thanks," her fingers begin to loop mine but instantly pull away when we hear Rosalie's loud groan in annoyance from across the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Halloween was my favorite holiday. For Halloween parties every year, I was Batman, Quil went as the Joker while Embry went as Robin. His costume had been remastered dramatically to be somewhat sexy when we first bought them.

But this year, I was going as Jacob. My costume was back in L.A.

Every year, the girls went as The Avengers Assemble and I was pretty excited for the fashion show. It would be pretty ridiculous to see one of them painted entirely green to represent the Hulk.

October thirtieth, I lay across Nessie's bed and wait for them to strut out the closet in their superhero forms.

"You ready?!" one of them yelled.

"Ready!" I announce and a few seconds later, the tall pale girl with straightened blonde hair and a tin helmet with wings on each side strutted out. Her armor was tight on her skin and instead of full length pants, she wore a navy skirt that barely covered her thighs. Her boots her knee high and leathery. With a sly smile across her red lips that matched her cape, she twirled her light weighted Mjolnir around and curtsies.

"Damn," I whisper and Rosalie does a 360 degree turn.

"Tis I! Girl Thor!" she sings aloud and swings the hammer around. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, mean looking: nice resemblance.

"Wow, that's something," I murmer and she removes the helmet.

"Sexy, right?" She flips her extentsions around.

I nod in amazement. "You can control my thunder anytime."

She smiles at me and plops on the bed in the spot next to me. "Next!" she yells to the closet.

Next Avenger around the corner was a red haired spy in a black body suit made of leather and zippered up the front. Her holster held a realistic black gun that probably shot water. Her belt was packed with other cool gadgets as well, looking as realstic as possible.  
Nessie twirls on her huge heels and grins. "Agent Romanoff, reporting for duty, Director Black."

Black Widow was always my favorite Avenger just because she was the only woman and kicked just as much ass as they guys do. She was sexy as hell and Nesdie did her justice.

"Wow. Can I see some moves, Agent Romanoff?"

Without hesitation, Nessie dips low and squats into the Black Widow pose with one leg bent, her body on a lean as her other leg stretches in the opposite direction. She put up some paws with the hand she wasn't using to balance her on the carpet.

Rosalie and I clap. "Very nice," I say.

"Yeah, not really. That's the only move I can do in this outfit," she pops back up and skips over to her bed. I chuckle and call out the next girl.

In an outfit similiar to Nessie's, Alice exits the closet with a black leather vest and pants on. Her boots were leather as well along with the fingerless gloves she wore. Her bow and arrows were actually bedazzled to match her nails. Her usually simple pixie hair do was now fluffed at the crown and towards her forehead-a hair cut similar to how mine was. She had highlights of blond between select few strands and I couldn't lie, she could pass for a sexy Hawkeye.

"Whoa," I marvel (no pun intended) and sit up to take in how her slender physique filled out the costume perfectly.

"Are those real bow and arrows?" I ask and she gracefully grabs one and aims it at the farthest end of the room.

"Well," She says and concentrates before sending the arrow flying in a straight line at the light switch. The chandelier goes out.

Impressed at her skills, I clap.

"Kinda. They don't explode though," she continued and retrieved her arrow before turning the light back on. She plops on the bed next to me and I yell, "Next!"

This next costume was actually quite interesting. It wasn't really a costume but it did surprise me.

"Whoa," is the first word out of my mouth when Bella rounds the corner in a set of unnaturally green eyes, green nail polish on her feet and toes, green eyeshadow, a green bikni top and green...hair?

"Relax. It's only temporary," she says when she sees me wide eyed. She twirls around and her ass is pressed nicely against the ripped and tiny pair of purple shorts. "I'll wash it out later," she continues and flips her hair around to show it's not a wig.

I raise a brow. "The Hulk is green, not white," I mention and Bella scowls. She steps forward and shows me from her toes fading to her midknee, she had spray painted both her legs.

"It takes hours to get this paint off. This will suffice," she says and balls her fist. "Bella angry. You won't like Bella when she's angry," she growls in an imitation of the Hulk.

"Or when she's on her period," Rosalie mumbles and I'm reminded at how well they cover up their menstrual cycles from me. I shiver at the nature of it while Bella smirks and play punches Rosalie's shoulder.

"Bella smash Girl Thor," she growled and jumped on the bed as well.

Without even having to be called, the next Avenger walks into the room with her mask on.

Instead of a full body suit made of iron, Rachel wore a burgundy leotard with nude colored tights. One arm was robotic and had the same red and yellow paint as Iron Man's and it glowed in a circle in the palm. Her other arm was bare but her red nail polish was acceptable.

In the middle of her chest, glowed a triangle and it looked really cool for being attached to the arm. The mask was the coolest of all cus with the press of a button, it flipped off to reveal Rach's face.

"Sorry it's not as sexy as all the other ones," she did a full turn but I shook my head.

"No, it's cool. You look hot," I wasn't lying either. That leotard was fitting in all the right places.

She shot us a thumbs up and shot over to the bed and yells,"Next!" for me.

Her partner in crime wasn't even an Avenger at all.

Rebecca wore armor similar to Rosalie' but hers was laced with green, gold and black. Her expected long pants were a black tiny skirt and her expected long coat was a jacket that stops at her waist. Her boots were leather and had an at least five inch heel so she was as tall as her gold spear. The spear matchs the horned helmet on her head along with the gold eyeshadow she wore. She actually did look kinda evil and other worldly.

"Kneel," she orders simply. When we laugh and make no movement, she slams her spear and screams this time with a humurous chuckle. "Kneel, bitches!"

We continue to laugh anyway so she removes her horns to show her gelled back hair. It's so long but the ends are untouched.

"Loki's not an Avenger," I point out as she gives her ensemble a little turn to show me the full outfit.

"We can't all be good," she smiles devilishly and sets her helmet on a night stand.

Rosalie or rather Girl Thor bounces off the bed. "And now, presenting...The First Avenger! Drum roll, please..." she begins drumming on her thighs and we join in until the sexiest super soldier I've ever seen rounds the corner with a proud smile.

She was in red, white and blue spandex clinging to her body like a second skin. Her barely there skirt flowed freely when she twirled. Her helmet was bright in color with the huge white A on the front and wings on the side. Under the helmet, instead of her jet black curly hair was straight dirty blonde hair that went down her back. Peaking through the holes in her helmet were bright blue eyes instead of hazel ones. She got into her hero stance with her red, white and blue shield and gave us all a authoritative look.

"God Bless America," I say between a smile.

She salutes and winks. "No costume?"

I shake my head. "Not this year, Cap."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That won't fly. We gotta get you into something."

"Can't I just be a bodyguard?"

"What fun is that?" She removes the helmet and from the roots down to her ends was platinum blond hair that contrasted exotically with her dark skin. The eyes were kinda pretty though.

"Halloween is the time of year when you can be someone other then yourself. There's no one you'd like to be?"

I think for a second. "Batman."

She snickers and reaches for my hands. She holds them. "Lame."

"Why is it lame?"

"Batman's too simple. Why not be something sexy like. . .Bond?"

"I don't have a James Bond costume."

"I got you," she begins to make her way to the closet but she stops at the sound of Rosalie's voice.

"Um, we have a show to do in twenty minutes," she points out but Leah just waves her off.

"Calm down, it won't take long. Go without us. We'll be down in a few. C'mon, Jake."

Before going around the corner of the closet, Rosalie stomps her way to the stairs, hammer in hand being clenched between her fists.

Leah shuts the door behind us and lets my hand go to travel farther into the jungle of clothes that passed for a closet. I stumble over a high heel and play it cool before she turns around with a random tie.

"What'r you looking for?"

She goes through a few racks of clothing and tosses out shorts and random costumes. "Carlisle has this suit. It should fit you."

"Why do _you_ have it in _here_?"

She hesitates. "He doesn't have room in his own closet. Enough questions. Try this on." She tosses me a white dress shirt and the tie. I catch them in one hand and remove my shirt with the other. Momentarily shirtless, she stares at me with a seductive arch in her brow and tease in her grin.

"What?"

"Easy to see why Rosalie likes you so damn much," she remarks and searches for the pants.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Her concentration is deep within the mountains of clothes scattered all across the beige carpet of the walk in closet. "Are you kidding or are you really that oblivious?"

These girls had to realize I was a guy; a teenage guy. Teenage males are known to have attentions spans of five seconds so what makes them think I pay attention to much of anything? Rosalie was my homie, nothing more and nothing less. Why would Leah make such a joke?

"What about Rosalie?"

She pokes her head out from a clothes mountain. "Really?"

"Leah," I groan, growing impatient.

She rolls her eyes. "Ask her yourself."

"Fine. I will."

"Good. Think fast."

The slacks fly my way and I catch them by a pant. "Fast enough?"

"Just drop your trousers and put them on."

"In a hurry to get me naked, huh?"

She turns red. "You wish."

"I do, actually."

She searches for the jacket. "Keep dreaming."

I laugh at how nervous I've made her. "Did you know Captain America is a virgin?"

Her head jerks up. "What?"

"Captain America is a vir-"

"I heard you the first time. How do you figure?"

"Think about it. When he was scrawny Steve Rogers you know damn well he wasn't getting any ass. And even after he became the beefcake that is Captain America sure women threw themselves at him but he's way too much of a gentleman to accept their advances. The only date he's ever been asked out on, he misses cus he was thousands of feet underwater, frozen and left for dead for seventy years till he was thawed out by S.H.E.I.L.D. And even when he's unfrozen and back to normal, he hangs around the ever so lovable Tony Stark."

She processes all that. "Shit, you're right. Damn, poor Steve."

"Not too late for him to get some," I say and shamelessly picture Marvel releasing a comic in which Steve finally loses his virginity.

"I could say the same for you."

If only she knew. "We could change that right now," I stalk towards her and place my hands over her hip bones. She laughs and pops back up to her feet.

Our faces meet in a steamy kiss till she bites my lip and pushes me right into a wall. "Keep dreaming, Bond. This costume's really difficult to get back on."

"Apparently it's also very difficult to take off, too." My face goes into the crook of her neck and she squeals, like actually squeals.

"Quit playing," she hands me the suit's jacket. "Get dressed so I can do you hair."

* * *

Hair gel reminded me of semen and I know it was gross to think of it that way but I was immature. I hated how heavy it felt against my hair as it settles into my hair. In all honesty, the finished project was just a guy in a tux. Leah said I looked sexy.

The other Avengers agreed as well when I step foot into their dressing room with a faulty gun and aviators.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Bella asks while rummaging through some Halloween-themed costume for tonight's show on the clothing rack.

Perfect question. "Bond. James Bo-"

"Don't," Leah grabs a costume and throws it on the sofa. "Just don't."

"Oh, you're cute," I sneer at her playfully and as she passes by me to get to her vanity, she pokes me in the stomach.

"You're not so bad yourself."

Removing the aviators to get a look into her crystal like glare, my eyes stray over to Rosalie who's staring at us through her mirror. She makes a desolate face and takes a few seconds breaking the contact. Leah follows the gaze and immediately turns back to face me. Her beam is stretching from ear to ear.

"Go over there and talk to her."

"Why?"

"Cus she's your friend, remember?"

"Yeah but why do you want me to-"

Her wig whips in my face when she swirls to face the other girls. "Okay, guys let's just go over the routine for tonight. Jacob and Rosalie, you guys make sure that Mike has our Halloween playlist ready and so um. . .yeah," she announces and the Queens idly drag themselves into the dance room without complaining.

Rosalie takes her sweet time applying lipstick as if Leah hadn't even spoken. She skips into the dance room and before shutting the door behind her, she nods in the blonde's direction with a stern 'go-talk-to-her' look.

The space between us is gradually getting smaller as I stroll suavely over to her and remove my glasses. "Who's Mike?" I ask her.

"Our sound supervisor," she says in monotone.

"What's that mean?"

"He makes sure all the right songs play at the right times," she spits out at me, obviously annoyed.

I poke her side and she flinches away, still focusing on her makeup.

"Rosalie, tell me what's wrong."

She shakes her head. "I'm fine."

"That frown on your face tells me otherwise."

She flashes me her phoniest smile then goes back to her reflection. I sigh.

"Rosalie, you know you can tell me anything. You're my friend."

She scoffs and runs a brush through her extensions. "Friend. That's it?"

I shrug. I didn't know what else to tell her honestly. "What else do you want me to say?"

She continues to stare at me in disbelief. "I thought that we-nevermind."

"What?"

"Nothing, Jacob," her voice is muffled as she turns away to enter the dance studio after the other girls. She was about to cry.

"No, come here." I get her by her elbow and twist her around to face me. Sure enough tears were streaming down her cheeks and they were like raindrops in their clear and reflective state.. "Rose."

She sniffles and wipes her cheeks. "Go away."

"No, tell me why you're so upset."

She shakes her head. "You won't get it."

"Why?"

"Cus you're just some stupid teenager," she hides her eyes from me and I lift her chin.

"What's wrong with you?"

She pushes me away and tries to go around me but I catch her again and repeat my question.

"I thought we had something going on."

"What do you mean?"

She shakes her head. "I really fucking like you."

"I like you too-"

"No, numb nuts. I like you. Like. . .really fucking like you a lot."

That little-girl-lost look in her eyes made it click. She . . _likes_ me. I was the worst. I had sex with her thinking it was nothing but it was. . .to her anyway. I couldn't lie and say I wanted something with her when my sights have been on Leah.

"I never thought I'd get so jealous seeing you with any of the other girls but I do and I fucking hate it."

I don't say anything so she continues.

"I thought I'd get over it but I just can't."

"How long have you felt this way?"

She shrugs. "Probably since your second or third day here."

Wow. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Cus I didn't wanna make a fool of myself in case it was just a little crush. But it's too late for that." She tries to leave but I stop her.

"Okay, stop it. You're not a fool. You got more balls than I do cus I sure as hell would've never told anyone."

She wipes her face. "I am a fool. You and Leah are disgustingly cute and I'm trying to fathom as to how in the hell you guys became so damn close so fast. Why do you like her so damn much? Aren't I just as pretty as her?"

"Would you stop comparing yourself to her? You're beautiful, okay? Absolutely breathtaking! I wouldn't have fucked you if you weren't! A man had a gun pointed in my face the other night because he thinks you're a fucking goddess, alright? How much more proof do you need?"

She went silent. "You think I'm beautiful?"

I blink at her. "Yes."

Now I knew what the hell my brothers were talking about when girls were complement thirsty, complex and complicating creatures that were fueled by compliments. I thought it was a myth but sure enough it was true. Half of her job depended on her being gorgeous and she was standing here doubting herself? I didn't get it. Or maybe she really was this insecure?

And why did girls always feel like life was a competition? I wasn't worth fighting over. Surely I did appreciate it but it was confusing as to why.

This was quite heartbreaking. The Queens were doing just fine until I had to ruin what they had going. I almost regret getting so close to Leah now if this is how it was making Rosalie feel. It felt so good to be with her but in a way, it was wrong. Rosalie has always been good to me and I greatly appreciated and respect her for telling me how she felt.

And as much as it'd hurt her, I just couldn't feel the same way. Do I tell her that or did she already get it?

* * *

The Coven looked creepier than usual when it was decorated for Halloween. False spiderwebs, jack-o-lanterns, and life sized ghouls and ghosts hung from the ceilings while fog and mist from unknown machines surfaced the floor. The tables were cloaked with a white sheet and skulls made of clay were set in the center of each one.

Carlisle made it very clear to our bouncer, Paul, to enforce the 'no costume, no entry' policy which was exactly what it sounded like. If you're not in costume, you weren't allowed to enter unless you paid a fee. It was smart of Carlisle to think of the idea because in all honesty, what grown man still dressed up for Halloween?

By midnight, the Coven was packed with tired men in suits and very few in costumes such as one similar to my Batman one. The Queens took the stage soon after rounds of drinks were served and if their regular show was spectacular, then their Halloween one should be even better.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N If it weren't obvious. . .I FUCKING LOVE THE AVENGERS. **

Once the Avengers (and Loki) assembled on their stage, the music begins. I recognize this song immediately and take a moment to enjoy the opening monologue recited in a proud voice by Rebecca A.K.A Loki, god of mischief.

_"And there came a day_  
_unlike any other. _

_when Earth's mightiest heroes_  
_found themselves united __against a common threat._

_On that day,_  
_they became the Avengers:_

_The invincible, armored Iron Man,_

_Thor, Prince of Thunder,_

_The Hulk,_ _strongest hero there is. _

_And Captain America: _  
_the first Avenger." _

As each name was introduced, each woman did whatever their character's signature pose was including Nessie in her lean and Rosalie lifting her hammer, summoning lightning with thunder sound effects.

The opening drums kick in and almost instantly, Rose is singing into her mouth piece, swinging Mjolnir around in her hands.

_"Our world's about to break.  
Tormented and attacked._

_Lost from when we wake  
with no way to go back_

_I was standing on my own.  
But now I'm not alone."_

All their voices harmonize in unison when they began to sing the chorus.

_"Always we will fight as one, _  
_till the battle's won. _

_With evil on the run,_  
_we never come undone._

_Assembled, we are strong._  
_Forever fight as one._

_Assembled we are strong._  
_Forever fight as one." _

The guitar solo goes hard for about two minutes as they all prance around on stage like toddlers, pretending to be in battle. It was actually quite cute to see Bella, um. . .I mean Hulk smash Loki just as he did in the movie or see Girl Thor try to destroy Cap's shield as seen in the film as well. A few of the audience stood up and cheered, most of them wearing Captain America costumes and whooping in Leah's favor. I guess superheroes were a big thing with grown men nowadays.

The chorus comes around multiple times and they finish off the song in their respective heroic poses. I'm on my feet with everyone else. These girls never not make me smile.

"Lemme guess. James Bond?" Carlisle plops a seat next to me at my empty table. I take a glance at him and realize he's dressed as Nick Fury, director of S.H.E.I.L.D-the organization in which the Avengers originated. He's got an eye patch over his right eye and his hair slick back similar to mine with hair gel.

"Yeah. Nick Fury?"

"I'm no Sam Jackson but ya know. . .is that my suit?"

I try to hide my grin within the fog. "Yeah," I reply sheepishly.

"Hmph. Fits you nicely. Where'd you find it?"

"Leah found it in the closet."

"Aw. You and Leah, huh?"

What does he mean by that? "Um . . .meaning?"

"You guys are cute together."

"Really?"

"If you were to break the rule, I wouldn't mind if it was with Leah to be perfectly honest with you."

Never thought I'd hear that from him. "Really? Why?"

"Cus you're a goody two shoes and a bad girl like her is just what you'd need in a woman."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. I approve."

I catch onto his humor and snicker. "Disregarding the rule and since you'd approve of Leah and I, who do you want me to keep my paws off of the most?"

He chuckles. "Naturally I'd want you to keep your paws off of all of them but if I had to choose. . ." he ponders for a second. "I honestly couldn't decide. You're good for them, truth be told."

Well that was a nice thing to say. "Thanks. Do you ever worry about their personal lives?"

He nods. "Of course I do. I know they won't be doing this forever and I've prepared myself for one of them to leave. Till then, I have to accept the fact that this business isn't their whole life. One day, one of them will leave."

"Has that ever happened?"

"What?

"One of them leaving?"

"Many times before. There's been many of girls that have been in The Queens. This is the longest we've ever had this particular girls. I'd expected Leah to have left by now. Get married, start a family but. . . she's still here. She always has been."

Before I can respond, the stage lights shimmer back up again and the spotlight lands center stage- avoiding the rest of the stage and creating a faint shadow on a curvy but short figure in a full length, red silk dress. I immediately recognize it as the dress of Bloody Mary and the thought of the urban legend makes a chill go down my spine.

Bella's green hair has been replaced with a brunette wig and it almost matches her natural hair color. As the opening beat of the song fades in, she flaunts off of her pretty hands with odd finger and wrist twerks to match the tempo. I take notice of the crosses painted on her palms and am actually interested in their significance with the song. The ghostly background vocals fit perfectly with the dark and gloomy theme of Halloween and another chill goes down my spine when she begins to sing in alto.

"_Love is just a history that they may prove_

_And when you're gone _

_I'll tell them my religions _

_When Punk-tius comes to kill the king upon his throne_

_I'm ready for their stones."_

With a crown of thorns around her head and handcuffs around her wrists, Leah limps lamely onto stage in a pair of ankle boots and a torn, white cloth of a dress wrapped tightly around her body. Her handcuffs are linked to chains being led by the twins in similar white cloths except of finer taste and texture.

_"I'll dance, dance, dance _

_With my hands, hands, hands_

_Above my head, head, head_

_Like Jesus said_

_I'm gonna dance, dance, dance_

_With my hands, hands, hands_

_Above my head, dance together_

_Forgive him before he's dead because. . ." _

The chains hitting against each other echos throughout the building and it adds such ominous tension towards the song that Bella is singing. Sometimes I wonder how many of these songs are theirs or whether they're just covers.

_"I won't cry for you. _

_I won't crucify the things you do. _

_I won't cry for you, see_

_When you're gone I'll still be Bloody Mary. . ."_

Even after the chorus I'm still confused about their story so I wait but immediately jump at the earth shatter screech Leah projects with that Grammy destined voice of hers.

_We are not just art for Michelangelo __to carve _

_He can't rewrite the agro of my furied heart_

_I'll wait on mountain tops in Paris cold_

_Je ne veux pas mourrir toute seule. . ." _

It would be fantastic if I spoke French; maybe that'd make this performance easier to understand?

Bella sings the chorus again and this time they're joined by Alice and Rosalie who are dressed in differing colored clothes as well, wrapped around their heads and bodies as if they were of the Muslim faith. They threw their hoods off and created a ballet around Leah and the twins, sprinkling what looked like water around.

I check the reactions of the rest of the audience and some are just as confused as I am. I look at Carlisle and he's staring as if he's never seen this before.

The bridge begins and there are no words except for the continuous chanting of what sounded like a choir in church; a Catholic church to be specific. Leah is jerked around on the chains a few times till the twins flap their arms around her to simulate whipping her. Nessie-in a rather snazzy silk dress similar to Bella's-finally runs-yes, runs-out on stage in a thousand inch heels and rushes to Leah's side. The chanting turns to melodies so the twins drag Leah backwards where the spotlight hits a wooden cross, set on a mantel.

There is a unanimous "Ohhh. . ." throughout the audience once the plot finally makes sense.

"Idiots," Carlisle mumbles.

Leah is Jesus Christ. Nessie is Mary Magdalene. Alice and Rosalie were disciples. The twins were the Roman soldiers that captured Jesus for his crusificion and Bella was literally Bloody Mary because during the chants, she disappeared off stage and returned in a torn version of her dress with fake blood across her chest, arms and hands. And now she was hollering to the skies for Jesus to be risen from the dead.

That was. . .interesting. I clap anyway because they stumped me for a second and that in my opinion, was a talent.

They channel Halloween well within the two hour show with a heart wrenching cover of 'Bring Me To Life' by Alice and an interpretive dance version of Nightmare on Elm Street. Out of all the performances of the night, I enjoy Rachel and Rebecca's the most. They were sick rappers and they brought the gangster quality to The Queens. This was proven the first night I was here and even further proven now as they work the stage with microphones and matching outfits, splattered with fake blood. I recognized this song as well and almost lost my mind when I rap the lyrics along with them.

_"You're walkin' down a horror corridor_  
_It's almost 4 in the morning and you're in a nightmare, it's horrible_

_"Right there's the coroner_  
_Waiting for ya to turn the corner so he can corner ya._

_You're a goner he's onto ya_  
_Out the corner of his cornea, he just saw you run._

_All you want is to rest cuz you can't run anymore you're done_  
_All he wants is to kill you in front of an audience. _

_While everybody is watching in the party applauding it_  
_Here I sit while I'm caught up in deep, thought again. _

_Contemplating my next plot again. _

_Swallowing a klonopin while I'm noddin in and out on the ottoman _  
_At the ramada inn, holdin' on to the pill bottle then. . ._

_Lick my finger and swirl it round the bottom and make sure I got all of it_  
_Wake up naked at McDonald's with_  
_Blood all over me, Dead bodies behind the counter, shit!_

_Guess I must have just blacked out again..._  
_Not again!" _

Almost every thug or hoodlum in the crowd goes ape shit as well and raps as well. The lights flicker around and their shadows are all across the walls. The other five Queens lay perfectly still across the stage, drenched in blood with knives and such sticking out their bodies. They took this seriously.

_"It's 3 A.M. in the mornin'  
Put my key in the door and  
Bodies layin' all over the floor and  
I don't remember how they got there  
but I guess I must've killed 'em (killed em)  
I said..._

_It's 3 A.M. in the mornin'  
Put my key in the door and  
Bodies layin' all over the floor and  
I don't remember how they got there  
but I guess I must've killed 'em (killed em)"_

After more light tricks, shadow creeping and rapping, their performance ends and after a few more angsty songs, the show is over and I'm in their dressing room.

"That was a great show, guys," I compliment them and take a seat at a random vanity. Bella plops into my lap and begins removing the fake blood from her face with makeup remover.

"Thanks, man," Rachel pats my back and reaches over me to grab a napkin from Bella's table top.

"So do we get to cuddle now or?" I pat my fingers against Bella's thigh and they all laugh at me. Nessie zips up her costume and fixes her lipgloss in Bella's mirror.

"We're going trick-or-treating."

"Trick-or-treating? Halloween just started a couple hours ago. Nobody's up. Aren't you guys a little bit too old anyway?"

"We have our _own_ style of trick-or-treating."

Of course they do. There's _always_ a Queens style of doing things. "Which is?"

"Come with us and find out."

All I wanted to do was get in my boxers and cuddle. But curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and we were in a 7-11 buying bags upon bags of candy, silly string and. . .dog food?

"So you buy dog food and candy to give it out in random neighborhoods?"

"Sorta," Leah leans against me and slickly grabs an Oreo ice cream bar from the freezer. "It's more of a community vengeance against idiot teenagers. There's usually some rebellious hooligans running around the neighborhoods smashing pumpkins, ding dong ditching or destroying mailboxes so we pelt them with dog food and silly string. "

I hide a laugh at the image of one of them throwing a bag of snickers and knocking a ghost upside the head. "A little mean, don't you think?"

"Would you wanna wake up to pumpkin guts all over your yard?"

"Good point. What do you do with the candy then?"

"Throw it around in the streets for kids who don't trick or treat."

"Aw, that's sweet. Carlisle approves of this?"

She snorts. "He's our boss not our father. He doesn't have to approve of what we do. We're _grown._"

Just as she says that, Nessie's giggle erupts from across the store. Rebecca comes up behind her. "What's so funny?" she asks her.

Nessie points. "Condoms," she chuckles and Becca walks away, rolling her eyes and gathering a couple more bags of candy. Leah turns back to me with a smirk.

"Well some of us are."

I chuckle. Nessie was so goddamn cute. "Oh come on. She's only eighteen. "

"She acts like a ten year old."

"It's cute."

"Yeah but I worry about her."

"Why?"

She sighs and leans against the freezer. "What if she never gets out of here?"

"Meaning?"

"What if she never leaves The Queens? Never finds love or her virginity?"

I gulp. "You shouldn't worry so much."

"Why? Just cus she's smiling and giggly doesn't mean she's happy."

I roll my eyes. "Rosalie's the actress, not Nessie. If she weren't happy, she'd tell us."

"Would she?"

I drastically flip the script. "Would you?"

She stays silent while Rosalie pays for our treats and we make our way to the van. She shyly licks her ice cream while holding my hand throughout the car ride. We pull up to a quaint neighborhood in Forks and keep our eyes on the lookout for any punks.

The neighborhood is silent but the inside of the van is not.

"So what you're trying to tell me is Michael Meyers is better than Freddy Krueger?" Bella repeats what Rebecca has just said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Freddy is a beast, though."

"He can't do shit unless you're asleep."

"You gotta sleep sometime, idiot."

"Yeah, but Michael Meyers can get you when you're sleep _or_ awake."

"But can Meyers make you see hallucinate?

"Um. . ."

"Didn't think so."

"Meyers is silent which makes it creepier when he stalks up on you. Freddy talks too much and it ruins the suspense."

"He's funny."

"He's childish."

"Meyers can only get you on Halloween. Freddy is year-round and could slice you during a cat nap."

"Fuck Meyers and fuck Krueger cus Slenderman is better than both of them. Case dismissed. Bring in the dancing lobsters," Rosalie interjects and makes a turn into another court.

"Excuse me, bitches but I'm pretty sure Jason is the king," Nessie decides to get in on it too.

"You all are sadly mistaken cus I'm pretty sure Ghost Face could take on Freddy, Slenderman, Meyers and Jason," Alice says and not before long they're all giving valid points in their arguments about who was better than who and why. There were such nerds at how serious they took this topic.

"Okay fine. Leah, who do you prefer?" Bella finally asks and Leah's eyes perk up from her ice cream.

"Um," she mutters and brings the ice cream up to my lips. I lick it a few times as they await her answer. She shyly grins before easing back into my chest.

"Jason," she says and they erupt in their argument again.

"Who do you prefer?" she asks me and continues to lick.

When you really think about it, it was a tough decision. In the end it doesn't matter who you pick because either way, people will eventually get sliced like a ham at Christmas dinner and blood will be smeared on the walls.

Before I could answer, the yelling stops and Rachel begins to whisper. "Shhh! Guys, we got some. Rosie, slow down," she points out the window and surely there are a gang of teenagers dressed in all black, urinating on and tee peeing a house. Teenagers were gross.

Rosalie slows the van down and unlocks the doors. With great stealth and silence, Nessie slides the van door open and counts down with a open can of dog handy.

"1. . .2. . .now!" She calls and dog food flies and pink silly string flies in the air as the van screeches down the street and back to get as much damage done. The teenagers scatter in different directions to flee the scene and steer clear away from our ammo. They yell swears as the van swerves like a racecar down the block. Nessie slams the door shut and high fives her laughing partners.

They're laughing their asses off as Rosalie races out of the neighborhood just as all the house lights turn on.

"Damn, I love Halloween!" Nessie cheers and opens the bag of Snickers. She eats one before tossing the bag out the door and the candy flies about.

We do this for about an hour more till half of them fall asleep and action becomes slow. Leah takes the wheel when Rosalie finally falls out.

"So, you never answered my question," she says.

"Which was?"

"Who's your favorite iconic film serial killer?"

I think for a second. "Michael Meyers."

She nods and makes a turn. "Similar to Jason."

"How?"

"They're both gigantic, six feet something, immortal, masked mother fuckers who are silent but deadly. They should make a film together."

"Hmph. You never answered my question either."

She brakes at a red light and the rear end lights of the car in front of us shine in her face, turning her eyes even bluer. "Which one?"

"If you were unhappy, would you tell us? Would you tell me?"

Her red lips go in between her teeth in embarrassment. "I am happy."

"That's not what I asked you.:"

She shrugs and we begin moving again. "Of course I would. Wouldn't be fair if I didn't."

"Have you ever considered leaving?"

She refuses to meet my eyes. I've hit a nerve.

"I used to when Carlisle and I first founded The Queens. It just took the right group of bitches to help me get through this insane ride called life," she chuckles.

"Would you leave?" I reminisce on the conversation I had with Carlisle.

"I'd have to at some point. I don't wanna be forty something years old and dancing on a pole. I'd wanna do something with my life but I'm not leaving anytime soon. I love these girls too much."

"Something with your life? Like what?"

She makes a turn into the back way of The Coven. "I don't know. Get a record deal, sell millions of album, win a few Grammy's, make a few movies, and end up on some reality TV show in hopes of reviving my career after some nude pictures of me hit the internet and then die of drug overdose and be remembered as a legend."

I nod my head. "Sounds like a plan."

She glares at me but her face eases when I brush my hand against her cheek tenderly.

"What?" she kills the engine.

"You make such a pretty blonde."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You make a sexy James Bond."

"Thanks."

She reaches up and plays with my fingers against her face. "You have such big hands."

"All the better to touch you with."

She undoes her seat belt and leans forward, hands still intertwined. "And you have really big arms."

"All the better to hold you with."

Her arms wrap around my neck and she pulls me towards her. "And you have really sharp teeth."

"All the better to bite you with," I nip her nose and she does the same to my lips. It results in a kiss and her lip gloss tastes of cherries.

"Get a room," Bella slurs sleepily as she grabs Rosalie's hand. She slides open the door and they both hop out, leaning on each other for support as they walk towards the back door. We watch them for a second till Leah speaks up.

"You still wanna cuddle?" she grins. I shake my head yes and after the other four of them wake up and drag themselves up those stairs to their room, I find myself in-of all people- Leah's bed. She slips off her costume and puts on my jacket over her lingerie. She doesn't allow me to take my pants off but for some reason, cuddling half dressed with Leah felt closer then any type of sexual madness I'd done with any of them.

**A/N Okay 3 things. . .**

**1. Your favorite Avenger? **

**2. ****Your favorite iconic film serial killer?**

**3. Since Christmas time is approaching in both _The Queens_ and _Baby Doll:_ PART 2, I have decided-and don't kill me-to update both stories when it becomes closer to Christmas so that it's more appropriate for the time. It's not gonna be a long wait, trust me. I just don't feel right updating a Christmas update in October despite all these Christmas commercials. It must be awkward to read about gifts and such when people are out trick or treating but do not freight! If you're feeling Blackwater deprived, just read my other stories. ;) Anyway, you know the drill. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks. Love y'all. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh c'mon, Jacob. You're just as much apart of The Queens family as any of us are," Rosalie explains to me as she tosses the top hat around. I hesitate as they wait.

"Fine," I finally say and lean over the nightstand to write my name on the slip of paper Rosalie had given me. I fold it and put it in the hat. She shakes it about and in a circle for half a minute before stopping and holding it out for us to grab a name.

I wait for them to reach in and pull out before grabbing a name. I watch all their reactions as they read the name on the slip of paper. They all laugh and behave as their jolly and merry selves as they discuss gift exchanges.

It's been a while since I've done a Secret Santa drawing; the last time I did was in first grade and I remember receiving a crappy stencil set.

But The Queens were of good flavor.

"Who'd you get?" Rachel asks me when she shows me her paper says my name.

I read the slip. "Alice."

Hmmm. . ._Alice_.

We've never really talked before and honestly I didn't know too much about her personal life as much as I did Ness or Rosalie. In fact, Alice didn't talk much.

"Lucky you," she smiles and plops onto the bed behind us. She takes me down with her and places her legs over my lap.

"Why do you say that?"

"Alice is beyond easy to shop for. She's not picky and unlike the rest of us, she's not impressed by materialistic and flashy things. She's a dancer so anything of that nature would have her over the moon."

I take note of that. "Thanks for the tip."

"Yeah, no problem. And speaking of gifts, I have no clue what to get you."

I honestly had no idea what'd I'd get myself so I shrug. "Um, just guy stuff."

She nods as if that's a helpful source to go off of. "Alright."

Both our heads shot up when Leah and Rosalie erupt in laughter from across the room. I watch them for a second and you would never tell that a guy could ever tear them apart. They looked like best friends and it's cus they were. I'd expect Rosalie to hate Leah for being so affectionate towards me but instead I guess she just ignored it now. She never made a fuss about us kissing, hugging and basically acting like a couple anymore but it didn't stop me from feeling like a pig.

Rosalie whispers something to Leah and she shakes her head with a teasing grin.

I always wondered if Rosalie or Nessie had told any of the other girls yet. Leah was the last person who I wanted to know. Damn, I wish I knew what the hell they were talking about.

"You know she really likes you," Rachel says when she sees me staring.

"I know."

"I'm talking about Leah."

My ears burn. "Really?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

I shrug. "She never really said anything so. . ."

"Of course she didn't. She never would've either. You really couldn't guess?"

It was the same with Rosalie. "Um. . ."

"You don't get women at all do you?"

I shake my head. "I've never had a girlfriend before."

"That explains it I guess. Might as well ask Leah to be your first cus she fucking adores you."

The idea sounded absolutely wonderful but too good to be true. "I don't think so."

Rachel rolls her grey eyes and lifts her legs off of my lap. She springs up and reaches for my hand. I stand and grab it. "Where'r we going?"

"Field trip. You need to see something," she mutters as we make our way our their door and down those stairs. We pass through the empty and dark dance room and into their recording studio. Rachel lets go of my hand to flick the light on. She instantly begins to pace around the room in search of something.

"What are you looking for?"

She doesn't answer me as she lifts the sofa cushions and looks under it. "Gotta be around here somewhere. . .ah! Found it," she pulls a tiny black notebook from under the sofa and it's condition is sloppy. Pages are halfway out and ripped while multicolored Post-It notes stick out the corners.

"What's that?" I ask.

She begins flipping through the notebook. "Leah's song book."

I'm taken back a little. "Why was it under the sofa?"

"She doesn't think she's any good so she hides her songs from us and stuff. It's like pulling teeth trying to get a look at some of her work. She doesn't know we know where it is," she stops on a page and reads it for a second before continuing to flip.

"Isn't that like an invasion of privacy?"

She waves her hand in my direction. "It's not_ like_ an invasion. It is. Look," she turns the black notebook around and there's a crinkled paged before me with an orange Post-It in the middle reading _Jacob Black _in thick, black marker. I gasp.

"What's that?"

She turns the page. "These are all the songs she's written about you."

"Written about _me_?" I point to my chest and suddenly feel the need to take a seat.

She nods and sits with me. "Read some of it. Read how she feels."

I'm hesitant. If Leah wouldn't even let her closest friends see her work, I doubted she wanted me to. She hadn't even told me her feelings. How was I just gonna invade her privacy like this.

But it was burning me to know just how she felt.

She's written in pretty manuscript over sheet music. There's eraser marks and revisions in red pen all over the page and it's almost difficult to make out what's there.

_I need a love that's crazy, don't you see?_

_I'm looking for someone that can handle me._

_Need a fire so hot that it burns me so._

_I'm sorry when I met you that I did not know._

_You and me were kind of incomplete._

_Need someone to say they love me..._

I flip the page and read a few lines of "_National Anthem_," the song they performed for the soldiers in California.

_And you can't keep your hands off me__ or your pants on._

_See what you've done to me?_

_Give me Chevron._

_You said to "be cool" but,_

_I'm already coolest._

_I said to "get real,"_

_Don't you know who you're dealing with?_

_Um, do you think you'll buy me l__ots of diamonds? _

I grin then read onto my favorite part.

_Dark and lonely._

_I need somebody to hold me._

**_He will do very well._**

**_I can tell, I can tell._**

**_Keep me safe in his spell._**

_Tower hotel._

Half of that section is overdone with black marker and it's even highlighted. I look up at Rachel and she's playing around on the laptop connected to the controls. I continue onto the end of the song. She's described the coven as a land of sweetness and danger; I couldn't agree more.

Every page till the end of the book was a song she'd written about me. I read every single page and took in each lyrics as if she'd physically told me them herself. I was shocked and at the same time flattered that she thought so positively of me. I wish I had the same talents she did to write her something back.

"Wow," I finally say and swirl around in the chair. Rachel looks up.

"Believe me now?"

I nod. "Does she talk about me?"

"Not really but she gets all red and giggly when you're mentioned."

Well that's nice to know. "And Rosalie. What about her though? Like is she still upset about-"

"I wouldn't say she is. Whatever she can't have she make up for it through Bella."

My right eyebrow lifts in confusion at how freaky it sounded. "Which means?"

She doesn't make any attempts to shield her chuckles. "Bella and Rosalie are like this," she crosses her middle finger over her index. "They're basically almost a couple. They're not really official but they're great fuck buddies."

I shift in my seat. "So what you're saying is that Bella and Rosalie are. . ._bisexual_?"

"We all are."

Oh. "Oh. I um. . .didn't know that."

She cocks her head to the side. "You didn't?"

"I just thought you guys liked to get kinky sometimes."

She shakes her head and goes back to playing on the laptop. "Nope. We like the titties and we like the dick."

My assumptions were right. "So you and Rebecca?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Thought so," I understand everything now and I had to admit, I was kinda jealous. "So back to Rosalie."

"Ah, yes. She's not as angry as she used to be. Her ego was definitely hurt on Halloween but she's gotten over it for the most part. She's still kinda in love with Emmett and despite what happened that night, she needs him. From what she's told us, he's. . ._the one._"

As quickly as she fell in love with me, she fell right out. Guess it wasn't that serious in the first place. "Has she written anything about me?"

She shakes her head. "None that I know of."

"Do the rest of you guys write music?"

"Of course we do. We're not as shy about our work as Leah is though."

I look down back at the notebook and read some of the other songs outside of the ones behind my name. I recognize a few.

Rachel and I listen to some of their newer work and I'm impressed at how fast they work. They already had songs recorded for their Valentine's Day show which wasn't for another two months. It frustrated me how talented they were and they hadn't gotten a record deal yet but any old lazy bone could step in the studio and release some autotuned mess and win award after award for it.

Midway through one of their songs, the door flung open and like lightning, Rachel grabs Leah's book but she relaxes when she sees it's Nessie on the other side.

"Hey, we're going shopping now. Ya coming?" she asks as she zips up her winter coat.

"Yeah, just lemme grab my jacket," Rachel slyly hands me Leah's notebook as she rushes passed me and up the stairs. I tuck it under my shirt and turn.

"What 'bout you, Jacob?"

Shopping with the girls was the least of my favorite things to do. They could be in one store for hours on end. "Nah, I'd rather go by myself."

She nods and fixes her snow boot. "Alright then. Who's Secret Santa are you?"

"Alice's."

"Hmm. Lucky you. Who's yours?"

"Rachel."

She shakes her head in understanding and before turning to leave, she takes a few steps towards me and at first I thought she might snatch the notebook from under my shirt. I tense but relax when she pecks my cheek.

The action catches me off guard at first but I simply smile and take it as if to say "Merry Christmas."

* * *

A few days later, I ended up having to go shopping with the girls anyway considering it'd be kinda selfish to just take the van. It wasn't as bad as I assumed it be because the other six of them were a huge help in finding a gift for Alice.

Even though it wasn't my place to, I felt the need to get Leah something. I passed through tons of stores that screamed Leah and since I had the money, I wanted to ball out just on her. It honestly wouldn't have been fair to the other girls so I decided against it.

The Christmas festivities I'd had with my own flesh and blood were nothing compared to the jolly times I was having around The Queens.

My family never put up decorations together. My brothers and I would come home from school to the house completely decked out in sleigh bells and ornaments. The tree would even already be assembled in the living room with the star on top and everything. It always upset me. At some point in our lives we probably did things as a family but I may have been too young to remember.

You can imagine my happiness when I found myself plugging in the white lights on the three feet tall Christmas tree in the middle of the girl's bedroom. Classic Christmas music play over the radio and high definition footage of a fireplace played on the flat screen. The snow was a thick blanket of crystals outside their bathroom window and it looked like a scene out of a Hallmark special. The cold weather didn't stop the girls from wearing booty shorts and tank tops around the place and trust me, I had _no_ issue with that one bit.

As I'm putting a few last minute touches on my gift to Alice, I hum along with the music booming from the stereos downstairs as the girls rehearse for their Christmas show in a week and some days. I write Alice's name on the tag and place it neatly under the tree. Out of curiosity, I search for Leah's present and see that it's from Rosalie.

Oh the irony.

Her gift was rectangular, about the size of a shoe box. I was almost tempted to open it and wrap it again just cus I was curious.

I think I probably would've if the door didn't click open and startle me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Jake," Leah greeted me and immediately began fanning herself. Her forehead is shining with sweat. "Whatcha doing?"

I look back to the tree. "Just staring at the tree."

"Why?" she asks and goes into her dresser drawer for something.

"Back in L.A, my mom would set the tree up in the family room where all my dad's most prized possessions were and we were never allowed in there except on Christmas. So we never really got to stare at the tree."

She nods, removes her sweaty t-shirt and puts another one on. "Oh. That seems. . .suck-ish."

I laugh. "It was."

"So this must be quite the change for you, huh?" She shuts the drawer and skips over to stand next to me.

"Extremely. I've never thought I'd spend a Christmas away from L.A."

"Change is good sometimes," she leans on my shoulder and runs a finger through a lock of my hair. "Speaking of change, when was your last haircut, Jake?"

I didn't think anyone besides me had noticed. "It's been a while."

"I can tell. Come here," she grabs my hand and leads me towards the bathroom.

"What are you about to do?"

"Get your mane under control. The Bieber look doesn't really look good on you," she turns the light on and shuts the door behind us. I stare at my reflection in the huge mirror and cringe at how my hair stayed snug against my ears and almost down my neck. She was right; this was _not_ my look.

She pulls a stool from out of the shower and when I give her a look, she winks and instructs me to sit down.

I squat into the seat and watch her retrieve hair clippers from the drawers under the sink. She plugs the device into the wall and gets a blue hair cape out of the same drawer.

"Why do you guys have hair clippers?" I ask as she flaps the cape out to rid of any dust or hair.

"They're Alice's. She doesn't like her hair long so she shaves it every few weeks."

"Makes sense."

She clips the cape around my neck. "Yeah that and just in case Nessie wants to cut her hair like Skrillex again."

I tried to picture it and laugh.

The buzz of the clippers hums as she turns them on and begins at the back of my head. Her touch is so gentle as she goes upward and I watch my black hair fall from my scalp and onto the tile.

I watch how cutely her lip curls when she concentrates on a corner of my head. I watch how her eyelashes flutter like a breeze has gone by when she blinks and looks back at me in the mirror. Her teeth are pearly white when she flashes me her prettiest smile.

"Why'r you looking at me?" She shoos away some excess hair on my neck with a shaving brush.

"I'm not allowed to look at you?"

She dips her head low and shapes my sideburns accordingly. "You are," her minty breath chills around my ears. "It's just the way you look at me."

"And how's that?"

She grins. "Like you've never seen a girl before."

Just as she says that, her breasts brush lightly against my neck when she dips low to shape along my neck. "It's rude to stare, I know that but you're just so beautiful." I wait for her reaction as I stare at the buzz cut she's given me.

She finishes shaping and goes onto the other side burn.

"I'm not even wearing any makeup."

"Doesn't matter."

"I'm a sweaty mess."

"I like the glisten."

She giggles. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The only noise was the buzz of the clippers and it was the perfect opputunity to ask her about her songs.

I wanna mention them and finally have her tell me how she feels but she has a pair of clippers in her hand and she just might get mad enough to shave a penis on the back of my head.

I bite my tongue to prevent speaking but the hold isn't enough. "Who's National Anthem about?"

She stops and stares at me through the mirror. I have a flashback of the eye contact Rosalie and I had shared in the hotel bathroom back in California.

"How did you know that's what it was called?" she asks me and unplugs the clipper. The buzzing stops.

I shrug as she wipes the shaving brush over my head. "I pay attention."

"Oh. . .well it's about this guy."

"I said _who_."

She takes the cape off and I examine my new hair in the mirror. I'm satisfied that I look my age again instead of a twelve year old. Never had a buzz cut and I actually liked it.

"This guy," she repeats and fling the cap out from my hair.

"Not gonna tell me?" I feel the soft bristles that is my hair now.

"She folds the cape. "You damn right."

I nod. "Why?"

She turns to me after putting the cape and clippers away. "Cus."

I stare at her to a few moments. "That's not a real reason."

She smiles for a second and brings her lips down to mine. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

I take in her flavor. "Is it about me?"

Instead of her eyes going wide in shock, she kisses me again. "Believe what you want."

This feels like the perfect moment to take Rachel's advice and ask her to be my girlfriend. I build the courage for a few seconds till the patter of the other girl's feet running up the stares and the ring of their harmonic voices echo from their bedroom and passed the bathroom walls interrupts.

**A/N I'm decisive about whether or not I should post the preview to this new story I'm working on. Now is the most inappropriate time to start a new story with Born To Die and this story barely halfway done but I just wanna show you guys. It's a Blackwater story-_OBVIOUSLY_-and I just wanna get the idea out there cus it's driving me insane. Anyway, lemme know what I should do and um yeah. . .review. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N WHO SEEN BREAKING DAWN YET? **

You know that insanely exciting feeling of waking up on Christmas morning to find what seems like hundreds of gifts under tree for you? That warm and fuzzy feeling of being around family and so much love?

I haven't had that feeling in a really long time.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy Jakey," is the first thing I heard when I awoke. The fresh smell of gingerbread and pine invaded my nose and for a split second, I believed I was in the North Pole and not La Push, Washington.

"Merry Christmas," the voice sings and I peek one eye open.  
Two googly Hershey kisses stare back.

"Merry Christmas, Nessie,"

She smiles and I take a look around. The dressing room is dark , too dark actually.

"What time is it?"

She sits at the foot of the sofa. "Seven. We usually sleep in on Christmas."

"Oh," I say between a yawn. "Why'r you up so early?"

"I usually wake up around this time," she explains and plays with my toes.

"So you chose to wake me up because?"

She looks to the ground and gives it a shy grin. "The other girls aren't really morning people."

"What made you think I was?" I re-cuddle back into my snuggled position before she woke me.

She didn't answer me but climbs over top of me.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you," she whispers and rubs my bare arms with her slender, pale, short fingers. Her silk like hair with the slightest of brushes, crosses over my arms and onto my chest. I shiver.

"About what?"

She's hesitant and frowns a little. I take notice of her somber expression and sit up to her attention. "What's wrong?"

She contemplates for a second but then jumps right up. "Nevermind, Jacob," she says but I get her by the wrist with my long arms.

"Tell me."

"Promise not to laugh?"

Nothing is funny at seven o' clock in the morning. "Yes."

"I have..._urges_."

"Excuse me?"

She blinks and worms her into a straddle in my lap. I suck in my breath. Shs leans and plants a huge kiss on my lips, her minty scent mixing beautifully with the gingerbread.

Her arms loop around my neck and she pulls me closer in such an uncivilized way that it jerks me forward. My hands go to her waist and I lose myself by gripping and squeezing.

She pulls back and meets my eyes with a lusty burn. "Jesus," she whispers.

I blink. "What kind of urges?"

She whines. "I've been trying so hard for the passed three months to keep it together but I can't. Jacob, I need to feel you...again...just one last time."

My first thought is Leah.

"Nessie," I begin but she's already off of me.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I'm _sorry_, alright? I knew I shouldn't of came to you about this. Leah's my best friend, I couldn't do that to her..." she tries to move but I don't allow her to.

"Could you just talk to me for a second?"

"If I say a single word, my tongue will down your throat."

Damn. "Why did you come here in the first place?"

"Cus I wanna fuck!" she yells but I immediately shh her.

"Don't be so loud."

She drops to her knees. "I'm sorry, okay? It occured to me that not only does Leah like you but so does Rosalie. They're two of the most important people in the world to me and I can't betray them that way."

She nervously runs her hands through her hair and sinks into a seat on the floor. I wanted to help her. In all honesty, I was itching to do just what she wanted me to and Leah nor Rosalie had any label on me so I could. I could only imagine how frustrating it must be for her, only having it done once.

But I made a pact and as much as I adored and cared about Nessie, it wasn't my problem.

Okay,_ technically_ it was.

What about Leah though? I like her...like _really like her_. I couldn't sleep with Nessie then turn around and be all boyfriend-ish with Leah. Didn't seem fair.

Neither did letting Nessie suffer though. It was my fault she was this way. No one told me to sleep with her in the first goddamn place. As great as that moment between us was, I shouldn't have even touched her that way. I should've said no to that damn game of Strip Trivia, no matter how fucking hot it was.

_Fuck_.

I sigh and throw the covers off of me. "Come here."

She looks up at me in confusion. "Huh?"

She doesn't know what hits her till I lift her off her knees and slam her against the wall. She-in shock and wide eyed-gasps when I discard her shorts to around her ankles. She gasps again when the December chill brushes against her smooth and shaven V.

"Jacob," she whispers and balances on my shoulders.

I grin and grimace at how hard she's gotten me in such a short span of time. This was wrong but I haven't done right in months. Jacob from August versus Jacob in December differed and as much I didn't wanna admit it, I liked it. Why try to hide the fact that I loved these women just because it was against the rules to fuck them? I could and should have lost my job from the first night and that's pretty bad but. . .why was I laughing?

She takes care of my pajama pants and I lift her from under her legs, all the while her heated breath surrounding my neck.

This risk was all too much but I-as they described it-loved the thrill of the rush.

Nessie's desperate pout turns to a sigh of relief when we create a rhythm. Her nails claw my t-shirt while mine dig into the skin behind her knee.

"You promised..." she's trying to make eye contact as she bounces rapidly against the wall I've pinned her on. "You promised you wouldn't laugh..." she frowns then throws her head back.

My hips go in at an unknown angle that makes her squirm in delight. "Motherfucker," she makes a fist of my hair...or rather what's left of it.

"I'm not laughing, sweetie," I get turned on all over again when I peak down and examine my length entering and exiting her too fast to even comprehend that it's our flesh.

"Y-yes you are-" her calves kick upward and she nearly screams but I mute her with a lip biting kiss. She nods when I whisper if she's okay into her ear. I take that as a confirmation to switch her up and she suddenly finds herself being doggied over a vanity; Alice's to be exact.

I reminisce about California and peak into the mirror but it's a picture I can't make out. I turn the vanity lights on and as the letter comes to life, I catch Nessie's sprawled all over the table top, holding on for dear life as she moans and groans for me to never stop. If I could, I don't think I would.

My hands roam to her chest and the coolness of her chest is a rush. I smirk and lift her top to see her pink nipples jiggle with each thrust while every red wave and kink on top of her head bounced about over her striped pajama shirt. I pinch one and she groans for a straight minute.

"Please stop laughing, Jake," she cries and I immediately shut up when I hear how desperate and uncomfortable she sounds.

"I'm sorry," I say and kiss her head. I didn't wanna make it seem like I was laughing at _her _cus I most certainly wasn't.

"Jacob, I- oh fuck!" she slams her fist down and makeup falls to the floor, creating noise.

She tightens her body but I'm not ready to release into her yet. I slow my hips down and she loses it.

"No, Jake. . .d-don't st-"

"Shh, baby. I won't. I got you," I plead with her and pull her up to my chest with my arm around her waist. Her sweaty scalp rubs over my shoulder when she flings her head back. She's clinging to me like a vice as I plop onto the sofa.

Nessie rides me with such sensuality and grace that is makes me forget we're not even a couple. She's so gentle with me and that's what differs her and Rosie. Rosie liked it rough while Nessie wasn't so wild.

Her stomach muscles flow and flow again when she pulls back against me to make our slower rhythm. She dips and curves her hips in sync with her stomach to cause pleasure for both herself and I. Our brown eyes meet just like in the kitchen and she's on the brink of losing her mind; I can read it on her face so in comfort, I circle around the bones of her hips with my thumbs and she shuts her eyes. She moans and her chest shakes.

All the teeth in the world couldn't make me stop fucking laughing though.

When the first few chuckles made their way out, she kept her eyes closed and seconds later, a single tear drops from the edge of her long eyelashes. I flinch and pull her to me. I rock with her as her hips slow down and to a gradual stop.

"You said you wouldn't laugh," she mumbles into my neck. I curse myself.

"Nessie, I'm sorry," I rub along the inside of her shirt and she sniffles as tear after tear tinkled down my back.

"Wh-why are you laughing at me?" she cries but buries herself even deeper into my skin.

"I'm not laughing at you, I swear. I'm laughing at myself. Please, don't cry."

"I'm not," she denies the act and I pull her back to see her face. I wanted to keep her hips going so I slowly worm my lower half around.

"No, you're not," I agree and cup her ass.

She continues the rhythm too. "Oh my goodness," she gasps and speeds up. I meet her halfway and the slapping of our skin is the only noise in the room. It's echoes throughout the dressing room.

She balances herself when the tightening in my balls begins. Her inner thigh bones poke outward as she spreads her legs farther and picks up pace in pumping her walls around my dick. I throw my head back and shut my eyes, ready for the bang.

Seconds later, she comes first but can't seem to stop her body till I come two or three minutes later. I empty into her and nearly lose my mind when she milks me out and has my earlobe in between her two front teeth.

"Thank you," she hisses, trying to catch her breath. "I, um. . .needed that."

I nod. "You're welcome, sweetheart. The feeling was mutual. You okay?"

She scratches my scalp. "I'm sorry I broke down like that."

I nudge my nose against her shoulder, taking in the shirt's scent then up to her neck's. "I'm sorry I laughed."

"Why were you laughing?" she runs her fingers over my sweaty brow and I run mine through her now damp hair.

I shrug.

"I was thinking about how I should've lost my job a long time ago. Carlisle has no clue and I don't know, it kinda amuses and baffles me as to why he put all this trust in me. He honestly expected a seventeen year old virgin to just_ look_ and _not_ touch?"

Nessie thinks for a second. "Who knows?" She finally has her breath back but she continues to grind slowly on top of me.

"Why'd you think I was laughing at you? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings-"

She shakes her head. "It's fine. I just got kinda emotional. I thought you were making fun of how badly I wanted you."

"Never," I say and play with a lock of her hair.

She nods. "I love you, man."

At first, I didn't know how she meant it. Like love, love me like how I feel about Leah or love just as an all around person? How she said it was so nonchalant and buddy-buddy like and I guess the mixed emotions on my face make her feel the need to clarify.

"Not that way," she thinks for a second. "You know how I mean."

She thinks for a second as our four brown eyes connect directly and bore holes into the pupils.

"We shouldn't have done this," she concludes and shakes her head in what I hope isn't shame.

"Well, it's a great way to start your Christmas," I chuckle, not caring much about my reputation anymore. She doesn't really answer.

She falls out on my chest and we stare at each other for a few minutes before footsteps kick start us.

Nessie dives for her shorts and pulls them on. She tosses me my pajama pants and checks her reflection.

The footsteps down the staircase get louder and then they stop. I listen closely and pull the flannel pants over my legs and up to my waist.

Nessie fixes her hair and rids of any sweat or tears from her face. She sprays random areas of the room with perfume she finds on a table top to cover up our smell.

The dance room door opens just in time to catch us in our most casual position of the morning: sitting Indian style on the sofa and facing each other like we were having a regular conversation.

"Oh," Bella says and shouts behind her. "Found her!"

The other five come up behind Bella and peak into the dressing room. They're all wearing matching red leggings and leafy green half tops with glittery lettering across each of their chests.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Alice sings happily and skips around the dressing room. I read her shirt: _Dancer_, it says.

"Merry Christmas, girls," I say and search the room of any evidence of Nessie and I.

"Hey, guys," Nessie says and immediately taps her noggin. "Shoot, I completely forgot about the outfits. Um, I'll be right back," she hops up and makes her way through them.

"Hurry back for the surprise!" Rosalie shouts to her. Her shirt says _Dasher_.

"Surprise?" I say. I assume it's for Carlisle.

"For you, silly," Rosalie answers.

"For me?"

"Of course," she says as if it should be obvious and takes a seat at her own vanity. Bella follows and sits on her lap with her shirt reading _Prancer. _

_"_I thought you would've anticipated a surprise, Jacob," she grins while Rosalie plays in her long, brown locks.

"You guys are hard to read sometimes," I explain but Comet AKA Rachel takes a seat next to me on the sofa.

"Well, it was my idea so technically it's _my_ surprise," she tells more them than me and they start an elaborate conversation about who's idea it was and I don't pay attention after that. The thought was nice but I honestly didn't want anything from them. They've already given me enough. More than anyone could imagine, really.

I catch Leah in the doorway, laughing at her friends argue. She has the biggest chest of all-besides Rosalie- and written across one breast to the other was the word _Vixen_. I rise from my seat on the sofa and once I've made my way over to her, I find the nerve to wrap my arms around her waist.

"Vixen, huh? That you are," I whisper to her and she pinches her bottom lip in her mouth to hide a giggle.

"Merry Christmas, Jake," she shyly puts her arms around my neck as if it were unnatural. I pull her in closer to show it's alright.

"Merry Christmas, Queen Bee," I reply and she gets on her tips to bring our lips close. I go in for the kiss but I taste of Nessie, guilt washes over me, and Rosalie was sitting _right there_. So I swerve and kiss her cheek then down to her neck. She's taken back a little but doesn't say anything of it. Mentally cursing myself, I feel the need to chop my penis off.

I release her and she's still grinning. Before she can fully pull me in, I just take her hand into mine and spin around to face the others.

"Where's Carlisle?" I interrupt them and their conversation aburptly stops at his mention.

"He usually flies out to see family on Christmas Eve," Alice answers me and picks up the fallen makeup around her vanity in confusion.

"Oh," I understand. It make sense. Carlisle wasn't just a business, of course he had family. The thought of it was kinda funky but it was reasonable. "Don't you guys have family?"

"_This_," Rosalie cheers and grabs Bella's face. "-is our family," she plants a huge kiss on Bella's cheek and the brunette pretends to wipe it off.

"As cheesy as it sounds, it's true," Leah is resisting to lean against my arm. I can feel her warmth.

"That's a nice way to look at it. You guys are the closest thing I've ever had to a real family," I agree with them and for a moment it's silent.

"Someone cue the world's smallest violin," Rebecca-Cupid- jokes and we all let go in laughter, taking in the cheesiness of my statement. What they didn't know was that it was true. My brothers and I were water tight but I've never felt the overall feeling of love from them or my father. I knew they did but I just didn't feel it. Being the youngest, I was the mama's boy so my mom showered me in her love but I never felt like I had anything to offer her being her youngest child.

They continue teasing me for a few moments before Nessie's voice rings.

"Guys, I'm ready," she announces when she strides through the threshold, her body and wet hair smelling all types of right probably from a shower.

"Awesome! C'mon, Jake. Come see your surprise," Leah tugs on my arm as she travel in a pack through the dance room and up the stairs. What could they have possibly gotten me that made them so excited?

Before opening the door, one of them covers my eyes with their manicured hands.

"Oh, this should be good," I comment before hearing the door squeak open. I take a step onto the carpet and sniff the pine of the tree.

"You ready?" Bella asks and I can feel them all surround my body in a circle.

"Uh huh," I mumble and I'm actually kinda excited now.

The hands fly off my face. There's a huge smile stretched from one end of my face to the other the moment I take a look.

"What?!" I gasp and my girls wait for a further reaction.

**A/N OMG DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER. Sorry _not_ sorry. :) **


	16. Chapter 16

I feel like a child again.

The sheets and thick comforter were jet black to match the throw pillows with the Batman symbol printed across them in neon yellow. The black mahogany bed frame is tall and covers almost half of Marilyn. My name is hanging from a name frame over the bed in Impact font.

"You guys," I begin and take it that the bed sheets were similar to the ones I had as a child. "-got me a bed."

"Since Carlisle couldn't find you a space, we figured you at least have a decent place to sleep," Leah explains and follows me as I marvel at the huge bed that's set at the top the aisle in their room. Next to the bed was a three drawer nightstand just like the ones they had and the lamp upon it had a Batman themed shade.

"This is. . .crazy."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I fucking love it! How'd you know I like Batman?"

"What guy doesn't like Batman?"

True, true. "How'd you guys even get it in here?"

"We're magical," Rachel jokes as she pats my back.

"B-but it throws the entire room off. It's like a rainbow in here and you've just got this huge black bed and...and..." I'm babbling now so I turn to them catch them off guard.

"Gimme a kiss," I demand and don't even wait for their reactions. I take Alice and kiss her cheek. She's taken back at first but I keep giving them kisses as they pretend to find it gross and wipe their cheeks of my saliva. Bella made a joke about me being overly affectionate but there was no way I could truly express my feelings.

"You're such a fucking girl," Rebecca sighs but I ignore the shade.

"You guys are angels. I love you," I bring them in for a group hug that they don't fully give their all. I squeeze them anyway and keep giving them kisses till I reach Leah for the second time and wink before placing a longer than necessary kiss on her lips instead of her cheek. She giggles and loops our tongues together, pulling me closer as best as possible without the use of my hair. We don't get too crazy with the affection but it's enough to make Rosalie groan in that disgusting way she_ knows_ I find unattractive. Maybe she wasn't over it.

Looking up from Leah's lips, I see that the rest of them have already begun opening their gifts. My next glance is to Nessie who's consumed with her present instead of whatever Leah and I are doing.

How is it that Rosalie-a grown woman-was more heart broken over this than Nessie-a teenager- who I'd be doing just an hour ago? How was Nessie not in tears right now, seeing my hands on someone else's hips when just this morning, she was riding me like I was a fucking bull?

Maybe it's cus Nessie knew the difference between sex and love. She was smart. Either that or I was just an asshole. Maybe both.

Alice liked-actually loved-the gift I got her: a maroon, cotton sweater that read _Date A Dancer_ in white across the chest. She immediately put it on and tried on the jewel encrusted white ballet slippers that Rachel advised me to buy at last minute. She gave me a kiss in return and wished me a merry Christmas along with a shy thank you. Seeing Alice this happy made me wonder about her and the General and it turns out he'd sent her something in the mail. It was romantic that he still thought of her.

"You're not gonna open your gifts?" I ask Leah when she snuggles to me atop of my new black sheets.

"Naw, not right now. I just like seeing them all happy," she tells me and plays with me arm hairs. "You really like your surprise?"

I feel the rich cotton of the comforter soften against my palms and late night memories of staring at the ceiling in California rush back to me. If there's one good memory I have, it's those.

"Yeah," my sigh is of bliss. "I really do. It's just what I needed." Bed hopping is tiring and given this morning's happenings with Nessie, my own fucking bed was a gift from God. He answered my prayers and sent me my own fucking bed so I can stay our of theirs _and_ their pants. I was grateful.

"Yeah," she rubs my arms. "A nice big bed for a big boy," she whispers naughtily and nips at my lobes. I could feel the presence of the devil as she did. There was something so wrong with me.

"Damn girl," I growl into her ear as she eats away at mine. "You're definitely trying to get me in trouble."

"Trouble is my middle name," she moans. Her tongue travels over my jaw, and leaves a trail leading to my mouth. I cup her ass and hitch her legs over each side of my middle in a straddle. She fiercely kisses me over and over again, smiling as she does. I push deeper into her lips, making our tongues do a dance around each other. She giggles, pulls away for a minute and goes right back in, tasting and sucking me dry of any innocence in me. I slap that ass and her hands sneak up my shirt, scratching at my skin like it was the only thing keeping her on Earth.

"When you're done eating her out, you should come downstairs and get some real food," I hear one of them say. I look around Leah to see that they're all staring at us with huge grins. Rosalie's pretending not to watch but I see her ice crystals for eyes mean mugging.

Leah pulls her torso upward and turns. "Something _we_ can help you with?" Her hands tense under my shirt.

"We're not gonna pass up the opportunity on free porn," Nessie says almost seriously.

"Well this isn't a free show," she undoes her legs from around me.

"Rats!" Nessie snaps her fingers in mock defeat and the rest of them follow suit in laughter. Leah rolls her eyes and turns back to me.

"Anyway, we gotta start cooking for Christmas dinner. Take a shower and meet us in the kitchen, okay?"

"I really smell that bad?"

She chuckles. "No, I just got an outfit I want you to wear, alright?" That sounded so kinky.

"Sure, sure."

"Cool," she kisses my nose. "I'll leave it on your bed."

I nod in understanding. "Can we do a little something something before you go though?" I ask her, totally joking. . .sorta.

She pretends to think. "Maybe later," her tone is serious and I almost get hard at her statement. Later as in there was a possibility in the future that Leah and I just _might _do a little something something.

Before I can ask her to elaborate on her claim, she hops off the bed and the seven of them make their way to the stairs. I lay in my bed, trying to figure out how far we would've gotten if we hadn't been interrupted. Okay, maybe we wouldn't have done the nasty right in front of them but she said _later_. When was later? Tonight? Tomorrow morning? New Year's?

I sniff under my arms and my nose wrinkles. I jog downstairs after them to retrieve my shopping bags to put my clothes in my drawers.

Whilst washing myself, I try to un-complicate the mess I've made.

Rosalie was in love with me. I was in love with Leah. Leah knew how I felt and was perfectly fine with or without me. Nessie was getting the short end of the stick without even realizing.

Fuck this.

Actually no. I loved this. Some months ago, girls wouldn't even look at me. Now, they practically throw themselves at me. I'd much rather be in a love rectangle than jerking off alone in my room to a comic of Black Widow. This beats that any day.

I dry off before exiting the bathroom in my drawers.

I see the outfit Lee has set out for me and can't help but face palm. That girl was something else.

As I rub myself down with some of their nonscented lotions to prevent ashy and dry skin, I decide to turn on the television and see about the weather. There was snow everywhere.

The news reported that roads were blocked from here to Seattle with feet upon feet of snow. There was ice everywhere and driving wasn't possible and unreccomended. Train and bus stations along with airports were shut down for the night so who's knows when Carlisle would get back? I didn't even know where he flew out to.

Well, I guess this means no show for my little reindeer tonight. I sigh and put the cap back on the bottle of lotion.

I lift the Santa costume off my bed and just stare at it. It was probably Carlisle's.

When I pulled it on, the pants were a little too small for my trees for legs just like his slacks. The jacket was different although, it didn't button up all the way, leaving half my abdomen, pecs, collar bone and neck exposed. The only thing that fit were the black boots and the hat.

Looking in the mirror, I took notice of how much taller I'd gotten since last wearing Carlisle's clothes which was just Halloween.

I shrug and the grumble in my tummy makes me run to the kitchen.

"Ho, ho, fucking ho!" I cheer when I burst through the doors, scaring Bella when she passes by.

"You look ridiculous," she scowls then laughs.

"Thanks," I say anyway and sniff. I can smell a feast brewing already. "Anyway I heard on the news that all the roads are blocked. No show tonight."

Their faces drop.

"Are you serious? This happens every year," Leah groans as she angrily mixes something together in a bowl.

Rachel feeds Rebecca a sample of her stuffing. "Every fucking year," Rach emphasizes as her girlfriend chews.

"Every year?" I repeat them and Rosalie at the stove behind me sucks her teeth.

"Just about. It's like we're cursed. We rehearse our Christmas routine harder then any other holiday and we haven't been able to perform it in four years straight," she sprinkles cheese over a dish with a pout.

That didn't seem fair. "Aw..." I sing sadly and examine all thier suddenly long faces.

No one should be sad on Christmas. Time to use my Santa magic.

"You guys can perform it for me."

"Huh?" Alice looks up from her pot on a stove parallel to Rosalie's as if I'd said something crazy. "For you?"

"Yeah, an audience of one. Kinda like a private dance."

"Yeah, but Mike isn't here to handle our music," she frowns.

"Just sing it live."

They all think at once till Leah speaks for them.

"Okay. A private dance it is," she says and her shoulders are shaking from holding in laughter at my ensemble.

Christmas with The Queens is something I'd be looking forward to yearly.

It took an hour or two for all the food to be ready and once it was, instead of Christmas dinner being eaten at a fancy dining room table with no talking-similiar to how I usually spent my holidays-it was eaten in their bedroom with tall glasses of red wine and DVD's upon DVD's of Christmas specials that they knew all the words to.

After dinner, there was dessert which was apple pie made by all seven of them with a secret ingredient from each. It was the best apple pie I've had since my mother passed away.

Once our bellies were full and we were on the verge of food comas, there was a few more Christmas specials followed by a very short snowball fight that only lasted so long because the cold was way too much.

It was ten something when they decided to put on their show for me.

I leaned back in a decorated chair, hands behind my head and watch in satisfaction as they pranced around with fake snow, antlers their heads and striped stockings.

My attention doesn't stray from Leah at all during the show, especially when she sings a soulful cover of "All I Want For Christmas Is You" on piano. Our eyes are connected the whole time she's singing and I actually feel myself blushing.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for._

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is y__ou, baby. . ._

She winks and blows me a quick kiss. I catch it and hold it to my heart. She reddens, my chest flutters and then do I've been making mistakes all this time from day one. I shouldn't have let them give me a Queen's welcome. I shouldn't have taken Nessie's virginity and I shouldn't have fucked Rosalie. I shouldn't have done any of it. I'd rather be a prude virgin then feel as guilty as I do now, looking up at Leah play the piano and stare straight into my soul.

Mid-song, a random object fell into my lap and I immediately look up to see a hook hanging from the balcony's edge. I squeeze my brows together in confusion and look down.

It was a mistletoe. Must've gotten loose and fell.

I put it in the pocket of the pants and hang my head, clapping when the song is finished. The show is over soon after and the only thing I wanna do is wrap my arms around her and kiss her as hard as she'd allow.

We were beat by midnight so we decide to call it a day with one last Christmas special cuddled by the tree. Halfway through, they're all asleep so I carry each of them individually to their respective beds and tuck them in the way my mom did to me at a younger age, including a kiss on the forehead for each of them.

I was pretty tired and I was prepared to pass out as well till I notice Leah still hadn't opened her gift from Rosalie. I look over to Leah and she's sound asleep. I decide to wake her anyway.

"Leah," I whisper and she shifts slightly.

"Lee, baby, " my fingers ravel through their hair. "Wake up."

"Why?" she mutters, half sleep.

"Open your gift."

She blinks once. "Gift?"

"Your Christmas gift."

She nods once and yawns. "Right," she climbs out of bed and slugs pass me to the tree. She kneels before it and I squat beside her. She rattles it around.

"What do you think it is?"

I shrug and her fingernails began to rip at the wrapper. A Converse shoe box is visible. Over her shoulder, I can see the shock on her face. Once the wrapper is off, she takes a moment to breathe before opening the box and gasping.

Inside of the box was a pair of Captain American themed Chuck Taylors with illustrations from the comic strip all across both sides. The laces were white and the tongue was the American flag. They had white on their bottoms and they looked way too nice to even wear.

"Oh my goodness," she gasps again and covers her mouth.

"Wow," I agree. "Those are sick."

"I know. Damn, I wish I could've thanked her before she went to sleep." She inspects her new kicks for a few more moments before turning back to face me.

"Why'r you still up?"

"I wanted to see what Rosie got you."

"Oh," she nods. "That's it?" She says, knowing she wants me to say more.

"Actually," my voice is husky as I reach into the pocket of the Santa pants. "We could do this."

I reach upward and hang the mistletoe over us. She bites her lip.

"Come here," she grabs me by my cheek and forces her wine flavored lips to mine. I immediately drop the mistletoe to put my arms around her. Without much knowing, we kiss our way to standing up and stumbling to my bed. As soon as she realizes where I've led her, she pulls away in a panic.

"What's wrong?"

She looks down. "You said we wouldn't. Only if we were in a relationship," her voice has never been this tiny.

Her hands fit perfectly in mine. "How do you know I didn't just wanna cuddle?"

"Cuddle?"

I nod with my intentions one-hundred percent on doing just that.

"That's it?"

"I promise. If my hands wander to where you're not comfortable, you can leave. But just lemme hold you for a little bit," my whisper was a bit huskier and sexier sounding than I tried but it turned her on enough to strip down to her bra and thong and climb right it.

Instead of talking ourselves to sleep, she rubs my stomach like I'm a dog on his back and we keep eye contact till her lids slowly droop and her hand stops.

**A/N MY BITCHASS FINALLY SAW BREAKING DAWN PART 2 AND ONCE I WAS DONE CRYING FOR 20 MINUTES, I CRIED SOME MORE AND WROTE THIS CHAPTER. :D **


	17. Chapter 17

"You guys ready?" I say clearly and they all give me thumbs up from inside the booth. I nod in understanding, press the play button, the music begins and Rosalie takes the first verse.

_"Hey babe._

_I'm feelin' something kinda crazy._

_I know that we got something special, boy._

_But lately I've been feelin' naughtier. . .than usual_

_You see I. . ."_

The rest of them join in on the chorus and the magic booms in my headphones. I bump to it for a second and mix something on the controls.

The day after Christmas, Leah and I spent almost all day in the studio and she taught me how to work the panel since it was hard to end the song when they were in the booth. It wasn't as complicated as you'd think. You only really use a few select buttons.

_"I need a love that's crazy, don't you see?_

_I'm looking for someone that can handle me._

_Need a fire so hot that it burns me so._

_I'm sorry when I met you that I did not know. _

_You and me were kind of in complete._

_Need someone to say they love me." _

While Leah and I were having fun in the studio, I brought up her songs without getting my balls chopped off. I didn't mention the book specifically but I asked her about her music. She seemed taken aback and wrote down a few of the lyrics I'd seen in the book. She shared the song with the others and they all looked at me in amazement. As said before, Leah was reluctant about sharing her work so how in the hell I convinced her to do so was a miracle.

I follow the lyrics as they in unison sing the second verse and back to the chorus. It was a short song but the beat was sexy and gritty. I slid a knob down on the bass level and increased the treble. They rock to it and continue onto the outro, harmonizing like pop angels in musical heaven.

They keep singing and I send the song into a fade. I rock the rest of the jam till it dies out completely and they remove their headphones. I press the mic button.

"That sounded amazing," I say honestly.

They give each other high fives and fist pumps as I began to play it back for them. This was one of those moments when the music was so good, it sent goosebumps up and down your arms.

"Girls!" My head jerks up from the controls when I hear Carlisle's voice echo in the dance room. "There's someone I'd like you to meet!" He continues and I pause the song. They stop dancing in the booth and look to me, confused.

"Carlisle needs to see you guys." I inform them then open the door for them and they clear the studio with high spirits. I shut the door behind me and it takes a minute for me to comprehend the scene unfolding.

The seven of them huddle around Carlisle and a tall, pale, lanky figure dressed in a nice casual suit, similar to what Carlisle usually wears.

My eyes widen.

His tousled, auburn mess of hair, strong jawline, leafy green eyes, tall, slender stance, and paste white skin ring all type of bells.

I get excited and stare at him for a little while longer. Carlisle's voice is drowning under my racing thoughts.

I grin.

No, it can't be.

Memories flash in my mind.

"Ladies," Carlisle begins his sentence.

As those green eyes scan the seven of them, he does a crooked smile that couldn't deny the relation anymore.

Holy fuck, it_ is _ him.

"This is-"

"_Edward_!" I cheer and they all look towards me in surprise. My eyes meet his and that crooked smile turns into an open tooth one as I resist skipping to him. Keeping my composure, I throw my hand out for him to do our handshake.

"Holy shit, _Jacob_," he says in that proper speech of his, making the profane sounds gentlemanly He remembers the handshake just as well as I do. Time hasn't changed a thing.

"Wait," Rosalie interrupts and flings her French tip index back in forth between us. "You guys _know each other_?"

That's an understatement.

"Know each other? We've been best friends since kindergarten," I explain and Edward nods in agreement.

"Small world," Carlisle almost sounds satisfied with this discovery. "So, Jacob. You wouldn't mind introducing him to my girls, huh?"

I'm so happy to see him that I forget they're even there.

"Oh, of course!" I exclaim and put a head on Rosalie's head and go down the circle. "This is Rosalie, Alice, Rachel, Rebecca-yes, they're twins- Leah, Nessie, and that's Bella," as I said each of their names, they wave to him.

He pays special attention to Bella when I introduced her. He stares for a second and she returns his googly eyes with a confused glare.

"Um. . ._hi,_" she mumbles, obviously uninterested.

He pushes his hair back. "Hey."

Their interaction goes as far as that until Carlisle begins speaking to the girls about Edward being the new bartender and making him feel welcome. I tense up. Make him feel welcome? Only _I _ should know how it feels to be welcome.

"Of course, Carlisle," Rosalie purrs and it triggers me.

They wouldn't. _They better fucking not._

I glance over at Edward. He's still staring at Bella.

Naw, they wouldn't. He was a bartender; he wasn't even gonna be around them. I was the bodyguard, the one who guards their precious bodies. It only made sense for me to be the only one to get the treatment I do.

I calm down when Carlisle says one last thing to my best friend, the girls and receives a kiss from them. He waves goodbye and exits the dance room.

"So, you and Jake are besties, huh?" Rosalie asks him and he nods.

"Hmm...you from Los Angeles, too?"

"Yeah."

"Then why'r you so pale?" Nessie asks and it comes out funnier than she intends cus the rest of us burst out in giggles.

He shrugs. "Not sure. I think it might be a condition," he jokes back as they disperse out of their huddle around him.

"Oh, you got jokes," Rachel chuckles as she stretches her legs out. What they didn't know was that Edward was the funniest motherfucker I know.

"While we're in here, we should practice some moves for tonight," Leah suggests as she retrieves the remote that controls the speakers.

They've positioned themselves for the dance and they're all set to go except with Edward in the middle of the dance floor, staring at their stretched out bodies like an idiot. I tug him by his arm and bring him to the side.

"Get your ass over here," I growl and he brushes his shoulders off. "Why'r you dressed like that?"

He loosens his tie. "When I saw the job wanted sign outside, I thought I'd be doing something professional and not working with strippers."

At that comment, I thump him upside the head. "They're _dancers_ not strippers." I'm thankful they're too caught up in their dance and the music is too loud to hear him.

"Okay," he puts his hands up in defense. "My bad. Anyway, a better question would be _what the hell_ are _you_ doing here? You've been gone for five damn months and you left without telling anyone. I called, texted and got no answer. Explain, Black," he sounds like one of Quil's exes.

"I definitely would've told you but I couldn't find anything permanent. I would've called back but my cell phone's dead and the charger is back at my hotel room of which I have lost the key to," I explain.

"Oh, then where'r you staying nowadays?"

I blush. He watches me for a second and follows my eyes as I glance over the girls.

"You're not," he says.

"I am."

"You dog!" he punches my shoulder and laughs. "I can't believe this. What you're telling me is that for the passed five months, you've been shacking it with seven of the most gorgeous women I've ever seen?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"How in the hell did you manage to do that?"

"I'm the bodyguard," I say proudly.

He punches me again. "You lucky bastard. You lucky son of a gun," he remembers my great discomfort with the word "bitch."

"Jealous?" I tease.

"Kinda. I get to live in a tiny room on the same floor as twenty something other college rejects. Our landlord is an ass and has the most stupidest policies. That's why I got this job. Save enough money and move the hell out of there."

"Oh, dude, pay here is heaven. You'll be out of there in no time," I reassure him and he thanks me. We watch them run the routine over and over again for a few minutes before he nudges my elbow with his.

"Which one?" he asks and I immediately know what he means but I prefer to play dumb.

"Oh, whatever do you mean?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"We have a rule here, alright? 'Look but don't touch,' which means exactly how it sounds."

"Brotha, please," he smirks and undoes the first two buttons on his shirt. "I've been knowing you twelve years and not once have you ever been known to follow rules. Quit bullshitting me."

I laugh. Same old Edward. "I don't kiss and tell."

"So you have?"

"Believe what you want."

"You did," he concludes and watches as the girls discuss dance moves. My eyes stay on Leah as she demonstrates a sexy sashe' for Nessie.

"Which one?"

"Figure it out."

"Just tell me."

I shake my head. "Its between me and her."

He rolls his eyes. "You're no fun."

I shrug. "Which one do you like?" I already knowing his answer; it was obvious.

"The pale brunette one is kinda cute."

I look to Bella. "_Kinda_ cute?"

He begins to stare at her again. "Okay, fine. _Insanely_ cute. Really pretty actually."

I knew it. "You guys'd look good together. Stare at her some more. I think she likes it."

He snaps out of it and red colors his white cheeks. "Shut up. Since you don't break rules, at least tell me which one that you're ready to wife up."

It's hard not to look at Leah, who is now talking to Rosalie as she takes does a random move. I gulp; their relationship made me nervous.

"Oh. . ._her,_" Edward sings as a taunt when he catches me. "So you gotta thing going on with Pocahontas."

"Her name's Leah."

"Fine. You and Leah are a thing?"

"No," I say, unsure. I wanted to be but how can we?

"I don't think I can believe you."

"Why?"

"Cus judging by the way she's been looking at you tells me you guys got a lil' something going on."

The second he says that my eyes shoot up. She's done talking and our eyes meet from across the room. I smile.

She does too.

* * *

There was no doubt New Year's was our busiest and most popular day. Every table was filled by ten o' clock as was every bar stool with rowdy and horny men. Which meant I had to be beyond my game and super attentive. I could already see one of these bastards getting crazy wasted and climbing on stage for a kiss at midnight.

Well it wasn't gonna happen under my watch.

I actually worried for Edward since it's his first night and he'd be bombarded with this rush.

But he was an alcoholic master. Back in high school, he was the life of the party when he did cool tricks with the bottles and concocted up odd yet tasty mixes. I'd never had any of them but from what's spread around town.

Which is why he and Bella would be kinda cute. She's a magician with cosmetics and he's a wizard with alcohol.

Two minutes before showtime, the seven of them were behind the closed curtain, warming up. Their flashy and colorful costumes reminded me of belly dancers and the volume of their audience reminded me that this was all real and not a dream.

Midnight was quickly approaching and the men had already started counting down from thirty seconds. I make my way to the stairs to get off the stage but a hand stops me.

Leah's melted pots of honey for eyes look back at me with excitement.

"Happy new year," she shudders before closing the gap between us, removing her mouth piece, and bringing her lips to mine. I'm taken back a bit but I return it by caressing her hips and kissing her lipstick stained mouth.

"Leah!" One of them yells to her but it wasn't till the masculine crowd shouted "Happy New Year!" and the curtain began to rise did she push me away and adjust her mic. The song starts immediately while I run off to the side and off the stage. I round the corner into the main audience area and once everything seems to be in check, I take a seat and begin to mumble the words along with them.

Whew! That was close.

Carlisle was in the bar area, probably giving Edward the same rundown he gave me months ago. I remember being in that position all too well. I'd spent five months with these girls and I could only imagine how much more time I had with them. If I was gonna be like this with these girls, I had to be more careful and less demonstrative. It was only a matter of time till Carlisle caught on if he hadn't already.

I sigh. Carlisle wouldn't fire me. They'd already grown too attached. That'd crush them.

But they'd get tired of me playing with their emotions eventually and beg Carlisle to fire me. It was gonna happen one day soon.

They do a quick costume change and my stomach begins to go all hallow and weightless as they begin to perform my favorite song of theirs.

_"I'm your national anthem_

_God, you're so handsome_

_Take me to the Hamptons_

_Bugatti Veyron. . ."_

_"He loves to romance 'em, reckless abandon. Holding me for ransom, upper echelon," _I sing along and watch Leah in all her white song bird glory.

I had to make it official; I had to make her mine. Something about this song gave me the intense courage to do so and every time they sang it, I wanted to run up to Leah and kiss her as hard as she'd allow. I swear I was gonna marry her cus it was just so damn good.

It was when she sang my favorite part did I decide. After tonight's show, I was gonna get alone and ask her to be my girlfriend. I had to. I was fed up hopping from girl to girl like some fan boy.

Leah and Jacob. Jacob and Leah; we sounded cute. Even Carlisle thought so and he said he wouldn't mind.

Bella catches my attention next and then I look over to Edward. He's hard at work mixing someone a margarita.

Edward and Bella. Bella and Edward.

Jasper and Alice. Alice and Jasper.

Rachel and Rebecca. Rebecca and Rachel.

That left Rosalie and Nessie. Well in reality, it was more Rosalie and Bella, leaving just Nessie. Who did Nessie have? I think back to what Leah said on Halloween about whether or not she'd leave if she was unhappy or if she'll find someone. It was wrong of me to sleep with her when she was in the position she was.

She was a smart girl when it came to her feelings. She hides them well.

The song continues peacefully till the end and I'm clapping as always. I never get tired of this.

The show resumes as rehearsed and as smoothly as it usually did. Of course, there were some idiots who decided to act up and I had to toss them. Carlisle placed a limit on drinks in case the disturbances got too out of hand. Edward was relieved.

The last song they performed was a slower one I think to tone down the audience. It worked and once the men were calm, the show finally ended and majority of the main area emptied out except for a few customers who usually stayed till closing.

I sit at a bar stool and knock on the wood. "Aye! Bartender!"

Edward turns on his heels and rolls his eyes when I begin to laugh at his too tight, short sleeve, black button down and tiny, red bow tie.

"Not a word."

"The hell are you wearing, dude? You look like a Chippendale."

"You're just mad cus I look hunky."

"You look a lot of things but hunky isn't one of them, trust me."

He wipes down the bar counter with a cloth. "What are you even doing here? You don't drink."

"I came to see how your first night went."

"It's not over yet," he grumbles and pours someone a beer.

"What are you doing when your shift ends?" I ask, actually kinda wanting to hang with him for a while and kick it back like we used to.

"Probably going home. Why?"

"We can chill with the girls. You can get to know them a little better. Especially Bella," I nudge his elbow when he leans towards me.

He blushes at her name. "Ah, I don't know. I think she might be a little too much woman for me."

"They're _all_ a little too much woman. Don't let their show intimidate you. They're absolute sweethearts."

"What about Barbie? The tall one?"

"Rosalie may _look _ mean but I promise you, she's an angel." With a sexual mindset that was hard to tame.

He thinks for a second and half of me hopes he says no. I kinda liked having those girls to myself. The possibility of them giving him a Queen's welcome made me edgy despite my sights being set on just Leah. It made me feel like old news.

But another half wants him to chill with me and see how much my behavior around girls has changed since the last time he saw me. I wanted him to see that shy Jacob was gone and wasn't coming back.

Also, I wanted them to be comfortable around him. Not as comfy as they are with me but just enough to be friends.

"Ugh, fine. I guess I can chill," he finally says and I grin at him devilishly. They were gonna love him.

"Awesome. Later," I say and he waves goodbye as I take the secret passage to their dressing room.

"Happy new year!" they all cheer as soon as I'm through the threshold. They've popped Bacardi and had glasses in their hands.

"Happy new year, ladies." My ass immediately takes a plop at Leah's vanity. A few seconds later, she comes up behind me, half naked and sits in my lap like it's nothing. She begins removing her makeup as I make a seat belt with my arms.

"So how do you guys celebrate new years?" I ask, resting my head against Leah's back.

"We usually stay in but tonight we're going out," Alice answers as she helps wipe some excess makeup from Rosalie's face. "This new club just opened uptown and we wanted to try it out. You're welcome to come if you'd like."

"I kinda don't have a choice," I conclude. "You guys mind if Edward comes along?"

All the eyes in the room glance at Bella. She shrugs and goes back to untying her Stiletto boots and exchanging them for snow boots but we're all waiting on her answer.

She slips the shoe on. "The more the merrier," she replies frivolously.

I laugh. "He's not _that _ bad," I tell her but she just ignores the statement.

"The only reason Alice is going is cus Jasper's gonna meet her there," Rachel teases and pokes her side when she passes by and into the dance room. They all coo to taunt her and her cheeks turn pink.

My attention then goes to Leah who persists to remove her makeup and brush out her curls. "You're not going?"

She shakes her head. "Not feeling very party-ish right now."

"So what are you gonna be doing?" I really wanted to stay here with her.

"Just chill."

"Mind if I join you for a minute?" I rub over her creamy thigh skin.

She giggles and grips my hands to loop hers. She bounces off my lap, turns out her vanity light and we make our slow way into the dance room and up the stairs.

Once we're in their room, she puts on my jacket, leggings and her Captain America Chucks.

"You're gonna get bored."

"Of you? Never."

She closes her drawers and bites her bottom lip, resisting a smile. "Come on."

My left brow shoots up. "Where'r we going?"

She doesn't answer but leads me to their closet. We step over their mountains of clothes and shoes till we reach the trap door in the ceiling that leads to the roof.

Once it's open, we crawl through and the La Push chill lets goosebumps form on my skin, similar to the ones I get when I listen to their music.

There's nothing but road ahead of us. No city lights or flashing cameras. Just trees, stars, snow and an empty road.

I didn't miss L.A one bit.

"What's up here?"

She coyly grins. "Nothing. I just wanted to get you alone."

"We're alone. Now what?" I follow her as she paces aimlessly around the rooftop. She shrugs.

"I don't know. I come up here every new years after the show and just think."

"About?" I ask and wrap my arms around her waist.

She leans back and looks up at me backwards. "My new year's resolution."

"What is it?" I kiss her head.

"One of these days, someone important will be in the crowd and we'll get what we've worked so hard for. Our big break."

I believed in them. "Word of advice: stay away from L.A." That was fake and phonies central.

"Why?"

"It's not your scene. Just trust me."

"Alright," she spins and comes in for my warm embrace. "What's yours?"

Here goes nothing.

"Find love."

She tenses. "L-love," she repeats. "Why?"

Tired of man whoring. "Tired of being lonely."

"But you have the girls."

"No, I'm not alone. I'm just _lonely_."

She gets from out of my grasp. She's distant cus she knows what's next. "What do you want exactly?"

I get her before she gets too far from my reach.

"_You_."

She turns and shoots me a dazed almost scared expression. She backs a few steps back but I catch up with her. I wasn't gonna let this go. "Jacob," she sighs breathlessly.

"I can't hide these feelings for much longer, okay?"

"_Jacob_," she repeats but this time with a cracking voice. I bring our foreheads together.

"Leah," I gulp and she shudders. "Will you be my girl?."

Leah forces herself to not meet my wanting and waiting gaze. "Like how?"

"Just say yes."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N THE WAIT IS OVER. THE QUEENS IS MY #1 PRIORITY RIGHT NOW. Just a question, but how _badly_ do you guys want Baby Doll: Part 3? **

I can't."

"Why?"

"You don't even know me, Jacob."

I knew enough. "I know enough to know I want you to be mine."

One of her waxed eyebrows shoots up while the other droops, creating a look of disagreement. "But do you know the basics? Like my last name? Or my birthday? Where I'm from or about my parents?"

Wow. Hadn't even thought of any of that. I guess that'd be good information to know about a potential girlfriend.

"All you see is a pretty face and talent. I know so much about you but what about me?" She strays from my grip and lingers near the edge. I'm nervous for a second but she soon navigates back towards me.

"Then lemme get to know you."

Her hair swishes around as the wind picks up. "You wouldn't want me to be your girl after I tell you."

I doubted that. "Just at least tell me your last name."

She smiles at me and grabs my hand for warmth. "Masen."

"Leah Mason," I repeat.

"Mas_e_n," she corrects me. "It's my adopted name."

My eyebrows fly up. "You're adopted?"

"Yup. I don't know my birth name. My parents never told me."

"Who'r your parents?"

"Harry and Sue Masen. I was in one of those baby in a basket left on the porch of a church type cases. I lived in an orphanage with like forty other kids till I was three and they adopted me. I lived with them in Forks till I was fifteen and um. . .yeah."

She can't just leave the story there. "What happened when you were fifteen?"

She shrugs and turns her head towards the trees. "I met Carlisle, some drama occurred and a year later, ba-da-boom ba-da-bing, The Queens was formed."

Her vagueness was making me impatient. "Leah, I don't know how I'm supposed to get to know you if you won't even tell me your story?"

She whips her head around with the quickness. "Maybe I don't want you to know my story. Ever think about that?"

"How do you expect us to be together if you don't?"

"I never said I wanted to be with you, Jacob," she says sweetly this time and it stings. Ouch.

"Then why didn't you say no instead of telling me to get to know you?" I spit back at her and she freezes. Check and mate.

"Touche'," she grins and goes back towards the edge.

I follow her. "Since I know this much, can we at least _try_?" I put my arms around her before she can take another step.

She's warm.

"I don't know, Jake. You're really young. You've got your whole life to date and be with other girls and you wanna settle on me?"

"Please keep in mind that I've never had a girlfriend. I'd like you to be my first. . ." I dip low and run my lips over her cheek. Her lotion smells like cocoa. "And _last_."

I kiss her ear but she stops me from going further. "You're only seventeen. You won't be here forever. They'll be other girls."

She just says they'll be 'other girls' but she really means the other Queens.

"How 'bout we just take it slow for now? Just nothing official but like. . .being how we are now? I like this thing we got going. I don't want anything too. . .permanent right now. Is that okay?"

I guess. What we have going right now is sorta like a relationship but just no labels. I was okay with that just as long as it stayed that way.

"Fine," I agree and she twirls to face me, smiling brightly with excitement.

"Awesome. . .Tuck me in?" She grabs my hand, leads me towards the trap door and back into the closet. She drags her feet till we reach her bed and I pull her shoes off for her.

She gets comfortable and reaches out for me. "Bedtime story."

I kneel before her and roll my eyes in mock-annoyance. "You're such a baby."

She sticks her tongue out as I try to think of a story. "Um. . .once upon a time there was a queen named Leah who was the head of a kingdom called The Coven where she lead a group of other queens in a musical phenomenon known as-"

"The Queens," she finishes and closes her eyes. "Goodnight, Jake. Thanks for trying."

I grin and kiss her forehead. "I'll be back later, alright?"

She nods and blushes. "I'll be waiting," she says and within a few minutes, she's snoring.

Her words about 'other girls' haunts me when we go to the club and I see just what she means. L.A woman had nothing on La Push girls, that was for damn sure. I'm offered to dance multiple times and I would but the only girls I felt comfortable around were _my_ girls. It'd feel like cheating.

So for the rest of the night and onto four in the morning, I chill on the sidelines watching Edward make friends while keeping a protective eye on The Queens. They're known as celebrities here and I'm not surprised to see the crowd's reaction when they arrived.

* * *

Carlisle admired my resistance to partying. It wasn't my scene but as we all know, The Queens live for it.

And because I knew that, I prayed Carlisle or Edward didn't reveal that my birthday was this month cus I knew they'd wanna do something special. I didn't want anything from them.

But just my luck, I wake up on January fourteenth with fourteen eyes staring down at me while Carlisle and Edward are standing by watching with huge grins. What was he doing here?

"Oh, goodness," I mutter to myself and the girls give me kisses upon my face while Carlisle just watches as laughs at me. Edward looks confused.

I sit upward and wipe the crust from around my face. "What's the occasion?"

It's then I notice that Carlisle is holding a gift bag in his hands. _Great. _

"Happy birthday, Jacob," Carlisle says and hands me my gift. I wanna decline but it was a nice gesture of them to even think of me.

"Thanks," I reply while the rest of them watch me eagerly. "What?"

"Just open it," Bella instructs me happily. Their excitement rises above me, ten fold.

"Fine, fine," I mumble and eye Edward as I remove the tissue paper. "What'r you doing here so early?"

"I wasn't gonna miss out on my best friend's birthday," he says as if it should be obvious.

Translation: _I wanted to see Bella. _

"Sure, sure," I mumbled before gasping at my present. I hold the three DVD's cases in one hand and the iPod touch package in the other.

"Oh, guys," I say in shock when I inspect my new copies of _Batman Begins, The Dark Knight _and_ The Dark Knight Rises. _I'd seen _The Dark Knight Rises_ just a few weeks before running away. I had the first two films at home but obviously didn't bring them with me, so now my collection was complete.

And I was in desperate need of a new iPod cus the one I have was back in L.A with a severely cracked screen and I was running low on gigs. This way now I could download all of _The Queens_ music.

"I love the gifts, guys. Really, _thanks,"_ I say while removing the plastic off of the DVD's. I turn to Edward. "Where's your gift, _best friend_?"

"Who do you think told them to get you the DVD's?" He replies and punches me playfully in the shoulder.

"Yeah, okay. . ." I mutter to him and turn the iPod on. "How'd you guys know it's my birthday?"

"Carlisle told us," Rachel explained, leaning on the foot board. "Congrats on being legal."

Oh, that's right. It's my _eighteenth_ birthday. Meaning I could vote and have completely legal sex. I was also a legal adult which was pretty cool and odd to say. In my mind, I was still the same seventeen year old fucker I've been for the passed year.

"Legal," I chuckle."I can lose my virginity now."

The joke makes Nessie chuckle. Rosalie shoots her a look but it goes ignored as does the one Leah gives her. Leah catches Rosalie staring, triggering a sneer. Rosalie rolls her eyes and shakes her head before grabbing Bella's hand.

Did they know something I didn't?

Nessie, to squash tension, claps her hands together to grab their attention. "How bout getting back to rehearsal, huh?" She's cheery as she skips towards the door and it makes Rosalie and Leah ease up and actually smile. It's hard to get mad at her cus she was so cute. She was the baby so you'd actually feel guilty to get annoyed with her.

They shoot me a quick last 'happy birthday' before exiting the room. Carlisle's lagging behind when he turns to me.

"I can't wait till you see your surprise for tonight."

"There's _more_? Oh, come on, Carlisle."

He puts his hans up in defense, walking backwards. "It was their idea, not mine. I told them about you and partying but they do what they want."

I nod in agreement. "True, true. But thanks for the stuff."

He opens the door. "You're welcome. Happy birthday, Jake. Edward, I'll guess you'll just hang around?"

"Got nowhere else to be."

"Alright. Have fun then." He waves and disappears through the threshold leaving us alone.

"So what do I have to do to get a bunch of girls to kiss me when I wake up?" He asks, still in amazement.

I shrug. "Become the bodyguard."

I shower and get dressed at five something and go downstairs to eat. I find that they already fixed me a birthday lunch and it makes me smile. After eating, I join them in the dance room to watch them rehearse. They were practicing a new routine for their Valentine's Day show.

Nessie leads the song- her and Leah wrote it- so she was center stage while the other six form two triangle on her left and right. It wasn't working out as well as Alice had envisioned cus when one of them went to the right, they'd bump into someone going to the left. It was growing frustrated just to watch, actually.

Alice switches them around multiple times and watches how each change looks. She displeased every time and actually asks me for advice. She must've been desperate. I'm shocked and Edward finds it funny. I tell her I got nothing and she just brainstorms.

I guess once you've choreographed so many dances, you run out of ideas. She gives up momentarily and they switch to another song that was a lot more simpler to choreograph. It's a slower song with harmonizing. Bella sang first lead, which put her at center stage and the other six off to her left side. Come the second verse, Rosalie would replace her.

Alice gave them simple moves to do and they caught on quickly, making everyone less annoyed. They run the moves for a half hour before putting in the music.

_" When we turn out the lights_

_The two of us alone together_

_Somethings just not right_

_But babe you know that I would never,_

_ever let another's touch come between the two of us,_

_cause no one else will ever take your place. "_

Alice stops the song to assist Rachel in a move she did wrong and during the pause, Edward tries his hardest not to stare at Bella. The Beauty Queen doesn't even pay him attention as she puts her hair in a ponytail and re-buckles her ballroom heels. His hands deepen farther into his pockets and he has hearts in his eyes.

I knew this Edward; he wanted to talk to her so badly but he was tongue tied. He's only been in this position once before and that was with his ex-girlfriend, Tanya.

But Bella was an absolute dime compared to her. I'm not surprised as to why he's trying to find the right words to say. I've been in his position.

The song continues and Bella goes back to twirling around the mic stand, teasing Edward to the point of him biting his lips. He leans next to me on the mirror and I hear him mumbling to himself under his breath.

He had it bad.

_"No one else comes close, to you_

_No one makes me feel the way you do_

_You're so special, boy, to me_

_And you'll always be, eternally_

_Every time I hold you near_

_You always say the words I love to hear_

_Babe, with just one touch_

_You can do so much_

_No one else comes close. . ." _

The rest of them harmonize with the track and do the dance accordingly. Once the notes end, Rosalie switches places with Bella and takes control of the song.

_"And when I wake up to, the touch of your head on my shoulder_

_You're my dream come true, yeah_

_Oh boy, you know I'll always treasure, every kiss, every day_

_I love you girl in every way_

_And I always will cause in my eyes. . ."_

They finish off the song with the chorus and more harmonies, practicing the steps in between. I've memorized the song after a few more times running it through and Edward's eyes haven't left Bella.

"Why don't you just go over there and talk to her instead of staring like a rapist?" I suggest and he sighs.

"Cus she's like. . ." he tries to find the proper adjective but he can't. I knew how he felt. "Jake, she's perfect."

"True," I agree. "That doesn't mean you can just try to make conversation."

"Well we kinda did on New Years. At the club, she was kinda drunk and we were making conversation and we danced a little but when I tried to get her number, she like passed out."

I remember seeing them dancing a few times but after that, they disappeared. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he'd been played.

"What'd you guys talk about?"

He pouts. "She was drunk. I was drunk. All I remember is that I had this really big boner. . ." he trails off in his thoughts and looks ahead. I laugh at his misfortune but in a way, we're kinda in the same boat. He wanted to get to know Bella as I did Leah. Neither girls would open up.

Rehearsal ends at eight something that evening and after showering and throwing lounge clothes on, they go their separate ways. Bella and Rosalie go online to check out costumes for future shows, the twins watching a movie, Nessie and Leah in the studio writing more music while Alice figures out the new dance.

Either Edward had ESP or he just knew me cus he sensed I was bored so he decides to take me out. I love these girls but I hadn't left the building in a week or two.

I missed moments like this. I missed having balls, actually. I haven't hung out with another dude in months now and I slowly felt myself becoming more and more in touch with my feminine side. Girly Jacob and I were close even before The Queens but you might as well glue a wig on my head and put me in heels now.

Doing any type of activity quickly turned into a contest cus Edward was competitive as hell. I knew this all too well cus when we began to bowl, he immediately began talking trash when he got his first strike. Our time there lasted for like an hour till we went to eat which for some strange reason turned into a competition when he tried to eat faster than me. He was a lunatic.

We got back to The Coven at around ten something and apparently, it time for my surprise.

"Oh my goodness," is the first thing out my mouth when I enter and read the marque in the main room.

Written in thick black lettering, instead of The Queens, was _Happy Birthday, Jacob. _The spotlight was shining on center stage where a wooden chair is set. Edward, impressed, sits at a table and watches me. As if it's an instinct, I climb on the stage and slowly make my way to the chair and look at it for a second.

Well, it's _my_ birthday so I might as well take a seat.

And the minute I do, all the lights dim and a grin plasters itself across my face. The music begins and my attention is directed towards the right where, in black booty shorts and tanks, the seven of them strut on stage. Leah and Rosalie have mics in their hands and while the rest of them create a formation surrounding me, dancing lewdly.

Actually, they were_ twerking._

Next thing I know I have two cushions known as Leah's ass bouncing and girating in my lap. No complaints at all even when she flips herself and begins to grind against me, her tiny shorts riding up her thighs as she does. She doesn't break eye contact with me when I grip her at her hips and force her on me.

She sings the lyrics with pride as I resist thrusting upward.

_"Boy, I wanna fuck you right now (right now)_

_Been a long time, I've been missing your body_

_Let me, let me turn the lights down_

_When I go down, it's a private party_

_Ooh, it's not even my birthday_

_But I wanna lick the icing off_

_Give it to him in the worst way_

_Can't wait to blow your candles out. . ."_

The chorus is brutally repetitive but I don't mind the lap dance _or _the twerking_ or_ the booty shorts. In my opinion, this was my greatest birthday ever. I especially enjoy myself when Rosalie shoves my face in her tits and slides against me like a python. Her voice is innocent even as she sings the song.

_If you sexy and you know it_

_And you ain't afraid to show it_

_Put a candle on my motherfucking back, baby blow it_

_Love the way you do when you do it like that_

_Show up with the stats, bring the racks on my racks_

_Wrap it up, wrap it up boy_

_While I take this bow off_

_Talk that talk, yeah I know I'm such a show off_

_Daddy, make a wish_

_Put this cake in your face_

_And it's not even my birthday. . ."_

She giggles and pecks my forehead before joining the rest of them in dancing the rest of the song away. My eyes stay glued to them even after the song's finished and the only thing to bring me out of my daze, is Edward's slow clapping.

"Bravo!" He shouts and it echoes throughout the empty room. I shoot him a look and they bow for him as he continues to praise them.

"Like your surprise?" Leah sets herself upon my lap while the rest of them hop off stage. I'd be lying if I said that.

"I loved it. Think I might be able to get a little more tonight?" I whisper in her ear seductively and she giggles girlishly.

"You just might," she replies and kisses me twice before standing and exiting off the stage. I watch as she passes the bar and onto the secret passageway to their dressing room to join the others. She was such a tease.

"You, sir, are a lucky man. When can I play bodyguard?" Edward distracts me, arms crossed, feet propped on the table.

Edward would be a suckish bodyguard. "You just wanna mess around with Bella again," I accuse and jump off the stage. He doesn't deny it.

"We didn't exactly mess around. We just danced. . .and she may have or may have not grabbed my dick."

"You're so full of bullshit." I laugh at the image of Bella, in a tipsy state, rubbing her hand over his crotch.

"Okay, fine. She didn't but I can dream," he continues to go on while I check my watch and see that it's ten-thirty. My birthday was pretty much done. What other surprises could they possibly have?

As the minutes to eleven countdown, Edward heads home to get his uniform while the girls prep for tonight's show. They begin bustling around as usual putting on makeup and putting last minute touches on their costumes. For some reason, watching them makes me feel safe and secure even though it was my job to make them feel that way.

It's finally sunk in. This is my family.

Well family usually doesn't suck you off with whipped cream your first day of the job but that was an exception.

It might not make sense to anyone else but these were my girls. I loved them all dearly and I'd let hell freeze over before letting anything hurt them. Not cus it was my job but it was an instinct now; it was a no brainer.

I sounded so sappy. . .but I guess I didn't care anymore.

"What'r you so smiley about?" Alice asks me, glancing at me through her mirror, as she puts an earring in.

I didn't even realize I was. "No reason," I respond.

**A/N I'd let Jacob eat my cake hbu? **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Tomorrow's Monday. . ._fuck. _**_  
_

_"One for the money, two for the show. I love you honey. I'm ready, I'm ready to go . . ."_

Rosalie's voice rings out from the clothes rack, immediately catching my attention. I realize I haven't really spoken to her since Halloween and I'll admit, I miss my buddy. I come up behind and tickle her sides. She jumps, yelps and holds her chest.

"You just cant go around randomly tickling people," she giggles and goes back to searching for her costume.

"I thought you liked being tickled," I say and wiggle my brows flirtatiously, memories of her sucking my dick and me eating her out flashing back.

She shakes her head and hides her smile. "You remember?" She pulls her blue strapless off the rack by its hanger and searches for the matching leotard.

"I do," I say and she blushes.

Seeing this dress again makes me wonder so I make conversation."Who's "Million Dollar Man" about?" I ask her and she turns even redder.

"No one special," she mumbles and bites her lips coyly.

"He must be if you wrote a song about him."

She shrugs and finds the leotard. "You promise not to judge?"

"When have you known _me _ to judge?"

She nods. "True, true. It's just a bit personal."

"I've eaten you out more times than I can think of and you're worried about being personal?"

She considers that for a second and plays with her curls. "It's about Emmett."

I knew it. "Tell me more."

She scoffs. "You're gonna think I'm an idiot."

I shrug this time. "I'm genuinely interested."

"Well, I wrote it when he went to jail the first time. I sang it to him every time I visited him but when he got out, everything was just different. I still loved him but. . .he was just a changed person."

"Had you seen him before that night?"

"No," she shakes her head and I follow her to her vanity. "In all honesty, I thought he was dead."

"I'm assuming you haven't seen him since."

A sheepish grin goes across her face as she picks out eye shadow that matches her dress. "Well, I have actually. Bella and I went to see him not too long ago."

"See him _where _?"

She suddenly pretends not to hear me and just applies her makeup.

"_Rosalie_," I say sternly.

"The police station," she mumbles and a chill goes down my spine.

"You went without me?" I worry and she just bites her lip childishly.

"It wasn't exactly a field trip, Jacob."

I shake all the possibly dangerous scenarios from my head. "Will you at least tell me what happened?"

"We just talked for a while. He said he was sorry and he still loves me and he was drunk that night and he didn't mean to put any of the other girls in trouble. He was angry, I guess. He just wants us to be together again."

She starts her lipstick and I try to break down what she's told me. If he truly loved her, the idea would've never come to mind.

"Do you wanna be with him?"

She rubs her lips together and puckers them. "Sadly yes."

Could I go back to someone like that if I were in Rosalie's position? Hopefully, I'd never have to find out.

She perceives my silence as an insult. "Told you you'd judge me."

"I'm not," I say honestly. "It's just I never would imagine."

"Crazy to think of someone loving me, huh?" She says this sarcastically and sprays her perfume.

"I love you," I say immediately and she rolls her eyes.

"You know how I mean. You love me how you love Bella or the twins. It's _not _ the same."

She's_ still_ mad at me.

"Rosalie, I already said I was sorry."

She shakes her head and lowers her voice. "I'm pretty sure the other girls told you how I felt. Why'd you let us do all those things when you knew you didn't feel the same?"

I didn't really have an answer. "It's like you said. I'm just a teenager. I'm an idiot. I make stupid mistakes and hurt the ones I love."

She nods. "That's for damn sure."

" _Rosie_," I whisper to her, using her favorite nickname. She forces herself not to make eye contact with me. "Rosie, I'm sorry."

She puts on an earring. "_I'm_ sorry. I'm just tired of playing this game with myself. I should've known from the start that this was making a mistake."

"I wouldn't say it was a mistake."

"Course you wouldn't."

I roll my eyes. "Rosalie, I miss you being my friend. Regardless of whether or not of what Lee and I have going on, I don't want us to change. Yes, you're a downright freak but you're also funny and friendly and cute and talented and just an awesome ass friend. Even if we're not a thing, can we at least have our friendship?"

She takes a minute to answer. The other girls exit the dressing room to backstage. It's just us.

"I miss you as a friend, too. I'll admit that I do get kinda jealous about you and Leah but not for the reason you'd think."

"How so?"

She gets up from her vanity and grabs her heels. "I want something like what you guys got."

No, you don't.

"I wanna feel the way I used to. I want to be _with Emmett._ I want-I don't know what I want. I mean fucking Bella suffices at times but I just miss a _man's touch_."

I really wish I could help her. Temptation's a bitch. "Maybe you should try it again with him. When he gets out, I guess."

I hope I didn't give her some dangerous advice.

"Who knows? I just might," she grabs her dress and leotard then turns her vanity light off. "Well, it's showtime."

* * *

The girls did a basic routine for tonight's show. It started with "Lady Marmalade" and they threw a few tracks in there that I hadn't heard in a while. The bar was busy as usual so I couldn't have some small talk with Edward and Carlisle was nowhere to be found.

That's so odd. He _never_ misses a single performance. Maybe he was in his room with a cold or something.

I watch the show from the balcony and even after all this time, I still wasn't bored with their act.

After the uproar of cheers has subsided, the lights dim and the spotlight comes on. The heavy bass opening of Rosalie's song begins and the whooping starts up again when she appears on stage through the mist.

I whistle and clap just as I did the first time I saw her perform this.

She holds her mic stand to her lips begins her ballad. A select few of the men in the audience mumble the worlds with her and she smiles that her work goes memorized.

I watch her sashay and swivel around the pole like a anaconda does a branch. She's _so_ sexy.

This performance always seemed to catch everyone's attention. From the people in the main sitting area, to the balcony and to the bar. Even Edward had stopped pouting someone a drink to watch.

Cus it differed from all their other performances. It was slow and sensual and classic. Something like the sixties; It reminded me of a few Marilyn Monroe films the girls had shown me.

Her voice was sexy and spine chilling; melodic and sweet; broken yet strong.

So you can imagine my displeasure when she suddenly stops singing.

She's frozen in her spot, against the pole, staring out at the crowd with a look of utter confusion on her face. I stand upright and try to follow her gaze but can't see that far. I slowly make my way towards the stairs to the main area in case something was wrong.

She slides up and to her feet, nearing the edge of the runway, her steps slow and careful.

The men in the audience was baffled just as I am. The music slows to a gradual end.

She crouches and it's too dark for me to tell what she's doing. A few minutes later, she stands back up with an elegant bouquet of red and white long stem roses being nuzzled to her chest. She has on a white and shining smile.

_How sweet._

The Drama Queen takes her sweet time pulling a white rose from the bunch and putting it through her hair.

In a graceful manner, she sets her flowers to the ground and unzips her dress, letting it fall off her body to an aqua lump around her feet. The cheering begins yet again just as her singing and the music does. I relax and go into the main area anyway to watch the rest of her solo.

She's the last performance of the night so as soon as she finishes, her and the others bow before the curtain closes for the night. Rosalie is all smiles and giggles when I go backstage and find the seven of them bouncing and giggling, like hyper children on their sugar highs, about her flowers.

"Oh my goodness, what's the card say?!" Bella reaches for the paper in Rosalie's hand but she hold it close to her chest.

"None-ya."

"Oh, come on. At least tell us who they're from," Rebecca sniffs the flowers as Rach comes behind to hold her waist.

"My secret admirer," she says and puts the card in her bra cup.

"Well, was he cute?" Leah asks from her vanity as she fixes her makeup.

"Yes, very. He's fucking beautiful," she gushes and her pink cheeks give the secret admirer away immediately. It was a long shot but still possible.

"Gonna see him again?" Alice asks and unzips Nessie's costume before putting it in the hamper.

Rosalie glances at me. "I might."

What a fucking coincidence. I jinxed it.

They go on talking about Rosalie's "secret" admirer and as much as they beg her to let them read the card, she denies it. It's a game to her seeing them plead so she enjoys it. I find it funny considering I knew who she was speaking of.

"You should be getting ready," Leah suddenly says to me as I lounge on their awkward sofa. I shoot her a look.

"Why?"

"I know you didn't think we _weren't_ gonna go out for your birthday. All a guy wants for his birthday is a big booty ho, right?"

I check my watch. "It's two-fifty in the morning. My birthday's been over."

"It's tomorrow when we wake up. It'll be fun."

"Where'r we going?" I stand up and she turns her light out.

"Denali's," she answers, referring to the club we went to on New Year's. "We told Edward we'd meet him there so we gotta hurry."

"Why there?"

"It's the only place close by this early in the morning."

We walk aimlessly, holding hands, through the dance room and up the stairs towards their bedroom. She opens the door to reveal the rest of them scurrying around putting on shoes and accessories. Rosalie's bouquet is already in a vase on her nightstand.

Leah disappears into the closet and I check my reflection in their bathroom mirror. I fix my shirt and leather jacket then ruffle my slightly growing buzz cut, creating a fluffy effect. I'd have to ask Leah to shave it back down. I kinda liked it that way.

"Ready?"

I turn at the sound of her voice and my breath is instantly taken away.

"_Damn,_" I exhale and grab her hand to twirl her. I never get tired of looking at her.

"You like?" She runs her hands over her thighs in the skin tight, leather leggings. Her chest is peeping through the neckline of her floral top.

I nod. "Hell yes. It's like you get hotter and hotter everyday."

"I could say the same 'bout you," she whispers and grips my hand tighter. "Now let's go get some big booty hoes."

* * *

_Denali_ was the name of the club but it might as well been The Coven cus as soon as we arrive, various males recognize them and I feel like I'm rolling around with celebrities. It was sweet cus the bouncer let us in without a fee.

Oh, the perks of being the bodyguard.

New Years flashes back to me as I sit at the bar and watch everyone. They looked like they're having fun and I guess just watching them makes me feel like I'm enjoying myself. I wasn't bored in the slightest especially with Edward grinding against Rosalie and the twins freaking each other.

I laugh a little and realize that Leah's taken a seat next to me.

"Not gonna dance?" She asks, fingers intertwining with mine.

"We just got here. I'll dance later," I explain over the loud bass. "Why aren't you?"

She's shrugs. "I wanted to dance with you first."

"That's sweet but we'll be here a while."

She sets her head against my shoulder and her curls fall onto and over my chest. "Fine with me."

After a few moments, Leah gets herself some shots of tequila to get a buzz. She burps cutely after her third one then puts her head back on my shoulder.

She sneaks her fingers around mine again and rubs my arm soothingly. Her heel is tapping to the beat of the music; she's eager. She wants to dance.

"Why don't you just dance for a while? I mean the club is closing in an hour and I don't wanna take up all your time," I suggest and she's quick to hop on the dance floor before kissing my cheek and saying thanks.

I keep my eyes on her for a while she finds Nessie is the only one without a dancing partner. Alice has met up with the General-I was growing to like him- Bella was surprisingly enough making sober moves with Edward, and obviously Rachel had Rebecca.

My heart nearly pumps right out my chest when from my spot at the far corner of the bar, I eye Rosalie on the other side of the tiny club being swayed to and fro in two big, bulky, muscly and pale arms. I squint harder at whoever she's looking up at and realize that I recognize him.

It's Emmett.

He's holding her close to his broad chest, grinning down at her while she's saying something to him. He responds with a laugh and kisses her hard. She's into it and his hands roam from her waist to her ass. He squeezes, deepening the kiss. I can't help but smile.

It was nice at least majority of us had _someone._ I _still_ worry about Nessie and what Leah said on Halloween actually kills me to think about. I didn't want her to be alone. She needed someone too. It seemed only fair for her to have some to kiss and hold and commit to her and just her.

I would've loved to have been that guy for her.

But I have Leah. Leah has me.

_"Oh, boy it was something out the movies._

_The way you looked through me._

_And smiled like you knew me._

_Oh, boy it'll be us until forever._

_Till Jesus comes down and says we can't be together."_

My attention towards Rosie and Emmett is immediately disengaged when the stereo system began to blast those lyrics. I can tell it's a dance remix but it doesn't stop me from flying off the bar stool and searching for Leah.

_This_ was _our_ song.

It's a thick crowd but I weave through it to find her. It takes a minute but when I catch sight of her, she must've remembered as well cus second she saw me, she grabs my hand and begins to dance upon me.

She _remembers. _

As her porn worthy body grinds against mine to the music, she leans back just to kiss my cheek. "This is is our song," she whispers seductively.

"I know," I hold her hips tighter and she groans. "I didn't think you'd remember."

"How can I not remember my first concert? Especially when I threw my bra on stage at Leah Larusso?"

I chuckle at that memory. "You're crazy."

"You seem to have a knack for crazy girls." She turns towards my front and nips my ears. "Enjoy you birthday?"

I nod and kiss her neck. "Fuck yes."

The bass drops and the dubstep riff begins, making everyone in the club go ape shit. The floor shakes and goosebumps form on my skin. I'm sweating buckets now as hair begins to fly from being whipped about and hot bodies mushing together for desperate intimacy. I have to remove my jacket as the song continues. I find myself doing moves I never thought possible as does Edward when I catch him and Bella freaking relentlessly.

_I'm sorry for being a bad girl_

_But you still lace me with diamonds and pearls._

_I'm yours for now, always and forever._

_There's a home in heaven for us to be together. . .gether. . .gether. . ."_

There's another quick pause before the bass drops yet again and the whole club is on their feet, jumping and dancing like it's a rave. I applaud Leah's endurance cus she hasn't stopped for a breath yet. I had to get into better shape if I wanted to keep up with her. There's another dance down and I really get into it this time.

"Aye, watch the fuck out!" I barely hear behind me and when I glance over my shoulder, a skyscraper of a man is mean mugging me while trying to shove me off of him. I can't help if we're touching; it's packed. _Everyone's_ on the dance floor.

"Be cool, man," I shout back at him as politely as possible but he doesn't take it lightly.

I roll my eyes when he continues to bitch at me. I attempt to ignore it but he's obnoxious in sound and sight.

"Look, you fag! If your ass rubs against me one more damn, I'll knock your lights out!" He's the first one to shove against my back, throwing Leah off balance. I catch her with stealth and continue dancing, trying to enjoy the last few minutes of the club being open as much as possible. I didn't have time for useless bullshit. Especially on my birthday. If he's angry, that's his problem. Get off the damn dance floor.

A few second pass till I feel his force behind me, pushing me forward and catching both me and Leah off balance.

"The fuck," she mumbles and looks over my shoulder to the source. "Hey, dickwad, back the fuck off!" She shouts and it all goes downhill from there.

"Fuck you and your fag boyfriend!" The douche bag's girlfriend-I'm assuming that's who she is-suddenly retaliates from behind him and next thing I know, the chill of ice and some alcohol goes over my neck and through my t-shirt. Majority of it lands on Leah which kick starts her as she tries to worm passed me.

"Fuck you, bitch!" She roars and the douche's girl is being held back as well. The drink startles the people around us and the commotion begins to grabs multiple attention.

"Fight me!" Leah tempts her and almost wiggles from my grasp.

"C'mon, Leah. Time to go," I say and begin to push us in the opposite direction. I search for Edward and find him making his way towards us.

"No, Jacob! This ho wants to fight!" She insists as the trailer trash girlfriend on the other corner begins to talk trash as well, threatening and drunkly firing insults at Leah.

For some reason, it begins to get even more crowded. People were dancing and trying to get a glimpse of what was going on but I didn't want nor need this type of exposure. Only thing we needed was to leave or at least get to a different part of the club. I motion Edward forward so he can help me calm her down and he gets halfway there-holding Bella's hand-before the fight gets taken too far.

"How 'bout you put a muzzle on your bitch?!" The asshole yells over the music, probably thinking I hadn't heard it.

Oh, but I did.

It triggers me like a bullet out a gun and my fist couldn't have made a sweeter connection with his jaw. He falls to the ground just as Emmett had when I took him down for the first time.

Once it's happen, I scurry in the other direction, laughing with Leah's hand in mine. He wasn't too much taller than me but his steroid induced muscle indicated that if he'd gotten up fast enough, I would've had my ass handed to me. The glowing exit sign looks inviting as I tug Nessie's hand on the way out. Edward follows suit with the running and holds the door open for Bella, Leah, Ness and I as we dart out the club and into Denali's back alleyway.

The five of us catch our breath for a second before sharing a look and laughing.

"Oh my goodness," Leah tries to get the words out but can't cus she's chuckling so much. She wobbles and gets support on the brick wall. "Jake, you punched him," she's trying to say. She runs her fingers through her damp hair.

I nod. "Yeah, I guess."

Bella clings to Edward and faces me. "Why?"

"He called Leah a bitch," I tell them and only Edward really understands it.

"So?" Nessie questions it with the same look of confusion as Bella and Leah.

"It's just a word I don't like," I confess and not really in the mood to go into detail, I reach for the door handle. "We should get the rest of them."

Leah stops me. "They'll be fine. Why don't _we _ just go somewhere else and enjoy the rest of your birthday?"

The way she say 'we' makes me excited. There's a we in our relationship.

I look to Edward and Nessie.

He catches on. "I'll take them back to The Coven." He winks at me and Bella doesn't care to hide her ear-to-ear beaming grin when he says that.

"And Alice is spending the night with Jasper so it's fine," Leah urges, not letting up on my hand for anything.

And Rosalie should be safe with Emmett, I wanted to say but I didn't know if they knew yet. If Rosalie was with him tonight than she should be okay till morning.

I relax knowing they're in safe hands.

"Alright," I say. "Where to, Miss Masen?"

**A/N Plot twist: Jacob's gay. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N BREAKING DAWN PART 1 DVD EXTENDED EDITION. . .THAT'S THE SHIT I LIKE. ****  
**

I would've offered my jacket to Leah if I hadn't left it at the club but she seemed fine.

"I didn't know you lived near the beach," I say as I try to get warm on the wet sand. She lays over top of me and purrs.

"First Beach is _hardly _ a beach. What you got in California, now _that's_ a real beach. I could never give up such nice weather for this."

"This isn't so bad." I play in her hair and she purrs again.

"Try living here all your life," she groans and brings her head up to meet my eyes.

"You mind telling me more about your family?" She asks.

I didn't actually. "Only if you tell me more about yours. Better yet, tell me what happened when you were fifteen. How'd you and Carlisle form the group?"

She kisses my neck. "You really wanna know?"

"Please?"

"I don't think you're ready."

"If not now then when?"

"It'll change how you feel about me."

"You keep saying that but you don't know that for sure till you tell me. Even then, I'll probably still like you."

"_I'm_ not ready for you to know."

"Why?"

"It's a lot to take in."

"How bad can it be?"

"Bad enough for me to feel like I gotta warn you."

She twiddles with a lock of her hair and looks me in my eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Fine," I say, giving in. "What more do you wanna know 'bout me?"

She suddenly turns coy. "Tell me something about your mom. _The wife_, I mean," she corrects herself.

She remembers the story. I guess I was pretty much okay with speaking of Sarah, even though she's only been gone for a year and some months.

"Sarah was her name. My brothers and I nicknamed her Superwoman cus she was incredible in more ways than I can even remember. She put up with a lot of shit in her lifetime and none of it was fair," I begin.

She sits upward and I can tell shes actually listening. "How'd she meet your dad?"

"High school sweethearts. They met at like sixteen, my mom got pregnant with my oldest brother, Embry, at seventeen then by the time they were both eighteen, they were married. Then by twenty or so, they had my second brother, Quil. They only wanted two kids but she got pregnant again and ta-da! Here I am. I always like to think I was her favorite."

She laughs. "Mama's boy?"

"Big time. Before my dad got the firm, she'd volunteer at this hospital with some of her friends. I remember going everyday after day care and kindergarten. While she was doing charity, I'd run around the hospital, trying to cheer all the patients up and when we got home in the evening, we'd draw, color and play with clay. Our little adventures ended when my dad got the firm and she just became the submissive little housewife. When Edward wasn't around, I was always with my mom. My brothers teased me for it but I was proud of our relationship. I looked just like her when I was younger so I was usually referred to as her twin," I tell her, taking a walk down memory lane. That hospital was fresh in my mind.

"That's cute," she replies and gives me a side smile. "I wish I could've had something like that with my mom. Or maybe a sibling. What about your brothers?"

"What about 'em?"

"You guys close?"

"Oh, absolutely. We never got in trouble."

" _Ever_?" She sounds shocked.

"Better yet, we never got caught. We were good boys though. They were well known around school so I was popular by association. I could've had the chance to have friends but Edward was the only one who understood me."

"How'd you even meet him?"

"It was kindergarten and we just bonded over some finger paint."

"He's a good guy. He's fun to be around."

"Yeah, he is. Does Bella ever say much about him? You know he's in love with her, right?"

She smirks. "We got her to squeal one day at rehearsal. She went on and on about how pretty his eyes were."

"_Really_?"

"She was like '_there'r so clear and deep'_ and _'they shine'_ and a bunch of other stuff. She said he has nice hair and he's a gentleman. It's pretty obvious. We should hook them up."

I like that idea. "That is if they don't do so tonight."

She nods in agreement. "Tell me more about your family. Tell me about. . .your dad."

"I already told you about my dad," I say more harshly than intended. She grimaces.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just-" I cut myself off to think for a second. "My dad is scum. End of story."

She sighs. "I know that much. But what was he like outside of what you to told us?"

"My dad never really paid much attention to me cus I wasn't a sports star like Quil or a genius like Embry. When mom died and my brothers went to college, it was just us. I always thought he hated me cus whenever we did speak, he would be fussing and bitching at me. He threatened to throw me out the house this one time cus he thought I was gay cus I never brought any girls home."

I reflect on those times and bite my lips. God, my dad was an ass.

Her face has turned sad. "I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know it was _that _ bad."

"Don't be. It's fine now."

She kisses my face. "Look at you now, huh? I bet he wouldn't think you're gay now."

I grin. She's right. "Anything else you wanna know?"

She stares now. "Why do you like me so damn much?"

It was an odd question but easy to answer. "Cus you're my national anthem."

She locks our lips and widens her legs in the straddle around my waist.

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely," I bite her nose and kiss the bridge. "You're amazing."

"So are you. Carlisle really lucked out finding you for us." She nuzzles our noses and her eyelashes brush against my cheeks when she shuts her eyes.

"I'm the lucky one."

The wet and frosty air chills my arms as she caresses herself against me. "I really like you," she confesses and it makes my stomach jumble in nerves.

"It feels so good to finally hear you say that."

"I can't deny it anymore, Jake. I don't know what it is but these last few months with you have made me the happiest I've been since being in The Queens. I find myself writing songs about you and it's like nothing I've ever done for anyone before. . ."

Her voice dies out when she begins to hum a bit. I take in her words graciously. I've been waiting way too long for this.

"When I say I like you, I mean I_ really fucking like_ _you,_" she continues.

"Why now? Why all of a sudden?"

"It's not sudden. I wanted to tell you when we went to the concert but I had to be sure."

"Okay, so why do _you_ like _me_ so much?" I sit upward more and bury my face on her chest for warmth. She holds me close.

"Cus I'm your national anthem."

"Exactly what does it mean being someone's national anthem?"

She kisses the crown of my head, my buzz cut growing into a fuzzy state now.

"It means making someone feel free. Free and worth fighting for. Making them feel like a million bucks," she explains and brings my face to hers. Rosalie's song seems to make a little bit more sense now.

"But you won't be my girl?"

She sighs. "I'm no one's girl."

"You could be mine."

She chuckles tauntingly. "You're not ready for me."

That shocks me. It was painfully true cus just on Christmas morning, Nessie and I were jumping each other's bones. I wasn't ready for a relationship at all let alone with Leah.

"Gimme a few months and I guarantee you'll be in love with me," I reply cockily and she just snickers.

"If you make it by then. Carlisle could know something you don't. C'mon, let's go."

That makes an intense shiver run from my neck and down my spine. What if Carlisle's known all the time and he was just waiting for the right moment to fire me? That was actually scary to think about.

I try not to do so when she takes my hand in hers and we stroll hand in hand through La Push which was quite the town. We walked along the beach for a few till we reached the boardwalk which had a carnival. I usually wouldn't get so excited about one, but Leah informed me that this is where Leah Larusso and her Jacob had their first date.

We stayed there for an hour or two before the sun began to sneak over the horizon. She wanted to stay out and watch it rise but I urged for us to get back to The Coven before Carlisle sees we're gone. She asks me why I was so afraid of him. I explain that I don't wanna disappoint him.

Arriving at five, we tip toe up to the room without disturbing anyone. Their room was dark and the sound of their snoring was all I heard.

After turning her lamp on, I take a seat upon Leah's bed while she goes to the bathroom to do her nightly beauty routine. I listen to her hum for a bit and find myself blushing and flushing with glee. Ridiculous, right? She _finally_ told me she likes me. _Finally_. I always known it but she let the words leave her mouth. Glory hallelujah.

I begin to drift so to keep me awake I think about tonight, the carnival especially.

Leah Larusso and Leah Masen look exactly alike while both of the guys they're dating is named Jacob. They're both musicians and they both write songs about us. We both went on dates at First Beach and the carnival. It's so odd; They're like twins.

I jump in my own bed and grab my iPod from off its charger. I type '_Leah Larusso'_ into the search engine and her website is the first result to pop up but I scroll till I see a link to her Twitter. I myself didn't have an account but I was just curious.

I tap it and am presented with her page. I assume the blue check beside her name was to assure it's really her.

My eyebrows rise when I enlarge her icon- a wide shot, black and white of her modeling a sensual dress from her anticipated clothing line, hair in sexy curls and that smokey eyed makeup Bella familiarized me with. She has a sultry pout on her dark lips to match her empowering pose of her hand is set upon her hip while the other hangs over the crown of her head.

Damn, she was _beautiful. _

She has a good four million or so followers but she only follows a few thousand of them. She tweets them quite a bit and posts a lot of pictures.

I scroll the rest of her account, uncharacteristically interested in the what she tweets. I expect her to be a self promoter but instead she posts how much she loves her fans, what she's up to and just random thoughts. She says things Leah Masen would.

'_3 double platinum albums, millions of adoring fans, 1 amazing boyfriend and a whole lot of leather. Feel free to hate,'_ her bio reads and I snort in amusement.

"What's so funny?" Leah exits the bathroom now, face makeup free and teeth freshly brushed.

I switch the screen to black and sit up. "Nothing." I pat the mattress. "Come lay with me for a sec."

She gladly hops into my bed and makes herself comfortable against me. "What's up?" She smells of body lotion, face wash and toothpaste. I like it.

"Nothing. Just wanted to look at you some more."

Her cheeks turn red now. "I don't even have makeup on."

I shrug. "I don't care."

Rosy cheeked and all, she begun sleepily playing with my hands, intertwining our fingers and marveling at their size. While she does so, I grin and try to find a way to not laugh. It was cute; _she_ was cute.

Finally she falls asleep and instead of moving her to her bed on the other side of the room, I tuck her into mine. Once she's made herself comfortable, I do a bed check.

Nessie: check.

The twins: check.

Bella: check. . .and wearing Edward's shirt.

Alice was at Jasper's hotel but. . .where the hell is Rosalie? I think she'd be back by now.

The panic kicks in now.

Was it really safe of me to let her stay the night with Emmett, the man who had a fucking gun pointed at her face?

God, I was so stupid! I was an idiot to even think for a second I could trust him. We'd only ever exchanged a few words and I let her run off with him for hours end. He was fucking psycho!

What if he got drunk at the club and he did something to her? What if he struck her or raped her? What if he left her dead and mauled body in a roadside ditch with vultures and forest animals pecking and feasting upon her rotting flesh.

Calm down, Jake. _Be cool._

They seemed happy at the club with all their smiling, kissing and flirting and the most they probably did was fuck or drink. It was Rosalie's judgement I was going off of. If she felt safe with him, then I shouldn't worry.

I sigh.

She was _ my_ responsibility. My job was to protect her. If something-_anything _-happened to her, the other girls and Carlisle would never forgive me. I'd never forgive me. It'd haunt me forever.

"What are you still doing up?"

My head jerks up from my hands to the doorway. Rosalie's staring at me with wondering and pretty eyes, heels in her hand.

On reaction, I rush over to her and and embrace her forcefully, catching her by complete surprise.

"Thank God, you're alright!" I rush out at once while she limply hugs me back.

"Um...why wouldn't I be?"

I squeeze. "Cus you weren't in your bed! I thought he did something to you."

She tenses. "_He_ who?"

I let her go. "Emmett."

She side steps around me and sets her heels on the rug at the foot Nessie's bed. "How'd you know I was with _Emmett _?"

"You weren't too subtle about it at the club with his hand practically glued to your ass."

Rosalie shyly begins to remove her clothes. "You saw us?"

"Yeah," I exhale and plop onto Nessie's bed, resting against her legs, careful not to disturb her. "I would've gone back for you when we dashed outta there but you just looked so happy with him."

In just her thong and socks, she digs through her nightstand. "Yeah, what the hell even happened?"

"This guy was picking a fight with us. He called Leah and bitch and yeah. It all went downhill from there."

She nods, impressed and after checking both her drawers, she turns to me. "I'm out of night shirts. Can I wear one of yours?"

"Sure," I say and remove my t-shirt from my body then toss it to her. She catches it, pulls it on over her head and onto her bare chest. "What'd you and Emmett do?"

She adjusts her nightstand mirror and begins brushing her hair, watching her reflection as she does. "When we left the club, we went to his place and um. . ._yeah_."

She smirks.

"Ooh, Rosie got some," I tease as she removes her socks and snickers.

"Damn right, I did. If it's one thing I fucking love about that man, it's his- never mind."

"Just say it."

"I doubt you wanna hear about some other guy's dick."

"Who's bigger?"

She covers her mouth to mute her laugh. "I don't wanna hurt your feelings. What'd you and Leah do?"

"Just chilled on the beach and went to the carnival."

"Oh," she nods her head and climbs under her covers. "Enjoy your birthday?"

Understatement. "Yeah. Thanks for the lap dance."

I kiss her forehead and make my way to my own bed now. She gives me a half awake "you're welcome," and a few seconds later, she was snoring.

* * *

Love is in the air.

Or rather that's how The Queens described this time of year. I saw it as February or even Black History Month while they decked out The Coven with pink, red, fuchsia magenta, white, apricot and any other frilly color you could think of. They went through all this trouble for one day. I saw why they put in this much effort for Christmas but Valentine's Day?

But it was expected of them. The Queens always overdo.

Valentine's Day was only a couple, short days away and the girls were rehearsing harder than usual. They always aim for perfection but at this point, they didn't need to.

Since my birthday, Bella and Edward actually have a budding romance going on. She's more affectionate with him now like hugging him, blowing him kisses, sneaking little love notes in his pants pockets. She's got him all rosy cheeked and weak knee'd like it was his first girlfriend. He was well aware of the rule and they did their best to hide it.

I don't know what the hell happened at the club for Edward to finally get her to come around but whatever it was, it was working like a charm. I've never seen her so happy or girly. She's contributed to the lovey dovey song writing crew now. He arrived hours before his shift to spend time with her and even tried to negotiate his shift with Carlisle to have him working every night instead of Thursday, Friday and Sunday just to see her.

And Rachel and Rebecca were stronger than ever, going on their six year anniversary. It was beautiful.

Rosalie has become more open about her relationship with Emmett but Carlisle strictly prohibited he ever go passed the main area _and _ he wasn't allowed to the bar. Carlisle didn't even like him in The Coven in general but his company made Rosie happy. She promised he'd be on his best behavior but that didn't stop me from watching him like a hawk.

Speaking of Carlisle, I wonder if he had somebody. Surely he wasn't marred; he never wore a ring nor mentioned anyone. He was just a bachelor, I guess.

Alice and General Whitlock have been keeping up with each other through e-mails and video chatting. To be perfectly honest, I didn't thing the relationship would last _this _ long. He's brought out a funnier and corkier side of her shy personality. Their long distance thing seemed to be working just fine.

Okay, so there was love in the air. There's Rach and Becca, Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Leah and I. . .

But then there's Nessie.

Why wasn't there someone for her? She deserved someone. I really wish I could get her with somebody.

Or maybe she was happy alone. Some people prefer their independence; maybe she was one of those people. The only reason I felt so guilty was cus I took her goddamn virginity and left her with nothing. She has to witness Leah and I. Didn't it burn her up inside knowing that I'd taken her innocence but had nothing to show for it? Was she furious about how Leah wouldn't give me a "relationship" yet she would've? Would she?

I was over analyzing it. She was happy; that huge grin crossing her breathtaking features told me so.

Or maybe Leah was right and she was acting. Nessie and Rosalie should change titles.

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Alice counts off the steps and they break into the dance that they were having trouble with a few weeks back. It's finally finished and just in time for their show. They were just cleaning it up and practicing with their red hot, glittery and flashy costumes on.

I wonder where Edward is. He'd usually be here by now.

He was probably planning something for him and Bella for their first Valentine's Day together. I should be doing the same cus it seems like a good idea. Leah wouldn't be expecting it and since I had the money, I could ball out on her. Maybe I could make another attempt at asking her to be mine despite her constant rejections.

She said she's no one's girl but I found it hard to believe. She had to be someone's at some point. All her songs weren't just about me.

Alice stops the music and calls for a break. The girls scatter to the corner to get a drink from their water bottles and while she swallows multiple gulps in between her step towards me, I realize something.

I'm in love with her.

**A/N Believe it or not, the story's far from over. Can we pass _Baby Doll,_ review wise? I think so. :') **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N DON'T TELL ME TO UPDATE IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA REVIEW. **

The thirteenth arrives and I don't think I've ever seen so many flowers before.

It was abnormal when the first few bouquets arrived because I didn't think the men they performed for had a single romantic bone in their body. I was quickly proven wrong when flowers from secret admirers and past loves are constantly being delivered to The Coven. They were all addressed to their stage names instead of their real names.

The first one to receive a bouquet was Rosalie and she kept getting them till a dozen roses were delivered for Alice from Jasper. Then Nessie got a handful next and throughout the course of the day, they kept coming in by the bus load.

And not only were their flowers but gifts like jewelry and chocolates. They had quite a little collection going.

I felt lame with the single red rose and greeting card I'd left each of them. It was the thought that counted but I guess I hadn't thought hard enough. All my thought went towards Leah, honestly. I customized her a really funky t-shirt from the same shop I got Alice's. Rosalie went with me and together we picked out a white loose fitting tank top and had the words '_National Anthem_' printed across the chest in navy blue. Rosalie designed a bandeau-that's what she called it- with the American flag on it so that they were a matching set.

And yes, I got even more creative and bought her a bracelet from Tiffany's -yes, my salary was _that good_-with her name engraved on the single charm.

I hope she'd like her gifts. The only girl I'd ever shopped for was Mom and maybe tonight would be the night she finally says yes to being my girlfriend.

I've gone a month and some days without having sex. This celibacy thing wasn't as hard as you'd think but it did suck in terms of feeling sexually starved.

Hell, I just might get to tonight. The second she says yes, I'm taking her her upstairs and-

"_I chase your love around a figure eight. I need you more than I can take_," Nessie's soprano rings throughout the dressing room as Rosalie and Leah huddle around her, harmonizing. She pauses and does another vocal warm up with them helping her.

After tonight, I would have slept with all three of them. I snicker at how gross I am and I was actually embracing this. I broke the barrier; I was a man-whore but I wasn't a player.

Rosalie catches me staring for a sec and holds the contact. I blush when she sees me looking them over.

I'm grateful that Emmett can be something to her, unlike me. He sent her a pink and white teddy bear, holding a rose and a note that read: _A rose for my Rose._

She confided to me that she's seeing him tonight, after the show, and I warned her to be safe. I didn't wanna have to worry about her even though it was hard not to.

Nessie reaches a high note and Leah slowly directs her back down to her normal vocal range and applauds her. I check the time to discover that it's nearing eleven-forty five: Show time.

They rush around, like usually, getting into costume, putting on wigs and finishing makeup. As they're exiting out the dressing room, I pull Leah to the side.

"Hey," I whisper and bring her towards me. "I got you a little something."

"For?"

"Valentines day," my voice is squeaky for some reason. I'm nervous.

She smiles to the ground and takes my right hand by three fingers. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to. You only say that cus you didn't get me anything."

She shoots me a look. "You don't know that."

"Did you?" I wasn't expecting anything.

"You'll find out later," she says and kisses my lips. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Valentines Day was a different scene. I expected more drunk and forever alone men than ever but tonight there were actually _women _ in the audience. I found that odd.

They weren't as active as the men were of course but nonetheless they seem to be enjoying themselves.

"What'd you get Leah for Valentine's Day?" Edwards asks me just as I sit on a bar stool He wipes down the counter.

"A shirt and Tiffany's bracelet," I answer. "What'd you get Bella?"

"A set of makeup brushes with her name of 'em. Alice helped me. Did you ask her yet?"

I shake my head. "I got something planned after the show, though. You should ask Bella."

He shakes his head and the lights from the stage flash across his face. "We're not as serious as you and Leah."

Leah and I are serious? "You could get serious. She's very smitten with you."

His white cheeks go rosy. "Feeling is mutual."

"What'd you even say to make her come around?"

"It was when we were at the club for your birthday. Before we got drinking, I just told her that I thought she was pretty, talented and just an all around sexy girl. We got to talkin' and she told me she likes my eyes. I said I liked her singing and next thing we know we're on the dance floor."

I'm nosy for some reason. "You guys haven't _done it_, have you?"

"A wise jackass once said he never kisses and tells. I happen to be best friends with that jackass."

My face falls. "Don't be a douche."

"Then fucking tell me!" He urges over the music.

"Neh-vurr." I stick my tongue out at him and he sneers.

"Fuck you, Jake," he pours someone a martini and shakes his head.

"Oh, get your panties out of a wad." I laugh and swivel towards the stage.

_" I chased your love around a figure eight._

_I need you more than I can take._

_You promised forever and a day, and then your love away!"_

Nessie's tiny voice grows as the song climaxes and they sashay into a crouching position. The song fades and the crowd is to their feet. I'm never not impressed with them. The show resumes for the next ninety minutes, seeming quicker than usual. Leah does a solo, the twins do a synchronized strip tease on the poles, Nessie and Bella do something similar and the show finishes off with _'No One Else_.'

Before he shoos me off, I ask Edward if he's seen Carlisle. He says no and his absence is beginning to become worrisome. I wonder if the girls have noticed it.

Rosalie, Bella, and Alice we're all at their mirrors, wiping their faces clean to restart their makeup. Nessie was nowhere to be found while Leah was lounging in Rebecca's lap, in the sofa, half asleep. Rachel was assisting Rosalie in her hair.

They looked exhausted.

"Great show, guys," I say cheerfully yet they barely respond.

"Girls, calm down." My sarcasm rolls off the tongue like an accent. "What's wrong?"

"We're beat," Rachel explains bluntly.

I understand that. "Then why're you guys putting on makeup?"

"We got dates," Rosalie tells me and I nod.

"Where's Ness?" I ask.

"She went upstairs. Why?"

"Just wondering." I turn to Leah now. "Hey, meet me on the roof in like five minutes, alright?"

She gives me tired smile. "Okay."

"Awesome," I say happily and race up the stairs to get everything ready. I'm expecting to find Nessie up there, sleeping or something. I'm presented with her sitting half naked on her bed, chewing obnoxiously with a box of chocolates in her lap. She's watching what sounds like a Lifetime movie and her expression is less than amused.

"Hey there, little red," my voice booms, making her jump. She obviously hadn't heard me come in. "What's up?"

She shakes her head and goes back to the movie. "Nothing."

"Why're you up here?"

"Cus this is where my bed, chocolate and the TV is," she says it with sass; more sass than usual.

"I was just asking. Just making sure you're alright."

"Jacob, I can't hear the TV."

"I was just-"

She gives me a look. "What the hell do you want?"

I twist my face in confusion. "Are you on your period?"

She throws a piece of candy at me and it bounces off my chest. "Fuck you!"

Well, that escalated quickly.

"For trying to figure out what's wrong with you?"

"Oh my Marilyn, go away," she growls. "You're so damn annoying."

I scrunch my brows together. "Nessie?"

She grimaces and ignores me. I watch her as she watches the movie for a minute or two till I take a seat next to her.

I poke her side. She slaps my hand away.

I poke her shoulder now. She sucked her teeth and pushes me.

I poke her neck now and she hits my shoulder.

"Stop, you dick."

"Make me," I test her when my fingers began to crawl over her sides. She jumps and hides a giggle.

"Stop, it tickles!" She yelps and tries to escape but my hands capture her by her waist. She laughs aloud when I attack and tickle her stomach. She tries fighting me but I creep low enough to raspberry her bellybutton.

"I surrender!" She gives up and I get back to my feet. "Jake, _fine_. You win but just don't tickle me ever again."

"Tell me whats wrong."

"Only if you promise to _never_ tickle me again," she fixes the waistband on her sweatpants and wipes my spit off her stomach.

"I promise. Now what's the matter?"

She rolls her eyes and eats another piece of chocolate. "I'm just a little upset."

"That's obvious. Why'r you upset?"

She hangs her head. "I'm gonna end up alone."

"Just cus it's Valentine's Day and you don't have a date-"

"That's not what I mean by _alone_. I mean Rach and Becca have been together forever and they'll want a family or whatever. Bella and Edward are getting serious as are Alice and Jasper. Emmett's already proposed to Rosalie and then there's you and Leah. Sooner or later, you guys are-"

I stop her. "Emmett _proposed_?!" Why didn't Rosalie tell me?

"I know right! Before I know it, everyone will be gone and it'll be just me. Hell, maybe even Carlisle will move on and he'll leave this place to me. I'm never gonna get out of here."

Leah was right all along. I should've known she was.

"Nessie, do you wanna leave?"

She shakes her head. "Hell no. I'm talking about in the future. When I'm Leah's age or older. I don't wanna think I'm wasting my time here."

I sigh and meet her at eye level. "You're not."

"I kinda am. I don't have any business being here. I sometimes thing I should've fucking stayed in Seattle. I should've never quit that waitress job for this. At least there I didn't give a fuck about anything and money was all I had to think about! I love The Queens but what about me? I could die here. I'm gonna die _alone_. In the end, I'll be _alone_."

She buries her head in her hands. I can't tell if she'll start crying so I put my arms around her anyway.

"No one is gonna leave you. They wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't and neither would Carlisle."

She lifts her face. She _is_ crying.

"You can't make that kinda promise. Everyone leaves me. It's always been that way. My dad left me and my mom and eventually she left me too. I've always been alone, Jake."

"Are you alone now?" I bring my forehead to hers and she sniffles. "Are you not surrounded by people who love and care for you like a sister?"

"I am," she says and looks to the floor. "It just seems nice to have someone to love them, too."

"I love you. You mean a lot to me and I have so much to thank you for. I'm glad you took my virginity, alright?"

I can't help thinking this is my fault.

"I'm glad you took mine, given it wasn't the ideal way."

I nod and kiss her forehead. "You shouldn't cry. You don't have the face for it."

"I guess." She still doesn't seem convinced.

"Do you ever wish we hadn't?"

She shakes her head. "Second time was even better actually."

I snicker. "My pelvis and penis thank you."

"My pussy says you're welcome," she laughs now and meets my eyes. "Leah's a lucky girl."

I kinda frown when I remember her "story." "Do you know how The Queens were formed?"

"Nope."

I sit on the bed behind me. "Do you know at least why she won't be my girlfriend?"

She wipes her face. "She's been hurt a lot."

"By?"

"You know she wont tell us."

I nod. "Of course," I mumble and get up to cross over to the other side of the room to my bed. I crouch down and reach under my bed for Leah's gift.

"Why'r you up here anyway?"

"Lee and I are having a little Valentine's thing on the roof. Hey, do you know if she got me anything?"

She relaxes back on her bed. "Of course she did."

Maybe we're more serious than I thought. "That was sweet of her."

"What'd you get her?"

"You'll find out later."

I set the bag on the bed and make sure all the stuff is in there.

"You gonna get some?"

"Hopefully," I say honestly and unplug my iPod dock from its cord and make sure it batteries. I grab a blanket too and make my way around my bed to the closet. "_You_ gonna get some?"

"I usually fuck around with Alice but-" she shrugs and goes back to her movie. That image shes planted in my head now is hot but I ignore it as I open the closet door.

"Oh and by the way, I _am_ on my period, asshole!" she yells after me but I pretend she hadn't said it.

I climb up and out to be met with February's chill. The snow was melting, thank goodness.

I spread the blanket out and set her gift and the dock on it to make weight so it doesn't fly off. I put my iPod on shuffle and all that's left to do is wait.

I predict the wait will be like five minutes top. She'll get here, we'll exchange gifts, we'll make out a little, hopefully we'll make it to the kitchen where I can eat something off of her cus I just realized I'm starving, and once I ask her, she'll have to say yes.

But five minutes turns to ten. . .fifteen. . ._twenty_. . .

Two in the morning swiftly turns to three. The Coven was closed now. My toes were frozen.

She stood me up.

Well alright then.

I take this rejection as a milestone in our relationship. It actually hurts.

I take the stuff back into their room and take in the darkness. The TV was off. Their snoring is all I hear as I switch on my lamp and plug the dock back in. I hide her gift again and tip toe to her bed.

And there she is, sound asleep.

Well they said they were tired. We'll try tomorrow night, I guess.

Doing a bedcheck, I see the twins-naked- are knocked out as well as Nessie is. The other must've been spending the night with their dates.

I climb into my own bed, not wanting to disturb Leah.

* * *

It's Monday morning, meaning they don't perform today.

Alice, Rosalie and Bella were all back by sunlight, fast asleep in bed, drooling on their pillows. The smells of pancakes and bacon is coming from what I assume the kitchen, revealing where Ness, the twins and Leah are.

I'm still a bit edgy about being stood up last night and I know I shouldn't be upset but I was. It was still Valentine's day, technically.

It takes me a few minutes to full awake and get out of bed. My feet do a drag towards the bathroom for a shower.

My reflection looks just as tired as the girls feel. This bodyguard thing had its perks but I was growing withered. Maybe once Lee and I are together, it'd slow me down.

The steam from the water against my skin is an instant wake up call. My eyes rid of sleep and my muscles relax. I wonder what the girls had planned for today. Hopefully Alice, Rosie and Bella and the twins would be out on dates so Leah and I could be alone. Nessie always finds a way to occupy herself; or maybe I could hook her up with someone.

Yeah, like I knew people.

I shake it off as I dry my body. After brushing my teeth and cleansing my face, I tie the towel around my hips and exit the bathroom, instantly getting cold even when the room was moderately toasty.

I'm dressed within a couple minutes and my stomach begins to growl at me with hatred. I pat him and jog down the stairs. The smell gets more potent and just when I get to the swinging doors, I stop. I've passed Carlisle's office and in all honesty, his lack of appearance was beginning to freak me out. He's missed multiple performances and sent Edward out to give us our checks instead of doing it himself.

My spine shivers. Before I do anything, I feel like I need to check up on him. Something could've happened and we would've never known it. Yeah, he was grown but he was my boss. My route swerves back up the hallway and towards the tall and mahogany door of his office. I mentally prepare myself for what I might see. If he's OD'd, died and was keeled over his desk, I had to stay calm. . ._ish. _

My fist is an inch from the wood till I hear something that makes me relax.

His voice. I grin at how healthy he sounds so I begin to walk backwards, towards the kitchen.

"Carlisle, are you serious?" The muffled yet familiar voice echoes throughout the short hallway. I stop.

That's_ Leah'_s voice.

I do a moonwalk like motion and press my ears slightly against the door, hoping to clear the sound.

"Leah, you're overreacting."

"Carlisle!" She sounds astounded. Something was wrong. "He's a fucking leech, okay? He has to go!"

"What has he done so wrong that you want me to fire him over?" He sounds way too calm for her taste and it makes me growl now.

"Why can't you just take my word for it? He's sucking us all dry. The girls and I are exhausted cus of him."

"What does he have to do with you guy's sleeping patterns?"

Who the hell were they talking about?

"He doesn't belong here, Carlisle," she avoids the question.

"He doesn't drink, he doesn't smoke, he graduated high school at the top of his class. He does his job and he's a good kid. What the hell should I fire him for?" There's a chuckle in his tone.

There's a silence.

Carlisle continues minutes later.

"Just yesterday, I saw you guys being all love dovey. What happened to that?"

I listen harder.

"He's just not who I thought he was."

I hear him sigh lightly. "What'd he do?"

"N-nothing. He just. . .he's a fucking dick and I don't like him and I want him _gone._"

Was she talking about _me_?

"Leah, babe, you know I love and adore you. I respect how you feel but I can't get rid of him if you don't give me a valid reason. If you'd pulled this stunt back in August, I might've actually believed you but the other girls have taken a liking to him. I've taken a liking to him. He's the best bodyguard you guy's ever had and you know it. I mean don't you feel safe with him around?"

She doesn't respond.

My heart slows down and to a gradual stop.

"Leah, it honestly wouldn't be fair to the others for me to make such a decision. I trust you but it's hard to read you when you're like this. Unless you can give me a legitimate and reasonable argument, I can't fire him. Jacob's a good guy."

"A_ leech_ is what he is."

I detect the hostility high in her tone. I'm more confused than infuriated, feeling like I've been played.

"How so?"

"He takes your money and takes up space in our room."

"It was _your_ idea."

"You pay him hundreds a week and what does he give you in return? Nothing!"

The squeak of his wheels against the floor echoes as well. "He_ protects_ you. He loves you girls very much, okay?"

There's another moment of silence and I'm shocked they don't hear my heart thumping through the door.

She speaks first. "It's me or him."

"Excuse me?"

"Either he leaves or I do."

**A/N So what's wrong with Leah? Any ideas? **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I kinda made the reason why Leah wants Jacob fired kinda obvious, huh? **

**:D And aw snap, we passed Baby Doll in reviews. WHOOP WHOOP. I'm so proud of y'all. *cries and finishes the first chapter of Baby Doll Part 3 to be released who knows when* **

**But now that we've passed Baby Doll, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna push you guys to keep keep reading and reviewing on my other stories, just saying. . . The Queens isn't far from over so don't worry. Hey, maybe another story might happen. . .that is if people even still like Twilight.  
**

Before I can hear how Carlisle responds, I jet off to the kitchen.

My hunger was already slowly killing me but Leah just pulled the trigger pressed against my temple.

How could she? How _dare _she? What the fuck was her trouble all of a sudden? What the hell did I do? I appreciate Carlisle a little bit more now.

I burst through the kitchen doors and thankfully the girls had disappeared. Good cus I wanted to be by myself.

I've been betrayed, played, manipulated, and humiliated. I opened up to her in ways I've only done to Edward and she does this? I trusted her! I. . .I love her. I _loved_ her.

And I wanted her to be my girlfriend? Fuck her. I should've stuck with Nessie cus at least she was grateful.

Okay, maybe I should just calm down and think it over. She probably had logical reasoning for turning into a psycho and suddenly out for my blood.

I think.

Nope, she was just crazy. This is probably what a break up feels like.

I slouch over the counter and groan. I wouldn't be as pissed if I hadn't put in so much time and effort to keep her happy. Nessie was afraid of people leaving so I couldn't let that happen. Her and Leah were closer so it's fair _I_ go. She needed The Queens and vice versa.

A turkey sandwich and a bowl of fruit later, the doors swings open.

"Hello, Jacob," Carlisle greets me happily. His pajama pants and tee shirt catch me off guard. "Thought I might find you in here. Can we talk?"

Damn, he wasn't even gonna wait a damn day to fire me? What a cold world.

"Can I say my piece first?"

He nods and gestures towards me. "Go right ahead."

I slurp down the remaining fruit juices in the bowl before setting it in the sink and turning towards him.

He waits. I swallow.

"I'm moving out."

His eyes go wide. "What?"

"I've got enough saved up to get a place with Edward. It's 'bout time I grew up a little and got something I know is gonna be-" what's the right word to use? "Permanent."

"When did you decide this?"

"A few days ago," I lie and lean against the counter. "I can still work. All I need is for you to give me some hours."

He nods but I can read the confusion, disappointment and relief all over his face. "You sound like you've made up your mind. When are you leaving?"

I shrug. "Gimme a month or two."

"Don't you think by then you would've changed your mind?"

I shake my head and pop the 'p' in "Nope."

Even though I just made his decision for him, it hurts to know he was gonna fire me. But he couldn't risk losing his Queen Bee.

Carlisle shakes his head slightly and then exhales. "You gonna tell the girls or should I?"

"You should. You know them better."

He takes a few steps back. "I could say the same of you."

Carlisle disappears and I'm left by myself again.

Now to get in touch with Edward.

* * *

He was quick to hop on the idea. He was actually rejoicing but I warn him not too get too happy. We're getting an apartment, not a house.

In fact, he was picking me up later so we could go back to his place and start checking out apartments near La Push.

This should be fun actually, living with my best bud versus seven goddesses. I needed a change from the twenty four-seven cycle of perfumes, lotions, makeup, diamonds, maxi pads, hair extensions and Marilyn Monroe.

I needed my balls back. Living with them has turned me into a pussy.

But for the life of me, I couldn't understand why I didn't wanna go. Their lotions and perfumes were my world.

Leah hasn't left my mind all day. Her words stung.

And they wouldn't stop stinging till I put her on blast and made her heart not just break but be ripped out her chest, thrown out a skyscraper window, and drenched with acid.

I groan and check the time. Edward should be here in twenty minutes or so I had time to download some of their music. It should take my mind off of her-oh, the irony.

But just my luck that I open the door and she's on the couch, headphone over her ears, song book in her lap and nodding her head to the music.

She doesn't look up cus she hadn't heard me enter so I deliberately make a ruckus sitting at the spinning chair, making her glances up then remove her headphones.

"Hey," she says innocently. "Whatcha doing?"

I plug my iPod into the USB of their laptop and purposely keep my back to her. "Just downloading some music."

"Cool."

I don't wanna say anything else even though there's a lot but nothing to say to her.

She shifts in her seat, the leather under her weight making a rubbery sound. The iPod begins to sync.

"So, um. . .Carlisle told us that you and Edward are getting your own place soon."

And the trap's been set.

"Yup."

She gets up. I watch her reflection through the glass of their recording booth. Her head is down making her look guilty and incriminating.

"So you're moving out?"

I nod and watch the half full battery on the screen.

"Why?"

You know fucking why. "Just need to start making more grown up decisions."

"Oh."

"Living and fucking around with a bunch a girls doesn't really help."

She takes my tone harshly. Good.

"And I don't wanna feel like a burden. Or I guess a more appropriate word would be _leech_."

There's a tense silence.

She stiffens and I snatch my iPod from the cord.

"Jacob," she begins but I cut her off before anything she says can convince me otherwise.

"Is that really what you fucking think a me?" I turn on my heels to face her just when my conscience is telling me to leave.

"You heard," she whispers.

"Ya damn right I heard! You should be the actress instead of Rosalie cus man, did you have me going! I actually thought you gave a fuck about me!"

Her stance is confident when she retaliates. "I did, for your information!"

"So what the hell happened?"

She bites her lip before turning away from me and mumbling something. "You fucked my best friend."

I blink.

_Which one?_

"How dare you fuck Ness and then come back to me like some pig! I cannot even with your nerve! How in the hell could you even live with yourself knowing you probably fucked up her whole mindset and being! I worried for her finding someone and giving her virginity to someone she loved! You took advantage of her. And for what? In spite of me? You're disgusting."

"_You_? What happened between me and Ness had _nothing_ to do with you. Get your head outta your ass."

"Oh, fuck off. Why else would you have done it?"

I slam my fist on the controls, making the mic screech. We both ignore it.

"Did it ever cross that thick skull of yours that I actually care about her? She was begging me, you ignoramus! It was her birthday and we were fucking horny, alright? We were seventeen year old virgins and what the fuck did you expect us to do?"

"To keep your hands off like Carlisle told you!"

"Oh, how quickly you forget _your _ Queens sucked me off on my first night here. And _you_ were the one trying to jump my bones back in California. Next argument please," I scoff and cross my arms, hoping to intimidate her.

She just bites the inside of her cheek, eyes dull and posture slouchy.

"Why did you sleep with her then flaunt _us_? Show off to her face like the night you two shared didn't mean shit?!"

She's hollering now so I match her volume.

"_Flaunting_? You wanna talk about flaunting? You knew Rosalie liked me and you _still_ pursued me. You kissed and rubbed all over me like you're my goddamn mistress and she's supposedly your best friend! Some friend you are."

She's thinking.

I got her.

She flips her hair over her shoulder, silent from defeat.

"I fucked Nessie not out of spite but because she _wanted me to._ I wanted to just as badly as she did and you had nothing to do with it. I took her virginity on her birthday, alright? It was about her, not you. The second time was on Christmas. She was feening for me! I had sex with her because I like her. Okay? _I fucking like her_. Sue me."

She lets all this information unravel with a look of great stupidity on her face.

"Chr-Christmas," she repeats and now I feel the guilt. "You h-held me that night. . ." she shakes her head, eyes watering.

"And since we're being honest, I fucked Rosie too," I say nonchalantly and she gasps, covering her mouth in shock.

I've done it. Her heart was plummeting towards the concrete now. It's written all over her face.

"She was begging too," I continue. "So I guess the jokes on you."

She has nothing to say.

"You wanna get rid of me? Fine, I'm gone. I'm sorry I took us seriously."

"I did, too! You knew how much I liked you and you fucking cheat on-" she stops. She doesn't have any credibility.

"There was _never_ an us." I'm realizing that now.

"You're so-," she stops short to sneer and about faces me. I hope she won't start crying. "You should've been gone a long time ago. _We_ should've _never _ happened. I knew you were trouble the minute I saw you."

"If that's so then why didn't you tell Carlisle from the start about what was going on? Why didn't you tell him I was tongue fucking Rosalie every night? Huh? Why? Why didn't you tell him anything and lie and not give him a real reason to fire me? Cus you like me. You like me being here. You don't want me to leave. Just admit it!"

My skin is crawling.

"It was for my girl's sake! I didn't want them to get in trouble!"

"Bullshit, I can see right through you. You know Carlisle wouldn't dare fire any of those girls. You know he'd kick me to the curb before even thinking about letting one of them go. He came to fire me and I told him I was moving out, genius."

She's trying to read my expression but I'm not letting her.

Those are my last words before turning and reaching for the knob but her saddened voice stops me from opening the door.

"How do you know I won't just go tell Carlisle the truth _right now_?"

I pivot and face her. "You would've already done it. You maybe the Queen Bee but no one around here is your subject. Get rid of me if you want but just remember there's six other people who you're gonna hurt," my breath is on her face now. She's against the wall, our bodies only inches apart. Her head is down, forcing herself not to look me in the eyes.

The only noise is a buzz coming from the controls. It's distracting me from evilly staring her down so I back away and see that the red light is on, indicating that it's recording. I must've turned it on when I began yelling at her.

The booth is open.

We've just been recorded.

I switch it off.

She shivers and before I can even mutter up an apology, she's out the door, head ducked with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Fuck," I murmur under my breath.

That's exactly how I wanted it to go but why in the hell don't I feel any better? I wanted to hurt her and I did. . .but it wasn't even worth it.

Maybe I'm not cut out for being that vicious when I feel like absolute shit afterwards.

I close the door behind her then plop onto the sofa. I give it ten minutes before Carlisle bursts in here with a couple security guards to escort me from the building.

I wait.

Her song books been left open.

I shouldn't.

But I do.

The book is now in between my hands and my attention is fully towards the song she was working on.

It's behind the _Jacob Black_ flap.

_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_But he never let me down._

_When he had me in his arms_

_My feet never touched the ground. . ._

It didn't make sense.

I read on and discover that she's written a good three songs since the last time I peeked through here. She liked me but she didn't want me here.

Well I had to respect her highness and jet out of here. It wasn't about me. It was about them.

* * *

"Two bedroom, one bath, second floor, two-fifty a month. Just on the outskirts of Forks, ten or so miles from The Coven. It's spacious and. . .and. . .Jacob, are you even listening?"

The ceiling stares back at me till a throw pillow lands forcefully on my chest. I eye him.

"What?"

"You wanna help a little or?"

I groan and sit up on his bed. "Sorry."

His left brow rises after his right one in confusion when he turns away from his laptop. "What's going on with you today?"

I shake my head. "Nothing."

Edward exhales tiredly. "How long I been knowing ya, Jake?"

I know what he's getting at. He knew me too well. "Twelve years."

"Twelve going on thirteen years now. I know when there's something wrong with you. What's the matter?"

Should I tell him? I guess I could beat around the bush a little. "Leah."

"What about her?" he asks, facing his laptop again.

"We kinda had a fight."

"Kinda?"

"Okay, not a fight but a disagreement."

He side eyes me. "Care to elaborate?"

"She tried to get me fired."

His leafy irises dramatically roll to the side and his lids follow. "Jesus, what'd you do?" He asks accusingly.

I put my hands up in defense. "Why do you just assume I did something?"

"Cus just two days ago, you guys were like newlyweds and now she suddenly wants you fired?"

My growl is deep in the back of my throat. "Okay, I _did_ do something."

"I know that but what'd you do? What was the fight about?"

"She wanted me fired cus she thinks I'm a leech. She said I was a dick, too," I scoff and lay back on my back. "She hates me again."

He does a few clicks. "Again?"

"Once upon a time, Leah wouldn't even talk to me much less have an argument with me."

"Why?"

I shrug. "Cus she's bipolar."

"So you're moving out cus of her?"

"She said she'd leave The Queens if he didn't fire me so I just decide to move out. I'm not gonna break them up cus a something I did. . ." I let that last part fade. Regardless of whatever Leah felt, I value the time I shared with Nessie or Rosalie; I don't regret a damn thing.

"Wow," he says, surprised. "So where's that leave you guys?"

That's a good question. "Back to square one." After all the damn progress I've made, I was right back where I started. It was a slim chance her apologizing and asking if we could be back to the loving "couple" we were. We never happened. She was right; we should've never happened.

There was no concert, no kiss, no Halloween, no, songbook, no National Anthem, no beach talk, no carnival, no club, no mistletoe, no rooftop, no cuddling, no jealous Rosalie. I no longer knew Leah Masen. And as far as anyone was concerned, she no longer knew Jacob Black.

I'm over thinking about it. I had to look at these apartments.

It was till hours later did Edward put on his ridiculous uniform and took us down to La Push. We spent our time productively and actually narrowed it down to several apartment buildings to walk through next week. In between searching, we played some COD and Halo, making time seem faster than it really is.

Carlisle had a schedule planned out for me when I came back. He wasn't pleased about it but it's not about his well-being.

I work the usual days, Thursday to Saturday and major holidays, from ten to three. I'm apparently on call now so if they wanted to go out, I had to be present. Pay is still the same so there's not much of a difference from before. He asks me if I'm satisfied with the decision one last time before sending me off to the girls. I tell him I'm sure and make a very slow and lagged journey to their dressing room just to see what they were up to.

It's empty though. Vanities are off and their makeup looks untouched.

Oh, that's right. It's _Monday. _

Should I go upstairs?

Leah _probably _told them everything.

They _probably _hated me, Ness and Rosie especially.

To save myself the drama, -till Thursday-I back out the sweet smelling environment and back into the main area. It's a calm night.

I can only stay for so long so I head over to the bar.

"Hey! Bartender," I call to Edward and he turns slickly while drying off shot glasses.

"What?"

"Gimme your keys. I'm heading back to your place."

He hesitant.

"I'll come get you when your shift ends," I promise, becoming impatient.

"Fine, but don't forget. And don't get pulled over," he warns me as he reaches in his back packet and tosses them to me. I catch them but he continues.

"You see the girls?"

I roll my eyes. "No but say hi to them for me before you leave, alright?"

He nods. "Will do. Have fun, kid."

The cold hits my face harshly as I walk across the parking lot to Edward's silver Volvo, a gift from his dad. I unlock it and once I'm inside with the heater going, I pray I don't crash it cus I left my license at the hotel.

Avoiding The Queens was probably one of the most difficult things any man would have to do.

**A/N Is Jake making a good choice moving out? Who do you think will try and convince him to stay? How many lick does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop? ****Baby Doll: Part 3 has a title now. Any guesses as to what it is? **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N God knows I'm not dying but I breath now. And God knows it's the only way to heal now. ****  
**

February quickly turns into March. It's finally springtime and avoiding them only lasted so long but Leah could go on forever ignoring me.

But now it's moving day. The lease has been signed and I officially had my first apartment. Edward was a lot happier than I was for obvious reasons. Transferring my clothes and shoes to Switzerland-that's what Edward named the place-was easy but figuring out my bed was different story.

"Just keep it here," Bella suggests as she empties out my nightstand drawer into a cardboard box.

"What am I gonna sleep on?"

"Just buy a new mattress. This bed is for here," she pouts and organizes my belongings.

I loo up from folding my clothes to smile at her. "Why keep it here if I don't live here anymore?"

She shrugs and closes the box. "In case you wanna have a sleepover. And 'sides, we wanna keep something to remember you by."

I laugh. "I moved down the street. It's not like you'll never see me again."

"We're just gonna miss you."

Her frown makes the guilt return. "How 'bout I spend the night on weekends? And why'r you so upset? You're gonna be over there more than any of the other girls."

She's the only Queen who's seen our new apartment.

"Yeah, true but I'm just gonna miss how it used to be."

I place my clothes in the suitcase and zip it. "I'll spend the night this weekend if it makes you feel better."

She nods and closes my nightstand drawer. "I can live with that. Just don't take the bed."

"I won't." It seemed appropriate to leave it. I was moving out to grow up and nothing says grown like Batman bed sheets. I can buy a new mattress.

She slickly throws me my boots. I let them land on the space next to me, not even attempting to catch them. She bounces on my bed and stares at me over the foot board.

"What?"

"Tell me the_ real_ reason why you're moving out."

Damn, she's good. "I need to grow up."

Her scoff turns to an amused laugh. "You don't have to bullshit with me like you do the other girls."

"I'm not bullsh-"

"You're eighteen years old and you don't drink or smoke. You ran away from home and managed not to kill yourself thus far. I'm sure you're pretty grown up. Just _tell me,_" her tone is eager. I can't even look her in the eye.

Leah hadn't told them.

She takes in my silence and scowls. "Fine. _Don't_ tell me. I'm only one of your closest friends. . ."

"Leah and I had a fight," I finally confess resulting in her perking up and pointing at me.

"I knew it!"

"Huh?"

"I knew something was up with you two! All of a sudden the kissing and cuddling and being annoyingly adorable just stopped and your sudden urge to move out made it plainly obvious. She's been moping and doping all around this place, spending more time than usual by herself. At first, we assumed it was cus you were moving out but now I see. I get it now!"

She catches her breath and a huge smile is plastered on her pale face.

"Now that I've got my why, all I need is a what. What were you guys fighting about?"

I could spit the beat around the bush bullshit to Edward and everybody else but Bella was way too smart for that. I sigh.

"Promise not to get mad at me."

Her face falls and she slumps. "What'd you do?" She says it bluntly, as if it were expected.

"Not even gonna have a little faith in me?" I begin to shyly tie my boot's laces while she stares me dow.

"Just tell me."

My breath goes deep down my throat and rushes back forward as part one of my story comes out in one sentence.

"On Nessie's birthday, after playing Strip Trivia, we went to the kitchen cus we were hungry and while we were waiting for our food to cook, we were talking about secrets and she told me she was a virgin and I told her I was too and a simple birthday kiss led to me feeling on her cakes and next thing I know I'm fucking her missionary and then I'm kissing her neck and she's moaning and she asked me what an orgasm feels like and then we nut together and come back here to cuddle and yeah."

Her expression didn't change. She doesn't even look angry; she looks a little bored, actually.

"Go on," she says dully.

"How'd you know there's more?"

"Cus you didn't answer my question."

"_Fine._" I take another breath. "So then when we went to California two weeks later, I fucked Rosalie in the hotel bathroom after Lee and I went out on our date and then the next night, she tried to have sex with me but I denied her cus I felt guilty and so then on Christmas, I slept with Ness _again_ and Lee and I've had had this awkward romance since we went to that concert till on Valentine's Day when I overheard her demanding of Carlisle to fire me so instead of letting him do so, I told him I'd move out and I confronted her about it and we just exploded and I made her cry and now she fucking hates me and it's fucking stupid as to why we're ignor-"

"Alright!" She interrupts. "So to confirm, you're moving out cus Leah wants you fired?"

"Basically."

"Because she found out you fucked Nessie?"

"And I guess it doesn't help that I kinda blew up Rosie's spot."

She nods and plays with her rings. "I never thought Rosalie'd actually go through with it. She talked a whole lot a shit when you got here but I never thought she'd actually do it," she laughs and it makes me frown. I've been used.

"I know this is a serious thing right now but who was the better fuck?"

I have to deliberate for a second. Then I change my mind. "I'd rather not get in trouble with _that_ question. So, now you know the truth. Feel better?"

Bella begins to clean out my other nightstand drawer but it's half empty already. "I feel better than you. You just told her you slept with Nessie?"

I shake my head cus it's never occurred to how she found out. "No, I guess she just kinda. . .I don't know."

She shakes her head disapprovingly. "_Everyone _ loves Leah. She's _always _ been _everyone's_ favorite Queen and she _always_ gets attention. Of all the attention she gets, she _chose_ you. Do you know how hard it is to get on her good side? She's never liked anyone as much as she does you. I know that for a fact cus if you made her cry, she gives a damn."

"For what it's worth, I feet like absolute shit. If I ever had the pride to apologize, I couldn't even say I didn't mean to hurt her cus that's exactly what was intended."

"She doesn't even give you the pleasure of receiving an evil glare. It's kinda cruel really."

"But I deserved it."

"What happened with you and Ness was special. I wouldn't regret it."

"I don't. I just didn't think I'd be so upset and wondering how I let her go. I probably fucked up the best relationship I'd ever be in."

I never meant to purposely make her cry. Did she think about me like I do her? Did she still wear my hoodie? Did the other girls know the real reason why I'm leaving? Did Carlisle know? I'm surprised she hasn't snitched on me yet.

As much as I love living in The Coven, I care for Leah too much to make her suffer.

To quote my passive and late mother, time to be a big boy now.

* * *

Contrary to my primary opinion, I've enjoyed living at Switzerland. It was surprisingly easy and kinda fun. Edward was a gracious roommate and we've managed to get a little decorating done in our two weeks of residency with the help of Bella. We wanted to get our man cave finished ASAP cus we were already planning a house warming party. . .actually it's more of a get together with just the girls and Carlisle.

I'd be surprised if Leah came along.

Dammit, Jacob. I have to stop thinking about her. The past has shown I'm not cut out for a relationship.

Hmm. . .lemme rephrase.

I'm not cut out for a relationship _with her_, especially with _my_ lack of self control and weakness to titties.

Given this realization, I think I'm okay with it now. Leah wasn't meant for me but since she was the closest thing I've ever had to a girlfriend, I thank her. She gave me that confidence boost I needed. I wish we would've met and had our fling back in high school so I wouldn't have been such a hermit. Maybe Billy would've been more proud and actually claimed me as his child instead of pretending not to know me when we went to one of Quil's football games or Embry's science fairs.

Here's looking at you, Miss Masen.

And that thought stays with me that night when Edward and I arrive for work. The other girls are happy to see me and it goes back to how it used to be.

I'm watching them as I usually do, eyes zeroing in on Leah the most when she's not looking. She doesn't acknowledge my existence obviously. Ah, just like the old days.

It's a regular show tonight and the crowd isn't too bad. They perform a new song and some of the old ones, along with a few I haven't heard in a while. The bar is on fire so Edward's pretty busy and Carlisle's finally come out of his own man cave.

I take a seat across from him on one of the balcony's tables.

He lights up. "Hello, Jacob."

"Carlisle," I greet him and make myself comfortable. The stage lights flash against our skin as we're sitting there in silence, watching the show. Alice leads this song and dance.

"I know it's none of my business but I got a little curious. A little worried actually-"

"You're wondering where I was last month," he finishes for me and I'm glad he says it so I don't have to sound like I'm getting in his business.

"Yeah, just a little."

He nods but his eyes don't tear away from the stage. Alice hits a high note and there's an impressed applause.

"That's understandable," he replies and twiddles his thumbs. "Well, since you're so curious, Jacob, I was taking a trip back home to London, actually. I guess I should've informed you. Leah told me she told you."

So why in the hell _didn't_ she?

This explains why he never questioned me about my birthday and why Edward brought the girls home instead of me. He left that night so he could've never known that half of his Queens were missing. He trusted I'd take care of them in his absence.

"Wait, you're from London? You don't even have an accent."

"I was born there, yes but I've lived in America majority of my life."

"Oh," I say and look back at the stage. Alice is wildly gyrating and her ass is rippling beautifully in a lacy pair of leggings."Ya learn something new everyday."

But what I'd like to know is why didn't Leah say anything?

It doesn't stay on my mind for too long cus by the show ends, I'm ready to get some sleep. When I go to the dressing room, it's simply to say chill a little and say goodnight before Edward's ready to roll.

"C'mon, Jake. You said you'd stay this weekend," Bella reminds me as she removes some extensions from her scalp.

I grin. "I stayed last week."

"And didn't you have fun?"

Cuddling with six girls, being fully engrossed in _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, _and munching on popcorn and Sour Patch Kids was an odd idea of fun but I had to agree. That was a nice night, even without their Queen Bee and having to share the cuddling space with Edward.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun," I agree and lean against their dance room's doorway.

"So you'll stay?" Rachel asks to clarify so I nod without even thinking.

"Yeah!" Nessie cheers and jumps in her seat. "It's gonna be just like old times."

"I'm just gonna jog upstairs to get my jammies, alright?"

Bella made me promise to keep some PJ's here, too. I think they liked wearing my clothes. I jog up the stair with a skip in my step. I actually high enjoyed a Queens sleepover.

I reach the very top of the stairs before I hear it.

"Oh, Jacob. . ._fuck._"

Stunned, I stop in my tracks and hold off barging in their bedroom. I wait for another sound and peak an eye in through the crack of the ajar door. It ceases for a second and I'm assuming it's my wicked imagination.

It's a whimpering sound. . .a moan actually. A moan not out of agony or frustration but pleasure. It's ecstasy.

It's _Leah. _

"Oh, God! Yes," she's repeating and once I listen harder, In between moans, there's a buzzing, almost vibrating type-

Wait a second. . .she_ wasn't. _

_"_Oh, fuck me, _Jacob_," she's crying for me. My pants tighten gruesomely.

She _was. _

This was really happening, huh? She just moaned _my_ name.

I grin and squint to see her on Rosalie's bed, ass naked and her hair clinging to her body from the sweat. I can't make out what position she in but she's actively thrusting herself onto the toy.

So, she missed me too.

**A/N I'm walking down a lonely road with you on the other side. I've been gone for a long, long time. So please don't say goodbye. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N FUCKYEAH200REVIEWS. **

Two weeks has passed since I caught Leah masturbating.

A week and three days has passed since Edward, Bella and I painted the living room, kitchen and den with permission from our landlord, of course.

A week has passed since I bought a mattress, sheets and a new outfit for our get together. The jeans, white tee, and leather jacket was too simple. I had to switch it up a bit so I bought a button down and skinny jeans which made my legs feels awkward and my balls suffocate. Edward had to wear a pair for his hilariously tight uniform but if he could do it for the four out of seven days he weeks, I could bare squishy balls for a few hours. I couldn't ditch my leather jacket though. Since losing my other one at Denali's, I hold this one dear; it's my signature.

Five days have passed since announcing the get together to the girls and I found it funny how Leah pretends to show no interest. I wonder if she'll show. Well, she'll have no choice given they travel in a pack like wolves. Oh, and Edward and I finally had a successful trip to the grocery store without fighting over what food to buy.

It's been three days since finally finishing the place and our money was well spent if you ask me. I think they'd be proud to see the flawless, framed photo of Marilyn Monroe hanging up in the living room. I've grown quite fond of her since getting this job.

A day has passed since getting my paycheck. It's finally April and Alice's birthday is quickly approaching. It's also been a month and a half since Leah and I have spoken to each other. I really hope she showed up tomorrow just so she can see how well I'm doing without depending on Carlisle for food and shelter. Some leech I am now.

And of course Edward was a giggly mess all the time cus Bella's visits were frequent. I liked having her around except at night. The 'look but don't touch' rule only applies under Carlisle's roof so yes, many a nights I've had to listen to the two of them go at it like animals in heat. It was a nice apartment but it's small. I hated to admit it, but they sounded hot.

I wondered how Leah and I would've sounded.

But luckily I didn't have to hear them tonight cus he had work and by the time they'd be back, I'd be sleep.

But damn, was I lonely! I didn't have to work tonight so that meant I was at home, by myself. Well, Marilyn was here to keep me company and she was all the woman I needed.

She smiles adorably as she hangs carefully on our blue walls. I begin humming _'Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend.'_

If a song could be written about diamonds and Leah could write a song about me, then I could do the same. Honestly, how hard could it be? Okay, so it probably wouldn't be as good as the songs the girls wrote but it'd be a song nevertheless. I may be a terrible singer, but that doesn't mean I couldn't write my feelings down.

That's actually a brilliant idea. And maybe when I'm done, I could have Edward help me with vocals and music since he's been playing guitar and piano for who knows how long. He was a fairly good singer, too.

I pop up off the couch and make my way down the hall to my bedroom, in search of pencil and paper. This should be easy. If the girls could do it, than I could too.

I can't find any paper so I sneak into Edward's room which could easily be mistaken for a teenage girl's, given his numerous pictures of Bella and himself and her love letters pinned to his bulletin board. Oh, and how could I forget the picture slideshow on his laptop?

That could've been Leah and I. I never actually thought they'd get this serious.

He didn't have any paper in his desk but he did have a notebook on the stool for his keyboard. When I open it, the fist thing that flies out is a wrinkled and torn sheet of paper with writing and notes on it.

It's a song book.

Edward writes songs, now?

I skip to the back and see a few stray, unwritten on pages and just before I tear a sheet out, I'm distracted by the dog eared page towards the end. Out of curiosity, I skip the pages in between and flip to it.

And once I have, I read Bella's name on the flap and a track list of every song beyond this page.

Was this a goddamn trend with musicians? He probably got the idea from Leah.

To boost my mind a little, I skim through what he's written about her.

His work was actually really fucking good. Majority of this was probably written before they began dating cus a lot of it is lusty and impatient begging and pleading for attention and affection. As I read onward, the lyrics become sappier and it's introducing the start of their relationship to now. There's a song about what happened at the club on New Year's and my birthday.

Shocked and impressed, I put his notebook back and steal his pencil before going back to the living room.

Okay, first verse.

The pencil taunts me as it hovers over the lined paper.

Maybe let's start with a title first.

_The Leah Song_, I write at the top of the page in illegible script. It's not a very creative title but it's what worked best for the moment.

That moment turns into a full fifteen minutes before I realize I needed something to get the creative juices flowing. So, I reach in my pocket and get my iPod. The only artist I have on here till I buy a new laptop is The Queens so I just press shuffle and listen.

Their lyrics were so smooth and sexy. Some of the things the sing are silly but _how_ they sing it is what makes it beautiful and I'm a little jealous. What type of meditation and techniques did they do to get such creativity? What does Edward do?

After a healthy rotation of songs, I set my iPod on the coffee table before me and think. I had what I wanted to say right on the tip of my tongue but putting them down on paper with fluency was the challenge.

Well, let's break Leah down. What did I like about her? What'd she look like? What does she like to do? What are some of her likes and dislikes?

For starters, I liked her eyes. She had this captivating eyes like Alice's but they were almost mythical cus of their radiant and unrealistic color. They were bright and familiar to me now. It was an undefinable shade of hazel, almost gold.

And then she had the type of hair girls spend countless amounts of money to have. She was the only one of the girls who didn't wear extensions with the exception of Alice. I like to refer to her head as the jungle and each strand represented a wild, black panther. It was usually in its naturally crinkly and a pattern I've noticed with her is that she straightens it on the days they have to perform. My guess is that it's easier to manage when it's straight.

Then there was her body. I could go into a detailed description of her dark, toned, muscled and porn-worth body but it's easier to say she has, what I like to call, that va va voom shape. It was like an hour glass shape but instead of being a tiny thing like Alice or Nessie, she had meat, something to grab onto. She had the thighs, the ass, the tits, everything. I never though a girl as hot as her would even pay as much attention to me as she did.

I take a deep breath and erase _The Leah Song_ and replace it with_ Queen Bee. _

That makes it a little less obvious.

Cocking my brow, I put the pencil down and decide that this was meant for another day. I'd definitely come back to it. I wanted to write this song but maybe right now wasn't the proper time. All I needed was a bit of help.

So in the meantime, I spiffed the place up for our "party" tomorrow and watched a little TV. I was getting sleepy around midnight so I decide to just pass out on the sofa.

* * *

_"Now with passion in our eyes _

_There's no way we could disguise it _

_Secretly _

_So we take each other's hand _

_'Cause we seem to understand _

_The urgency _

_Just remember. . ." _

I recognized Bella's voice but I didn't know Edward was _that _ good of a singer. They've been rehearsing the same song for quite some time with him slowing the tempo down to the likes of piano and guitar. I've been listening to them for what feels like hours but that's only cus I didn't wanna get up and get dressed yet.

I must've been really tired cus when I look at the digital clock of the cable box, it reads one in the afternoon. Our party was tonight so maybe that'd give me enough time to finish my song and maybe add music. And then once it's finished, I could serenade her as best as I could.

Maybe she'd forgive me. . .or at least talk to me again.

They sound good together so I listen till they've stopped, which wasn't till three in the afternoon. I wouldn't say I wasted almost half my day because their sound was beautiful. Maybe Bella could help with my song; I'd ask her.

"You're still not up?" Edward's voice projects from down the hall.

I don't move. "I'm up," I inform him.

"Jacob," Bella giggles and the sound of her heels clicking on our floor gets clearer and louder as she steps into the living room. She's wearing some unbuttoned and ripped jeans with one of Edward's t-shirts tied back. Her feet are wearing cowboy boots instead of heels.

"I expected you of all people to be up by now."

"I must've been tired," I say and sit up, facing her. The window lets the sunshine hit her white face. She looks like she's disappearing. "What'd you and the girls do last night?"

"We just went on the roof and chilled. We were gonna call you actually but of course, Leah got all emotional and blah blah. She misses you, ya know."

The sound of her moaning with her vibrator is a sure reminder. "I figure so."

"Hey," Edward strolls in, fixing his jacket. "I'm gonna jog down to the store, you guys want anything?"

"Naw, I'm good," Bella says while I shake my head and wave him off. The door clicks as he exits and she takes a seat on the coffee table.

"Can you help me with something?"

She nods. "Sure."

I reach forward and drag the paper towards me. "I wanna write a song."

"_Really_?"

"I just need a little help getting started." I show her the title and she hides a laugh. I pout.

"It's not _that _ funny."

"Naw, I'm not laughing at you. It's just that Leah's been needing help with her songwriting too. "

Hmph. "You don't say? She's _still_ writing about me?"

"Obviously. Looks like it's rub off on you."

"So, can you help me?"

She takes the pencil in her right hand. "Sure,-" she erases the title. "I don't know if this is just me and the girls who do this but rule number one: you name your song _after_ you write it." She wipes the shavings off the table.

"Why?"

"It's a habit. So, your songs about Leah. That's plain to see. What are you trying to write about her?"

I shrug. "Damn, hadn't even thought about that. Um, I don't really know. Just how much I like her and just how she makes me feel. Our fun times."

"_How_ does she make you feel?"

I blush. "Like. . .drunk. I've never had a sip of alcohol a day in my life but I don't know. I think if I were to get drunk, that's how I'd feel. All happy sappy and goofy. Wonderful, actually. But then it gets kinda dangerous with the rule and all but I'm not really all that scared. You know what I mean?"

"Moonshine," she says simply.

"Huh?"

She kneels before the coffee table so she can write. "Moonshine. I used to drink a lot in high school-that's how I can do that bottle trick-and I drank a lot of moonshine, vodka, and Gatorade mixes. It made me feel goofy and I feel the same way with Edward," she smiles.

"This should be easy."

She nods. "Second thing: you need a beat."

"Can't we just do lyrics first?"

"Positive?"

I nod. I needed to know how good I was at this before getting a tune involved.

"Fine. Verse one. Let's go back to how she makes you feel."

"Moonshine-y, wonderful, on top of the world, alive, high," I say the first things that comes to mind.

"Any other random thoughts?" She taps the pencil against the table. I feel like I'm in therapy.

"She looks better every time I see her."

She nods and I realize she's been writing down what I'm saying. "I remember you couldn't even say 'hi' to Leah when you first saw her. So, maybe you should start out the song by saying 'hello.'"

_Genius._

Bella hands me the pencil and under what she's written, I write down 'hello' and skim through her handwriting.

_Looks better every time I see her. . ._

I switch it up a bit and continue to write.

"What'v you got so far?" She asks, retying the shirt with a grin. I must've been cheesing cus I had a few lines going now.

Clearing my throat contently, I recite our work.

_"Hello. You know you look even better than the way you did the night before. And the moment that you kissed my lips, you know I started to feel wonderful. It's something incredible. . ._and that's all I got."

"So _far_," she corrects me and brings the paper back towards her. I set the pencil down and reflect on the adventures and fun times that girl and I have had. "It's good."

"Is it?"

"It's not bad. It's sappy, just like you described."

"What do you guys do when you get stuck?"

"We're not stuck _yet._ This is just the first verse. Stuck is when you get to the bridge or something. But it's gotta rhyme. What rhymes with incredible?"

I smirk. "Edible."

"What about Leah is edible?" She laughs and writes it down.

_Everything_. "Well, she's not literally edible despite me wanting to eat her. She's just sexy."

She dictates as I continue.

"She sexy in how she is and looks and just how she moves. Like. . .like ugh. . .like a _snake _ or something. A snake highly poisonous and toxic. Just her being is like a chemical or something."

Just as the words leave my mouth, my eyes widen and I nearly snatch the paper and pencil out her hands.

"Got something?"

"Hell yes," I mutter and my wrist goes into stealth mode.

"Lemme hear it."

"_There's sex in your chemicals. . .you're the best way I know to escape the extraordinary._"

She seems impress. "Well,_ excuse me. _You're getting the hang of it."

I was, wasn't I.

"Oh, shit," she says after checking the clock. "I'm sorry, Jake. I gotta go."

She pops up and heads back towards down the hall, stomping and rushing as she does.

"Where'r you going?"

"It's almost four and the girls and I are going shopping for the thing tonight," she calls from Edward's bedroom.

"With all those damn clothes in your closet?"

She pops her head around the corner. "Um, ex-squeeze me sir, but we want you guys to see us in something new."

"Sure, sure," I fade off and back to the song.

She returns into the living room, wearing her jacket and jewelry. "Tell Edward I had to go. I'll see you tonight and we'll finish the song before the show tomorrow, alright? See ya tonight."

"Alright, see ya," I mumble and she leans down then kisses my head. "Wait, how'r you getting back?"

"I'll just catch the bus."

I look back at the clock. "You better hurry. It'll be here in a few."

She opens our front door and waves bye. "See ya, Jacob."

And then she's gone. Now it's just me and my song.

I stare at the first verse for a minute and pick the pencil back up to give it its new title:

_Moonshine._

* * *

Seven o' clock with a freshly scrubbed body and shaved face, I'm in my squishy balls pants while Edward is mixing a new drink that he's been working on all week, named after The Queens.

I'm tempted to try it but then I decide it's a bad idea to. My body probably won't even respond to it properly.

Once everything is set up and ready, we wait for a good, "fashionably-late," forty-five minutes till our self esteem boosts back up at the knock on the door.

Edward excitedly opens it and we watch their expressions carefully as they take their first steps into our funky abode.

"Whoa," is the general reaction as they take in our nice walls and furniture. Little do they know that when they leave, it'll probably return to a pigsty. Bella rushes up to Edward with a "hey, baby," and a kiss on the lips while each of the girls and their dates absorb their surroundings.

Rosalie strolls in after the twins. She looks impressed with our decor.

"No Emmett?" I ask her and she points behind her. Leah meets my eyes for a split second. "He's doing something else tonight. She's my date."

I nod and glance at my moonshine, waiting till she's fully through the threshold before shutting the door. "Hey, Leah," I address her politely while she gives me a barely there nod.

Months ago, I was her seat and seat belt. Now, I'm barely worth a nod. She has to be as fed up as me by now with playing this stupid game. You'd think tonight of all nights would warm her stuck-up ass up. Oh, but what she doesn't know is that she misses me. This front she puts up is getting old. She wanted me to hold, kiss and cuddle with her like we used to.

"Where's Carlisle?" I ask Rosalie and she turns. Leah lets her hand go but the blonde slickly grabs her by the arm.

"He said he'd be here soon," she explains vaguely and tightens her grip on Leah as she struggles to get away from me. "Have a date?" Her smirk is mischievous as is her wink.

I bite my lips to resist a smirk myself when I've figured out what she's trying to do. I fucking love Rosalie.

"She's in the living room. You know her, actually," I answer and imagine Marilyn on the wall, as beautiful as ever.

Leah slyly tries to peak in the other direction, towards the living room, in the corner of her eye. Rosalie seems stunned for a second but after winking at her, she plays it cool as she congratulates me on Switzerland. I thank her and follow only after Leah's out of my sight.

**A/N If you know '_Moonshine_,' then your taste in music is the shit. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N MUSIC MAKE HER DANCE AND MONEY, MONEY, MONEY MAKE HER SMILE.**

An hour passes and I _was_ having fun-till Carlisle showed up.

It was nothing against him personally but now it's plain to see as to why the girls hated when he gets drunk.

We were all perfectly semi-sober till he arrived and him and Edward began playing bartender, getting everyone else besides me, Alice, Jasper, and Leah unnecessarily drunk.

Speaking of her highness, where was she? She excused herself but that was a good half hour ago.

I shouldn't be bothered but watching them make fools of themselves-especially Rosalie and Bella who were the prime example of a hot mess- was growing boring. I should go work on my song; it's all I've been concerned about, honestly.

Before I could die of bemusement, I force myself off the couch and exit the den, where it's unreasonably hot. The hallway is chilly as I take the walk into the living room. I catch Marilyn's eye but stop dead in my tracks when I recognize Leah's perfume. My weight makes the floor creak but she doesn't turn around from examining the bookshelf. She's staring at the pictures.

She seems truly engrossed in the numerous photos of my family and I. Some of those pictures I take pride in like the one of me and my mother on my eighth birthday. And some others, like the ones with my mom and dad seemingly happy and smiling into the lens, I wish I hadn't let Edward convince me to put out for display.

"Damn," she mutters to herself then reaches upward to retrieve a photo of Sarah for a better look. "She's pretty."

My nod is out of agreement. Sarah would've liked Leah.

"He looks just like her," she continues and puts the picture back.

I really wish I knew what her real parents look like. Then again, I guess she did too.

I make my entrance as startling as possible so she knows of my arrival. She turns her head and at the sight of me, reddens. We make eye contact but she almost too cautiously begins to rush out the room.

"You don't have to leave. I just came in here to get something and I'll be out, " I call after her and I expect her to ignore it, yet she swerves swiftly in her sneakers to re face me.

"Naw, this is_ your_ house. Have your space."

"I'm just gonna go back in that direction anyway."

She nervously begins to fix her shirt and stares at the ground. I sigh after picking up the pencil and paper from the table.

"Suit yourself."

Her whole body stiffens when I pass her to get to my bedroom. Her perfume smells so _goddamn good. _The hooliganism ensues when I pass the den.

I shut the door behind me, turn on my lamp, sit on my bed and re-read my work.

I wanted to finish it now cus the sooner I do, the sooner I can teach it to Edward and we can get a nice little beat then maybe record it. I could work the controls well enough.

Then I could play it for her. The rest would be up to her.

I hum a little and worm the words around. This actually had the potential to be an amazing song.

My voice croaks when I try to sing. I don't care at this point but it actually helps as does my pacing. I write down a few more lines but end up erasing them. Leah's voice is practically ringing in my ear.

"_Mo-o-o-onshine_," I'm moaning as my wrist unknowingly taps the pencil against my dresser.

Maybe I should have created a beat first.

What kinda music did Leah like? Well, they like all female bands. The countless picture upon the recording studio wall told me so.

Hmm. . .there's The Runaways, Spice Girls, Destiny's Child, Wilson Phillips, TLC. . .

I couldn't recall anymore recent and successful all female groups at the moment.

Well damn, what genres did she listen to?

Actually, the better question is what _didn't_ she listen to?

Now that I think about it, she _hates_ country.

She enjoys rock, alternative, metal, jazz, R n' B, hip-hop, reggae, pop...

Pop... _hmm_.

_Pop. _

I think harder as I tap my pencil some more.

King of pop..._Michael Jackson_. Who _doesn't_ like Michael Jackson?

My direction suddenly takes towards Edward's bedroom. His door is wide open so I eagerly stroll in and pop a squat at the keyboard stool. I fiddle with the keys a bit and hum "_Rock With You_." I find the notes in my voice and try to get a key that matches, knowing damn well I know diddly squat about notes and keys, even after living with The Queens for so long.

My brain nearly explodes when I do.

Excited and determined, I slow the tempo down and make the beat go a little smoother. I didn't know what I was doing but it seemed to be working. I restart with what I have so far and try to get the lyrics to match. Damn, I wish Bella wasn't drunk. She could get this down for me.

I sing the ditty over and over, suddenly growing annoyed with it. I erase some more then rewrite, letting a vibe get with it now. Maybe with some drums and a bass, I'd have a nice Motown-ish jam going.

The first verse is done.

Wow. I did that without flipping over a chair.

Since I kinda got the hang of this, I continue onto the second verse.

I don't even come to notice it's nearing one in the morning till I finish the second verse, chorus _and_ bridge.

Stepping into the den, my eyes roll at a passed out Edward, face down in a sofa cushion with Bella lying on his back, drooling onto his t-shirt. The twins were in a huddle around each other in the farthest corner of the room, snoring cutely. I begin to pick up trash and discard it.

Taking each twin by the hand, I idly guide them to Edward's room. They kinda groan and crawl halfway then reluctantly get to their feet. They immediately make themselves comfortable in his bed.

Even though it was poison, I found alcohol bottles kinda pretty so I didn't throw them away when I return to the den. Instead, I put them in the kitchen where Rosalie is found snuggling the ground, thumb in her mouth.

"C'mon, girly," I laugh, lifting her bridal style. She grumbles and makes herself comfortable in my arms.

To put my curiosity to its end, I check her left hand. I'm almost shocked to see that she actually does have what seems to be an engagement ring. Her and Emmett were more serious than I predicted.

I take her to my bedroom, revealing Nessie's location. Carefully placing the blonde next to the Prom Queen, I kinda smile at how cute they are. After shutting the door quietly, I make my way towards the living room.

"Hey, Jacob," Alice's perky voice greets me from the sofa. I give her a wave.

"Where's Carlisle?"

"He was piss drunk so Jasper took him home," she explains and kinda chuckles.

"Where's Leah?"

"She went with them."

Of course she did. "Why aren't you passed out like the rest of them?"

She shrugs her thin shoulders and I round the couch to sit next to her. "I don't really drink anymore."

She was drinking when I met her. "Why not?"

"That story you told us about your mom kinda got to me so I just stopped," she says sweetly and cautiously awaits my reaction.

I'm shocked. . .and kinda flattered. "That's sweet of you but you don't have to just cus a me."

"I wanted to."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it seemed like a really good reason to. Lee told us how close you were with her and well, I wanted to honor it somehow."

"You're such a sweetheart," I compliment her and her white teeth glow in a grin.

"Thanks. Hey, Bells tells us that you've been doing a little songwriting."

My face burns now. "Yeah. I got a little impatient so I kinda finished it tonight. I still need a little help with the beat though."

"I can help you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Awesome." I get up and she follows me to Edward's bedroom. I hope not to disturb the twins. "You play?" I point towards the keyboard and she takes seat in the stool.

"Uh-huh," she turns the instrument on and I hand her the song from off of the dresser. She reads it while inattentively creating a tune.

"This is good," she says after a minute. "Leah'll love it."

"How'd you know it's about her?"

She gives me a look. "Jacob, _please_. Anyway, what kinda tune were you going for?"

"I had a little something actually," I inform and begin to play the notes for her. She gets a feel for the beat and tries singing it. It sounds beautiful.

She takes over the music and I try singing a little. We redo the first verse till I have it down for sure.

Next thing I know, it's three in the morning and we've written a final copy, with a beat and everything.

I've written my first song.

* * *

It's Friday now and Moonshine has been recorded.

Edward's on vocals, guitar and drums while the girls are on background vocals. The most I did-besides write it-was mix it a bit to fit a Michael Jackson-esque groove.

When we listen it for the first time, all done and recorded, there was a unanimous chill of great excellence that washed over everyone. It was a great feeling, creating something so beautiful. Our work wasn't official till I had the honor of saving the song into their database as "_Moonshine_" (featuring The Queens) - Edward Anthony.

And to think this all came from staring at Marilyn Monroe.

So now all that's left to do is let Leah have a listen and hope for the absolute best. She may not take me back but at least, she'd forgive me right?

That was my biggest worry at this moment in time. What if she _didn't_ like it? What if I wasted everyone's time?

Naw, fuck that; it's a great song.

And when Edward's a world famous and mighty adored singer, he'll be singing it in stadiums packed with loving and dedicated fan-girls who'll damn sure appreciated it more than she did.

But I can't assume. There's only hope left.

So, when she catches me staring at her multiple time while getting prepped for tonight's show, I give her a side nod in the direction of the recording studio.

She eyes me for a sec, making me mouth "_please_," almost out of desperation. Our subtle interaction caught the other's attention cus they're winking at each other and whispering when Leah gets up from her vanity. She walks ahead of me into the dance room, with stomps rather than steps, and onto the studio. I shoot them all a thumbs up behind me and scurry in front of her to open the studio's door for her.

Her face doesn't change from that same damn look she gave me the second she lay eyes on me back in August.

Who's gonna make the first move?

"Did you want me for something or did you-"

"I wrote you something."

She cocks head to the side.

"A song. Um, the girls helped and I ugh...it's for you."

"You wrote a song about _me_?"

"I figure you do it for me so why not?" I laugh nervously as she harvest her evil glare upon me.

"It's special to me, alright? I know an apology won't really patch up what happened in February but just _one _ listen and if you don't like it than. . ._fine_. I guess I can handle you ignoring me."

I must've sounded pathetic enough cus she took a seat on the couch. "_One listen_."

"One listen," I mutter and pull up the song on the laptop. It maybe my imagination but I felt her hazel eyes turn to white hot branding irons as their stare bore into my back. I turn the speakers on for surround sound effect and keep my back to her to avoid seeing an expression I didn't like. The second the music starts, I clench. Edward's voice enters.

Well, here goes nothing.

_Hello_

_You know you look even better than the way you did the night before_

_And the moment that you kissed my lips you know I start to feel wonderful_

_It's something incredible_

_There's sex in your chemicals, oh. . ._

_Ooh, let's go_

_You're the best way I know to escape the extraordinary_

_This world ain't for you, and I know for damn sure this world ain't for me_

_Lift off and say goodbye_

_Just let your fire set me free. . ._

_Oh, Moonshine_

_Take us to the stars tonight_

_Take us to that special place_

_That place we went the last time, the last time. . ._

_I know_

_I was with you last night but it feels like it's been so long_

_And everybody that's around they know that I'm not myself when you're gone_

_It's good to see you again_

_Good to see you again. . ._

_On top of the world_

_Is where I stand when you're back in my life_

_Life's not so bad when you're way up this high_

_Everything is alright_

_Everything is alright. . ._

_Oh, Moonshine_

_Take us to the stars tonight_

_Take us to that special place_

_That place we went the last time, the last time_

_Oh, Moonshine_

_Your loving makes me come alive_

_Take us to that special place_

_That place we went the last time, the last time. . ._

_Don't look down_

_Don't you never look back_

_We are not afraid to die young and live fast_

_Give me good times, give me love_

_Give me laughs_

_Let's take a ride to the sky_

_Before the night is gone. . ._

_Moonshine_

_Take us to the stars tonight_

_Take us to that special place_

_That place we went the last time, the last time_

_Oh, Moonshine_

_Your loving makes me come alive_

_Take us to that special place_

_That place we went the last time, the last time. . ._

The song fades and I dread turning around. When I do, she's heading for the door!

"Whoa, wait a second!" I grab her hand before she can even reach the handle.

"Get off of me," she growls and tries to fight me off. I let her go but her escape is interrupted.

"You didn't like it?"

"You're so full a shit, Jacob. You really expect me to believe _you wrote that_?"

Flabbergasted, I gasp. "Excuse_ the fuck_ out of you."

"Edward probably wrote that for Bella and you stole it from his songbook. Or one of the girls wrote it. Why should I believe you?"

Hmm. . . didn't prepare for _this _ type of conviction.

"Maybe cus I happen to like you so and I want your forgiveness enough that I put in the effort to do something special for you when I could _still _ be fucking Nessie for the hell of it."

"Your level of immaturity cease to disgust me. Goodbye, Jacob."

She goes for the door again but I need to be heard out. She's pissed me off enough to do so and maybe this was my final straw.

"My immaturity has been keeping your pretentious ass safe for almost a goddamn year now. I could've let Emmett blow your brains out and there wouldn't be anymore Queens. Maybe my downfall is that_ I love you _ too much and it's not processing through that big head of yours that someone can actually _love _ and_ adore_ and _care _ for you like I do. I fucking told you not everyone wants to hurt you! If you think I would, than _fine_! I'm_ gone_! I fucking quit! You get what you wanted after all, _your highness_," I say all this at once- not even realizing- and mockingly bow before her.

She stands there frozen in place, eyes wide and mouth half open.

"Good fucking luck finding someone as good as me," my roar is beastly as I swing the studio door open to find the six of her peasants on the other side. Caught by surprise, they try to back away in time then put together the scene.

"Leah, what the hell happened?" One of them tends to her emotions as always. I don't even hear how she responds cus I'm out the dressing room before she can.

A few huffs and puffs later, I have Edward's keys in hand and Switzerland is my destination.

**A/N Anybody catch the Bruno Mars reference - besides the song - in this chapter? xD **

**And um yeah. . .that escalated quickly. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N So we all have mixed feels about Jacob and Leah at this point.** **Thanks for sticking with me this long. My name is Lady Blackwater meaning BLACKWATER PREVAILS. I _promise._**

Playing with women's emotions must be a trait I picked up from my dad.

Maybe he got a kick out of it.

Maybe I would too one day.

Maybe I'd get as bad as him and physically abuse my wife as much as he did my mom.

The irony is killer. I was _definitely _ his son.

What would Sarah think? She's probably mentally slapping me upside my head from heaven right now.

I told her I love her. I fucking told her I love her then I quit. Quit not just my job but The Queens. That was probably the last time I'd ever see them and I was too pissed to even say goodbye.

I come to them an innocent, simple, city boy, virgin and now eight months later, I've turned into my goddamn father.

Or at least that's what I thought.

I'd never lay a hand on them like _that_ but treating them the way I did, there wasn't much of a difference. I nearly single handily disbanded them with my dick and a strange part of me aches.

I remember when Carlisle was interviewing me for the job. He looked me dead in the eyes and said:

_"These girls are angels but they can be trouble. You think you can handle them?"_

Broke, confused and stupid I nodded my head and entered the "land of sweetness and danger."

But I just can't seem to bring myself to regret any of it outside of ever having to see Leah cry. She was right about my maturity or lack of. How in the fuck did I manage to go from what I was to how I am? One little taste of freedom and pussy and now I was this.

It's easy to see why my dad was how he is. Temptation was a bitch and I say that word proudly in this context. I don't know if he ever cheated on Mom but maybe I would with my own wife. My track record says so. We weren't even a thing yet I couldn't even stay faithful to Leah.

I say no more sex yet Christmas morning, I'm fucking Nessie who I've probably done wrong than any of them. I don't regret losing my virginity to her but I wish I hadn't even touched her that morning. I should've let her suffer with her urges. As if it weren't already, I cheapened our relationship by basically boasting about it to Leah. I couldn't help the cruel honesty of the situation.

And I'm back to where I was before. Alone, angry, frustrated, impatient, confused, and a bunch of other things.

I'll bet Leah feels ten times worse. Or maybe it was no sweat off her back.

They had to tell Carlisle the truth now or they should. I wouldn't have to see him anymore so might as well. He put a lot of faith and trust in me. I took that faith and trust and basically gave it a '_fuck you'_ by the first goddamn night.

I wouldn't really be able to keep this place for long if I didn't find another job. My savings were okay for now but after a while, Id be back in a hotel or maybe even back on the street.

Maybe my little adventure was done and it's time I return to Los Angeles now. That's where my real home is anyway. My brothers must be worried cus I knew for damn sure my dad wasn't. He basically told me to go.

I blink and realize I've been staring at the kitchen floor for the passed twenty minutes. An urgent knock on our front door is what wakes me up. I make my steps slow and lagged through the living room and to the entrance. It wouldn't be a surprise if Satan was awaiting on the other side.

"Okay, before you slam the door in my face just hear me out first and if you still hate me afterwards, I'll leave you alone and me or any of the girls will never bother you again, alright?"

She rushes each word out, hands up in defense and cheeks flushed of color. Taken by surprise, I look around the apartment hallways to see if she's alone.

Leah and I eye each other for a minute till I take a step back and let her through the threshold.

She takes a step in and when I close the door behind her, a sigh is the only noise in the room. Uncomfortable and still feeling a bit offended by her statements about the song, I cross my arms and pout like a child.

"Shouldn't you be on stage right now?" I ask her when her flashy makeup and just done hair ring bells in my head.

"I had to talk to you."

I wonder what teenage chick flick she got this idea from. "I'm listening."

Her whole mannerisms were uncharacteristic. She seemed shy, sensitive even.

"For starters," she begins, voice shaky. "The song. Once the girls explained how much work and effort that you put into it, I had to apologize."

"Please don't."

She shrugs. "Fine. I have a lot to say sorry for anyway."

"What do _you _ have to be sorry for?"

She bites her lip. "A lot. But I came here to get you to come back."

"I can't. I can't live with the guilt. It's best I had quit. I'm sorry but-"

"It's not for _my_ benefit; it's for their's. They love you and you can't just leave them cus of me. I've made some pretty fucked up mistakes these passed couple months and yes, it's been _killing me_ not to talk to you. I'm sorry about everything but if you're not gonna return for me or Carlisle, come back for them."

I frown and think for a second.

"I never wanted an apology."

"Shit, Jake. What do you want from me? They already miss you and I can't help thinking its my fault."

"It's not. It's an internal thing, alright. I'll come back."

She smiles. "Really?"

"On one condition."

"Great," she grumbles and her face falls. "What is it?"

How far could I test her? "Tell me what happened when you were fifteen."

She gets that deer-in-the-headlights expression and makes the ground a point of interest. "Here comes the apology," she exhales and twiddles with the ends of her hand.

"For?"

Her jacket hangs loosely on her backside when she lifelessly side-steps to the living room. "When I tell you, _please_ don't judge me."

"I lie and cheat but I don't judge," I reassure her and pop a squat on the sofa cushion adjacent her.

She looks sick. "I'm serious. Just hear me out."

"I'm all ears," I promise and make myself comfortable. She flinches and takes a breath.

"So, um. . .Carlisle was a doctor before this whole Queens thing. He was_ my_ doctor actually and we met when I was fifteen. He was nearing his mid thirties and since I was adopted, I had-have- daddy issues and something about him just attracted me. I gotta taste for men who'r older," she chuckles that last part. "It's always been that way so it was no surprise when I grew to actually get a little crush on him. I'd purposely try to get sick so I could go on unnecessary check ups just to see him."

She stops to assure I'm paying her attention. I am.

"And after a while, we became friendly and he asked me what I wanted to be when I got older. I told him I wanted to perform and be a star and just my luck, Esme, his wife was a dance teacher at our local community center. He'd set up private lessons for her and I to train privately at their house."

The story was nearing its negative end. I could tell by how she's flickering her eyelids to hide their watering. How real was any of this?

"Then one day, she was running late for a session and I guess something came over me. While I was waiting, I wandered to Carlisle's study. One thing led to another and one minute, I'm telling him how much I like him and the next, we're fucking each other's brains out."

A prepubescent Leah and a fresher faced Carlisle going at it in broad daylight forms its way in my mind and I feel physically ill.

"This little affair of ours lasted only a few months till Esme caught us in the bedroom. He tried to tell her that it was rape so I wouldn't get in trouble but I wouldn't let him. She was gonna tell my parents and call the cops but he managed to convince her otherwise. She wouldn't tell the cops or my parents if she could get everything in the divorce."

Shady.

"So, they got their divorce and word was spreading around town so we took off."

"You and Carlisle?"

"Yup. Kinda funny, isn't it? She teaches me everything I know and I sleep with her husband. Being the dumbass I was, I believed him when he said he loved and take care of me, so I packed a bag, my songbook, and we hopped on the first train out of there. Since we had barely any money, we decided to persue my performing dream by scheduling me to play in bars and pubs. I was the act and he was my manager. I went by the stage name of Queen till I was ready for my name to be known. Eventually, we saved up enough to buy what is now The Coven but it wasn't always that big. We just had the bar and this tiny wooden stage with a single spotlight. For a year or so, I was performing by myself for a bunch of guys kinda like I do now and it was when I turned sixteen did we meet Rosalie at another bar, doing the same thing as me. He made us a duo and it was our little secret we were underage."

So Rosie's quite the veteran herself.

"So with just us two, we gotta little romance going and it didn't occur to me that Carlisle was hustling on the side to make more cash for us. By this point, he renovated a bit and Rosie and I had our own bedroom," she giggles a bit at a memory. I predict naughtiness by the way she's grinning.

"We were like that for months till Bella came along and then there was a few other girls who came and went till it was just us three in the end."

"Where'd he meet Bella?"

"She was a runaway. He found her on the streets, selling drugs. She was in worst shape than any of us."

I never would've predicted.

"It was the three of us for quite sometime. Carlisle renamed us as _The Queens_ and the name has just stuck. After a while, along came Alice, then the twins and then Ness. By this point, we're making enough money to redecorate so Carlisle expanded the building with the main area, bigger stage and bar, dressing room, dance room, the studio and bedrooms. His office was gift from us and we had one last hell of a time on his desk before it was the seven of us."

She pauses and gives me her attention. I'm trying to make sense of all this. I never would've _ever_ thought things were like how she described.

"And thus,_ The Queens _were born. Happy, now?"

"What's that gotta do with being sorry?"

Sullenness strikes her features.

"I hadn't had sex in three years before a few months ago," she says and shifts on the couch to break our contact.

"A few months ago? But-"

She nods. "I know."

Well, that means...

"You slept with Carlisle."

She nods again and hides her face behind her hair. "A few times actually."

"While we were-" I don't finish the sentence before she nods for a third time.

"Jacob, _I'm sorry_. When you wouldn't sleep with me in California, it kinda made my self esteem shaky. I wanted to feel just as beautiful as Nessie and Rosalie did and I don't know. It just happened."

"So that night, you snuck out of bed to be with him?"

She doesn't look proud of what she's done.

"And then you crawl right back into bed with me when you were done." Its more a statement than question.

"Just like you and Nessie."

You're damn right. "When else?"

She has to think about it. "Halloween. I got out of bed and he was still in his office."

And then she gets right back into bed with me. It was cus of what happened in California? This could've easily been avoided.

So that answers my question from many moons ago: Even Carlisle breaks his own rule.

"I'm scared to ask how many more times," I say, comparing my one time with Nessie to her multiple times with Carlisle. "But when was the most recent?"

Her tan face scrunches and wrinkles to avoid crying. "Valentine's Day." It doesn't work cus a single tear escapes and travels along her cheekbone to her chin.

"I see," I conclude.

I'm not mad mainly cus I can't get mad. Why should I be when I was doing the same dirty shit behind her back, regardless of how many times? My respect for her has increased ten fold mainly cus I doubt any other woman wouldn't have sucked up their pride nor would any other woman go to these lengths to convince me to get my job back. It's only been an hour or so and I was already missing them. I doubt I could withstand this forever.

I honestly don't know what else to say.

So I do.

The space between us on the sofa is quickly occupied when I close it off with bringing my face to hers and catching her by surprise when I firmly press my lips over hers.

It takes her a moment to process the kiss but when she does, she deepens it by stretching her mouth and letting me slip my tongue in.

God, I've missed this.

She must have to by the way she's clinging to me.

I press harder and she moans, making me swirl my tongue over hers over and over. My hands claw their way to her torso, guiding her into my lap. Linking her arms around me securely, she greedily feasts upon my lips with bites and kisses, moaning and groaning in unreleased ecstasy.

My hands are like magnets to her hips as they rock against my hardening crotch. I try to get a hold of her but she can't be tamed; she's too much for me.

"Damn," I mutter, pulling away and taking her bottom lip with me. "Shit, Leah. You see what you're doing to me?"

She shyly caresses her hand over the tent growing in my lap and, doesn't even attempt to hide her own excitement.

"I want to as badly as you do."

I swallow. "You know exactly what I'm gonna say."

Our stares intensifies with each second, our bodies burning and yearning to be scratched, bitten, kissed, fondled and sucked. Lord knows I was beyond prepared to.

I'm hard, she's wet.

I can tell so because its hard not to notice the scent. She's got that same look in her eye Nessie and Rosalie had. It seemed criminal but we weren't under Carlisle's roof anymore. I'd do her better than he ever could.

"Ask me again," she shivers and lets her weight go atop of me, putting more pressure upon my hard on.

"Ask you what?"

"Ask me to be your goddamn girlfriend again."

"Don't fucking say 'yes' just cus you want five minutes of-" My voice raises in frustration but she cuts me off with a more than an agitated tone.

"Jacob, for the love of God! _Ask me_!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?! Dammit!"

"Yes!"

And that's when eight months of no longer tamable passion and lust come together to play with each other. As each article of clothing was nearly torn off and thrown across the room, our impatience becomes more and more evident. The air was growing heavy of us and it was a glorious smell, mainly cus we made it ourselves.

I'm not just touching but I'm _feeling_ her. Like how soft and tender her dark skin is as it spreads beautifully over each muscle and curve with zero flaws.

She's smoother than I would've thought.

She's also talented in the way her narrow and wet tongue slides, slithers, and wiggles over the sensitive inches within my boxers, making me fist her hair and force her head upon me. Her head bobs rapidly, creating a rhythm and a moan to erupt from my chest.

Her hazy eyes stare up at me from her spot on the ground and even though she gave Carlisle the same treatment, I didn't care.

She was _mine_ now, goddammit.

She was _mine_ to carry down the hall to my bedroom, where I lay her down on her back and she pleads for me to do something to her. I have a lot in mind so I forcefully-almost aggressively-separate her legs, which I now refer to as Oreos mainly because I wanna split them apart and lick what's in the middle.

"Aw damn," she cries and pushes my face deeper into her center, letting my tongue flip and lick whatever oozes out. "Damn, _your tongue_, Jake..."

The strawberry flavor of her dances over my taste buds and down my throat as I continue to slurp her up like an ice cream on a day in June. She fights to stay still when I go deeper and create a pattern, she squirms about, trying to escape. I don't allow it and it drives her insane the way I lap and purposely begin to make gulping sounds.

It's addictive and it gives me great pleasure to hear her squeak and hit the falsetto. Just as she does, she leaks more and into my mouth, making us both moan. I hum and she loses it, squeezing my head between her legs, tugging my now grown back hair. When I try to come up for air, she's not having it. She jerks her body about and begs me to go back down.

"Don't fucking stop!" She yelps, propping her legs back onto my shoulders and as I nip along her clit. The humming sound coming from her trembling body was the only thing to be heard besides the squelching contact her pussy and my tongue were enduring.

She has multiple orgasms before letting me surface and kiss from her stomach, up over her belly button and stopping at her plump 36-C's.

Nothing could break our eye contact. As I play and fondle with her nipples, she sits up on her elbows to us connected. I travel upward over her neck and jawline, landing upon her lips with my trail of saliva left behind. She giggles as she keeps me close, our bodies rubbing one another vigorously.

"You notice how good you taste?" I say between gasps of air.

The red of her lipstick has faded to a light pink from her kiss whole lips. She bites them and nods, staring into my eyes. I wonder how I look to her.

"Make love to me," she orders of me in the softest and most un-Leah like of tones.

Since California, it's been worth the wait. It's worth the eight month wait to have her on my bed and not some kitchen floor or hotel room bathroom.

I remove a piece of hair out of her face. "Just lemme know it's real."

Her manicured nails deepen themselves in my back muscles scratch down to my sides to force me inside of her. But I resist.

"_Don't_ make me beg," she whines.

"_Don't _ make me regret this. Let me know you meant what you said when I asked you to be my girlfriend."

She shakes her head '_yes_.'

"I meant it. I wouldn't have said if I didn't."

I kiss her once before leaning back onto my knees, latching my arms around her inner thighs and pulling her body to mine, making the bed rock and her squeal aloud.

"Rough," she notes and watches me impatiently as I align myself slowly to tease her.

"_Please_," she begs but I silence her with a husky "Shh."

Once she takes me in, a dramatic gasp echoes in the room. She has her head thrown back and I take in the little details like how she grips the sheets or her toes curling.

I growl at the animalistic nature of how we move. She's an active part of it, meeting my hyper thrusts and beating the mattress as my thumb massages her clit. She's reaching Ness's soprano.

I like how she bucks like a damn bull and I have to wrangle her with a damn rope to get her under control. But the thing is that she cant be controlled. She's assertive in how she wants to be fucked all the while maintaining to stay classy.

I'm balls deep in her, making a mess of my sheets and myself. At first, we have a rhythm but we quickly lose it. I'm beating it up with all the absolute energy, strength and power a man as weak as I has and it's never felt better. I'm letting myself moan aloud as well, not giving two shits if I sound girly.

When you're in as tight and deep as this, you don't think about it.

Sweat is building up over her forehead and chest, glistening under my ceiling fan's lamp's dim lighting.

"I love y-you, too," she groans through gritted teeth. I change my pace and kiss the front of her hand when she reaches up to caress my face. I hold the limb there and continue to kiss it before surprising her with a switch of position.

She yelps when I get her on her side, never ceasing my hips. Her raven colored curls invade my breathing space but I bury myself in them as our left arms and hands twist around each other above our heads. My right hands stays between her legs while hers clings to my rippling bicep.

"_Jacob_," her voice is muffled in my sheets but I respond anyway.

"We feel good, don't we?" I ask her and kiss whatever I can.

She tightens around me. "You're..." She moans and twerks back at me. "_my k-king_."

We're like a song. Our slapping flesh makes the beat and our moans are the lyrics. My bed screeching against the floor in protest are the background vocals and my bedroom was the recording booth.

A few pounds later, I flip us for the third and probably final time. It'd only take a few pushes to get her and I to the other side, screaming and gasping for breath like crazy people. A loud growl erupts from my chest as I pummel my dick, without warning or introduction, into her, causing her to let out a mix between a gasp and grunt. He moves to his own accord, entering and exiting at a speed driven by desperation.

My meaty palms slap against her ass before pulling her up by the shoulders, my mouth feasting on her skin with a suck, nibble and bite. I held her hair in both my hands hands, twisting and twining the soft strands between my fingers and using it to pull her back so he could have access to her jugular. The growls vibrating from both our chest seemed thunderous.

Leah clenched her inner muscles tightly every time I held myself inside her for longer than usual to savor and save to memory the feel of her walls around my shaft. I wonder if I've spread her.

"_Lee-lee_," I hiss, the nickname coming out of nowhere. "You're gonna make the king cum," I confess, realizing how stupid that sounded but not caring.

"Don't _stop_," she begs, voice going raspy. "I won't be able to take it if you _stop_."

I wish I was a superhuman animal to keep going cus Lord knows if it weren't for being fatigue, I'd make love to this woman for days.

But I'm a simple human who has to reach his peak at some point. That peak was soon.

"Faster, Jacob!" she encourages. "Oh, _fuck_. You're _almost fucking there_."

All it takes is one mighty push to have her give out, slack, onto the mattress and face down into the pillow. I can't tell what she's saying exactly but all I know is that she's _screaming_ it.

I go over the peak, too and give out as well, atop of her and landing in the crook her neck.

"Oh my goodness, _oh my fucking goodness_," is what she's muttering to herself while I catch my breath and come off my high. That moonshine feeling returns in the pit of my stomach.

I roll off of her and she follows with fluttering eyelids and a goofy grin.

"You alright?"

"Uh-huh." She takes refuge in my arms. "How'd you know about my nickname?"

"Which one?" My eyes droop while my sweating hands play in her hair.

"Lee- lee."

I shrug. "I didn't. It just came to me. Why?"

She exhales and kisses my chest. "That's what the girls used to call me."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

I yawn. "Why'd they stop?"

"I turned nineteen," she simply says and brings herself closer to me. "Just call me that more often, alright?"

"Okey dokey," my voice slurs. "Goodnight, Queen Lee-lee," I continue with an aftermath yawn.

She chuckles. "Goodnight, baby."

**A/N The mystery of what happened when Leah turned 15 has been solved. What happens now? **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Baby Doll Part 3 is on it's way, alright? It's still a fetus while The Queens is my seven month old daughter. I can't handle two children at once. **

Wake up.

Have sex.

Eat breakfast.

Have sex.

Take a shower.

Have sex in shower.

Watch TV.

Have sex.

Cuddle.

Have sex.

Listen to music.

Have sex.

Take goofy pictures.

Have sex.

Eat lunch.

Have sex, have sex, have sex and ah, yes: have_ even more _ sex.

What can one expect from us? We waited eight months and so the fuck what that we can't keep our hands to ourselves. I like how she feels and vice versa.

Well, we unfortunately had to take a break when Edward came home from sleeping over at The Coven. He was quite pissed about how I forgot to pick him up from work, forcing him to take the bus.

It was excruciating how we had to fidget for a whole hour waiting for him to finish taking a shower, getting dressed and leaving to take Bella out. When he finally did leave, we went right back at it on the couch, for Marilyn to watch.

But that was a good half hour ago and we've stopped since then. Now we're in Edward's room, playing on his keyboard.

". . ._While I'm standing over your body, hold you like a python. And you can't keep your hands off me. . ._" she sings, slowing down the tempo while her fingers flow with grace across the keys. My lips cut her off and she smiles within the kiss.

"Damn," she comments, still playing the song. "I'm never gonna get tired of that."

"Good." I smirk over her lips. "Cus you'll be getting it for a _very_ long time."

We kiss again but keep our foreheads connected. She stops playing.

"It feels good to know that someone loves me like you do," she says and rubs our noses. "I've never told a man I loved him before. _Ever._ Not even my adoptive father. Or Carlisle."

"I'm honored to be the first."

"And _last_," she finishes and blinks, making her lashes tickle my cheek. "I swear it won't get better than us. When we've been through as much as we have and we _still_ found our way back to each other, it's gotta be real. It has to be."

I kiss her again. "It is. I promise. Quick thought, though."

"Shoot."

"You said you liked older men."

"Yeah?"

"You're a good five years older than me." That's another thing I found sexy about her.

"I guess I just dig your innocence."

Innocence? Haven't had much of that lately. "I guess that's a good reason."

As I back away back onto the bed, she begins playing again. "I wanna say I'm sorry, too."

She eyes me. "For?"

"I said a lot of fucked up things and made a few fucked up mistakes myself," I admit. "I'm sorry I was so. . ._mean _ to you. I'm sorry I taunted you with the whole Nessie thing and I'm just sorry that I tried to hurt you. I felt betrayed a little and I just wanted you to feel that. It wasn't right and I know that."

Leah continues playing for a moment then stops. "That was pretty stupid of me to try and get you fired. If Carlisle had gone through with it, I'd probably end up going crazy without you."

The feeling was mutual.

"No one has ever cared as much about the girls and I like you do. I wish I wasn't so cold to you starting off."

She picks up tempo. I hum then open my mouth to speak. "It build character to our relationship."

Her fingers go faster then slow down. "Speaking of, how do you wanna tell the girls? About us?"

"Maybe they already know. We make it really obvious and besides, Edward has a big mouth."

Her girlish chuckle fills my ears. "Should we tell Carlisle?"

I shrug. He was probably on fire. "I think I should beg for my job back first."

"There's no way he could've replaced you in one night."

"It only took him twenty minutes to hire me," I point out to her. "How do you think the show went?"

Her bright eyes roll over in frustration as she makes the music stop. "Damn, I forgot all about that. The girls are probably pissed."

"Well, instead of worrying about them," I begin but don't finish cus my lips occupy hers as I lean forward. She gets into it, intertwining our tongues and grabbing my neck because I had no shirt on to grab.

"You're really gonna fuck me in Edward's room?" Her voice is dripping lust.

"He's probably done Bella in my bed already."

"Mm. . .we gotta get to The Coven."

"Or we could have sex, again."

She laughs then retracts herself. "Leggo. Get dressed."

"Fine," I say and follow her into my room where she searches for her costume from last night. "Why the hurry, though?"

"Cus as much as Id fucking love to, we cant stay in the house all day being all cuddly. You gotta get your job back and I gotta take my pill."

"Pill?"

"Plan-B One Step, bruh," she searches under the bed but no luck. "You're cute and I love you and all but I'm not try to have your baby. Where's my dress?"

We stripped each other on the couch so it's probably a glittery ball on the living room floor. I just open my drawers and throw her a random t-shirt to put on over her bra and thong.

"This is _yours_," she notes.

"It makes us official if I give you some of my clothes," I explain to her, remember that Quil and Embry told me so.

"I already stole your jacket," she says while pulling it over her head. It's huge on her; It might as well be a dress how it stops at her knees and neck line exposes her cleavage. "Do I look stupid?"

"You look fine. You're just going to change when you get there so don't worry bout it. I think Bella leaves some clothes in Edward's drawers so you can go check there if you want."

"Alright," she says and exits to go down the hall. By the time she returns with a pair of black leggings and her flats on, I'm in a pair of jeans and have put a shirt on. I slip on my sneakers and grab a jacket.

"How pissed ya think they'll be?" I ask as we turn off all the lights and lock up Switzerland.

She shrugs and wraps her fingers around mine as we take our walk as a couple through the complex to Edward's Volvo.

"You'll be fine. Carlisle can't be_ too _ pissed."

"Until he finds out that I fucked you," I mutter under my breath but she hears anyway.

She thinks for a second. "Yeah, you're probably screwed."

* * *

We make it to The Coven by noon. She was ten times calmer than I am.

That's cus her job wasn't on the line and her time here was guaranteed She was probably carrying my fucking seed, but she was as cucumber cool when we entered through the back and snuck into their bedroom.

The girls were probably downstairs rehearsing cus their room was empty. I didn't hear the music, though.

"Where do you think they are?" I ask her as we bounce down their heaven stairway.

"Hmm. . ." she hums. "Probably recording. Scared?"

Damn skippy. "Ugh, a little."

"I can go with you."

"Naw, you need to see the girls. I'll be fine."

"Sure?" She stops when we reach the empty dance room.

I nod, totally unsure. "Yeah, I'm a big boy."

Our kiss is longer than usual before she breaks it and I reluctantly make my way to Carlisle's office. The last thing I hear before my own heartbeat is them giddily greet each other.

My steps are faster than intended. I wanted to get this- whatever this is-over and done with so I could either praise God for Carlisle's mercy or begin searching for a new job.

His office door intimidates me.

I gulp and knock.

It takes him a second to answer.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jacob."

He waits for a moment and seems to drop into my stomach when he says I may enter.

I push through and suddenly get a tad angry at the fact that he and Leah ever were a thing. He had her bent over this very desk and I had to sit before it in a chair he probably fucked her in as well.

"I was growing a bit worried about you. You mind telling me what the hell happened last night?"

He didn't sound angry. Not a hint of animosity was noted.

I swallow. "Carlisle, I'm sorry. I was just having some issues last night. I'm fine now but, I knew I shouldn't have just stormed out like that. I really hope the show went okay and-"

"The show? You actually think I was gonna let them go on stage without _you_ or Leah?" He chuckles. My eyebrow raises in high suspicion.

"I couldn't risk that. I'd rather cancel twenty shows before letting them perform without their bodyguard. If my customers found out you had the night off, they'd go buck wild. You've made quite the name for yourself 'round here."

Mission accomplished. "So I don't have to beg for my job back?"

"Nope," he pops the 'p.' "I was ready to beg for you to reconsider."

I nod. "You're a good guy, Carlisle."

He sits up in his chair and laughs. "You are, too. In all honesty, I was worried for your well-being. You sure you're alright?"

I must've been beet red. "Yeah, I'm all good."

"Leah has that affect on men."

My eyes widen. "How'd you know-"

He gives me a glare of disbelief.

"You honestly think I don't pay attention? I've been keeping track of this thing you've got going with Leah. It's adorable in my opinion. I heard the song you wrote about her and I find it. . . _amazing_ the way she is around you. She's opened up to you like no one else and as much as I don't get it, _I like it._ This little cat and mouse game the two of you play is almost fun to watch."

He leans back in his chair and it squeaks. It's funny how accurate he is.

"So you guys official now?"

It takes all the willpower in me to not jump on his desk and do a hip thrust of happiness. So I just nod, biting my lip.

"I knew it," he snaps his fingers.

"Why aren't you mad though? I mean last night. . .I broke _ the rule_," I confess and a nonchalant shrug is what he gives me.

"I already told you I approve. I knew what the hell I was talking about when I said what I did about y'all on Halloween. I'm happy for you two."

This was all so odd. "_Why_?"

Carlisle tap his fingers on his desk top a few times before shutting his eyes hard. "She's been through quite a lot in terms of romance and it's just nice to see her happy with someone as. . . _good_ as you."

He's referring to himself. I understand perfectly why he approves of us now.

He _does _ love her in a sense. Maybe not how I love her or maybe even the other girls. They have some odd and historical friendship I hope to never understand.

"That's good to hear," I say in relief as I stand to my feet. "Today's show should be good, huh?"

He agrees and grabs a cigar from his stash in the desk drawer.

"I'll see you tonight then. Thanks, Carlisle."

He waves me off as a goodbye/ you're welcome. I leave his office, relieved and ready to see my girls.

* * *

We're back in our usual routine that evening.

New costumes were delivered and they absolutely forgot of last night's events as they drool in amazement at their outfits. Once they had their clothes sorted out by name, they go their separate ways with Alice, Rosalie and the twins in the dance studio and Leah and Nessie- the active songwriters of the group- writing and making music. Edward drops Bella off and they make another date to see each other tonight after the show.

While they do their thing, I finally do mine by laying on Leah's bed and watching my Batman DVD's, another item I was forced to leave here.

Once I'm done watching all three, it's six or seven hours later. I consider it time well spent because in that time, the girls managed to do laundry, fix dinner, write a few songs, and rehearse for the show.

And they were still rehearsing. They go up to the last possible second cus practice makes perfect. I rarely ever get to watch them practice on stage so I take a seat in the main area and watch them instruct whoever was on lights and Mike, their sound supervisor.

In the middle or getting the spotlight aligned center stage, I'm accompanied.

"So, Leah tells me you and her had a pretty amazing night," Nessie teases as she takes a seat in the chair next to me.

I feel myself getting relatively hot. "Yeah."

"So know you guys are official?"

There's a hidden smile when I say, "yes."

"That's good. Y'all are cute." She rests her head in her arms upon the wood of the table and closes her eyes. She looks beat. A night off was just what they needed last night.

"What'd you guys do after I left last night?"

She licks her lips before speaking. "Well, after she told us what happened and we told her you actually wrote the song, she kinda had a mental breakdown and was in hysterics about how you had to come back and just a whole lot of drama."

A mental breakdown?

"Then she left and we thought she was going to Carlisle but he came into the dressing room like 'where the hell is Leah' and so we told him what happened, then he asked where you were, we told him you quit and he canceled the show and well, we had to deal with some pretty angry customers but we just went to bed early."

Wow. "Jeez, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she replies and opens her eyes. "We were tired anyway."

"That was pretty selfish of me." I watch as Alice and the twins get into a formation for a song the three of them are singing tonight. They get frustrated with the lighting and direct Mike to re-start the song through their headpiece.

"We all have our issues."

"Yeah, but mine shouldn't have to influence your lives. I was actually kinda worried about you specifically."

She brings her posture back to normal in the chair. "Why me?"

"You're afraid of people leaving you. I left here yesterday with no intention of ever returning and I kinda get it now. It's a scary thought not having anyone. It's okay though now. I'm not going _anywhere_."

She seems surprised. "I did kinda panic. You had us pretty convinced you weren't ever coming back."

"You couldn't have been very happy."

"It's not in your job description to make us happy."

Where'd she get an idea like that? "Technically _no_, but I like making you guys happy as much as I like keeping you safe."

The jewelry she wore jingles as she rests her chin up her palm. Her chocolaty tinted eyes droop hauntingly as her pink lips make a pout. The lights flash brightly and one of the twins yells an order.

"You can't do this forever."

I hunch my shoulders and sigh. "I could try."

It's that look of disapproval she gives me that convinces me that it's a possibility I'd be doing this job for a really long, long time. The lights dim and she disappears from the seat beside me to get back on stage to continue their last minute rehearsal.

* * *

In the six hours before the show, they finished practice and took naps, something new they'd be doing to prevent being tired afterwards. Being the protective person I am, I sat in my own bed, watching each of them as they snore, toss and turn in their sleep. It's boring, no doubt, but it's my job.

It was a relief to my entertainment when they awoke at ten PM to begin getting ready and Edward showed up for his shift. I couldn't help my dirty ways as I slap Leah's ass cheek as it parades itself about in a tiny pair of hot pants as she leans over top her vanity table.

"Aye," she swats my hand away playfully while trying to maintain a laugh. "Watch your hands."

"How 'bout you watch 'em for me?" I whisper from behind and she stands upright.

"Take me home tonight and I will," her voice goes into that melodic ring it does when she's trying to be sassy. I continue whispering sweet nothings in her ear before the other girls begin to make cat calls and whistle from different spots in the room.

"Oh my goodness, get a room," Rachel snarls mockingly as she passes behind us to the other side of the dressing room. Now that I think about it, the twins rarely ever show PDA. Not to sound absolutely ignorant but maybe it was a society vs. homosexuality thing. It made me a bit curious.

"Don't act like you've never seen us do this before," she reasons with them and they go off into a funny discussion about us and our new relationship status. I barely listen as I watch how she puts her makeup on and how she does her hair. Every other sound is drowned out when I zoom in on her especially.

This must be what love feels like. I've never felt it so I wouldn't know but I'm assuming. Assuming usually isn't good but judging by the agreement my brain and heart were having, I was pretty sure this feeling was appropriate.

The only thing to break me of my staring was Carlisle's gentle hand on my shoulder. I look up at him then back to the girls who were barely paying us attention. He looks. . .off.

"Hey," I say first. "Um, what's up?"

He tries to smile. "Someone's here to see you."

Is that so? As soon as he says that, the girls pipe down with their talk and watch me for a second. My brows are scrunching together as I mouth "I don't know" to them as I follow him out the dressing room.

The secret passageway to the bar seems shorter every time I walk through it.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, knowing the answer was yes. He looks paler than usual.

"I'll let you be the judge of that," he answers, making me gulp. What the hell was he talking about?

The bar seems more packed than ever when we make it to the balcony. He's leading the way to a table but what the fuck could be so-

"_Jacob_," the friendly, husky, and all too familiar voice greets me with a side smile planted on the tan and older face of its owner. My knees weaken under his presence but I take hold of the balcony railing to support me.

"_Embry_," I gasp and I take in everything about him from his coarse five o' clock shadow and dark eyes; he has my dad's eyes.

"I'll just, um, leave you to to speak," Carlisle begins in the other direction but my eyes don't leave my brother's.

I was actually looking into _my brother's_ eyes. I haven't since Mom's funeral.

"Embry," I repeat then reach out for a hug and he returns it, cradling my head in his huge hand.

"I've missed you, man," he says but his voice is muffled. "Where the hell have you been?"

I pull away from him and he's still got that damn smile.

"I've been here."

"In Washington? For the passed year and a half?" He takes a seat and I copy his motion. "Can't call anyone anymore?"

My words are lost. "I've been here a while. How's Quil?"

"He's. . .Quil."

Which meant he was perfectly fine. "How'd you even find me?"

He nods towards the bar. "Edward and I have been keeping in touch. It didn't really occur to me that you ran away."

"Yeah, I did. Dad kinda told me to."

His face sinks to a somberness. "That's why I'm here."

"I'm not going home, Em." I don't know why that was my first assumption.

"Why do you automatically think I'm trying to take you home? Carlisle told me about the kinda life you're living and even though, I may not agree with it, I'm glad you're happy. But did you forget you have family back home? "

"Em, what's wrong?" I didn't need nor want a lecture.

"It's about Dad."

"What about him?" I roll my eyes.

"You know how he's been sick lately and-"

"Dad's _sick_?" This was news to me.

He shifts uncomfortably. "_Was_."

"Was? What do you mean was? Sick like how?"

"His kidneys."

"Well, you took him to the hospital right?"

He goes a little pale. "Jacob, he _was _ sick."

Why does he put so much emphasis on that word? "Was? So, he's better."

"In a way."

I'm getting annoyed now. "What are you saying?"

He makes his voice gentle. "Yesterday, Quil and I took a visit to the hospital to see Billy and um. . .he, ugh. . .he _passed_."

"You mean he's. . ._dead_?"

He nods. "Jacob, I know this might be a little hard for you."

It's hard looking my brother in his eyes as he's telling me all the details. I'm sure it's hard to hear him, too. Nothing seems to be functioning on my body come to think of it.

**A/N DUN DUN DUNNNN. **


	28. Chapter 28

So, this is how the cookie crumbles.

The devil finally came for my dad's soul.

He deserved to go into the white light and have Jesus or God or whoever stands at the golden gates tell him to take his ass somewhere else.

Now that it's happened, I don't have to feel bad for leaving him anymore. I got ninety nine problems but my selfish dad isn't one.

I should be out celebrating but here I was in the bedroom, sitting upon Leah's bed. The show is starting in a few and I'd be down there in a minute but I just had to get away from my brother. He tried quilting me into going back to California for the funeral on Tuesday but it wasn't gonna work.

Even though I didn't care, I needed a moment to myself to let the news sink in.

My eyes are to their blue carpet and they stay there till the bedroom door creaks open. I don't have to look up and see it's Leah cus I can smell her.

She cautiously strides over to the bed and sinks into the mattress along side me, trying to find comforting words to say.

"I'd ask how you're doing but I can already guess." Her tender hand begins to caress my back muses. Carlisle must've told them. "Jacob, I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "Don't be. I fucking hated my father so I'm glad he's dead."

She feels me shaking so she brings her face to mine. "You don't mean that."

"I do actually. May he burn in hell."

Her eyes close. "Baby, come on-"

"No, I mean it, Leah!" I bounce off the bed and my body begins a pace. I don't feel my legs moving but they are. "He put my family through hell so _fuck him_!"

Her eyes open again.

"He put his hands on my mother! He slapped, kicked, bruised and tortured my mother; the woman who gave me life!" I growl viciously and pick up speed to burn off this energy somehow.

"But he's the _man_ that gave you life, Jacob. He's your _father_. He may not have shown it but I'm pretty sure he loved you. At least you know who your father is," she tries to reason with me but all I hear is an annoying buzzing like of a fly's wings when they beat together in flight.

"I'll never forgive him. I'm not going to that funeral either. Fuck that."

"You think Sarah _would've_ forgiven him?"

At her mention, my face muscles fight then lose the battle as the tears suddenly find a way to stream down my cheeks. I'm on my knees in front of her because I don't have the strength to stand. Like the good woman she is, she gets to my level and holds my face to hers.

I gaze into her hazel eyes and see my mother's brown ones.

"My m-m-mother _would've _ liked you," I stutter.

"The feeling would've been mutual" she says and holds me tighter.

"I love you," I randomly tell her and return the grip. She pecks my face.

"I love you too."

That felt good to hear at a time such as this.

"If you won't go for his funeral at least go for his will. He might have left you something."

It hurts to sniffle. "Will you come with me?"

It's a lot to ask and I expect hesitation but I'm shocked when she says "of course," in the softest way possible.

My wet face rubs hers on its way over her shoulder as I hug her. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Just don't let me do anything crazy."

Her lip gloss rubs around my ear when she whispers. "I promise."

"Sh-shouldn't you be on stage?"

"Carlisle canceled the show tonight. He wants us to be here for you."

That's sincere of him. "Oh. Well-" *_sniffle_* "-the funerals on Tuesday so we should be back just in time for the show on Thursday."

She nods in agreement. "We can stay for as long as you want."

My girlfriend holds me for a few more minutes till I decide to wash my face of tears. As she waits for me to get myself together, she changes out of her new costume and into black Spandex shorts and my t-shirt.

Teeth brushed and face washed, I leave the bathroom to find all seven of them waiting for me along with Edward, too.

They stare like there's something wrong with me. So I grin.

"I really am fine," I say to make their frowns disappear. Edward studies me the hardest but I put up a good poker face.

The rest of the night is spent watching Netflix, eating junk food and talking shit till all of them, except Lee-lee and I, fall asleep. We begin packing our bags for California tomorrow and I think she'd be more joyous about going back if it weren't under these circumstances. She keeps a smile on her face as motivation for me to do the same but it seems to keep slipping.

I wasn't sad about my dad's death. I was sad about how angry I still am at him.

* * *

Holding Leah's hand through the car ride to the airport, through the airport and through the plane ride was the only thing keeping me from breaking down. Not in tears but flipping tables over and such. Her soothing nature is what's getting me through a lot of these mixed emotions.

When Embry finally pulls up to the mansion, my basic reaction was to stare at how much bigger it seemed from a year ago. I ran away from this very house for a reason so how was I supposed to step inside without destroying it?

I eventually get out the car and her acrylic nails scratch my lower back comfortingly as my brother takes her luggage inside.

"What'r you thinking 'bout?" She wonders as she takes in the size of the front lawn.

I sigh. "Home sweet home."

Her tone arm loops around my waist. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks."

There's a few seconds of silence before she says anything else. The L.A sun's rays beat down on our backs, creating our two shadows in the grass.

"You wanna go inside?"

My head shakes by itself. "My dad died in this house." Embry told me the hospital but I didn't believe him for some reason.

"So did your hopes and dreams," she mumbles and before I say anything back, Quil-in all his tall, tan, and contagious goofiness- struts out the front door and gets me in a brotherly hug. It's difficult hiding a smile around this guy.

"Well, hello there, little brother," he sounds too cheery to have just had a death in the family. This was his norm and I don't realize how much I miss it till now.

"Haven't seen your ugly face around these parts for quite a while," he laughs at his statement but abruptly stops when catching sight of Leah and her shy stance.

"Oh. _Oh damn_. Who's this?" he slides pass me to be face to face with her. She blushes.

"Quil, this is my girlfriend, Leah. Leah, this is my second oldest brother, Quil."

He bows, wiggles his eyebrows at the word 'girlfriend,' and takes her hand. "Milady," he says in an English accent and bends forward to kiss her knuckles. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise and um. . . I'm really sorry about your father."

Quil shrugs. "That's life," he replies and she's taken back by his nonchalance. "Come inside," he cheers and waves us in the front door's direction. Leah pushes me when his back is turned. I walk and a chill goes down my spine going through the threshold.

Everything was just about the same.

Shiny, buffed marble tiled floors, high walls painted a creamy cocoa like color, and a high ceiling with a diamond encrusted chandelier hanging halfway down the middle of the room. It was bigger than the girl's chandelier and that made Leah's eye widen and jaw drop. She did a three-sixty of just the opening hall with the talent of only blinking once.

She looks amazed by our spacious surroundings and classic decor. This was a huge difference from their bright and funky colored bedroom which I'm beginning to miss it already.

"Whoa Nelly," she comments, removing her copper Aviators from off her face.

The two of us stick out drastically in this environment My bros and I were usually required to dress like gentlemen at home so it feels good to feel loose here.

My dad would've liked her character but Leah's black, leather combat boots, high waist booty shorts, half top and wild woman hair would've set off many alarms in his head. She was lucky she'd never have to hear the criticism.

"Wanna see my room?" I ask her and grab her hand to lead her to the stairs, which were similar to the ones at The Coven.

"Oh, boy," she says. "It's probably twice the size as ours."

My room wasn't as big as their's but it had some width to it. We stop at the door at the end of the many hallways of the second story. She bounces in anticipation.

I open the door and expect to see all my belongings absent but I let out a gasp to the sight of my bed, dresser, and computer desk. Someone must've cleaned it up since my departure cus I remember I left with my bed unmade and dirty clothes on the floor.

She looks a bit displeased.

"What?" I open my curtains to let some light in but it makes my eyes burn.

"Not as Jacob-y as I thought it'd be," she takes a few more looks around and gets a hold of her luggage near my bed.

"Well, my parents were pretty strict people so there wasn't a lot of tolerance for creativity and individualism " I explain and fix the curtains till I'm satisfied. "But, I told you my brothers were sneaky."

She watches me as I stride over to my walk in closet. I pray it's still there.

A gleeful smile worms its way upon my face when I take a look at the huge Leah Larusso poster taped on the back of my door. She laughs and gets off my bed for a closer look.

"Wow, aren't you a rebel?" She says sarcastically.

"Embry got it for me. He and Quil have one too."

"I'm guessing you guys like Leah Larusso?"

"Just a lil'."

"She's so fucking hot."

I scoop her in my arms from behind and nibble on her ear. "You're hotter."

She holds me by my triceps. "Really?"

"Mhm..." I kiss her temple then move downward onto her neck where it smells woodsy but homey. "You are."

"So now that we're here, what'r we doing first?" She twists around in my arms to have us face to face.

"Each other," I whisper against her lips and guide her beautiful hips towards mine.

"Not even gonna give me a tour of the rest of the house?"

My lips stop at her collarbone. I give in. "But we're gonna tour this bed soon after."

"Aw, aren't you cute? The only thing you'll be touring is a bottle of lotion and that poster cus I'm on my period," she says matter of factly then shrugs. I roll my eyes; there goes my vibe.

"Fine. What'd you wanna see first?"

I show her the rest of my room, then my brothers', and I was hesitant about my parents'. We go in there anyway and I stare at their bed for a while. It's perfectly made.

She noticed my discomfort so we leave the room and head downstairs where she gasped in amazement about our kitchen, dining and living room, gym, movie theater, and indoor pool. It was nothing to me but she seemed so impressed. I bet The Queens could live here and it'd be just enough room.

Then, we venture to outside where her amazement doesn't cease to be at the space and land we had. Her jaw stayed dropped throughout passing the tennis and basketball court , onto the pool and three car garage.

I always enjoyed our pool. It was rectangular and was just big enough for my bros and I. I always took a dip when I needed to clear my head. One thing that I also liked was how our last name was engraved to the bottom of the pool, in eight or nine feet.

"_Jakey_!"

My head turns at the sound of the water splashing and the little girl's laughter as she jumps out the pool, redirecting my aunt Emily's-Mom's sister- attention from tanning.

Claire- my four year old cousin- excitedly comes towards me with arms open, her little feet resembling a horses gallop as they bounce across the concrete. I meet her halfway and he wraps her tiny arms securely around my neck and squeezes.

"How's my favorite cuzzo?" I ask of her when I have her positioned on my hip. She kisses my cheek, getting my face and sides wet now before flashing me a smile with a few teeth missing, then a thumbs up.

"I'm good," she says and kisses me again. "_Who dat_?" Her short and stubby fingers shoot in Leah's direction. I notice she's trying to make distance but I use my free arm to pull her towards us.

"This, my Claire-Bear, is my good friend, Leah."

I assume Claire is too young to know of a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship.

Lee waves at the tiny child sheepishly and Claire returns the gesture with a smile.

"Your face is pretty," she says after giving her a once over.

"Thanks," she can't hide her grin. "So is yours."

"Thank you," is the last thing she says before turning to Emily, who has appeared behind me. "Mommy, isn't she pretty?"

"Oh, she is," Emily agrees, giving her a once over as well. "Who's this?"

I grab her hand to bring her closer. "Em, this is Leah. She's a really, _really good_ friend."

I emphasize so that she gets it.

"_Oh_. Well, hello, Leah. I'm Emily, Jacob's aunt."

"It's nice meeting you," she says politely and holds my hand tighter. She's staring quite hard at Emily to try and find traces of Sarah in her features. The only thing they both shared was dark and thick hair but that's it. Mom was always a bit taller and had my grandmother's feature while Emily had my grandfather's.

"Is Seth here?" I ask her and set Claire back to her feet. Seth is her son, my other cousin. We used to be like brothers when we were younger but since moving farther out, we stopped seeing each other as much. I haven't talked to him in a minute. I almost forgot they were staying here for the funeral as well.

"He went to pick up Sam from the airport with Embry. They should be back soon."

Sam was my least favorite uncle just cus he got along with my dad so much.

Claire jumps into the shallow end and splashes about, trying to get our attention. She grabs Emily's but I just squeeze Leah's hand and take steps towards the house now.

"Well, can you lemme know when Seth gets here?" I ask her and she nods and says "sure," before tending to her toddler.

"Who's Seth?" she asks as our feet make a shuffle across the grass and onto the back porch, into the nice shade.

"My cousin. We used to be close but I haven't seen him in while."

"Oh. Who's Sam?"

"His dad, my uncle."

"You have an uncle Sam?" she chuckles at the long running family joke.

"Yeah, we get that a lot."

"Your cousin, Claire, is a little cutie."

"Yeah, I love her to death." That wasn't really an appropriate term to use at a time such as this.

"Is Emily your aunt on your mom or dad's side?"

I slide open the back porch door and slam it shut behind me after stepping through. "Mom's. I think Embry said something about some of my dad's side visiting soon. Who knows? They're a wacky bunch."

Aw, but I love them.

"You seem closer to your mom's side," she notes, sitting on a stool at the marble island in the middle of kitchen.

I open the fridge and try to decide what to drink. "Wait till you see me with my dad's side."

Before responding, we're listening to the sound of keys entering the slot to the front door. It creaks open, making my ears hallow out in irritation.

"Where is everyone?" A soft yet masculine voice asks.

"They'll be here tomorrow," I hear Embry answer. I get two bottles of water and shut the fridge door.

I slide a bottle to her and open mine, awaiting my cousin's entrance cus if I knew him well enough, the kitchen was always his first stop in anyone's house.

Leah's posture automatically corrects when his tall and muscle=y-unusually muscle-y- frame comes through the arc entrance and I can see why she's suddenly all flustered.

Seth has grown a good three or four inches since I saw him last which was Claire's second birthday. I don't know what kinda growth spurt he went through but puberty did him justice. He was taller and larger but still had a lean figure to him. He had _facial hair. _

I almost don't recognize him.

"Aw, _damn,_" he instantly flashes me a pearly white and perfect smile- three years of braces was well worth it- then comes in for a hug. "Damn, Jake. How ya been?" He pats my back once before releasing me and _fuck_; the kid's taller than me.

"I'm good," I say then gestures towards Leah. "Seth, that's Leah. Leah, that's Seth."

He hadn't even noticed her sitting till I introduced them. He blushes.

"Hi," he says shyly.

"Sup." She gives him a quick nod and he gets all fidgety.

"Where's your dad?" I ask to distract him from staring.

"He went out back. Got any grub? I'm freakin' starving."

He rounds the island to reach the fridge while rubbing his stomach. I take a seat beside Leah and she leans in to whisper lowly.

"Is hotness a hereditary thing in your family or is that just you, your brothers and your cousin?"

I smirk. "It is on my mom's side." I had some fairly good looking cousins, no incest intended.

"I can see that," she nods. "What is he? Nineteen, twenty?"

I didn't even know. "Seth, how old are you now?"

He mumbles over some food before swallowing. "Sixteen."

Her eyes widen. "You're _only_ sixteen?"

"Yup," he slurps down some soda. "I turn seventeen this summer."

"_Dayum_," she grunts, making him turn red.

Well, it's awkward to have my girlfriend try to rob the cradle on my cousin, so I tell him I'll see him later and have us leave the room. He waves but Leah finds my jealousy hilarious. I didn't call it jealousy exactly; it was more creeping me out than making me jealous.

* * *

I never thought I'd have an actual, living, breathing, insanely hot girl in my bed at any point in time. Especially not cus she's my girlfriend but sure enough, she's here, talking me to sleep since I can't seem to get tired by myself. I wanted to hold her but Quil has told me about girls and being touched while on their period is equivalent to going into a lion's wearing a necklace made of meat.

So I stay on one side and she stays on hers, while our hands stay connected under the covers.

She blinks sleepily and stares at me while I switch my eyes from her to the ceiling and back. The moonlight creeping through the curtain makes her skin look like it's made of ivory.

"What's that look for?" she wonders and yawns.

"Both my parents are dead, and I'm not even twenty years old yet."

Seems ridiculous cus when I was younger, I visualized myself as a man in his twenties and thirties visiting home on the weekends with a meal made by Mom and a hearty conversation with Dad waiting for him.

I wish Em and Quil didn't hide their feelings like they do. I wanna know if they felt the same. In all honesty, I don't give a damn that my dad's gone. Its just the principle that both my parents are gone now is what trips me out. Eighteen years ago, it was the five of us. Now, just like that, it's not.

"I'm really proud of you for coming."

"Well, you convinced me. Without you, I probably wouldn't even thought twice about it."

She nods in understanding. "Did you mean it when you told me hated him?"

"A little." Images from _that night _ flash back into my brain after months of trying to forget it.

Seeing my frail mother with her lip busted open, blood spurting and dripping disgustingly down her chin and neck made its way back into my mind. My dad had her in a corner and he was _mercilessly _ kicking her while she tried to get up and flee. She screamed for her sons to save her and once we did, she was free.

I nearly bust my own face open trying to race down the hallway to their room and get to her quick enough. I remember his twisted and sick expression as he struck her once he had her to her feet again. She was crying _so damn much. . ._

It took me and Quil to pull him off of her, while Embry aided her and got her the hell out of there. He was furious when they left.

I swallow. "A lot, actually."

My judgement must've been off when I thought I could be just like my dad a two or so days ago.

I come to the harsh reality that that night would_ never_ stray from my memory. Especially when Quil and I finally calmed him down and he told us to not say a word to anyone. Quil, for once in his life, wasn't smiling and I found myself on the brink of horror by being tempted to taking one of the guns from his collection and shooting him right through his skull.

He was already suicidal, so why not?

**A/N Ooh, I cannot fucking wait till you guys read what happens when Jacob and Leah get back! *twerks***


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Taylor's birthday in 2 days, holla. **

I didn't own a black suit, but dark gray should suffice.

It actually took me longer to get ready than it did Leah since she's a professional at her appearance and her outfit, makeup, hair and accessories all are premeditated just as they are for when she does a show. She was worried if her dress was too sexual for a funeral, but I tell her the amount of leg she has showing would've made my dad happy.

Once we were at the church, time seemed to move slower. I recognize multiple family members like my cousins on my dad's side, Colin and Brady-they were kinda like Rach and Becca in a way cus they look exactly alike but they weren't twins. A year separated them two. They drooled when they saw Leah on my arm with a 'where-can-I-get-one-of-those' looks on their faces.

Then there's my mom's dad who we called Old Quil after Quil was born. He usually sat in his wheelchair with a thin line as a smile, never speaking. He scares Claire.

I run into another one of my cousins on my dad's side, Jared and he brought his hot ass fiance, Kim, who struck a similar resemblance to Emily. I talked with him for a few minutes before the service started.

The funeral itself was calm and time sped up just a little. The casket was long and black, not brown, which kinda made a chill go down my spine. My father was inside of there. I haven't seen him in months and the closest we've been is the five or so feet between my seat and the alter on which his body lay.

As the pastor preaches, I slickly overlook the room. Four or five criers were expected but I'm not shocked to see no one is. In fact, we all look bored. The only person who really would've cared was Mom and my uncle on Billy's side, who was a no-show.

Not even Embry or Quil were showing any signs of affection. When I look over at them, Embry is slouching while Quil's biting his nails, glancing from the preacher to his hand.

Maybe I wasn't alone in the Billy Black fan club.

Emily and Paul-another cousin on his side- gave quite heartfelt eulogies that made me wanna barf but I didn't so it was time to carry the coffin to the hearse. It was kinda heavy on me and my brother's and cousin's shoulders but we carried it without dropping it.

Now we buried him, and as the coffin was lowered, I began humming disrespectfully. It was till they put the dirt over him did I finally feel time had gone back to normal. Returning back to the mansion was easier now. His demons no longer possessed this house and we were all cleansed of guilt. "Mourners" came back to pay their last few respects at the repass.

Quite a few of our family members were saying sorry for our loss but I saw this as an enlightenment. It took them all a while-outside of Sam, Emily, Claire and Seth- to file out our house but there was one particular guest who I was actually quite happy to see.

Renee-Billy's nurse-was always a good woman to my brothers and I. She was polite and courteous to my father even when he was being a complete ass. She's always been a classic lady and never complained. I gave her mad props cus even after we informed her of what he's done, she still took the job. She's admirable. Her and Sarah were so much alike. I wouldn't have been surprised if they had a romance of their own developing. They were both around the same age so it'd be appropriate.

I found her chilling in his study, reading over some documents. We just needed to have a quick talk before me and Leah take off tomorrow.

I stalk behind her and lean again the threshold. She doesn't move but I know she hears me.

"It was a beautiful service, huh?" She asks.

"I guess."

She notes the hostility in my tone and turns. Her eyes are red, like she's been crying. "Don't get like this, Jacob. Especially today of all days."

"Get like what?"

"Don't act like you don't care. It's written all over your face."

"What is?" I smirk.

"The hurt," she states bluntly.

Ridiculous. "Why should I care if he never did? He was a monster. You know that."

Renee gets a giggle out of my statement. She rubs her eyes and stands. "Shows how much you really knew about him. He loved you and your brothers very much."

My stomach churns with each farther step into the study. "He hated us."

"Not true," she corrects me. "He talked about you guys a lot. You especially."

So he did know I exist. "You're a good liar."

"You didnt see how miserable he was when you weren't around. When you left, it made him ten times meaner than he already was. He wished you were here everyday to tell you he was sorry for all the drama that went down with Sarah and something about ruining your childhood and-"

"That doesn't mean anything." I can't help thinking she was lying. "He never cared, Renee."

She nods for a minute then rolls her brown eyes. "You know you might be right. Cus he definitely wouldn't have left you _the house _and _ the money_ if he didn't care."

Her sarcasm is quickly noticeable.

"Wait, what'd you just say."

She smiles coyly. "Your father, who supposedly didn't care about you, left you the mansion and the money remaining in his account."

I feel a little silly now. "How do you know?"

"A few weeks before he died, we sat down with his lawyer and wrote out his will. The first thing he had written was that this house and his money be left to his youngest son, Jacob Ephraim Black."

Way to make me feel like an ass. "What about Embry or Quil?"

She crosses her arms and sways about, thinking back to a while ago. "Well, Embry got the summer home in Maui and Quil got Sarah's inheritance when she died. You got the most because he felt he did_ you_ the most wrong."

"Money and the house won't change anything."

"What the hell do you want the man to do? He's _dead. _He knew he wouldn't see you before his death so leaving you everything was his way of saying he was sorry."

I've never seen her so frustrated. "I can't take it."

"You don't have a choice."

I bit my lip.

_Goddammit._

Renee opened my eyes quite a bit to the situation. I still hated the man but at least I knew he had some sympathy for me. The house and the kinda money my dad had were just the kinda responsibility of growing up I was looking for, right?

Renee gets annoyed with my attitude and pays her respects before leaving the house. She was right but, I hated admitting it.

Once I told Leah, she automatically breaks down and when I ask her what's wrong, she goes on this tangent where she thinks I should stay here and forget the Queens cus this is a huge responsibility and a bunch of other bullshit I wasn't in the mood for hearing. She told me to come for the will in the first place!

She doesn't talk to me for like an hour till we make up and decide to forget the money by-ironically enough-shopping. She wanted to get souvenirs and gifts for the other girls and I just wanted to get out the house. A simple shopping trip turned into a full blown phenomenon when someone mistook her for the rock star hanging in my closet and it took a lot of convincing for fans to see it's not really her. Same situation happened when we went to _Universal Studios _ after we got off every ride and when we went to the _Hollywood Walk Of Fame _-where she nearly lost it when she saw Marilyn Monroe's star.

She bought clothes, accessories and whole bunch of junk so she was content for the rest of the night. I wish we could've had this type of fun the first time we were here. I heard her talking over the phone to Nessie about this place and she still sounded amazed.

Emily had a favor to ask of me.

I know this because she cooked my favorite meal for dinner, -fried chicken and potato salad- something she did for anybody she needed a favor from. She made it just like Sarah did so it must be important.

"You want me to take Seth back to Washington with me?" I repeat what she's just said to be sure I heard it right. I hand Leah my dirty plate and she puts it in the sink along with her own and Seth's. He and my brothers went out back to shoot hoops.

She sighs. "Only for a little while."

"Why?"

"Cus he's driving me and Sam nuts," she says this as if it should be obvious.

I wiggle my brow. "He's a teenager, what'd you expect?"

She rolls her eyes and turns the faucet on to rinse the dishes of excess food. "He too used to this city boy life. I want to expose him to something different for a while."

"Maybe if you didn't spoil him-"

She groans. "I've been telling Sam that since day one."

He made my skin crawl. "What's Washington gonna do for him?"

She begins putting our plates in the dishwasher. "Something California won't. Please, Jacob? He's your favorite cousin so why not? You're such a good influence."

Leah snickers at that comment but manages to bite her tongue.

It sounded like fun but what about The Queens? How was I to balance work and handle him? I'm not a babysitter. I already had issues enough sharing their affection with Edward but if it's for Emily, I guess I could. Maybe I could get him a job at The Coven or something. Carlisle always had something for someone to do.

I side glance Leah to see if she was thinking the same thing I was. She was actually assisting my aunt by cleaning off the counters. My wifey material radar goes off in my head.

"What about school?"

"Spring break."

"For how long?"

"The rest of this week and half of next. See, that's not too long."

Emily was too nice to say no to. So I nod. "Alright, sure. We're leaving tomorrow."

This little smirk flashes over Leah's face when I say that.

"Ugh," she grunts in relief. "_Thank you, Jacob._ You're doing me a really big favor."

Letting a sixteen year old boy watch the show the girls put on would be a favor to him more than her. Some good influence I'll be.

By the time the sun sets, Lee and I are both tired so the first thing we do after eating dinner is go upstairs to sleep. I would've loved to have gotten a dip in our pool but there's always next time.

It is my house now, anyway.

* * *

Waking up early is never fun but the three of us caught a morning flight back to Washington, resulting in us falling back asleep on the plane. To avoid chaos like yesterday, Lee wore the baggiest, most unflattering clothing she could find of mine and disguised herself. I thought that might raise security suspicion at the airport but we made it to Washington without any problems.

It was like a home away from home away from _another _home being back at The Coven. We arrived at about eleven in the morning, around the time they're just getting up.

"Where are we?" Seth asked groggily when he and I come in through the front and Leah through the back. His luggage drags behind him as does his feet.

"Can you not read? This is The Coven," I inform him as we enter the main area. He looks around at everything, unimpressed, from the bar to the balcony and stage.

"Who'r The Queens?" he asks and I honestly could take precious hours answering.

"That's not relevant as of right now," I reply and he sets his duffel on the floor next to mine. "We need to talk to Carlisle first."

"Carlisle?"

He follows me as I begin walking towards the secret passageway.

"My boss."

"Boss? You work here?"

"Yup."

"What do you do?"

That's my favorite question cus I love answering it. "I'm the bodyguard."

"For who?"

"The Queens."

He stops and puts his hands up. "Who are The Queens?!"

"You'll find out later. Just c'mon."

I turn the corner at the dressing room and passed the kitchen to his office. Seth's trying to figure out how I did so as my fist gives a light knock on Carlisle's door.

"Why are we here?" He whispers but I ignore him.

"Who is it?" Carlisle's happy voice asks from the other side.

"It's Jacob. There's someone you oughta meet."

A minute passes before he tells us to come in. I push the door open for us.

"Who'd you want me to meet?" he asks as he calculates his first impression of Seth within the first few seconds of seeing him.

"Carlisle, this is my cousin, Seth. He's gonna be staying with me for the next few days and I wanted you two to get a little acquainted since he'll be around for a while."

"Oh. Well nice to meet you," Carlisle puts his hand out politely to him and they shake for a second.

"Likewise," he mumbles. "Can _you _ tell me who The Queens are?"

He chuckles cus it's such a ridiculous question to him. "Jacob hasn't told you?"

"He insisted we see you first."

"I see," he nods and fixes his jacket and tie. "Well, I can _show_ you better than tell you."

Seth bites his lip nervously. "Um. . .okay?"

And that's when they walk in a pair down the hallway towards the kitchen, with me lagging behind. Their conversation sounds like an interesting one cus Carlisle has laughed numerous times at something he's said. This is good, this is progress.

He tells us to wait at the dressing room doors as he disappears inside of them.

"What's in there?"

"Not _what_. Who."

"Are The Queens in there?"

"They should be."

He leans against the wall. "Why is it better to be shown than told?"

"They're hard to explain."

"Is Leah one of them?"

"She is."

He thinks for a moment. "Carlisle seems cool."

"He is."

The door swings open and Carlisle comes back through it, smiling broadly. He just loves showing off his girls.

Instead of looking at them as they appear one by one, I watch my cousin's reaction.

"Seth, _these_ are The Queens," Carlisle gestures towards them but they're looking at me. I wave and give a subtle smile. They have on their pajamas and gym clothes; they must've been rehearsing.

"Whoa," he whispers, inspecting each one.

"You already know Leah," he pets Leah's head and continues. "This is Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, Rachel, Rebecca, and Alice."

"H-hi," he waves awkwardly and they finally pay him some attention. They greet him in a friendly way-maybe not as friendly as they did me-but he warms up to them enough. Carlisle decides to give him a tour so I can catch up with them.

After they continue on down the hall, I go into their dressing room for a seat only to get a six way hug.

"We were worried about you," Alice explains and they all squeeze.

The moonshine and homey feeling mix together in my gut and I blush. "Aw, why?"

"Cus." Rachel says and releases me. "We didn't know how you were taking it."

"We thought you'd get so depressed that you'd never come back," Bella admits and fixes her hair in Rosie's vanity.

"Never," I promise them. "It's gonna take a little more to get rid of me."

Leah laughs at that. "Don't I know it," she says under her breath when I pass by her to lay on that awkward ass sofa.

"So how was it?" Nessie asks while she looks at her reflection.

"It was alright. I got to see some family so that's cool."

"Speaking of, your cousin is a fucking babe, by the way," Bella states and they all agree with unanimous nods and "yeah."

Hmph. "Well, I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

"Oh, but be warned. He's only sixteen," Leah tells them and they all seem shocked.

"Are you serious?" Alice says in disbelief.

"Yup," she replies and begins to twirl her hair unknowingly. "He's a baby, practically."

"Perfect for Ness, huh?" I say and she pretends not to hear or notice the sudden teasing they give her.

"Yeah, right," she finally retaliates, cheeks on fire.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't see him checking you out," Bella pokes her shoulder.

"He wasn't."

"Sure he was. And you were doing the same."

"We all were."

"Yeah, but you're single."

That's a good point.

"Can we make like dubstep bass and drop it? Let's get back to rehearsal," she tries to sound hearty as she skips back to the dance room but it's obvious she's trying to shield her embarrassment. It's okay to be smitten. I was with them and it's perfect that they get something going. He may only be here for another week but at least they can at least try at something and do some long distance stuff like Alice and Jasper.

The subject is dropped-for now- when we get back into our swing of things and I stay along for their rehearsal. They've recorded a song for the first day of summer and now they were putting together choreography. It's a classic bubble gum pop type song which is a little different from what they usually do but I enjoyed it. Alice was going hard to teach them what she'd come up with and it doesn't dawn on me till now that they're wasted their talent here at The Coven. Yeah, they were great business but as far as talent goes, they needed to be somewhere else.

It's a crazy notion to wonder about. Will The Queens ever get farther than here?

In the midst of rehearsal, Carlisle enters with Seth and I immediately know somethings up by the way they're both grinning from ear to ear. Alice stops the music and once she does, Carlisle begins gushing like a teenage boy.

"There's someone here to see you all."

They all exchange glances. Who else could possibly be here to meet them in _one_ day?

"Who?" Becca finally asks.

"Just come see. Jacob, you too. This is for _all_ of you."

Well, this is peculiar.

We do as told and follow him down the hallway to his office. There's an odd skip in Seth's step as if he's in some kinda rush.

This was setting off so many alarms.

"You guys are gonna lose your minds," Carlisle sounds _too_ excited. "I shit you not."

"Whatever you say, Carlisle," Alice sighs, obviously annoyed from having to stop rehearsal _again._

Our squad reaches his office in twenty seconds flat and once he barges through the door, it's easy to see as to why he was eager to get us here.

All our jaws drop, resulting in our saliva quickly being evaporated into the thin air.

Our bodies freeze in shock and disbelief.

Mine gets all these bursts of adrenaline and I can't even look to my left or right to figure out if they were processing that _Rolling Stone's_ Princess of Rock was sitting, as real and beautiful as ever, upon Carlisle's desk.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Congrats if you know who the Princess of Rock is! ;D**

Instead of it being the other way around, Leah Larusso gasps at us out of shock.

"Oh my goodness," she says. "You're The Queens."

"You're Leah Larusso," Nessie states, pointing at her. I'm surprised she can even move.

"I try to be," she jokes.

"What'r you even doing here? How do you know who we are?" Rosalie asks curiously, hand on her hip.

The rock star flips her pink tips over her shoulders and blushes. "I came to see your show with my boyfriend on Valentine's Day and I fucking loved it. I recognized one of you. It was, ugh, um..." she looks them all over then points at my Leah aka her twin.

"_You._ I know you."

Taken back and starstruck, she just says a few phrases and a giggle before getting a sentence out. "_Me_?"

"You went to my show in California like way back in September, right? At the House of Blues. You threw your bra at me!"

Too shy or excited for words, she just nods and gives her a goofy grin.

"She really did do it." Alice mutters behind me.

"How do you remember that? How'd you know it was me?" She finally asks.

Larusso shrugs and giggles a bit. "Cus I haven't had a bra thrown on stage at me in a while. And besides, I just kept remembering thinking '_damn, she looks like me._'"

"I get that a lot."

"I'll bet you do. And I suppose you two-" she points at me now- "-get mistaken for me and _my_ Jacob."

"Yeah, it's kinda funny cus my name is Jacob," I introduce myself and her eyes widen.

"You're kidding."

"Nope," I shake my head once her presence sinks in. My arms swoop around her waist now. "We're a thing."

"Whoa," she says. "What are the chances?"

"Crazy, huh?" My Leah wraps her arm around me now. Except we were ten times cuter than this Leah and her Jacob.

"So, Miss Larusso, tell the girls why you're here," Carlisle urges and takes a seat at his desk. "It's pretty big news."

"Oh right!" she squeaks and hops off the desk and onto the wooden floor. Her balance stays proportional even in her Stilleto boots.

"I've decided to follow in the great Joan Jett's footsteps and try to get this new record label started. I've been searching for the perfect set of artists to get it off the ground and when I saw your show a few months back, I thought you guys were _perfect_."

The whole room is silent till Leah's quick breathing reaches a point of a gasp, and she squeezes my torso.

"You wanna sign them?" I try to confirm for them cus I know they're in too much shock to respond.

Larusso nods and looks them over as if they're not statues.

"Yeah, I do. I think it's time the world welcomes a new and hot girl group. Carlisle's told me about how hard you guys work with your music and dancing and with a few connections and just enough exposure, you guys are gonna be big."

Nessie covers her mouth in a gasp. "Exactly what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I wanna fly you all out to Los Angeles so we can start your careers."

My Leah squeezes me tighter. That was the last place I wanted them to be. I'd hate to see them change anything under Hollywood's influence.

It's hard to imagine their adorable and excited faces suddenly be figures I couldn't understand or recognize because of drugs or plastic surgery. This was a life changing opportunity for them but I didn't want them to change cus of it. I didn't want them to get a point of such success that it ruins them, resulting in a disband. They were cheering and jumping for joy right now but what happens after their second or third album and they just get tired of each other? What happens if one member becomes more favorable than the rest and their relevance slowly becomes awry? What about jealousy? Could I handle it if one of them went solo?

It wasn't cool to dwell on the negative and what-if's if we weren't even on a plane to LA yet.

That stays on my mind the whole time Leah's here, listening to some of their work and seeing just how great they are. She's impressed by their recording equipment along with their instruments.

"You guys already have albums upon albums worth of music. When do you have time?" Larusso wonders as she goes through each song and their answers vary.

"How's this for you first day here? You got to meet Leah Larusso," I remind of Seth as we lay back on the sofa in the recording booth.

He shrugs nonchalantly but the stretch of his lips from one ear to the other is not worth resisting. "Yeah, that's pretty cool," he tries to sound suave about it. "But I kinda think that redhead is cute."

And the plan falls perfectly into place.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what's her name again? Niss-, Niz-"

"Nessie. I think it's short for something. But you like her?"

"I don't know. She looks way older than me."

"Eighteen isn't too old."

"Yeah but I don't wanna get too. . .attached. I'll only be here for a week so I don't see the point. And 'sides, the amazing Leah fucking Larusso just stopped by personally to tell them she wants to make them stars. I think the last thing she's thinking about is me."

He had a good point.

"Who writes these? All of you?" Larusso asks as she bops her head to the speakers.

"Yup," Nessie leans against the wall on the other side of the room.

"But our little shorty, Nessie here writes majority of them," Leah pokes the redhead's shoulder and they all agree.

She shakes her head and puts her hands up in defense. "Naw, I just write _some_."

"Don't be modest, sweet cheeks," Alice insists then turns to Larusso. "She's being shy cus you're basically her idol. She writes a lot of our music. So does Leah."

My Leah crosses her arms to put up a guard. "Way to blow up my spot."

"Do you have any songs that you guys haven't recorded yet?"

When she asks that, I have to fight a strong urge to grab Leah's song book from under the couch cushion and chuck it at her. At the mention of her work, we all share a look and determine if she'll do what we hope she will.

"I do, actually."

We all breathe again.

"You mind if I take a look?"

Our breathing ceases.

Leah blinks at her twin and they have a look of their own.

"Sure, but they're not very good."

We relax.

Leah grabs her tattered song book from under the cushion and tosses it. The singer catches it and opens it to the first page.

"I've written some pretty shitty songs in my day so don't even worry. You see yourself grow when you look back on all your work."

So she's in a jittery bundle of nerves for the next fifteen minutes or so as the superstar reads over the numerous songs she's written. Her body gets even jumpier when she reads onto the Jacob flap, but a smile is actually on her face.

"These need to be recorded immediately," she finally says, shutting the book.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, Leah, your work is amazing."

"We've been telling her that for years but she doesn't wanna believe us," Bella grunts as she pops a squat on the couch next to me.

Larusso reads some of Nessie's song as well and she thoroughly impressed with the rest of what they have to offer. She interviews them further from who their musical and fashion influences are and how they got started. An hour later, they play some more songs for her and begin to talk business and negotiations. This was Carlisle's department so they all converse while Seth and I play a game of cards. Well, kinda cus he kept staring at Nessie.

I don't pay them much attention till they begin talking LA.

"Since we're on the same page with everything, whenever good for you guys, I can fly you out to Cali and you can meet the manager and everything. I can put you guys in a really nice place and-" Larusso starts but I cut her off there.

"They can stay at my place!" I interject and suddenly feel rude for interrupting. They all look at me now, including Seth.

"You've gotta crib big enough for the _seven_ of them?" she sounds surprised. My Leah smirks.

"Of course. While you do your musical stuff at what not, they can stay with me."

"Jacob, that's too nice of you," Rosalie obliges but I shake my head.

"You guys gave me a home when I needed one so it's only fair I return the favor."

That seems to be a good enough argument cus Carlisle agrees. But then I wonder: what happens to The Coven when they're gone?

* * *

It takes a whole three days for them to get everything together from their instruments to belongings and keepsakes. There's only so much they can bring with them for right now. They kiss Marilyn, their dressing room, the dance room, recording studio, and their boyfriends goodbye for now till returning. Once they make it and put out their first song, there'll be plenty of room for all of that.

Emily was gonna be pissed if she found out I'm taking Seth right back to where he started.

They were just as amazed as Leah was when they took their first look at the mansion. Their excitememt goes to its max when I tell them to pick any room in the house as their own. They deserved this kinda spoiling. They worked too damn hard. Carlisle labels me a saint for such generosity.

I hope my brothers would be cool with this. And if they weren't, oh well.

Settling in didn't take long. Getting used to this kinda space would. At least they get individual privacy now.

A day or so after "moving in," we get the call that Leah's ready for us to meet her producers and managers. Carlisle was our manager, obviously.

We rode in my dad'a cars, Leah, Carlisle, Nessie, Seth and I in one while the rest rolled out on his Cadillac. The newly and recently built_ Larusso Records _ headquarters wasn't too far from the mansion and when we arrived, they could barely sit still. I was jumpy for them especially when we entered the building and got a look at the type of environment they'd be around. The walls were black and the carpet was. . .leopard print? They'd fit in wondrously.

As excited as we should be for them, Seth and I couldn't help but be bored. It seemed to take fucking hours for Carlisle to read and review the contract down to every punctuation mark. I know he was making sure everything was legit cus he cared.

Larusso was getting impatient as well; I would be too. She technically couldn't release any work or do anything with them till the contract was signed, which could either be hours or minutes from now. The girls grew restless as well when Carlisle began to argue with Leah's producers and supervisors about something. My Leah stays cuddled under my arm as we wait.

Nessie is on the other side of the studio, staring at decor while Seth sits on the leopard print coach, twiddling his thumbs.

The two of them were so awkward. Why couldn't he just say hi? It's not like she wouldn't say anything back.

"Psst! Seth," I whisper to him. He jerks his head around to face me.

"What?"

I nod my head over at Nessie and grit my teeth. "Go talk to her!"

He shakes his head. "_No_."

I growl and say it again with more force. He groans, annoyed, and tip toes towards her.

Leah drums on my wrists a few times, expressing her excitement as he comes up behind her and raises his hand to tap her shoulder.

"Alright, seems legit. It's safe to sign now," Carlisle announces, flipping back to the first page.

" 'Bout time," Bella jokes as they flock to Larusso's desk to grab a pen. My Leah and I face palm together at the missed opportunity. Matchmaking was hard.

This was kinda like a proud father moment watching and documenting this moment. My heart bumps hard as I hold the camera steady while it films them one by one, leaning over the desk and signing their contract. Carlisle was taking pictures and the pride was deep in his eyes as he watches each one of his little girls cross the threshold to super stardom I feel special; I've stuck with them for this long and it was well worth running away to see the smiles they have on their faces right now.

And now it's all said and done.

Leah Masen, Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, Nessie Cullen, Rachel and Rebecca Lahote, and Alice Brandon other wise known as _The Queens _ were officially signed to Larusso Records as of April 20th at three-thirty seven PM in Los Angeles, California.

A mouthful but fun to say.

They could now record freely and officially now. Bring on the music.

Instead of going buck wild at a club or something, we decide that our new success should be spent around my pool, drinking my dad's favorite red wine. Bella, Alice, and Rose call up their boyfriends to tell them the great news.

I force Seth to speak to Nessie again but again he fails and manages to make an ass of himself by tripping into the pool, fully clothed, cell phone and all.

We'd work on them later.

But for right now, Leah and I kick back on our lawn chair, basking in this hard earned victory and watching the sunset over the Hollywood sign in the distance.

* * *

"_Out of Control."_

_"Disco Heaven."_

_"Out of Control."_

"Bitch, we're doing_ Disco Heaven_."

"I beg to differ, ho."

Bella and Rosalie have been bickering back and forth since we've step foot in the studio. Leah called us down to discuss and pick out their first official studio for public radio.

They were all so chill about it but I was secretly screaming on the inside about actually hearing one of their songs on the radio. Larusso was to feature on the track for promotional purposes and she claimed to be satisfied with whatever song that pick.

"_Out of Control _ has been locked away for months. Why _not_ release it?"

"It's a bit gritty for the radio," Nessie interrupts now as she lays upside down on the couch as if she were back at The Coven.

"Thank you!" Bella exclaims and swivels around in the office chair.

"Then again,_ Disco Heaven_ is a bit too retro. We need something bit more pop-pish for a first single," Ness adds and Rosalie bucks in Bella's direction.

"Told you!"

It was hard to believe they were fighting over these two songs when they had another 100+ to choose from.

"Let's put it to a vote," Rebecca suggests. "Jacob, you vote too so it's even. All for _Disco Heaven_, raise a hand."

Becca, Leah, Nessie and Bella raise their hands. I enjoyed that song but it wasn't my favorite.

"All for _Out of Control_."

Alice, Rosie, Rachel and I raise a hand.

"Fuck, we need a tie-breaker," Bella groans and rubs her forehead to soothe herself.

"How 'bout we just ask Jake since he's not even a Queen," Leah suggests and the idea doesn't seem so bad. It's actually kinda smart "What do you think our first single should be, babe?"

They await for my answer even though it should be obvious. My smile is wide and creepy before I say the song's title.

**A/N IT'S 12:52 AM AS I WRITE THIS SO HAPPY 21ST TO MY BOO THANG, TAYLOR LAUTNER. **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Wow guys! Last chapter was amazing, huh? Got so many reviews.**

A week or so later, they made the group's Twitter account as well as their individual ones. Same situation with Facebook. They were on the ground now, but once this single hits the radio, we'll blow up.

It's been happening kinda fast, to be honest. Just a month ago, they were prepping for a show at The Coven. Now, we're on beach in Los Angeles that Larusso closed off so they could do a photo shoot for their first single.

They've been working for this all their lives, but I'm not for it. My baby girls are about to be famous. Soon, they'll be _everybody's _baby girls. It won't take long with all the promotion Larusso's giving them.

Just yesterday, their Twitter page gained five-hundred something new followers, with a majority of them being Larusso's fans. We were on egg status in terms of our icon for a few hours until Bella and Alice created a funky logo on a Photoshop website.

The photo shoots are chaos. Obviously, the girls are enjoying getting their hair and makeup done for them, but it seems like this was deliberately scheduled on the coldest day in L.A. with the choppiest tide. I've seen many days like these in Los Angeles. What was hard to understand was why we're going to be taking pictures in such weather. It doesn't really match go with the patriotic and cheery theme of the song.

"When these photos are all developed and whatnot, yours is gonna be the first on my wall," are the first words out my mouth after my girlfriend gets finished taking her individual shots.

Leah waves me away playfully and wraps herself to my chest for an embrace. "Thanks for letting us stay at the mansion."

"No problem."

The shutter of the photographer's camera goes off at the shore. I direct my vision towards the sound and see that Rosalie is frolicking in the waves while the shots being taken.

"What if this isn't what we wanted?" Leah asks, her voice barely understandable because her face is buried in my chest.

"What do you mean?"

She presses her big toe deeper into the dark, moist, grainy sand. "What if we're a flop? What if Leah's judgment was wrong and we're _not_ gonna be big?"

"Then you'll be for hipsters."

"Jake, I'm serious." She pokes my chest harshly. The wind whips her hair and jewelry around, resembling the sound of a whistle.

"Fine, fine. In all honesty, I believe you guys'll be abso-fucking-lutely amazing. You're gonna win Grammys, companies will want endorsements, arenas will be sold out… Hell, when this Twitter shit gets going, you'll have your cute little fanbase going."

My truthful words of encouragement turn her frown upside down. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"What if this ruins us and we end up like The Runaways?" she asks. "Broke, irrelevant, and bitter?"

"Joan Jett's doing pretty well for herself and besides, you're too smart to let history repeat itself. Trust what I'm saying: you and the girls are gonna be _stars_."

She holds me tighter. "What about privacy? Once that happens, we won't have any. Esme could come find me and murder me or something," she teases herself.

"It comes with the price of fame," I conclude. "And 'sides. Things stay private"—I lean down and kiss her—"if you let them."

She presses our foreheads together. "I can see headlines now: _The Queens superstar, Leah Masen, gets romantically involved with manager. _Or this:_ Leah Masen confirms pregnancy to married manager."_

I laugh at the thought, but then my face falls at how gross that idea is. "You're silly. If anything, _I'll_ be putting a little somebody in here." I nip her nose and caress over her tummy.

She resists laughing. "Yeah, sure. You'll protect me from all that shit, though, right?"

I nod. "That's why I'm the bodyguard. Just think of me as Kevin Costner… and you're Whitney Houston."

She blinks at me hard.

I shrug. "What?"

"You want me to be a dead pop star?"

_Oh, damn. That's right._ "What I meant was—"

"Lee-lee! Get in here for the group pictures!" Nessie rushes by and jerks her at the forearms.

_Saved by the bell._

The photo shoot lasts another hour or so, half of it involving them approving of photos they like and dislike. I'm just about ready to take a nap but more business is to be dealt with at headquarters.

The studio is a little crowded today due to numerous producers and sound managers coming in and out, checking and re-checking over equipment. They're oblivious to the fact that the girls are more than experienced with this.

Larusso isn't here to give them a run-through of their schedule, but she does text them, telling them to pick eight to fourteen potential songs for their first album.

Choosing is the hardest because they're all so damn good.

"Well, obviously the singles going on there," Becca announces and writes the name on a sheet of paper.

"And Nessie's song," Bella adds, forgetting the name and snapping her fingers to help her remember. Becca writes something down anyway along with a few more song titles.

She counts off each track and they all begin to think harder. I lean back in the stool, tipping it slightly.

"'Moonshine,'" Leah suddenly says. I shoot her a look from across the studio, but she's distracted by the tambourine she plays with in her hands.

"'Moonshine'?" Alice repeats as she hooks her laptop up to the control panel, probably to take a look through their database and select some more songs. "That's not even our song."

"Well, we can re-sing it to make it our song. You don't mind, do you?" Leah looks at me with puppy eyes. I shake my head although I do find it odd that she wants to do a cover of a song that's specifically about her.

"What about Edward's version?"

At the sound of his name, Bella glances up. "He can still sing it with us," she states.

"So it's more of a duet?" I try to clarify. Leah nods and puts her instrument down.

"You don't think he'd mind flying out to do us this favor?" Alice asks as her thin fingers roll over the mouse pad.

"We can't put his name on the song if he's not signed," Bella replies.

I have a flashing light bulb moment. "Let's make it happen, then. I'll call him and you work it out with Leah's producers."

The request is a bit pushy, but I'm kinda determined for Edward to stay on this track since I kinda wrote it with his voice in mind. Regardless of whether he wants to be famous or not, and even if this is the only song he'll ever do, I want his singing to stay.

Becca clears her throat. "Alright, so let's just go over these and confirm." Then she reads from the paper. The other girls respond with thumbs up or down to keep a song on the list, and it takes about half an hour of negotiating and thumbs downs for us to narrow it down to ten songs. The process gets so boring that I keep myself occupied by texting Seth, who's chilling back at the mansion.

"I feel like we should add one more," Rachel recommends as she tweaks with the controls next to Alice. I mentally run through the songs she listed and open my mouth without fully filtering my next words.

"'Million Dollar Man_.'_"

Rosalie glares. "Why?"

"'Cause it's amazing."

"It's not really for the public."

"You sang it perfectly fine almost every night at The Coven. How is that not public?"

She exhales and wiggles on the couch. "It's me and Emmett's thing."

His name makes a handful of the girls roll their eyes. I guess I have to be a bit sentimental about it now.

"Fine. Don't put it on the album," I insist, still tipping back and forth. "It was just a suggestion." If not putting that song on there will turn out to be the reason for it not going double platinum, they can't say I never warned them.

"Alright," Becca sighs, cutting the tension. "This seems to be it. And it only took _two_ hours."

She sounds less than pleased. I know I am. "Million Dollar Man" is gold and Rose's stinginess is gonna irritate me until the day the album was released.

Becca leaves our songs with the sound supervisor—whose name holds little memory to me at the moment—and now it's on to the next thing on the agenda: promotion.

I honestly don't want or need to be involved in the type of busy schedule Larusso was about to put them on. I have little to with anything in that field, so I go out to the hallway to call up Edward using Bella's phone, since mine was dead and way back in Washington. He lets his phone ring for a few moments until I hear his voice.

"How's California?"

_Not even a hello?_ "It's great."

"How're the girls?"

"Never better. They're getting a lot of shit done. It's looking up. They're making the album and everything."

I can practically hear his smile. "Awesome. I'll be first in line to buy it."

"Speaking of, though, we need a favor."

"What's up?"

I shift around awkwardly for a bit and pray he won't object. I rush the words out all at once. "If I fly you out to L.A., will you sign a contract making you a dignified artist so that we can put your name on their cover of 'Moonshine'?"

There's a brief silence, but eventually, he speaks again. "You want me to feature on 'Moonshine' for the album?"

"Yes, sir."

There's another silence. "Do I have to stay in L.A?"

I'm genuinely surprised he's not screaming over the phone or at least more excited. I've always known him to take music very seriously. "Not if you don't want to," I reply, "but this is where Bella is gonna be for the next few months."

He sighs. "How do I know this is legit? Has Little Miss Rock Star confirmed me yet?"

"Naw, but they girls are gonna talk to her. I was asking in case the answer's yes."

"Well, there goes my hope," he jokes—I just roll my eyes.

"I had to ask first," I tell him. "I'll give you answer soon, okay?"

"Alright, Jake," he says tiredly. "Just call me later, then."

"Sure, sure."

I then hang up and re-enter the studio. I toss Bella her cell and she catches it in two hands.

"What'd he say?" Lee-Lee asks me just as the door shuts behind me.

"He needs confirmation first," I inform her, and her face kinda drops. "What's next?"

Nessie comes from behind me and away from the controls to take a seat next to Leah. "We wait," she proclaims. "The single's in someone else hands now so it's only a matter of time."

I nod. "What's happening afterwards?"

"Promotion, promotion and _more_ promotion," she answers. "We need to get our Twitter and Facebook pages up and running. Then maybe get working on a few more photo shoots and whatnot." She sounds tired already. They look like it, too. Little do they know that this is just the beginning.

Another two hours are spent in the studio, looking over older songs and potential songs to be added to a deluxe version of their album. I'm only anxious for their first.

Wow—it feels weird to talk like this.

We don't leave until at least six at night, and I'm happy we get to go back to the mansion.

Seth is there enjoying his last day of freedom before returning to school tomorrow. It's now or never with him and Nessie. He likes her—that's obvious. He wasted a whole week when he could've gotten to know her by now. After we finish dinner, we go our separate ways whilst still doing what Larusso had ordered us to, by promoting and getting this social network thing down. The pool has become a hot spot for Nessie, especially at night. She likes to take a quick dip before putting on pajamas and going inside the house for the night.

Leah and I are like hawks as we lay upon our lawn chair and watch how foolish the two are being.

He'd look at her. She'd glance back at the same time he decides to look away. She'd continue to look, and then completely turn her head in a different direction when he takes another look.

It's frustrating that they're not Barbie and Ken dolls whose faces I could just mush together for a kiss.

Leah groans as she checks her phone. "This is actually starting to piss me off."

I can relate. "He's just shy."

"What's Ness's excuse? 'Cause we both know she's _not_ shy."

I shrug and play with her curls. "Maybe she just doesn't know what to say."

"How about 'hi?'"

If they're not gonna be romantic, I, at least, want them to get a friendship going. Maybe a few years down the line he'll get the courage to ask her out on a date.

But then again, I can't force them into anything. Nessie isn't the romantic type, and Seth usually keeps to himself. She probably doesn't know what she's feeling for him. Is she incapable of feeling anything but lust?

Alright, that's a stupid question. Maybe she just doesn't wanna get involved solely because he's my cousin.

Whatever the reason may be, their relationship—or lack of—is annoying me and Lee. It shouldn't, but it is.

Unable to watch them any further, we get up from our shared chair at sunset to leave the two to converse and do whatever they feel like. The water has turned black now and the only light is the dreamy glow of the stars crossed with the pool's lights.

"What do you think is always up with those two?" Lee asks me as we walk to the back porch, hand in hand.

"Who knows?"

"Maybe they've already got something going on and they don't want us to know yet."

_Why would they hide it?_ "It's possible," I reply. "They're both really sneaky."

I open the screen door for her and once she's through, I look back to the pool. To my surprise, he finally got out of his lawn chair, and his tall silhouette is now standing atop of Nessie. I squint and see her nod.

It isn't until we get inside the house did I hear a splash and a few laughs.

* * *

A meeting for the potential of their album is the topic of the next two days. A few dates were thrown around, and because he's the master at it, Carlisle is joining us in this meeting at headquarters. Leah and I, technically, we're running a bit late. The meeting started twenty minutes ago and the rest of them are waiting for us to arrive, but of all the shoes Leah owns, she decided to wear her Captain America Converse, which magically disappeared this morning.

"What'll you think our fanbase's name will be?" she suddenly asks after I pull out the driveway.

That's a good question. "Hmm. If you don't name them yourselves, they'll probably come up with something cute like The Princesses."

She scrunches her face in confusion. "Huh?"

"Well, you guys are The Queens so they'll be The Princesses."

"_Aw_." She claps happily. "That'd be _so cute._"

"Next thing you know, you guys'll have little cute inside jokes and all that fandom family stuff."

It's hard to imagine a group of teenage girls making fan pages and Twitter accounts dedicated to them. Well, it's not hard, but it's just a weird idea. They'd be inspirations, and it's just so funny to think so. No one will believe they began as low as they did once they get as big as they'll be. One day soon, their Twitter mentions will be on fire with pleas to be followed and replied to by fans. Actual fans who loved and memorized their music as well as them personally.

And then there'll be the boys. Horny and disgusting teenage boys who wank off with a huge bottle of lotion to a poster. That scares me a bit. It's understandable, but it's a smudge creepy.

"I can't wait." Leah's russet cheeks gush red.

"Neither can I."

"Can't even imagine how this would've been without you."

"I know I would've been shocked as hell to hear you on the radio one day."

In my peripherals, I catch her fixing her hair in the mirror. "I'm nervous, actually," she admits.

"Why?"

She hutches her shoulders. "This isn't gonna be some two-hour show every few nights. This is gonna be a round the clock, twenty-four-hour production. What if we get so burnt out that we just shut down?"

"Shut down?" I repeat.

"What if we can't handle it?"

"You should stop worrying so much."

"I can _never_ stop worrying."

"Never say 'never.'"

She closes the mirror and reclines the chair. "Thank you, Bieber."

I laugh at her and slow the truck down before the red light. My fingers drum against the steering wheel to the beat of the song on the radio.

"…_Red, white, blue's in the skies. Summer's in the air and baby, heaven's in your eyes…"_

My fingers stop.

Leah looks as if she's just stop breathing when she stares at the radio. She reaches forward and twists the volume knob.

"_Money is the reason we exist. Everybody knows it. It's a fact. Kiss, kiss..."_

"Th-that's our song," she mutters.

She's lost all ability to keep composure as she begins to jump and rock the car to and fro. I'm stunned.

"THAT OUR FUCKING SONG!" she cheers. She begins to sing along like a child does at karaoke. The cars behind me honk when the light turns green, but I can't move. I'm paralyzed.

And just like that, my baby girls are superstars.

**A/N And in case you couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic.**

**I gotta thank my new, fresh-to-death-sick-as-cancer beta, MusicTwilightLove. She's the dopest.**

**And because I have a very active and healthy social life, I spent my Saturday night creating and editing ideal album and single covers for The Queens. Don't judge me. You don't know me.**

**If you'd like to see them, I'll post a link somewhere in my bio or just send it to you via e-mail. You don't have to check them out but I worked kinda sorta really fucking hard on them and it'd be just dandy if you did.**

**Um. . .so yeah.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N The link most likely will not show up in my bio, but in case it doesn't, just copy and paste the link into your search bar and the picture should show up. I'll post the rest as each single is revealed in the next few last chapters. I hope you likey.**

The Queens – "National Anthem (feat. Leah Larusso)" is the final project.

Within the first week of its release, radio stations have been getting flooded with requests and demands for the song to be played. So far, we've heard it on the radio and even Pandora under the Leah Larusso station. The single cover came out pretty good.

And then there's iTunes. In the middle of planning and panning out an album layout, they got a call from Carlisle telling them they hit number-one. It was victorious seeing that they sold over five hundred thousand copies digitally.

Promotion was doing great, too. The Queens' Twitter page hit eight hundred thousand followers, leaving them a few hundred thousand followers away from verification.

Within the next two weeks, their schedule was filled with radio interviews, which they were prepping intensely for. Names were matched with faces once Larusso and the girls were seen together in public more often. They weren't on paparazzi status, but their popularity would soon get them there.

Until then, all they had was a big old check to fund their very first music video. Edward finally flew in from Washington to visit Bella, and that was when she got the idea for him and I to play their love interests in the video. The song was—and still is—about me, though, so I tried to explain that'd be a little cliché.

"But no one knows it's about you," Leah reasons with me. I fold a pair of her shorts and pass them to her. She tucks it away in my mom's dresser.

"Yet," I add. She sighs and closes the drawer. "Soon, everyone'll know."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," she accuses, but I just shrug.

"It's not," I assure her. "It's an okay idea, I guess."

She looks at me harder, but I ignore her stare and continue folding.

"I know this is all happening really fast," she says, taking a shirt from me after I've finished folding it.

"Too fast," I agree.

"You don't have to be in the video if you don't wanna be."

"I'll be in it only 'cause I don't want some other guy touching and feeling all over you."

She chuckles and gathers her underwear.

"Why is that funny?" I ask.

"'Cause I was talking to Leah the other day about something similar with _her_ Jacob. He used to get really jealous, too."

"I wouldn't get jealous."

She and I both know that's a lie.

"Whatever you say, Jake."

"I _wouldn't,_" I guarantee her.

She smirks. "I still love you, anyway."

"Don't tease me."

"You like it."

_That's kinda true_. "When's the video shoot?" I ask.

"Ugh," she groans whilst stuffing her bras and underwear in a drawer. "This Saturday, I think."

"Where're we going?"

"We decided on Venice Beach, and then maybe up near the hills."

_Hmm._ "Sounds nice. Think of a concept yet?"

She turns back around and sits atop the dresser in one slick movement. "Not really. We're still waiting for our costumes to get here. We're probably just gonna do the regular routine. We got these all these firecrackers and lighting junk."

I brainstorm to myself, but keep my mouth shut. "Oh, that seems cool," I tell her. "What if your costumes aren't here by Saturday?"

She shrugs. "We'll probably just throw something patriotic on."

I know of the perfect tank top and bandeau combination she could wear. "Seems legit," I agree and get back to folding. "How long is this gonna take?"

"Two days, at the least," she replies, finishing the remaining clothes in the hamper. "We gotta be up early to catch a sunrise shot, and we'll be leaving kinda late."

"You know who's directing it?"

"Some guy named Aro, I think. But you'll be in it, though, right?"

_Hell yes_. "Of course."

That puts a smile on her face. I love seeing her happy. We begin another load of clothes and this small chore quickly turns into good time on top of the washing machine.

* * *

Bella's esteem is always to its max whenever Edward's around. She's on his arm every time the director yells cut, and it's kinda cute how she clings to him. They seem their happiest when the camera is just on them, and Aro is getting a couple of shots. Leah and I do ours last since she usually takes the longest to get ready.

We've been out here for about three hours now and the morning sun is just now rising as the boardwalk stores open up. The girls are chipper than ever because they have coffee in their systems, but I can't keep my eyes open for the life of me. The sounds of the waves are way too relaxing.

The speakers boom the song along the shore, attracting attention from shop owners, street performers, and artists. I watch Edward and Bella for a few moments until a flashing red light distracts me in my peripherals. I turn my head to the side and see that Nessie is holding up a camera. She's already in costume—a white half top over a striped bikini top and high-waist, faded shorts—and I can't deny how good she looks.

"What's the camera for?" I ask.

"Documenting for our YouTube page," she replies.

"Ah." I lean down to look into the lens. "Hi, YouTube page."

She giggles. "Where's Leah?"

I point across the beach at the huge, white, mobile trailer where hair and makeup is done. "Getting her hair done for our couple shots. Speaking of, who's your partner?"

She turns as red as her hair. "Seth."

A sly smile stretches across my face. "You guys a thing?"

"He's just my partner for the video."

"Sure, sure." I chuckle. "I think he kinda likes you."

She nods and looks up at me from the camera screen for a second. "He might."

"And?"

Her shrug is so nonchalant. "I think he's cute."

That's a start. "Where is he?"

She searches behind her. "I don't know… Somewhere. I think he went to the boardwalk." Her red lips purse together to resist her bashful grin. "Not to sound overly obsessive, but does he like talk about me?"

Now that I think about it, he doesn't talk much in general. "I can't say he does or doesn't."

Her face falls. "Really?"

"He's usually quiet," I tell her. "What do you guys usually talk about, anyway?"

"Not much. He just told me I'm pretty and likes my personality. I think he's sweet."

"_Not much_?" I repeat. "That's not what I heard the other night at the pool."

Nessie bites her bottom lip and avoids my eyes while filming. "Okay, he said a little more, but I'm a bit shy about it."

_Does Seth have it in him to be dirty with her?_ I wonder. "Not gonna tell me?" I eventually ask.

She shakes her head and giggles again. "Nope."

"Cut! Group shot!" Aro's demanding voice shouts and echoes along the beach. Nessie looks in his direction and hands me the camera.

"Film some stuff for me, alright?" she asks. "I'll take it back when we're finished."

"Sure, sure." I aim the camera in their general direction and focus it. "Have fun."

She runs off with the sand kicking behind her as her feet pop. The music starts just as Leah exits the trailer, hair perfectly waved with the tips bleached to create an ombré effect. She takes the first opening beats to get into place, and once the fireworks start off in the music, they use the space provided to dance and prance about to the tempo. The wind picks up, letting their hair whip about. The finished product is gonna be amazing.

Edward comes up beside me and watches. I turn the camera on him now.

"So how's it feel to be a signed artist?" I ask him.

After much persuasion and a sample of his work, Larusso decided that an up-and-coming male artist would be a great addition to her label. Edward's been signed for a good couple days now, and Carlisle's become his manager as well, as he is the girls'. I wonder if that makes me his bodyguard now.

"Feels the same as it did before," he replies and nods towards the camera. "What's the camera for?"

"Nessie wants to catch some behind-the-scenes stuff for their YouTube channel."

He smirks. "They're so cute."

The song ensues after they stop the music for a second to adjust the set. Once the song ends and the beach shots are finished, we move onto the boardwalk, where the population is beginning to grow. The bystanders stare at the girls a bit and only after the music begins do the people begin to recognize them. They interact with their "fans" while staying as perfect as possible. Once the boardwalk is crowded, it's been decided that we'll get back on the beach and get random shots of the surroundings. We'll do that by using huge crane type contraption that overlooks everything from the beach, boardwalk, and beyond the palm trees.

We're on set for another handful of hours until the sun finally goes down and the boardwalk cools. They've gone through two or three costume changes now and it's the final shot… of the_ day_. According to them and Aro, we're gonna be filming some _more_ tomorrow in a studio.

Oh, fun.

The sun is gone and the roadways have calmed down, giving us the balls and rebellion to film in the middle of streets. The huge_ Venice_ sign glows its brightest at dusk. Leah, Seth, Nessie, and I finally wrap up our couple shots and to finish the day off, we set off actual fireworks into the gloomy yet settling night sky.

It feels good to finally go home now. I'm beat, but the girls are still live wires while Edward crashes on my couch instead of going back to his hotel. I get something to eat before diving into my parent's bed to drift to sleep. Their song is stuck in my head so it's a bit hard to rest.

"_Money is the anthem,_" I hum and sink into the mattress. "_God, I'm so handsome…_"

"Have fun today?" Leah's voice interrupts my singing. I pop my drifting eyelids open to look at her as she stands in the doorway, arms crossed. It's gonna take a while for me to get used to her new hair.

"Yeah," I reply tiredly and open my arms to invite her in for a cuddle. She takes a place on my chest and snuggles in for warmth and comfort. "Tomorrow won't be as long, will it?"

"Probably," she answers within a yawn. "We should be done by noon… hopefully. We gotta wake up early again, though."

My muscles ache at the thought. "Of course."

"I think we got some good stuff today, huh?" She sounds exhausted.

I think about how Nessie is gonna be editing the footage she and I got. "Yup."

"Tired?"

"And kinda horny."

She hisses and kisses along my neck. "We've got quite a day ahead of us tomorrow, so I'm going to sleep."

"Not even gonna gimme a quickie?" I slur.

She doesn't answer because she's already snoring into my neck. I lay her body next to mine, remove her clothes and put the comforter over her before doing the same to myself.

* * *

"National Anthem":Day 2

The sound stage is black and set upon a platform, with the background being old footage of a dingy American flag waving within wind to create a '60s era effect. Props like handheld American flags, wind spinners, flowers, and handheld strobe lights are also provided so visually, it should look amazing.

Their outfits are less exposing than yesterday's, including army and military jackets and hats with combat boots to match. Edward, Seth—and yes, as cliché as it is—Jasper, and I dress ourselves how we did yesterday with minimal to no costume changes, so you can imagine how bored we get as we wait rotation after rotation for the girls to change their hair and clothes. We've only gotten a few shots done and we've been here for hours now.

As long as they're enjoying themselves and having fun, though, then I'm not complaining. I'm growing about sick of hearing this song now, but these kinds of beats are throwing drunken thugs and hooligans out of bars.

It's like _glory hallelujah_ when us boys are finally included for couple shots. It's easy, and it feels natural being in front of the camera when all I have to do is kiss, rub, and feel all over Leah. Edward, Jasper, and Seth are having a good old time doing the same, and it finally occurs to me that Rosalie is the only one without a partner. Even though the flashing lights of the strobe are irritating to the eyes, I fight through it until Aro yells cut.

The blonde bombshell is munching on a bagel by the refreshments table when I approach her. A costume change has been in order for the final shot—which is their dance that includes a glitter explosion from the cannons attached to the platform—but she's yet to remove her military jacket and hat.

"Hey, blondie," I greet her. There's instant smile across her pink lips.

"Hey, boo," she says between chews of the bread. "Having fun?"

I nod. "An interesting experience, this is. You?"

"The absolute fucking time of my life," she answers, but I can't tell if she's being sarcastic or not because her focus is only on the food before her.

"Why're you the only one without a partner?"

She shrugs. "'Cause my fiancé is a fucking douche" she grumbles, a few crumbs descending from her mouth, "and decided he didn't wanna come until next week 'cause he has to work,"

"_Aww_." I drag the word out and side-hug her. "Why didn't you just hire some model or something?"

"I didn't think it'd be necessary."

"Who have you been dancing with all this time?"

"Myself."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she tells me. "I'll get used to it."

I don't like the sound of that, but I don't wanna ask further. "Why didn't you tell me he proposed?"

"'Cause it just didn't occur to me to tell anyone. Nessie just so happened to see the ring and tell the girls."

"Does Carlisle know?"

She puts a piece of fruit between her two front teeth and pierces through, juice squirting down her lips. "Nope," she says nonchalantly, and eats another piece.

"You don't seem very excited about getting married."

"I'm not _getting married,_" she corrects me. "I'm just engaged. If anything, Emmett and I will probably go to some chapel somewhere and elope."

That seems Rosalie-ish. "You do love him, though, right?"

"'Til the end of time." Her tone sounds so dreary. I wanna do something to make her feel better, but I don't know what. "I'm gonna go get dressed, Jake."

That's all she says before going in the other direction to the wardrobe. I watch her for a second until Edward comes by and reminds me to change.

* * *

And it's a motherfucking wrap. All of us, including the crew and sound people, are covered in red, white, and blue glitter. It's gonna take bottles upon bottles of shampoo to get it all out of our hair.

Gathering footage isn't done, considering Larusso still has her shots to do, but The Queens are done with the video at this point. I'm happy now that I can sleep and not have to get up at the crack of dawn. The mansion has never looked so inviting.

I'm immediately in my parent's bed, face down in the pillow, and humming The Queens' song to relax me, just like last night. The glitter is probably scattered all over the comforter and pillowcase, but I don't care. We'll do laundry in the morning.

Twenty minutes into falling asleep, the balls of my feet are being tickled by someone's really slim and long finger. My skin creases under the feel of the acrylic nail scratching me, and I groan.

"Jake, you up?"

"Yes," I finally say.

"Guess what?" Leah whisper-yells and continues to scratch my feet.

"Chicken butt," I reply.

"No, seriously guess!" she tells me excitedly.

"You're pregnant," I guess, imagining her hazel eyes rolling.

"No," she says, almost too panicky. "We hit a million followers on Twitter."

Aw, good for them. I'd be more excited, but I'm trying to tell if I I'm awake or not. "Aw, good job, baby. What's that mean now?"

"We're verified."

I should be jumping up and springing with joy, but my mind tells me to rest. "I'm so fucking proud of you."

"Thanks."

Her weight tops mine and her body presses down onto me. First, I'm her seat belt, and now I'm her mattress.

"You're welcome," I say.

"Oh, and Jacob?"

"Hmm?"

"We've got a radio interview tomorrow morning at eight."

My muscles cry out through my mouth in a dying manatee-esque fashion.

"And we gotta be at the studio," she adds.

I make another sound. "Can't we just lay here for a second?" I whine.

She begins stroking my neck with her long nails. "Go to sleep, king."

Her singing me a lullaby she wrote herself is the last thing I hear before letting my eyelids fully close, and I begin to watch whatever film my dreams come up with for me tonight.

**A/N If you've been reading the story for this long and haven't favorite or reviewed yet. . .THAT'S THE SHIT I DON'T LIKE. AND ****DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MUSICTWILIGHTLOVE'S WORK CUS SHE'S THE BEST BETA EVERRRRR.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N I don't know if I've ever said it but. . ._I fucking love Kristen Stewart. _Despite the hate and ridicule she receives, she manages to stay strong, and be the amazing badass she is. Random thoughts-****that is all. **

The radio experience was fun for them. Watching it was even more enjoyable because the interviewer asked a lot of revealing questions but they were smart enough not to let anything too personal slip. Larusso trained them well.

I don't know why I was surprised to see that fan questions had been sent in through Twitter. It was a shock. My baby girls had fans.

Obviously the song was requested and there was a pink tint on all seven of their faces. Their level of adorable was yet to be matched.

After finishing up at the radio station, Leah, Ness, Rach and I headed off to the studio to put the finishing touches on the album like recording Moonshine with Edward and mixing a song they recently recorded as a bonus track. Bella, Alice, Rosie and Becca went with Carlisle to a promotional photo shoot for some indie magazine that Larusso had set up.

While Edward recorded his bit, I slouch on the couch next to Leah as she draws in her sketchbook. She's been it in a lot since they've begun panning out their album.

"What-cha drawing?" I ask, watching Nessie and Rachel in the booth with Edward.

"You," she says and shows me the sketch. She's already drawn my head and neck, so now, she's working on my facial features; she's talented.

"If this music shit doesn't work out, I could always pursue this," she figures, shading in my eyebrows. Before I can object, her purse beeps from the other end of the couch. She turns away from the drawing to dig in the huge bag till she pulls out her phone. I inspect the drawing even further while she scrolls through her phone for a few moments, then looks back at me. Her smile is unbearably contagious.

"What?"

"We've got a date. The label finally settled on an album release date," she gushes and throws her phone onto the cushion adjacent her.

_Finally! "_Oh, awesome!" I exclaim. "What's the date?"

"September twelfth."

That's a day after Nessie's birthday which also marks the one year anniversary of us losing our virginity to one another. That's four months- more than enough time to get their name more exposed.

"Awesome," I nod my head and vibe to Edward's voice. "Larusso plan anything out with Edward yet?"

"She's working on some promo for us both. She's trying to get her album and tour together in time for our album release and what not. Carlisle's usually good at that stuff. He wants to get us some gigs."

"Ah," I say, as if I know what she means. "Come up with any album names yet?"

"We thought about going self titled, but we decided on _National Anthem_."

That's sweet. "Why _National Anthem_?"

She shrugs even though I know there was a real reason. She just wasn't gonna tell me, for fear of being embarrassed. "Just sounds nice."

Her drawing and my attentive staring resume for another twenty minutes before it's time for them all to get in the booth and fill in for the missing members. I bob my head with the sound coordinator as the soon to be next single floats about the studio.

The Queens never disappoint.

* * *

A month- three weeks at the least- pass before the _National Anthem_ video is released. It's ten minutes long all together which seemed appropriate considering it took seven million years to get done. The first three minutes are just extra footage Aro collected set over the instrumental while each girl was introduced.

For as long as it took to film, it damn sure did come out like an Oscar winning production. After premiering on _MTV_ and their _VEVO_ channel, calls and e-mails for interviews and photo shoots didn't stop. It was day and night of constant requests.

They were rising stars, but they still needed to justify themselves somehow. Edward liked staying out of the limelight, but he wouldn't have a choice soon since _Moonshine _ was on its way to being released.

I think the moment they made it big was not when we heard the song on the radio, but when were strolling L.A streets, minding our own, and a sea of teenage girls flock to them, demanding autographs and pictures. Carlisle and I exchanged a proud look.

If this is the love they get after just one song, imagine the mayhem in September. Promotion was a huge success. You couldn't go anywhere without hearing their song. Funny how a crazy romance between my then insignificant other and I could form into this nationwide phenomenon. I've seen covers, remixes and parodies on YouTube alone.

Larusso's job was done as far as getting them exposed. It was all left to them to pick and choose what deals and contracts they wanted to make or sign. It's their choice to do this or that interview or photo shoot. They're strong girls, but they still needed protection. Sleazy paparazzi taking embarrassing pictures of them weren't my forte, so I stepped up my game a hundred percent to shield them from any and everything negative.

This was gonna take some gettinG used to, obviously. Like just yesterday, I was in a convenient store and nearly had a heart attack when I saw them on the front cover of not one, but _multiple_ magazines. I even heard someone humming_ National Anthem_, and at first I was gonna ask how the hell they knew that song. But then it dawns on me that _everyone _ and their mother knows that song.

Which comes down to their first gig: _The Sizzlin' Summer Tour_ for _MTV_ in San Diego. Carlisle informed us that the event was near the hotel where they performed for_ Salute To The Troops,_ so we could stay there. It was gonna be interesting going back to that hotel cause the most I can remember from being there is boning Rosalie and _almost_ boning Leah. _Ah, _ the memories.

We left L.A two days before the concert to rehearse, and familiarize ourselves. Edward would be performing for the first time ever for the premiere of _Moonshine_. The thought of _my _ song being exposed for the public to hear made my knees weak cus I think in terms of who'll like and dislike it. It's not like anybody knows I wrote it anyway. Sure, I'll get writing credits and my name'll be in the album- in tiny print- but who even pays attention to such details in this day in age? And if anybody did, their first thought would be '_who the hell is Jacob Black?'_

It's about them, not me. Even Edward understood that. It might take years for him to expose himself further than this, depending on the deal Larusso and him worked out.

_Moonshine_ was never treated for like '_National Anthem'_ or '_Figure 8'_ - the other song they'd be performing for the MTV gig- therefor, it has no choreography. This is gonna be a test of their true ability to perform. They've never not had a dance to do at a show, so they were gonna wing it.

Seeing Edward onstage would be to see as well. I've seen him dance, so it could either be hilarious or highly successful. I catch him in his, Bella and Alice's hotel room, while they're rehearsing, with his soon to be famous songbook and guitar. I get a bit caught of guard when I see he's naked, but relax when he removes the guitar from over his crotch to show he's in his boxers.

"I cant talk to you if you don't have pants on." I say and stay in the doorway, awaiting clothes to appear on his body. He chuckles and makes his way across the room to his suitcase with the guitar strapped around his torso.

"I'm pretty sure the same goes to you when you cook breakfast naked," he retaliates, pulling gray sweatpants on. He plops back onto the bed and I kinda blush.

"I only cook breakfast naked cus-" I begin but he puts his hand up.

"I don't need to know why."

I laugh, lay down on the sheets and groan. "What'r you up to, rock star?"

"Leah Larusso wants me to work on some promo, but I kinda prefer being hipster," he answers, while strumming the mahogany guitar's strings.

"Really?"

He nods then rolls his eyes in annoyance. "I can't believe you got into this."

"You didn't have to sign."

"I'm only doing this for the sake of the girls then after that, I'm done."

"Why do you wanna quit so soon?" I've never heard him talk like this.

He shrugs and picks up his pencil. "This isn't the lifestyle I imagined. I'm not a musician or a singer. My work sucks, and I don't know. I'd miss my privacy."

Thats such a dim way to put it. I watch him as he writes a lyric down, shakes his head and erases it. This was such a different person.

"Who knows? If you were to pursue this, and I hope you do, you could reach out to someone in need," I explain and he cocks a brow at me.

"Which means?"

"There's probably some depressed child out there, somewhere in need of a good word, and your lyrics could save him or her from doing something they'd regret."

He nods. "That's deep."

"They don't call me a bitch for nothing," I joke, that word tingling under comfortably as it came out.

He manages a laugh. "You're probably right. We'll see in a few days."

That's what I wanted to hear. "What'r you working on now?"

Edward flicks the pencil onto the mattress and hands me the song book. "I'm writing a Grammy worthy hit."

The page is empty. I can't even make out what was written previously so I read the title.

_The Queens_.

"Oh boy."

"You're a song writer. Help a brother out."

"I'm no songwriter."

"Yeah, that's why the girls are performing Moonshine in two days for _MTV._"

It's my turn to roll my eyes. "Okay, smart ass. What do you need help with?" Oh, the irony of this situation.

"I wanna write a song for the girls. Larusso's got me started on some tunes, but I told her I wanted to write the music myself. Not my best idea."

I grap his pencil and erase the title. "First thing: you title the song _after_ it's been written," I inform him, reflecting on what Bella had told me.

"Seems legit. So, now what?"

"You need a beat."

"I already got that," he says, picks up his guitar pick in between his thumb and index, and begins to play. It's a bit faster than '_Moonshine_', till it hits what I assume is the chorus.

"Alright. What are you trying to write about them?"

"That's just it. I don't even know. There's a lot to say about them. What would you want the world to know about them that it doesn't already?"

That's a good, thought provoking question.

"Probably that they're dangerous, wild, and addictive, yet perfect angels. It's hard to get mad at them. They're complex and the best_ and _ worst kinda medicine. Regardless of my sanity or job, I always go back to them. They make a mess of me, yet I like it. I _love_ it."

"_Damn_, you're really on a roll tonight with this deep shit."

"I try. Hopefully that helped a a little." I pat his back and bounce up and off the bed.

"Yeah, thanks." He picks his pencil up and gnaws on it for a second, still in deep thought. "Where'r you going?"

"Gonna go see how rehearsal's going."

"Alright. I'll be down in a bit," he assures me, and when I turn to leave, he begins the guitar again. His humming escalates more and more into singing as I exit the room.

* * *

The six girls were prepped and ready in costume, awaiting their cue to the stage with chill attitudes.

_My_ girl was cuddling in my arms backstage, repeatedly praying to herself. She was sweating already, despite my constant reminders that she's a goddamn rock star, and she didn't have to worry. She's wearing the shirt and bandeau I finally gave them to her last night for our two month anniversary-and they fit well on her. I'm saving the bracelet for at least three months.

"You ready for this?" I kiss her forehead. She shivers even though it's June and the sun was beating down more harsh than usual.

She shakes her head then bobs it to the song the act on stage is doing. The rowdy cheering of the audience when the tune ends and they move on to their next one.

"You okay?"

She bites her lip, and sighs. "If okay means I'm a nervous wreck and I wanna throw up blood, than _yup_."

I hold her tighter and watch as stage managers and sound people scurry and run around behind the stage with their walkie talkies and headsets.

"You're so dramatic."

"The crazy part is that I'm serious."

"Since when are you this nervous?"

"Cus at The Coven, we performed for a bunch of horny idiots, and it was obvious what the wanted. This is different. These are actual people with morals- I'd hope. What if we're not what we want?"

I chuckle and kiss her again. "There's no difference between horny idiots and a bunch of wild ass teenagers."

She holds me tighter and hums Moonshine into my chest. "I guess."

"Lee-Lee," Alice calls to her from the stage entrance while adjusting her headset. "C'mon!"

Leah's gemstone like eyes shoot upward to stare at me for what seems like reassurance.

"Ya gonna kill it," I promise and squeeze her hand as a stage manager helps her get her head piece on.

The band exits the stage, sweaty and smily, wishing my Queens 'good luck.' They smile graciously and pump themselves up by doing their usual praying and vocal warm ups. Leah gives me a quick kiss before their cue is called and they enter the stage slowly and speed up when the crowd goes wild.

That proud father feeling Carlisle feels surfaces in me when their jam begins, and my babies takes center stage in their formation. The crowd, predominantly the girls, sing along and rock to the beat till it gets so chaotic that the choreography is disregarded and they just dance accordingly to the music.

Like the rock stars they are, they brush hands with front row audience members, grinning as they cling to their skin. All seven of them are active with the audience and, even the band as they pop and flick huge beach balls about. They sound beautiful, almost better than how they usually do; its the energy from the crowd. Instead of stuffy business men that swear and verbally abuse them, they're having fun being innocently playful with the new audience. I can see the change, the smiles on their faces, the energetic way they move.

The song reaches its climax, and thankfully Leah hasn't coughed up any blood. I clap for them once the song ends, and Edward appears behind me, dressed to impress in skinny jeans, a fedora and a V-neck.

"Ready?" I ask him as Moonshine's opening guitar riffs echo about the beach.

He turns his mic on, and grins. "As I'll ever be."

He makes it on the stage before Bella begins singing the first verse. She takes his hand and guides him around the stage till the beat picks up. My song plays on, the simultaneous pleased look across the audience's faces a good indication that they were enjoying it.

**A/N THE QUEENS DRINKING GAME - Take a shot every time: **

**- There's a Lana Del Rey reference. **

**- There's a Marilyn Monroe reference. **

**- The Queens are mentioned. **

**- The girls are in the studio. **

**- Jacob thinks about sex. **

**- Someone moans Jacob's name.**

**- The word 'bitch' comes up. **

**- Jacob says or mentions that he's a bodyguard. **

**- Jacob references his childhood. **

**- _'Look but don't touch'_ comes up.**

**- The Coven is mentioned. **

**- Rosalie flirts or tries to get Jacob's attention. **

**- Leah Larrusso is mentioned. **

**- The words 'National Anthem' are mentioned.**

**- The girls are at their vanities. **

**- Song lyrics pop up.**

**- I bitch about not getting enough reviews in the Author's Note. **

**So, the link to 'Moonshine' is in my bio, now that's it's been revealed as the next single. Hopefully you checked out 'National Anthem,' too so lemme know if you like them or not. Don't forget to review, please. :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Trust me; I'm just as tired of this story as you guys are, BUT review for the last chapter please. Don't forget to check out the album covers, too. Oh, shit. Can't forget about my smoking hawt, beta: MusicTwilightLove. *duck face, peace sign* **

Summertime is the best time. From "National Anthem" to "Moonshine," we are now presented with more promotion and planning.

Luckily, today is a day off.

The Sizzlin' Summer tour gig basically sky-rocketed their popularity, especially with performing "Moonshine," the new single. I'm proud and all, but it's time for a rest. Seth has come over to enjoy the pool, but that actually translates to wanting to see Nessie. School's finally out for him, so he'll probably be over here quite often.

The two of them have been getting closer and closer since the performance for MTV. She's brought him out of his protective shell, and for the first time in a long time, I hear him laughing. Leah lies upon my chest, sunbathing peacefully until Rosalie distracts us both by yelling something across the lawn.

"Paparazzi!" she's shouting and pointing in the direction of down the hill. Leah and I stretch upward to take a peek while Seth and Nessie cease with their splash fight.

Alice exits the house with the twins beside her. They walk in a straight line in unison to the top of the hill where Rosie stands. I squint my eyes from the sun and glance downward to see that sure enough, at least three or four men in dark clothing and huge cameras against their faces are aiming their lenses upward at the mansion, snapping pictures at the girls as they parade about and around in their uniform shorty shorts and barely-there tops.

Leah snickers and goes back to sunbathing. I decide to watch what happens in case I needed to interfere.

Rosalie whispers something to the girls, and they all giggle as the cameras click away, capturing photos that probably look the same as the last.

Alice waves at the men, and one waves back before returning to their pictures.

"It starts," my girl mutters.

"You're not worried about them sneaking in the house?" I ask.

"That's why we got ADT for these hoes. And besides, what's to worry about when we have our bodyguard?"

My cheeks match Nessie's hair. "What about when we're not home?"

"The most they can take is probably our underwear since we always have our cell phones and we share a laptop that stays at the studio."

"Good point," I reply and let the sound of the camera lens shuttering become background noise. "What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Studio," she mumbles into my chest. "Putting the final, final touches on the album."

"Then what?"

She shrugs. "Probably something fun."

_I hope_. Interviews and photo shoots are getting more and more boring. I wonder what Edward has going on since he said he kinda/sorta finished the song. He asked me for further song writing advice and wanted me to go into depth and detail about my experience with the girls before he arrived.

It was fifteen minutes later that the girls decided not to pay the paparazzi any more attention, and they decide to leave when they realize they're just snapping shots of the hill.

As the afternoon unfolds and the sun gets lower, each of my girls get all frilly and pretty for dates tonight. I'm happy they're going out because it leave me alone time with my favorite Queen of them all.

* * *

As the weeks go by, paparazzi at the house weren't the only public interaction they have. There was this one fan encounter at nightclub where the deejay stupidly announced that our "entourage" was "in the building," sending everyone into a tizzy, demanding a photo or autograph. They also wanted a performance, but barely got one before Edward helped me direct them outside.

Then there was the bar incident where Rosalie and Bella got piss-drunk and made all types of scenes in the streets of Los Angeles. It angered Carlisle but we found it amusing that they had their own little discussion on an episode of TMZ.

Not only did they win an online poll for MTV's "Most Anticipated Album of 2012," but shit, they're nominated for the "Best New Artist" award. And their competition was a shock to us all.

Edward accepted the nomination graciously, ignoring whatever tension the media tried to put between him and Bella now that their relationship's gone public. He's no longer known as "the pale dude in the 'National Anthem' music video." He's now Edward Anthony, singer and songwriter.

Filming for the "Moonshine" video began yesterday, and even though I'm not gonna be in it, I dread the endless hours of sitting here, guarding their voluptuous bodies from the evil, demented, and dark forces of what is known as Los Angeles.

I never thought I'd grow bored of my own song. We're filming "on location" (as Carlisle put it) at this old roller-skating rink, where the girls have dressed themselves in funky, hipster clothing to gain a seventies appeal.

To distract myself, I play some car racing game on Carlisle's phone, a reminder for me to buy one of my own. I look up every few seconds to watch the girls, and laugh a bit when Nessie falls on her ass after attempting a trick Alice did.

The game has my head wrapped up for a moment until a notification pops up in the middle of the screen, informing me that he'd just received a text message. It's wrong to read it, but I open it anyway just because I'm a nosy prick.

It's from Larusso. She and Carlisle have exchanged messages before, but this one kinda puts a smile on my face.

_When can the girls come in for the album cover shoot?_

Before I can truly react, the music blasts, startling me. I lean off the wall and to the best of my ability, find my way through the darkness behind the scenes. I run into Edward—who's on the wall as well, waiting for his scene to be called—but eventually find Carlisle off to the side, standing next to the rolling camera.

I tap his shoulder, and he turns swiftly.

"You got a text," I inform him, waving the device around. He takes it from me, and reads the screen, smiling as he does.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asks me as he texts back, fingers flying over the keyboard.

I shrug. "I miss The Coven."

He puts his phone into his pocket and crosses his arms, watching closely as the girls roll around the wooden floor, hair and skirts flying about with the wind from the speed at which they skate. Rosalie collides with Leah, resulting in a fall which makes them quit singing and just burst out in laughter. That'll be a cute shot to keep.

"Same," Carlisle sighs. "I'm still deliberating what to do with it." The music cuts, but the girls keep twirling around. Edward appears under the disco ball's glare for a moment then he comes into full view, skating in circles around Bella while he teases her about falling on her ass.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

The wood protesting under the skate's wheels begins to echo when the set goes quiet for a short moment.

"I mean, I really don't need it anymore," he explains, scratching his temple. The girls don't need it. Edward doesn't need it. It's been closed all this time; I can't just leave it sitting there."

There's always something so bittersweet about success. The Coven just sitting there is honestly a waste of a building because it's so nice and well-kept.

"Why don't you keep the bar part open?" I wonder.

"The only reason anybody goes isn't just for beer. And besides, who's going to take care of it? I can't if I'm with the girls all the time and—"

"Why don't _I_ buy it?" I suddenly suggest, earning a suggestive and confused cocked eyebrow.

"And once I give it to you, what're you gonna do with it?"

I don't know actually. I just want it. I've wanted that building since day one, if I'm being honest.

"It serves no purpose to me or you if neither of us can tend to it now that we've made this move," Carlisle reasons. He has a point.

The music begins again, starting at the bridge. My eyes stay on Edward as he sings his fragile heart out into the camera and clutches his half exposed chest dramatically. _Heartthrob in the making _ is what the girls and I call him.

Day one of shooting wraps up an hour and a half later. Fortunately, we don't have to be up at the ass crack of dawn to film.

Instead of going right home, we stay a while just for fun.

The set is half way emptied out when Leah meets me in the rink. After greeting me with a kiss, she, like the tease she is, skates away when I attempt to feel her up. I grin at the coy way she shoots me flirty glances from across the floor, gliding to and fro.

I lean against the railing and wait till she comes back to me. Rosalie and the twins zoom by in a tiny train, but it doesn't break our contact.

My index points outward and bends in her direction, beckoning her towards me. She takes her sweet time, bringing herself my way. Eventually, I have my hands on her hips.

"Why're you trying to tease me?" I ask, pecking her face.

"I'm not," she insists and cuddles in towards me. "Why don't you put on a pair and skate with me?"

Because I don't wanna fall on my ass, for one thing. The distance from my brain to my feet is far, meaning not a lot of coordination.

"Not my thing," I reply.

She nods and strokes her fingers upon my left cheeks. "Did you know we have a fanbase?"

I didn't, actually. I'm beginning to slack off in the Twitterverse. "Aww."

"Yeah," she gushes. "We kinda stole your idea and call them Princesses… and Princes."

"That's sweet," I gush with her. This day was meant to come soon.

"It is, huh? Jacob, they're adorable. They're the FBI or something 'cause they somehow found out the nicknames, you, The Coven—"

"_Me_? What about _me_?" This is news.

Her spry mannerisms kick back in with that comment. "Yeah! Yo, we have a fucking couple name."

"Couple name?" That seems just as cheesy as it sounds. I kinda cringe, but hear her out anyway.

"Yeah, it's kinda cute actually," she says.

"What is it?"

She bites her bottom lip. "_Jeah_."

"_Jeah_," I test the name, but it rolls off the tongue wrong. How original.

She studies my face. "It's not _that _bad."

That's the last thing on my mind that night when we get back to the mansion. Edward took Bella back to his place, Rach and Becca go out for a bit, and Nessie invited Seth over. Every one of us is occupied, besides Rosie, who falls asleep by herself for the umpteenth time in a row. Even if Emmett and I didn't have our altercations in the past, I still don't think I'd like him just because of how he treats Rosalie.

It's none of my business, though, so I don't say anything. I just lay beside Leah that night, trying to rid of "Jeah."

* * *

The number of times "National Anthem" was requested on July fourth is predictable, yet insane. There are a lot of lovers out there. You'd think it'd be overplayed by now, but the public haven't gotten their fill yet. Same situation applied to Edward when he finally released the track he's been writing for what felt like forever, entitled "Young Girls." He gave me writing credit, but it's hard to accept. My first listen to the finished product gave me hope for the music world. Since losing the award to the girls, he's more inspired than before to continue and pursue with being a solo artist. If "Moonshine" didn't take him to the top, then "Young Girls" will. Leah and I heard it on the radio the other day and called him up, but in the calmest voice possible, he said, "Cool."

The first person to have his hands on the official copy of the album cover is Carlisle. He received it two weeks after the shoot, which was an exciting moment for us all. The booklet layout was sent three days later. After much hard work, deciding, and deliberation, the final outcome was well worth it. Rosalie was pissed as hell, however, when she saw "Million Dollar Man" listed. I looked to the twins since the two of them had hold of the list, but they decided not to meet our eyes. Well, that's wasn't incriminating at all.

Overall the cover came out nicely. Bella's on the front, but no one can tell it's her because her back is facing the camera. She's in the nude, but an American flag gracefully flows in the wind around her, shielding her naked body. What really impresses me is the color scheme, and how even though she's so pale, she still fits into the warm sequence of the image.

There's only a month and a half left before _National Anthem_—the album—is in stores and on shelves for the public to judge, criticize, and ridicule. Sure, they love the girls now, but what will happen when they listen to their deeper tracks like "Hurt" or "Figure 8"? I applaud their bravery. Now, they're known as this cute, little, pop, all-girl group. Come September, who will they be? What lies and stories will corrupt them and the clean image they've created? Their reputations?

I fear for them. The best I can do is protect them, and that's what the bodyguard does.

**A/N There's a special place in hell for shippers who call Blackwater, "Jeah." It needs to cease to exist. WTF is a Jeah?**

**Oh, right! And. . .**

**FUCK MTV CUS NOMINATIONS FOR THE MTV MOVIE AWARDS WERE POSTED YESTERDAY, AND BREAKING DAWN PART 2 ISN'T NOMINATED FOR BEST MOVIE. AND THEY HAVE THE GODDAMN NERVE TO NOMINATE TAYLOR FOR BEST SHIRTLESS PERFORMANCE LIKE WTF?! I'M SICK AND FUCKING TIRED OF THE TYPE OF BULLSHIT TWILIGHT IS PUT THROUGH. AS A STRIKE AGAINST MTV AND THEIR FUCKERY, I WILL **_**NOT **_**BE WATCHING THE SHOW. FUCK BANDWAGONERS AND FUCK MTV CUS TWILIGHT AND TWIHARDS ARE THE ONLY GODDAMN REASON THAT AWARDS SHOW GETS AS MANY RATINGS AS IT DOES EACH YEAR. UGH. BYE. *exits life***


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N Everyone who doesn't review deserves to get a can of cheese wizz sprayed in their rectum. **

Unfortunately the couple name "Jeah" is still relevant, even two months later. Leah still finds it cute while I cringe whenever it's said, typed, texted, tweeted, or used in any other form of communication.

One thing I've learned about fan girls is that they're sassy and always emotional. I'm still not sure as to what "feels," a "stan," or "shade" is, despite the girls saying those terms all the time. I've attempted to read through the type of nonsense the Princesses tweet—and blog for all the Tumblr users—and it's very scary. There are a lot of feels and stanning going along with unfinished, questionable sentences such as "I can't even," "I just," and "I've lost all physical ability to even." I've decided not to try and figure out what they can't even anymore.

I thought I could escape fan girls, but it's impossible. Especially tonight of all nights, since Twitter is active as well as the mansion with the girls scurrying and jumping around, excited for midnight to strike. They're their own fan girls. Just add Nessie's nineteenth birthday into the mix, and we're going buck wild.

With them being so rowdy, I decide to make a party out of it and invite my brothers. It's time they officially meet The Queens since they've only seen them on TV and heard them on the radio. I haven't really had a good heart-to-heart with either of them since the funeral, and last they heard from any of us, Edward was still a bartender. Sure there were phone calls, but it was never serious. I kinda owe them an explanation as to why and how any of this is possible from knowing The Queens, why the hell they live in the mansion, and how Edward is suddenly a heartthrob. In fact, Quil likes "Moonshine"; little does he know I wrote it, the chicks who sing it live in his old house, _and _his little brother's best friend's featured on it.

They haven't arrived yet but Edward, Carlisle, and I are trying to be as chill as possible. However, it's difficult when as each passing minute goes by, they girls get even giddier and louder and start jumping around like they've lost every single last one of their marbles. It's cute, though. Ever since the release of the "Moonshine" video and "Figure 8," they've become antsy and impatient. Summer was way too long for them.

Seth would be here if he didn't have school tomorrow, but he promised Nessie that he'll be the first to buy the album digitally, as did Jasper. Emmett's still a no-show, which doesn't surprise me or the girls, but I bet he's the last person on Rosie's mind when the clock strikes eleven fifty. At this point, the girls have broken out in a twerk routine, trying to burn off energy and excitement. It's hilarious and highly entertaining to see them running around half-naked with bottles of alcohol all around the front and living rooms, because if either of my parents were still here, they would have a heart attack. Embry isn't gonna be happy, but hell—I don't care. He's only my brother, _not _my father.

"Eleven fifty- two," Alice announces from the kitchen as she pours herself another drink. Okay,_ maybe_ this is a bit exciting. I myself am getting fidgety just thinking that in eight minutes, The Queens will have released their first album. Just a year ago, I was struggling to remember their names. Now, I can tell who's coming down the stairs based on their footstep patterns.

Damn, it's been a _year, _a whole three-hundred and sixty five days. We're all a year older, a year wiser, but still stuck at the same age of maturity. Or at least I am, anyway.

"Jacob?" I hear one of my brother's voices ring from the front room. My head perks up off the sofa cushion, and for reasons unknown, I'm smiling. I stand and make my way to the front room where my brothers are just standing there, staring at the hot mess the girls have made.

"Jeez, I'd hope you would've at least kept the house _decent,_" Embry complains, taking in the odd surroundings. He cringes at the loud music. "And why is that up so damn loud?"

Quil lets the beats sink in before beginning to tap his hands against his thigh. "Oh, shit, is that 'Moonshine'? That's _the jam_!"

I smirk. "I wanted you guys to meet some friends of mine."

"Jake, I got class in the morning and—" Embry shakes his head, already reaching for the door knob to leave.

_Well, then_.

"It'll only take a second," I insist, ready to beg. It's time I got this off my chest. Their reactions aren't gonna be my fault though. Embry's might be harder than Quil's, however.

"Fine," he growls. Someone's still a bit salty about not receiving father's fortune, I see.

"Girls!" I shout behind me in the direction of the family room.

"Ooh, _girls_." Quil says greedily, rubbing his hands together.

"You invited us over to meet girls?" Embry whines.

"Oh, 'cause you have girls crawling at your feet morning, noon, and night," Quil teases back, making me grin.

Embry's comeback is cut short when the sound of heels against the marble floor gets louder and comes to a stop. Turning to look behind me, I catch Quil's jaw hit the floor.

"Whoa," Embry whispers under his breath. "_Holy shit_."

"Girls, I think it's officially time you meet my brothers. Um, that's Embry," I point to him, then to Quil. "And that's Quil. You guys already know Leah, but this is—"

I gesture towards Bella to begin introducing them, but Em butts in.

"Bella, Nessie, Rebecca, Rachel, Alice, and Rosalie," he says, matching each name with the accurate face perfectly. His eyes still haven't come back down to their normal size.

Quil finally musters up a few words. "Jake, you wanna tell us how and why The Queens are in our house?"

"You weren't kidding about his brothers," Bella whispers to Leah, most likely.

"That's what I've wanted to explain to you guys," I replied. "I'm their bodyguard."

Embry swallows, and hasn't taken his eyes off of the girls since they strolled in. I assume Carlisle told him this much, but he's looking as though this is news to him.

"Bodyguard," Quil repeats. "For how long?"

"A year now."

"That's what you've been doing all this time?"

That, and being a whore. I nod. "Pretty much." _They couldn't recognize their baby brother's face in magazine's and internet articles?_

"Why do you choose _now_ to tell us that you're the bodyguard for these—" he looks behind me slyly "—_beautiful_ girls?"

The Queens release a group giggle, resulting in a drunken burp from Nessie.

"'Cause they're—" I check my watch "—three minutes from dropping their first album at midnight, and I thought, hey, what the hell, let's invite you two and make a party of it."

"We get to party with _them_?" The cat finally gives Em his tongue back.

"_If_ you can handle it," Rosalie taunts, stepping forward to lean on my shoulder. "You up for it?"

Judging by the way they're looking each other up and down, there's a mutual attraction arising between them. I'd rather she be with my brother than Emmett any day.

"I think I can do it." He bites his lip. _Oh, jeez._

So, that went better than I expected.

"Two minutes!" Edward calls.

"Oh, shit! Let's go!" Nessie grabs their hands in a mad dash back to the family room. Quil follows, but I lag to overhear their conversation.

Rosalie flashes my brother a flirty smile. "So, _you're_ Embry?"

He nods.

"Jacob didn't tell us you're so _cute_."

I can't tell from here around the corner, but it's easy to predict he's blushing. He laughs nervously. "Thanks."

"I'm guessing you're familiar with our work?"

"Uh, yeah. 'National Anthem' is one of my favorite songs, actually."

"For real?" she exclaims, almost surprised. "You know Leah, right?"

"Yeah…"

"She actually wrote that about Jacob," she informs him.

I blush.

"Seriously?!" Embry asks.

"Uh-huh. They're pretty serious."

"_Obviously._"

"Jacob!" one of the girls shrieks, triggering my protective instincts, making me rush towards the family room.

"What? What's wr—"

"Fucking midnight!" Nessie screams while slinging a bottle of my dad's favorite champagne in her hands. I check my watch to see she's right.

And it's happened.

It's officially September twelfth. _National Anthem_ is on the market. Fan girls and boys—not just across the nation, but the _world_—are gonna have their first listens to what my girls have to offer. It gives me chills.

Alice and Nessie stay on iTunes while Rosalie and the twins check out Twitter. I can't stop smiling now. My brothers don't get it, but it's taking a few moments to let it sink in. Carlisle's having his proud father moments while Edward encases Bella in a happy hug.

As everyone jumps around and about, blasting their album, I think back to mid-August of last year. When I saw them for the very first time, my world was rocked, birthing a new Jacob who had a totally different insight. Everything about the girls, from their hair and down to their feet, screamed perfection. Even through the tears, jealousy, drama, and danger, they were still flawless in my eyes. I didn't care if the twins and Rosalie are criminals, or Nessie has abandonment issues, and I still don't; I will always find my way back to them. It's been one hell of a year for us all. They've expanded my mind musically and sexually. Because of them (even though she's deceased) I have the biggest goddamn crush on Marilyn Monroe.

Something tells me if I never ran away, I would've died in this house, just like my father. I will forever be grateful and thankful to Carlisle for taking a chance on me, and pulling me to the side that night I randomly strolled into The Coven in search of warmth after weeks of roaming the streets, aside from being in and out cheap hotels. I owe him more than a lot for giving me an opportunity at being a part of a real family.

From "Lady Marmalade" to now, it's like I've been in a dream state. Some of that shit never seemed real until now… like almost getting shot or losing my virginity.

Their loud music snaps me out of my internal conversation, so I look up to see Leah rhythmically shaking her ass to the chorus of "Out Of Control," another track that was written for me. She loses balance and slips to the wooden floor, giggling while Bella helps her up.

Aw, and I mustn't forget. I found love, too.

She joins the rest of them in the choreography for another song. Her smile gets bigger and bigger until it erupts in a ridiculous laugh.

_Damn, I love her._

I haven't seen my brothers truly party since high school. They do drink, but not until they're drunk; they know their limits. Embry must've had a few shots because he suddenly has the loose tendency and nerve to put a few moves on Rosalie, who's letting him. Carlisle's going easy on the bottle tonight, thank goodness.

As the night nears one in the morning, the girls chill out a bit, and get an idea. To finish off the celebration, they want to cruise by nearby stores and surprise fans. I like the idea, and it sounds like an adventure. Carlisle tried to convince them not to by pointing out stores would be closed, but Edward reminds him that majority of stores have stayed open just for their album release.

So, for the following hour and a half, our entourage cruises around LA. At every open major store, the girls pop in, ready for taking pictures and autographing each Princesses' album copy, putting a big old smile in each one of their faces. I'm surprised none of them fainted or vomited because I'm pretty sure I would've.

To put a bittersweet end on tonight's festivities, the ten of them have a quick shot, while Alice and I sip apple cider. After saying goodnight to my bros, Carlisle leaves and Edward takes Bella back home with him. Rosalie goes to bed by herself yet again but this time she's sporting huge grin because Embry just scored her phone number and vice-versa. The twins retire in the den, and Alice and Nessie fall asleep upon the living room sofa, which just leaves Leah and I.

"Is it bad that I've already begun working on our second album?" she asks between a yawn, slipping in under my arm to make herself comfy.

I shake my head, my eyes fluttering shut as I do. "What do you mean 'working on'? You have enough music stored away for years to come. You never have to write another song again."

Leah chuckles. "True, I guess. I wrote another song about you."

_Oh, boy_. "You'll lemme hear it tomorrow?"

Her soft lips press against my neck and travel up towards my jaw, then sideways to my cheeks. "I love you."

My grin is automatic. "I love you more."

She repeats herself, and kisses me multiple times again before stopping to plant a passionate smooch on my lips. She's asleep minutes later, compelling me to caress her soothingly until I, myself, drift.

Carlisle and I have the best seat in the house to the hottest concert in town. It only took me a year and some months to get here, but they've been waiting forever.

Edward adjusts his guitar in his lap, chuckling into the microphone by accident. "My bad." His voice echoes throughout the stadium, making almost every laugh for no reason. I laugh a little, too, and watch the crowd's reaction through the monitor.

Once he has his instrument settled onto his lap, he taps his foot nervously against the stool. He leans towards the mic and sighs. "So, this next song was written about a few friends of mine. You guys know them as The Que—"

The words barely escape his mouth before the audience goes berserk. I grin along with him as he tries to settle them down. Leah wraps her arms around me from the back, and then rests her head upon my spine. My fingers loop with hers as I continue to watch the monitor.

"So, _yes,_" Edward goes on._ "_This next one, if you didn't know already besides it being blatantly obvious, was inspired by and written for The Queens. My good friend, Jacob, helped me write it. But you guys know his as the bodygu—"

He's caught off again by their screeching.

"Aw," Rach says, pinching my shoulder as she passes by. "Someone has_ fans."_

The redness practically glows off my face. I feel Leah's face stretch in a smile against my back. "Shut up." My voice goes squeaky in defense. Carlisle finds it pretty hilarious as well.

"This song isn't just for my Queens," Edward informs, strumming the first few chords to his record-breaking first single. "This song is for any crazy-ass, beautiful chicks out there. Every single one of you is absolutely gorgeous."

"Panty-dropper," Bella mumbles under her breath as she fixes her costume.

The band kicks in with the following notes to with Edward's guitar. He begins to sing, and every Queen now surrounds the screen as if it's their beckoning call. The fan girls go nuts at the melody.

_"I spend all my money on a big ol' fancy car_  
_For these bright eyed honeys_  
_Oh yeah, you know who you are_

_Keep me up 'til the sun is high_  
_'Til the birds start calling my name_  
_I'm addicted and I don't know why_  
_Guess I've always been this way_

_All these roads steer me wrong_  
_But I still drive them all night long, all night long_

_All you young wild girls_  
_You make a mess of me_  
_Yeah, you young wild girls_  
_You'll be the death of me, the death of me_

_All you young wild girls_  
_No matter what you do_  
_Yeah, you young wild girls_  
_I'll always come back to you, come back to you_

_I get lost under these lights_  
_I get lost in the words I say_  
_Start believing my own lies_  
_Like everything will be okay_

_Oh, I still dream of a simple life_  
_Boy meets girl, makes her his wife_  
_But love don't exist when you live like this_  
_That much I know, yes, I know_

_All these roads steer me wrong_  
_But I still drive them all night long, all night long_

_All you young wild girls_  
_You make a mess of me_  
_Yeah, you young wild girls_  
_You'll be the death of me, the death of me_

_All you young wild girls_  
_No matter what you do_  
_Yeah, you young wild girls_  
_I'll always come back to you, come back to you_

_You, you_  
_You, you, you_  
_Yeah, you, you, you_  
_You, you, you_

_All you young wild girls_  
_You make a mess of me_  
_Yeah, you young wild girls_  
_You'll be the death of me, the death of me_

_All you young wild girls_  
_No matter what you do_  
_Yeah, you young wild girls_  
_I'll always come back to you, come back to you."_

The stage goes dark, but the stadium is still alive and well. My girls huddle around each other, casually drinking their warm tea and loosening up any muscles. Edward, whilst removing his headpiece and wires, steps into the dressing room. He's profusely sweating, the droplets dripping from his forehead down to his neck, making him look really shiny. Bella rushes up to him regardless, giving him a huge hug.

"You did absolutely amazing," she mumbles.

"_Me?_ Just wait 'til _you _get out there," he sets his guitar down. "I got 'em all warmed up for you guys."

Bella takes his hand in hers, guiding him towards the huddle. "Come pray with us."

The ten of us get in an oval, holding each other's hands and bowing our heads to the ground. I've grabbed Leah's and Alice's hands, and they're both shaking with clammy palms. They're nervous.

Nessie sighs and begins the prayer. "God up in Heaven, we may not be saints nor are we the nicest girls, but we ask that you watch over us tonight and protect us from any assholes that try to harm u. Protect us and may we please have a good and successful show. As the Sex Pistols said, God save the queens. Amen!"

"Amen!" we cheer. Damn, nostalgia is a _bitch._

The girls do last minute fixes on their makeup and outfits, trying to make themselves look more perfect than they already do. They've gone from doing covers and being inappropriately appreciated by drunken losers to selling out a stadium full of screaming fans, with the number-one album in the country.

I never doubted they'd get this far. There've been ups, down, twists, and turns, but in the end, we all ended up happy. They give royalty a totally different meaning.

Any eighteen-year-old boy would love to be in my position.

To get the opportunity to be surrounded by seven gorgeous women who could make any man get on his knees and beg. Seven gorgeous women who were independent and tough, yet still maintained to be feminine. Seven gorgeous, talented women who had me hooked on danger and adventure.

_The Queens _is what the world calls them.

My reason for living is what I call them.

FIN.

**A/N There. She's finished. No sequel, okay? You guys don't deserve one! But please-pretty please with Taylor Lautner smothered in chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and a cherry on top-check out the rest of the covers, cus I worked hard on them. Anyway. . .*cry, sniffle* The Queens is finished. Baby Doll Part 3 is my main priority now. . .and who knows? I just might have some more Blackwater brewing. *evil laugh***


	36. NATIONAL ANTHEM

**A/N THIS IS NOT AN ADDITIONAL CHAPTER. I've been frequently asked how Lana Del Rey's National Anthem connects to or relates to the relationship in which Jacob and Leah share. I thought it was obvious, but for those who didn't, here's _my _ analysis. **

_Money is the anthem of success._

Money is the reason as to how and why The Queens were created.

•

_So before we go out, what's your address?_

Before Jacob has the chance for a first impression, Leah judges him him without knowing his background or his "address."

•

_I'm your National Anthem._

After some time has passed, Leah feels important to Jacob.

•

_God, you're so handsome. Take me to the Hamptons; Bugatti Veyron_

Leah's obviously attracted Jacob. After hearing of his past, she wants to know of the lifestyles of the rich and famous.

•

_He loves to romance 'em. Reckless abandon. Holdin' me for ransom, upper echelon._

This line refers to how flirtatious Jacob is with the other girls and how he hops from each one while stringing Leah along with what seems like no promise for a relationship.

•

_He says to "be cool" but, I don't know how yet._

"Not everyone in the world wants to hurt you." Leah is still trying to open up without getting hurt.

•

_Wind in my hair, hand on the back of my neck I said, "Can we party later on?" He said, "Yes, yes." (Yes.)_

She enjoys his touch and wants just to have fun and hang with him like he does the other girls.

•

_Tell me I'm your National Anthem. (Ooh, yeah, baby, bow down,)(Making me so wow, now.) _

Make me feel important and worthy cus you've impressed me, now I wanna impress you.

•

_Tell me I'm your National Anthem. (Sugar, sugar, how now,)(Take your body down town.)_

She wants fuck. . .like now.

•

_Red, white, blue's in the skies. Summer's in the air and baby, Heaven's in your eyes._

Our relationship is hot like summer. You have pretty eyes.

•

_I'm your National Anthem. Money is the reason we exist. Everybody knows it. It's a fact. Kiss, kiss._

The Queens wouldn't be the The Queens without Carlisle's money. It's obvious in the way he pampers and spoils them.

•

_I sing the National Anthem, while I'm standing over your body hold you like a python._

She's referring back to their intimate first kiss during their game of spin the bottle.

•

_And you can't keep your hands of me, or your pants on._

From Leah's point of view, Jacob is a man whore and can't seem to gain self control over his hormones.

•

_See what you've done to me? Give me Chevron._

After realizing she's become jealous of the intimacy Jake and the other girls share, Leah's a bit on edge about the failing bitch front she puts on. This line means to give priority, importance, or rank. Like a National Anthem is of great importance to US society, so is the Chevron in its military.

•

_You said to "be cool" but I'm already coolest I said to "get real." Don't you know who you're dealing with?_

After Emmett's altercation with Jacob, she sees he honestly does care for them, so she shows a softer and less angry side of herself. She realizes that she can be her true self around him.

•

_Um, do you think you'll buy me lots of diamonds?_

She reflects on whether or not she'll have a similar relationship with Jacob than when what she had with Carlisle. Will he pamper and spoil her the same way?

•

_It's a love story for the new age. For the six page, want a quick, sick rampage?_

This new budding romance between them happened quickly, and how long it will last varies upon opinion. The six page refers to the New York Post's gossip section, comparing their romance to that of a celebrity's.

_Wining and dining, drinking and driving. . ._

Shes referring to the picture perfect marriage his parents had, as well as his mothers death.

•

_Excessive buying, overdosin', dyin', On our drugs and our love, And our dreams and our rage._

She's talking of the endless amounts of money Carlisle spends on them. Then she goes onto mention the welcoming affection and how open the other six girls show him.

•

_Blurring the lines between real and the fake._

Are the girls really who they appear to be? Are they really angels? Jacob looks beside all of their flaws as if to blur them out.

•

_Dark and lonely, I need somebody to hold me._

Before Jacob, she felt alone. She hasn't felt a man's affection since Carlisle.

•

_He will do very well. I can tell, I can tell. Keep me safe in his spell. Tower hotel._

After the Emmett incident, she has faith in him and feels safe as a princess would in a tower.

•

_Money is the anthem of success._

Money is the reason for The Queens.

•

_So put on mascara, and your party dress._

Get ready for another show.

•

_I'm your National Anthem. Boy, put your hands up. Give me a standing ovation._

Leah feels she and the girls obviously mean something to him. He's technically their first official fan.

•

_Boy, you have landed, babe, in the land of Sweetness and danger. Queen of Saigon._

Welcome to The Coven. Beware : The Queens. The Queen of Saigon (along with King of Chevron) is referring to Ho Chi Minh City, previously named Saigon, the greatest city in Vietnam.

•

_Money is the anthem. God, you're so handsome. Money is the anthem of success._

Money is the reason. Leah finds Jacob attractive.


End file.
